Rompiendo la regla
by lorcris
Summary: Cuando Rafie pide ayuda a su hermano, éste se debate entre romper su regla de protección principal o mantenerla. Una historia donde también podrás disfrutar de la bonita amistad entre Danny y Martin y conocer algún que otro interesante personaje.
1. Chapter 1

"BREAKING THE RULE"

**Nueva York, diciembre de 2004**

Danny Taylor se ajustó el abrigo y hundió sus frías manos en los bolsillos. Aunque hacía años que vivía en Nueva York, no terminaba de acostumbrarse a las frías temperaturas de principios de diciembre.

Un rápido vistazo a su reloj, le bastó para comprobar con satisfacción que llegaría a tiempo a su trabajo. Llegaría… y no habría preguntas. Dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el autobús que el Departamento de Prisiones de la ciudad de Nueva York ponía a disposición de los visitantes de la isla, Danny intentaba eludir cualquier pensamiento sobre los acontecimientos acaecidos en Rickers, durante la hora y media aproximada de conversación con su hermano, algo difícil mientras no se encontrara a salvo, al otro lado del puente Francis Buono, que unía Queens, el distrito donde él vivía, y la isla de Rickers, el mayor centro penitenciario de Nueva York… el hogar de Rafael Alvarez.

Una mueca de disgusto surcó su cara, resumiendo en un instante la animadversión que sentía ante todo lo que le relacionaba con su hermano Rafael –o Rafie, como le llamaban todos-, la confusión que sentía cada vez que hablaba con él, cada vez que le obligaba a recordar quién era en realidad. Era en esos momentos cuando la seguridad en sí mismo, su propia identidad, construida a partir de algo tan sencillo y complicado a la vez como un apellido elegido al azar y una forma de vida de la que sentirse orgulloso, eran reemplazados por la realidad de tiempos pasados; años de miedo, frustración, soledad, culpabilidad, abandono y rabia, que durante algún tiempo había bañado en una más que generosa cantidad de alcohol; una práctica que había conseguido abandonar, no sin cierto esfuerzo y con la ayuda de un gran amigo, Raymond Coleman, su patrocinador de Alcohólicos Anónimos.

Aunque consciente de que toda la experiencia vivida le había enseñado mucho, de que tenía que sentirse orgulloso de lo que era en este momento, sin embargo, para Danny Taylor, sólo un puñado de los 31 años con los que ahora contaba, eran realmente merecedores de alguna atención. Del resto intentaba… pretendía no saber nada.

Era esa la intención cuando con determinación había estrechado la mano del funcionario que le entregaba los papeles con su nuevo apellido, su nuevo número de la seguridad social, su nueva vida.

_Flashback_

_Impacientemente, Danny se revolvía en la silla, mientras el empleado al otro lado de la mesa, revisaba, ordenaba, firmaba y sellaba los papeles, en una labor concienzuda que no parecía tener fin. Nervioso, Danny empezó a sospechar que podría haber algún problema, cómo no, seguro que lo había. Así que, cuando finalmente el funcionario de la Seguridad Social le tendió los papeles, Danny los recogió casi temblando, como si fueran de cristal, como si los fuera a contaminar. Cerró los ojos y, sin moverse del sitio, rezó una plegaria porque aquello que iba a comenzar en aquel mismo momento no contuviera ni un atisbo de lo que su vida había sido hasta ese momento._

_Sólo el carraspeo de quienes esperaban turno en la fila tras él, le hizo abrir los ojos y, tras un efusivo apretón de manos a un empleado demasiado acostumbrado a ver ese tipo de promesas estrellarse no más de un mes más allá de haberlas hecho, salió de las oficinas de la Seguridad Social, respirando una aire nuevo, lleno de confianza y decidido a emprender una nueva vida._

_"No mires atrás", fue su regla número uno. "Danny Taylor, Danny Taylor, Danny Taylor…" empezó a repetir en voz baja una y otra vez, acostumbrándose a su nuevo nombre, a su nueva vida. Nunca más sería Danny Alvarez._

_Fin del flashback_

Un par de pasajeros subieron al autobús un momento antes de que se pusiera en marcha y le saludaron. Probablemente, trabajadores del turno de noche, pues no era hora de visitas, en realidad. Danny había hecho uso de ciertos privilegios como agente del FBI para conseguir una cita mucho antes del horario habitual. Rafie no le había recriminado el que le hicieran salir del comedor donde se disponía a desayunar, pues él mismo estaba ansioso por hablar con su hermano menor.

Danny saludó distraídamente y centró su vista en el exterior, sintiéndose cada vez más aliviado, a medida que se alejaban de Rickers. Sin embargo, presentía que la conversación mantenida con su hermano, le perturbaría durante un tiempo.

¿Qué hacer? Podía dejarlo correr. Esa era su principal inclinación pero, por otro lado, y muy a su pesar, empezaba a sentir cierta curiosidad. Quizás podría investigarlo, Rafie se quedaría tranquilo y no le molestaría más. En cierto modo, Danny había decidido que todo aquello era fruto de la imaginación de su hermano, una mente duramente castigada por los años pasados en prisión y sobre todo, por el uso de las drogas prácticamente durante toda su vida.

En los últimos 20 años, ambos hermanos apenas se habían visto, pero dos encuentros cruciales en los dos últimos, habían dado un vuelco en la vida de Danny, obligándole a afrontar acontecimientos demasiado dolorosos y poniendo en peligro su estabilidad emocional. El lo sabía, sabía que no estaba lejos de sucumbir a la presión de situaciones no resueltas, si no mantenía alejados esos recuerdos. Pero también sabía, y ese era un temor constante, que tarde o temprano, tendría que afrontarlo.

...

Tras los barrotes que le separaban del mundo exterior, Rafie observó a su hermano mientras éste se alejaba por el pasillo junto al guardia de seguridad, esperando, sin saber por qué, una confirmación, una mirada de entendimiento, antes de que Danny doblara el recodo y le perdiera de vista; sin embargo, su hermano no se volvió, ni una sola vez.

Desalentado, Rafael Álvarez movió la cabeza y se dio la vuelta. No le había contado a su hermano menor toda la historia… aún le costaba verle sufrir. Le bastaba una sola mirada para volver atrás muchos años. Su relación estaba anclada en el pasado, en una vida que, en opinión de Rafie, era suficiente justificación de su situación actual… algo que Danny rechazaba totalmente. En el fondo tenía razón, Rafie lo sabía también, pero aún así… Las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes si su padre no hubiese sido el bastardo que demostró ser, diferentes para él… diferentes para Danny.

A pesar de no haber sido testigo de gran parte de la vida de su hermano menor, Rafie estaba orgulloso de él. Danny era fuerte, sin duda, y había superado con éxito todas las pruebas a las que la vida le había sometido… incluido el hecho de que Rafie no había sido el hermano mayor protector que él necesitaba tras la muerte de sus padres.

Intentó recordar la última vez que le vio, el día de la separación definitiva, un chiquillo alto y delgado, de pelo oscuro y ojos penetrantes, ávido de experiencias y de conocimiento… y también de cariño, de calor, de compañía… de familia, de alguien que escuchase su callada súplica, lo cual Rafie no podía darle pues él estaba buscando exactamente lo mismo. No pudo, sin embargo, encontrar aquel momento. Las imágenes de su hermano se remontaban a sus excursiones al malecón, a los ratos que pasaban divirtiéndose pescando o aprendiendo a conducir. Rafie, ocho años mayor que Danny, tenía un coche del que presumía y aún recordaba la cara de alegría del pequeño cuando le enseñó a conducir el Lincoln Continental. Sí… no eran tan malos tiempos entonces.

El ruido de las llaves, abriendo la celda donde minutos antes se había reunido con su hermano, le distrajo de aquellas alegres imágenes del pasado, junto al mar, en Miami, y fueron sustituidas por las paredes grises, la luz intermitente del fluorescente y los barrotes que le recordaban donde volvía a estar. Esa era su vida, entrando y saliendo de prisión, casi siempre porque en algún momento lo había jodido todo… incluso ahora, que tenía una familia propia… ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido? ¿Cuándo aprendería las reglas del juego? ¿Cómo iba a compensar ahora a su mujer, Sylvia, por todos los años que pasó en prisión prometiéndole que todo sería distinto cuando saliera de allí, para volver a cometer los mismos errores de antaño? ¿Cómo iba a compensar a Nicky, que en sus once años de vida, había conocido a su padre fuera de aquellas rejas durante apenas año y medio? ¿Cómo iba a compensar a la pequeña Natalie, aún no consciente de la realidad de que su padre era un presidiario? Ya no había tiempo, su tiempo había terminado. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos sorpresivamente.

"Vamos, Alvarez. Ya has tenido un extra esta mañana…" escuchó decir al guardián. Distraídamente, Rafie extendió sus manos para que le fueran colocadas las esposas. Salieron por la puerta opuesta a la que, minutos antes, se había abierto para dejar salir a su hermano y, cansinamente se dirigió a su celda, con la imagen en su mente de un sonriente Danny de 10 años intentando llegar a los pedales del Lincoln Continental… cuyas puertas iban cargadas de droga camuflada.

**Miami, marzo de 1980**

"… y unes el dibujo del caballo con su palabra… así… ¡Danny, atiéndeme!" Janice Ayala dejó el lápiz y miró al pequeño de seis años con preocupación. Éste fijaba sus brillantes ojos oscuros en la puerta, tras la que se oía una fuerte discusión. No era nada nuevo, pero hablaban de él, y el pequeño era plenamente consciente de lo que ocurriría después… más tarde… cuando ya no hubiera testigos.

"Danny, cariño, vamos…" insistió ella tocándole suavemente el brazo. Danny dio un respingo y centró su atención en Janice. La expresión de miedo era evidente, el pequeño estaba al borde de las lágrimas pero cogió el lápiz con determinación y trazó la línea que unía el caballo con la palabra que lo describía, tragándose las lágrimas y el miedo.

"¿Aún te duele la mano?" preguntó ella señalando su muñeca izquierda, aún vendada.

El niño negó con la cabeza.

"Sí que le duele", respondió su hermano mayor. "Pero así aprenderá a quedarse quieto y no meterse por medio cuando papá…"

"¡Me corté con la ventana!", protestó el niño.

Ambos hermanos se miraron un momento, desafiantes. Rafie a sus catorce años, se había convertido en un larguirucho muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos tan brillantes y oscuros como su hermano. Su expresión delataba a las claras que había dejado la infancia muy atrás, probablemente mucho antes que cualquier niño de su edad.

Finalmente, Rafie desvió la mirada y cerró los libros con desdén. "Me voy a dar una vuelta," dijo, mientras se levantaba.

"Rafael, siéntate, aún no has terminado los deberes," apuntó Janice.

"¿Quién lo dice?" respondió él.

Ella iba a contestar, pero Rafie ya salía por la puerta, que cerró con cuidado. No pretendía que sus padres abandonaran el intercambio de gritos e insultos, para encararse con él o con Danny.

Jugando con una pequeña piedra, mientras se dirigía al aparcamiento, ahora abandonado, del antiguo Centro Cívico, donde se reunía casi a diario con sus amigos, pensaba, una vez más, en la posibilidad de irse de casa. Pero aún no tenía recursos… y estaba Danny. ¿Qué sería de su hermano pequeño si él no estaba allí? Día sí y otro también, bajo un pacto de silencio, Rafie sucumbía a la ira de su padre y recibía alguna paliza de más, unas por las que le correspondían a él… otras por las que le podían corresponder a Danny, eso siempre según las reglas que dictaba su padre… o las botellas de cerveza que se había bebido por el camino ese día. Reglas que, en ocasiones, parecía que tanto Danny como su madre, aceptaban. Rafie sabía qué había detrás de la contestación de su hermano. Ya le habían separado de su madre otra vez, y una noche en un centro de acogida sin saber qué ocurriría al día siguiente, había sido una experiencia aterradora para el niño. Para su madre tampoco había sido fácil… razón más que suficiente para intentar ocultar los abusos… no soportaría una nueva separación de sus hijos. Por ello, había aleccionado al pequeño, le había explicado que había sido él mismo quien se había cortado con la ventana de la cocina… y el niño se estaba convenciendo de ello. Una mueca de disgusto asomó a su rostro mientras seguía avanzando, abandonada ya aquella piedra que le había acompañado en los primeros tramos de su recorrido.

Aún retumbaban en su cabeza los gritos e insultos que sus progenitores se dedicaban cuando dejó la pequeña vivienda donde habitaban, en el barrio de Haileah, en una de las zonas más desfavorecidas de la ciudad de Miami, cuando divisó a sus amigos, apoyados en un viejo coche abandonado junto a la alambrada que delimitaba el aparcamiento, charlando animadamente. Les saludó con la mano y apresuró la marcha.

"¡Hey!, ¿qué pasó?" dijo, mientras intercambiaban el habitual ritual que ellos llamaban 'saludo'.

"Hola Rafie," dijo uno de ellos, tendiéndole un cigarrillo.

Rafie sonrió sorprendido. "¿De dónde has sacado esto, _Verguilla_?" Ese era el apodo de Marcos Zaldívar, quien a sus quince años ya sacaba una cabeza a sus amigos, aunque Rafie prácticamente le igualaba.

_Verguilla _se echó a reír, mostrando algunos huecos en su dentadura, fruto de un puñetazo en una pelea de bandas el mes anterior. "¿Te acuerdas del tipo del que te hablé el otro día?" Rafie asintió, mientras encendía el cigarrillo y lo apuraba, dándose aires de ser un entendido en la materia. Hacía ya tiempo que no se atragantaba con el humo y le daba cierta importancia al asunto, cuando aún veía a otros muchachos enrojecer hasta las orejas mientras tosían sin parar.

"Tiene un negocio que proponernos… parecía interesante," continuó _Verguilla._

"¿Hay pasta por medio… o sólo cigarrillos?" se interesó Rafie.

"Dijo que nos convertiríamos en gente importante…" comentó Manny.

Manny, Manuel Ramírez, tenía también quince años, como _Verguilla_ y era, justamente, su contrapunto. Bajito como su padre, según decían, pues él ni siquiera había conocido al hombre que una vez vivió en su casa y se había largado dejando deudas y tres chiquillos a cargo de su madre, quien se dejaba las manos enjabonando platos ajenos durante el día y atendiendo, como podía, a su familia durante las escasas horas libres que le quedaban, Manny, el mayor de los tres, se suponía que cuidaba de los dos menores, pero lo cierto era que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con _Verguilla _y Rafie… cuanto más lejos de casa, mejor, había decidido.

El ruido de la música estridente proveniente de un coche aproximándose a ellos, les hizo desviar la atención. Rafie frunció el ceño tratando de recordar dónde había visto antes aquel coche… oh sí, cerca del malecón donde a veces se llevaba a Danny. "¿Son esos?" preguntó, conociendo en realidad, la respuesta.

_Verguilla _asintió nervioso, sin apartar la vista del coche.

La música se apagó y un instante después las puertas del coche se abrieron. Dos tipos enormes, de unos 26 ó 27 años, calculó Rafie, bajaron de él y tras echar un rápido vistazo alrededor, se acercaron al grupo, fijando su atención en _Verguilla,_ quien se había adelantado. Rafie no pudo evitar una sonrisa al observar la vestimenta de los recién llegados, inspirada seguramente en alguna mala película de bandas de echaban en la televisión los domingos por la tarde.

"¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?" le espetó uno de los hombres.

A Rafie se le congeló la sonrisa al instante pero, acostumbrado a lidiar con su padre a diario, encontró una rápida salida que, además, era cierta. "Su coche…" empezó. El otro arqueó una ceja. "Me gusta, tiene… cortinillas traseras", siguió Rafie, sin saber muy bien cómo se lo tomaría aquel tipo.

"Vaya… así que te gusta, ¿eh? ¿Quieres conducir uno como este?" le preguntó el tipo sonriendo maliciosamente.

Rafie no pudo disimular su alegría, aunque se limitó a asentir. "No estaría mal," concluyó. Aunque aún no tenía la edad reglamentaria, Rafie ya era lo bastante alto para aparentar tener los 15 que se requerían para obtener la licencia.

"¿Le has contado algo a tus amigos, chico?" preguntó, esta vez dirigiéndose a _Verguilla._

"Lo que usted me dijo, que podía tener usted un asunto interesante para nosotros," respondió el aludido.

"Os podéis ganar un dinerillo con esto… y algo de mercancía si os apetece," mientras tiraba el cigarrillo y lo aplastaba con la puntera del zapato. "Venid aquí."

**Miami, septiembre de 1980**

Rafie salvó rápidamente las tres plantas del viejo edificio y se paró a recuperar el aliento en el rellano, a unos metros de la puerta de su casa. Nunca antes había visto tanto dinero junto. Le había dado para comprar algunas cosas para él, para su madre, para su hermano… y aún le sobraba algo de dinero. Se lo daría a ella también. Varias veces la había escuchado hablar de algunas cosas que quería comprar para la casa y su padre siempre se lo había negado. Pues bien, él iba a solucionar eso.

Sintiéndose orgulloso y responsable de su familia, seguro de que las cosas serían diferentes a partir de entonces, sujetó las bolsas con decisión y tocó en la puerta. Al otro lado no se oía nada, clara señal de que su padre no estaba por los alrededores.

"¡Abuela!", exclamó sorprendido, cuando ésta abrió la puerta.

No era habitual recibir visitas en casa, a excepción, por supuesto, del asistente social de turno.

Ella le miró de arriba abajo y frunció el ceño. "Estos chicos cada vez crecen más. ¡No sé lo que les das, Sonia… ninguno de mis hijos fue nunca tan alto!" exclamó en español, el único idioma que hablaba, lo suficientemente alto para que su hija la oyera.

Rafie soltó las bolsas y abrazó a su abuela. A sus 65 años y con el pelo completamente blanco, María Auxiliadora Quirós no conservaba ya la energía de antaño. Había abandonado su Cuba natal en 1960, tras la muerte de su marido, junto con la menor de sus hijos, Sonia, quien por entonces contaba con 20 años. Establecidas en Miami, la abuela de Rafie y Danny había conseguido trabajo como costurera en una tienda de arreglos, trabajo que compartió con Sonia hasta que ésta se enamoró del hijo de una clienta habitual. Mario Álvarez, alto y con un atractivo que a María Auxiliadora se le antojaba algo peligroso, solía acompañar a su madre a la tienda a entregar o recoger alguna ropa. La mujer, a quien la artritis en sus manos impedía hacer casi cualquier labor doméstica, acudía con frecuencia a la tienda y Sonia se fijaba en la atención que su hijo le dispensaba. Eso fue lo primero, luego él se fijó en sus ojos verdes destacados en su piel pálida y su largo cabello oscuro. Habían pasado 3 años desde que abandonaran Cuba, cuando Sonia y Mario unieron sus vidas, con promesas e ilusiones que pronto quedarían desdibujadas bajo las lágrimas de Sonia. Fue tras nacer Rafael, cuando las cosas en el hogar de los Álvarez comenzaron a cambiar drásticamente. Mario pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa, apenas ayudaba a su mujer y, en numerosas ocasiones el aliento alcoholizado y los ojos vidriosos era todo lo que obtenía Sonia cuando él regresaba a casa. Al principio era sólo eso, y Sonia pensó que sería una mala racha, pero sus excesos, unido a las dificultades para conservar los trabajos que le ofrecían como mecánico, fueron moldeando su carácter, convirtiéndole en un alcohólico y en un hombre violento, especialmente con su familia. En poco tiempo, apenas nada quedaba de aquel apuesto joven que ayudaba a su madre.

Velando por el sustento de su familia, Sonia consideró la posibilidad de volver a trabajar en la tienda de arreglos, actividad que había abandonado al casarse con Mario. Entonces, no parecía necesario y además a él no le gustaba, no quería que Sonia trabajara, pero ahora era diferente. Si Mario no tenía un trabajo estable, ella quería hacer algo. Pero él no entendió la necesidad, es más, interpretó la sugerencia de su mujer como una ofensa hacia él mismo y su violenta reacción, hizo desistir a Sonia de, tan siquiera, volver a plantear el asunto.

Poco más pudo hacer la madre de Sonia cuando Mario se presentó en la tienda hecho una furia, tras ella reprocharle su actitud. De no ser por la intervención de una compañera, la cosa podría haber ido mucho más allá de los gritos que aquel hombre descontrolado profirió contra María Auxiliadora. Fue ella quien, finalmente, dio aviso a los servicios sociales, fue ella quien habló con los profesores de los niños en el colegio y, siempre discretamente, intentaba ayudar a su hija y a sus nietos. Poco pasaba por la casa, no quería encontrarse a Mario Álvarez de frente y, las pocas veces que lo hacía, se cercioraba de que él no estuviera allí.

Rafie se llevó un dedo a los labios con una sonrisa cómplice, cuando ella miró inquisitivamente las bolsas. Luego se acercó a su hermano pequeño que dormitaba en el sofá del salón. Le dio un pequeño golpecito en el hombro y se sentó a su lado. Pegó la cara a su oreja y le susurró algo al oído, hasta que el niño empezó a moverse. Entonces, Rafie se incorporó y, cogiendo una de las bolsas, sacó un paquete que puso a su lado.

Danny se frotó los ojos y miró a su hermano refunfuñando, pero inmediatamente reparó en el paquete y se despertó completamente en centésimas de segundo. "¿Qué es eso? ¿es para mi?" exclamó, abriendo mucho los ojos.

"Ábrelo," le animó él.

Danny cogió el paquete y rasgó el papel sin muchos miramientos. Una pequeña mochila escolar con unos dibujos de Looney Toons impresos en ella quedó a la vista. Al niño le brillaron los ojos de sorpresa y alegría. Inmediatamente la abrió e inspeccionó su interior, luego le dio vueltas para no perderse detalle de los dibujos. Finalmente, fijó sus ojos de nuevo en su hermano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¿Qué se dice, Danny?" le recordó su abuela.

"Gracias, Rafie," contestó él al instante.

Rafie se echó a reír y abrazó a su hermano. "Está bien chico, a qué mola, ¿eh? Vas a ver las caras de tus compis cuando vayas al cole mañana con ella…"

Los dos se echaron a reír. Rafie revolvió el pelo de su hermano y luego se levantó. "Espera, tengo algo para mamá también," dijo sin percatarse de que ella estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta del dormitorio, observándole con una sonrisa pero también con cierta preocupación en su mirada.

Sin embargo, al volverse hacia ella, Rafie no percibió esa preocupación. Su madre rara vez sonreía con la mirada, la cual, casi siempre, reflejaba temor y, fija en ella, una tristeza que habitaba lo más profundo de su corazón. Rafie intuía la razón pero, por algún motivo desconocido para él, era un asunto del que nunca se hablaba. Alguna vez había escuchado a alguno de los asistentes sociales que casi permanentemente acudían a su casa, cuando, encarando a su padre, le había advertido de que "…_si las cosas siguen así, la temporalidad se mantendrá y la situación será aún más complicada para ellos. Comprendan que si entraron en el programa fue porque los Servicios Sociales informaron favorablemente sobre ello y ustedes firmaron un compromiso que han de cumplir."_ Había visto el desprecio en la cara de su padre y lágrimas en los ojos de su madre aquel día y, a través de la ranura de la puerta del dormitorio que compartía con Danny, la había visto sujetar con fuerza la mano de su hermano, temerosa de que, en cualquier momento, se lo llevaran a un hogar de acogida.

"¿Qué es todo esto, Rafie?" preguntó ella, cogiendo la bolsa que él le tendía. El no contestó, sólo la observaba expectante mientras ella sacaba el suave jersey verde mar, a juego con el color de sus ojos, y no podía evitar una exclamación de asombro. "¡Rafie, es… es precioso!" Enseguida se lo colocó encima y se acercó a su habitación para verse en el espejo. "Mira, mamá, es precioso, ¿verdad? Y has acertado con la talla, hijo. Tienes buen ojo…"

"Hay algo más, mamá", dijo Rafie exultante, mientras se metía la mano en el bolsillo. De él, sacó un pequeño fajo de dinero que entregó a su madre. "Esto… esto es para lo que quieras, para ti, para la casa, para guardarlo si lo prefieres."

Ella miró el dinero atónita. No le hacía falta contarlo para darse cuenta de que era más de lo que cualquier niño de la edad de Rafie podría conseguir… y luego, estaban los regalos… Miró a su hijo mayor que le sonreía abiertamente, mientras un desagradable presentimiento pasaba por su mente.

"Rafie hijo… ¿de dónde has sacado tanto dinero?" le preguntó.

"No te preocupes mamá, me lo he ganado a pulso…" empezó él.

"¿Haciendo qué?" preguntó su abuela entonces, entendiendo la preocupación de Sonia.

"Rafie, ¿te has metido en algún lío? Oye hijo, me hace muy feliz que traigas todo esto a casa, de verdad, pero… no quiero que hagas nada que no debas. Todo esto está muy bien, pero no es necesario, ¿entiendes?" Su madre había dejado de sonreír y ahora, tanto ella como su abuela le miraban con una expresión de preocupación que Rafie hubiera querido borrar en aquel mismo instante.

"No me he metido en ningún lío. Unos tipos le ofrecieron un trabajo a _Verguilla _y Manny y yo nos unimos a él. Sólo tenemos que llevar algo de un sitio a otro…" explicó.

"Algo…" dijo su abuela pensativa. "Debe de ser algo muy importante para ganar tanto dinero por llevarlo de un sitio a otro."

Rafie tragó saliva y miró de reojo a Danny quien, ajeno a la conversación, seguía estudiando la mochila que su hermano le había regalado. "No sé lo que es," dijo, finalmente.

"Y, ¿quiénes son esos tipos, Rafie?" preguntó de nuevo su madre.

"Pues no sé…"

"¿No tienen nombre?"

"En realidad, hablamos con uno de ellos. Le llamamos 'señor Guzmán'… no sé nada más."

Su madre palideció. Tenía que ser Alexis Guzmán. Había oído hablar de él y lo que se decía no era nada bueno. Recogiendo la mochila y el jersey, metió ambas cosas en una de las bolsas y se la devolvió a Rafie, junto con el dinero que él le había dado. "Devuelve esto… o regálalo… o haz lo que quieras… pero no voy a aceptarlo viniendo de donde viene," le ordenó muy seria.

"Pero mamá, es mío… te lo estoy dando yo… es… es mi trabajo," protestó Rafie confundido.

"No quiero que trabajes para ese Guzmán, no quiero que hagas esos trabajos, Rafie. No lo necesitamos…"

"¿Cómo que no? ¿qué te trae papá de su trabajo, eh? Malvivimos en esta casa, sin apenas nada…"

"¡No malvivimos, Rafie. Nuestros problemas no tienen nada que ver con el dinero, tenemos más que suficiente!".

"¡Eso es mentira! ¡Te he visto discutir con papá porque no te daba más para hacer la compra! ¡Te he visto discutir con él para conseguir algo de dinero para el material escolar! ¡Siempre estáis gritando por dinero!" Era Rafie quien gritaba ahora.

Su madre vió la ira en los ojos de Rafie y le resultó tan familiar como dolorosa. Por un momento, creyó que aquel adolescente que le gritaba era Mario. Pero no, era Rafie, su pequeño, que ya no lo era tanto. Por un instante, dejó de ver a su hijo mayor como tal y se convirtió en una persona totalmente extraña para ella. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo en anticipación… un presentimiento sobre cuál sería el futuro de su hijo, si no hacía algo para remediarlo.

"Rafie," empezó, sin levantar la voz. "Esa gente son delincuentes, traficantes de drogas. Sólo te están utilizando para hacer su negocio y que no les coja la policía. Si te cogen hijo, si te cogen… te verás metido en un lío del que nadie te podrá sacar. No quiero que arruines tu vida… tienes que alejarte de ellos, ¿me entiendes? Mi mayor alegría es que acabes tus estudios y te labres un porvenir, no esto. Parece bueno, es mucho dinero y lo consigues muy fácilmente… pero no está bien, y es peligroso."

"Cariño, todo esto que has traído está manchado…" empezó su abuela.

"¿Manchado? ¿cómo que manchado? Es mío, lo he conseguido yo… lo he traído para vosotros. Abuela, ¿dónde ves algo manchado aquí?" insistió Rafie, sin querer escuchar, sacando el jersey que había comprado a su madre de la bolsa.

"Rafie, no es que tu madre no aprecie lo que has traído. Es la forma en que lo has conseguido… es de dónde viene ese dinero lo que está mal," le intentó explicar su abuela.

"No. No está mal… lo que está mal es otra cosa. Es todo lo que pasamos aquí y que no se dice, lo que pasa delante del asistente social y lo que pasa detrás. Es todas las mentiras cada vez que tenemos que ir a urgencias. ¿Es que no os dais cuenta de que con esto podemos ser libres?"

"Rafie, no malgastes tu vida de esa forma," le contestó su madre, consciente de que, de alguna forma, Rafie tenía razón en lo que decía, pero… ¿qué podía hacer ella?.

"No, no la malgastaré. Si tú quieres seguir viviendo así, adelante, mamá. Pero no esperes que yo te siga." Rafie cogió las bolsas y el dinero y se dio media vuelta, saliendo rápidamente de la casa. No quería que vieran sus lágrimas de furia y desesperación, de desencanto… no quería ver a Danny, quien no comprendía qué había pasado entre ellos… que había pasado con su mochila nueva.

Desanduvo todo el trayecto que un momento antes había recorrido entusiasmado con las cosas que traía para su casa y el recuerdo de ello terminó por hacerle parar. Hundió los puños en una pared y dejó un pequeño hueco en ella y sangre en sus nudillos. Pero no le importó. Secó sus lágrimas con rabia y se dirigió calle abajo, hacia el lugar donde solía reunirse con _Verguilla_ y Manny. Compartiría un porro con ellos y se olvidaría de todo por un rato.

**Miami, febrero de 1983**

Aunque no tenía que acudir al colegio, Danny se levantó temprano ese día. Había quedado con Rafie en ir a pescar y pasarían el día fuera. Somnoliento y en pijama entró en la cocina y se dejó caer en una silla. Sobre la mesa, aún estaba la nota que Andy Pears había dejado el día anterior. A Danny le caía bien Andy; de todos los asistentes sociales que habían pasado por su casa, era su favorito. Pero al final, como todos, se había rendido.

"Creía que le caía bien," dijo en voz alta.

Su madre, que le preparaba algo que llevarse de comer, cerró el envase y lo guardó en la mochila. Luego, le dio una taza de leche caliente y se sentó junto a él. "He llamado a los servicios sociales. Andy ha dejado su trabajo… no a nosotros, no a ti. A veces la gente se cansa o encuentra algo mejor en lo que trabajar…"

"Yo creía que se divertía conmigo," siguió el niño.

"Claro que sí, cariño; pero su trabajo es algo más complicado que eso," dijo ella, acercándole la lata de galletas.

"Entonces, ¿no es por mí?"

"Claro que no…"

"No lo entiendo, ¿por qué me contó lo del campamento de verano si no iba a llevarme?"

"Quizás pensaba llevarte, Danny. Pero, puede que surgiera algo… algún problema y…"

"Todos se van," interrumpió él. "Todos hacen planes conmigo pero luego se van. Creo que lo dicen para que me lo crea, pero es mentira… siempre es mentira. Soy un tonto creyéndoles."

"No hijo, no es mentira. Esto no tiene que ver contigo. Y no, desde luego no eres tonto. Eres mi hijo y te puedo asegurar que eres muy listo. Y tu tutora también opina lo mismo."

"Papi no piensa lo mismo."

"Papá tiene muchas cosas de las que ocuparse, Danny, y a veces sus dificultades las trae a casa. Por eso se enfada mucho, pero no tiene nada que ver contigo. El te quiere… a su manera… pero te quiere."

Danny la miró no muy convencido, mientras otra pregunta le venía a la cabeza. Pero su madre no le dejó hablar.

"Tómate la leche, tu hermano debe estar a punto de llegar," le dijo. "Te he preparado la mochila con una muda y el almuerzo. ¿tienes las cañas de pesca?"

"Las tiene Rafie."

"Bien, voy a darme un baño. Si viene mientras tanto, dile que no se vaya, quiero hablar con él," le dijo ella.

"¿Por qué Rafie pasa tanto tiempo fuera, mami? A mi me gustaba más cuando vivíamos todos juntos."

"No lo sé… ya es mayor. A mi también me gustaría que estuviera en casa…" contestó ella.

Sonia Álvarez se quedó un momento observando a Danny. Parecía tan inocente, tal vez se había acostumbrado… tal vez lo ignoraba, como hacía ella. Pero Rafie… Rafie no podía permanecer mucho tiempo bajo el mismo techo que su padre sin que discutieran. Y ya había demasiadas discusiones en aquella casa. Sonia sabía que su hijo mayor seguía trabajando para aquellos traficantes, y rogaba cada día para que no le cogieran, para que no se metiera en líos. Rafie ya era mayor de edad y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.

Unos minutos más tarde, Danny abría la puerta a su hermano. "¿Está papá en casa?" fue lo primero que preguntó. Danny asintió. "Está dormido, creo que anoche regresó tarde del trabajo…" le explicó.

"¿Del trabajo?" repitió Rafie con una mueca. "De acuerdo," siguió. No discutiría con su hermano, quizás así era mejor para él. "¿Tienes tu mochila lista?"

"Sí, claro. Mamá dice que esperes, quiere hablar contigo."

Rafie hizo una mueca de desagrado y luego recordó algo. "Ven, asómate, voy a enseñarte algo," dijo dirigiéndose a la única ventana del pequeño saloncito que hacía las veces de vestíbulo, cuarto de juegos, salón de estar y, en ocasiones especiales, de comedor." Rafie la abrió y señaló hacia abajo. Danny miró y vio el coche que su hermano señalaba. "Es… ¿es el Lincoln Continental que me dijiste?" preguntó abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

"El mismo," le dijo su hermano. "No se lo digas a mamá. Te llevaré en él de pesca y luego lo devolveremos. No es mío, me lo han prestado."

"Es genial."

"Si quieres, puedo enseñarte a conducirlo, cuando estemos cerca del malecón."

"¿Harías eso?" preguntó Danny aún sorprendido, sin desviar la vista del imponente vehículo.

"Claro, lo que sea por mi hermanito," respondió su hermano. "Pero ya sabes, chitón sobre este tema, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Rafie, ¿estás ahí?" Oyeron que su madre preguntaba.

"Sí mamá… ya nos íbamos…" contestó Rafie.

Ella apareció en el salón aún abierto y se apresuró a cerrar la ventana. "Ven, hijo. Te he preparado algunas cosas para que te lleves," dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina y cogiendo una bolsa. "Toma, aquí tenéis algo más de comida y te he hecho un bizcocho para que lo guardes en…" ella se quedó callada, sin saber cómo seguir. Se le hacía muy dura la separación de su hijo mayor y le preocupaba mucho la vida que estaba llevando. "Estás muy delgado," terminó.

A Rafie se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Quería a su madre, pero no entendía como podía vivir supeditada a su padre, cómo no había hecho nada. El, en cambio, vivía por su cuenta, aunque aún se llevaba con él a su hermano pequeño cada vez que podía. Por mucho que le dijeran que las cosas iban bien, él sabía que no era cierto. Ahí seguían los asistentes sociales… y aquellos a quien nadie nombraba no habían regresado. Aunque no hacía falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta. Las marcas que su padre dejaba en el brazo de Danny cuando le agarraba con más fuerza de la deseable eran evidentes y Rafie había dejado de interrogar a su hermano, desesperado ante cualquier invento del pequeño.

"Huele muy bien, mamá. Te lo agradezco. Te traeré de vuelta a Danny al atardecer, ¿de acuerdo?" le dijo, cogiendo la bolsa. Le dio un beso a su madre y alargó la mano hacia su hermano que se agarró a ella con una cara de felicidad casi indescriptible.

Su madre se quedó mirándolos, preguntándose a qué se debía la felicidad que Danny sentía en pasar el día con su hermano… claro que en la mente del pequeño había un nuevo aliciente aparte de un día de pesca… el Lincoln Continental que esperaba en la puerta.

...

"Y, ¿cómo tengo que hacer?" preguntó él.

Hacía rato que habían dejado la pesca a un lado y Danny se interesaba ávidamente por el coche.

"¿Ya no recuerdas lo que te enseñé la otra vez?" protestó Rafie.

Era la segunda vez que le dejaban el Lincoln Continental para hacer un trabajo y Danny quería probarlo de nuevo. Sin embargo, Rafie estaba preocupado. La gente con la que trabajaba estaba empezando a conocer a Danny y Rafie no se sentía muy a gusto con ello. Quería a su hermano, le sacaba de casa siempre que podía para mantenerle alejado de su padre, pero no quería que se uniera a aquella gente… a él. Con el jersey cubriéndole los brazos, ocultando los últimos pinchazos a su hermano, apoyó la mano sobre la caja de cambios para explicarle, una vez más, como funcionaban los cambios, mientras Danny se esforzaba en alcanzar el pedal del embrague. Mientras le enseñaba, Rafie decidió que aquella sería la última vez que llevaría a Danny con él. Era peligroso, Danny empezaba a darse cuenta de lo que ocurría y Rafie no quería que se fuera de la lengua. Miró los laterales de las puertas, donde tendría que ocultar los paquetes de droga y llevar el coche esa misma noche a su destino. Probablemente, sería la última vez que cogería el Lincoln Continental; su gente solía cambiar los coches para pasar desapercibidos. Cuando volvió a mirar a su hermano, éste estaba colorado del esfuerzo en llegar a los pedales. Rafie se echó a reír y al cabo de un momento, Danny le secundó.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nueva York, diciembre de 2004.**

**Oficinas del FBI en Manhattan.**

Un rápido vistazo a través de las cristaleras que separaban los pasillos de su lugar de trabajo, puso en situación a Danny sobre el día que le esperaba. La pizarra donde normalmente descansaba la fotografía de alguna persona cuya desaparición había sido denunciada, junto con las averiguaciones que habían realizado y las pistas a seguir, estaba limpia por completo. Sería un día tranquilo y Danny lo dio por bienvenido. No sólo por el caso en el que habían estado trabajando hasta últimas horas de la tarde del día anterior, especialmente complicado y largo, sino también por la temprana visita a Rickers, que dejaba sus energías al mínimo. Dejando su bolsa junto a la mesa, se dirigió a la zona de descanso con la mente puesta en una taza de café caliente.

No era el primero en llegar. Su compañera Vivian Johnson, la mano derecha de Jack Malone, su jefe, le miró de reojo, mientras leía con interés algo en el periódico con que acompañaba su bebida. La situación era realmente inusual, pero de tanto en cuanto, no tener trabajo apremiante era muy bienvenido y el habitual estrés de su trabajo era sustituido por estos pequeños momentos.

"Hola Viv," saludó con una sonrisa, mientras cogía una taza y se servía el café recién hecho.. Ella, sin más, puso a su alcance el periódico deportivo con una sonrisa burlona. Danny había olvidado por completo el partido de la noche anterior. Los resultados de los enfrentamientos en la liga de Beisbol eran tan favorecedores para los Yankees, equipo que seguía Vivian con fervor, como desastrosos para los Mets de Danny, ambos rivales de la misma ciudad. "Ahg…" dijo él, arrugando el entrecejo.

"¿Viste el partido?" preguntó ella.

"No," respondió él, sin añadir nada más.

"Vaya," siguió ella, en el mismo tono distendido. Le observó un momento, antes de continuar, "¿cómo se llama?"

Danny frunció el ceño. Se llamaba Amanda, la había conocido en una reunión reciente de Alcohólicos Anónimos y habían congeniado. Además, Raymond, su patrocinador, le había pedido hacer lo propio con ella. Al principio, se había negado, su trabajo no le permitía dedicarle tiempo, pero Raymond le convenció de que podía charlar con ella durante el tiempo que estuvieran en las reuniones. Tanto insistió que Danny se vio obligado a aceptar. Para él, era la primera vez en aproximarse tanto a alguien con un problema contra el que estaba luchando en sus fases iniciales.

"Se llama Amanda," respondió Danny, antes de dar un sorbo a su café. "Y es todo lo que voy a decirte," sentenció.

"Está bien, me conformaré con eso," respondió Viv con una sonrisa. "Hola Sam," saludó a su compañera que entraba distraída.

"Hola," saludó ésta, casi sin mirar. Viv y Danny intercambiaron una significativa mirada. "¿Va todo bien?" preguntó Danny, lamentando cierta tensión en su tono. Sam se volvió y prácticamente le fulminó con su mirada por un segundo, antes de relajar la tensión de su rostro. "Sí, todo lo bien que puede ir."

Y dejándoles con la palabra en la boca, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su mesa, con su taza de café. Encendió la luz e introdujo la contraseña del ordenador, mientras decidía por dónde empezar con los informes que tenía pendientes de redactar. Era su trabajo, cuando no tenían nadie a quien buscar, búsqueda en la que no había descanso desde el momento en que la denuncia por desaparición se confirmaba.

"¿Ocurre algo entre vosotros?" preguntó Viv a Danny. No se le había escapado el gesto de su compañera.

"No, nada, es sólo… no es nada, sólo una discrepancia con el caso," respondió Danny.

"Con el caso," repitió ella. "¿No será más bien algo relacionado con Martin?" siguió.

Danny no respondió. Sabía que era inútil. Vivian estaba en todo. Pero no metería en un lío a su amigo si podía evitarlo. De alguna manera ella había estado alejada del equipo a causa de una importante cirugía cardiovascular y había regresado al trabajo tan sólo unos días antes que Martin, hacía ahora poco más de un año. En cualquier caso, Vivian pudo ver las secuelas en su compañero. Más allá de unas muletas y un frasco de analgésicos, la mirada de Martin era diferente, perdiendo la confianza de antaño y volviéndose insegura y un tanto esquiva.

La casualidad había querido que aquel suceso tuviera lugar coincidiendo con su operación a corazón abierto, la cual, dicho sea de paso, había culminado con total éxito.

Jack había tenido tiempo de telefonear a Danny, quien en esos momentos, junto con Martin, trasladaba a un detenido, Adisa Teno, para darle las buenas noticias que un emocionado Marcus, el marido de Viv, le había transmitido.

Sólo instantes después de aquella llamada, Danny y Martin se percataron de que algo iba mal, cuando la furgoneta parada ante ellos no se movió al cambiar el semáforo a verde.

Vivian se había enterado de lo sucedido por las noticias, un muerto y un herido era el balance de un tiroteo entre el FBI y los ocupantes de una furgoneta blanca, según los testigos. Adisa Teno. Martin Fitzgerald.

Afortunadamente, antes de que la prensa diera algún nombre o dato que hiciera a Viv relacionar el hecho con sus compañeros, Jack le explicó que, tanto Martin como Danny se encontraban fuera de peligro, aunque no era del todo cierto en el caso de Martin, quien pasó cinco días en estado crítico, tiempo durante el cual nadie sabía si sobreviviría o no.

En su regreso, Martin se había encontrado, no sólo con el recibimiento caluroso de Viv, sino también de Sam, lo cual avivó la chispa de la relación que poco tiempo atrás habían mantenido. Fue también ese, el día en que todos fueron conscientes de la escasa atención que le habían prestado a Danny, quien a pesar de apenas recibir un rasguño en la frente, empezaba a mostrar una actitud bastante impropia de él.

Danny siempre mantuvo que había actuado correctamente al intentar dialogar con aquel chico encerrado en el Instituto con un dispositivo en sus manos con el que podría haber volado el edificio, pero lo cierto es que sus palabras no convencieron al muchacho y, si aún podían contar lo sucedido fue porque el dispositivo falló y no explotó al ser accionado.

Jack no entendía que pretendía Danny con aquella acción, si convertirse en un héroe o simplemente terminar con su vida. Se enfrentó públicamente, aun con el miedo en el cuerpo, sin importarle que otros agentes lo vieran, con un desconcertado Danny.

Pero todo aquello había quedado atrás, las muletas de Martin y la actitud de Danny. O al menos, eso parecía.

...

Observándole desde el interior de la oficina, apoyado en la barandilla del balcón del edificio, mientras dentro terminaban de colocar el árbol de Navidad, aprovechando la ausencia de trabajo urgente, Vivian advirtió que algo no iba bien del todo con Danny. Igual que había ocurrido horas antes con Sam. Una rápida mirada hacia el despacho de Jack y hacia un concienzudo Martin, pegado a la pantalla del ordenador mientras Sam demandaba ayuda con los adornos navideños, la hizo recapacitar sobre la suerte que tenía de tener una familia como la suya. Para los demás, eran días complicados, Danny y Sam no tenían con quien compartir esos días, Jack, probablemente permanecería en la oficina, alimentando su ya famosa adicción al trabajo y Martin no deseaba por nada del mundo tomar el avión que le llevaría a Washington y reunirse con sus padres.

'Vaya equipo', pensó, suspirando por toda expresión. Notando que, aparentemente, Danny pretendía convertirse en hielo en aquel balcón, decidió prepararle una infusión bien caliente y llevársela, al tiempo que se preguntaba qué habría ocurrido con su hermano Rafie, de quien Danny no había vuelto a hablar desde su última detención.

_Flashback_

Jack llegó temprano a la oficina con el periódico bajo el brazo y tras llenar un vaso con una generosa cantidad de café se dirigió hacia su despacho. Sorprendido de no ser el primero en llegar, frunció el ceño y, curioso, se dirigió hacia la mesa donde Danny parecía enfrascado en algún tipo de investigación.

Nada más lejos de la realidad, Danny le sorprendió con sus apuntes y sus libros de leyes. El examen para acceder a la abogacía sería a fin de mes y el bebé de su vecina no dejaba de llorar. Así que había optado por la tranquilidad de la oficina. Allí había pasado la noche estudiando y apenas había reparado en que ya hacía rato que había amanecido.

En un intento de animarle, Jack tomó uno de los libros de tests y comenzó a hacerle alguna pregunta, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono. Era el comienzo de una pesadilla que aún no había terminado. Sylvia, la prometida de su hermano Rafie, no conseguía localizarle y estaba totalmente histérica.

Sorprendido, Danny había decidido investigar un poco por si podía ayudar. Como le contó a Jack, desde que había salido de prisión unos 18 meses antes, Rafie había intentado hacer las cosas bien. Trabajaba en un taller de reparación de automóviles, propiedad del hermano de su mujer, no se había metido en ningún lío y estaba limpio de su adicción a las drogas. Incluso, él y Sylvia estaban esperando su segundo hijo. Aunque Danny tenía contacto puntual con su hermano, no tenía noticias de que algo fuera mal.

Pero pronto pudo comprobar Danny que las cosas no habían cambiado tanto para Rafie y volvía a ser el mismo que durante tantos años había pasado quebrantando las leyes y su propia salud. Cómo él mismo había reconocido a Sylvia, no estaba acostumbrado a una vida fuera de la cárcel, de dónde había estado entrando y saliendo de manera continuada los últimos 18 años de su vida. Y no iba a cambiar tan fácilmente.

Danny se vio envuelto de nuevo en una historia que había dejado atrás, de la no quería recordar nada, y como le confesó a Viv, en un momento de debilidad que casi le hace recaer en su propia adicción, el alcohol, cada vez que se acercaba a su hermano, tenía la sensación de que él mismo podría caer en el abismo.

Aquellos 18 meses de libertad para Rafael Alvarez habían terminado en una extraña reconciliación con su hermano Danny, quien se prometió a sí mismo asumir la responsabilidad de ayudar a su familia al tiempo que introducía a su hermano en el coche policial que le conduciría de nuevo a prisión.

_Fin del flashback_

Abriendo la puerta del balcón, Viv atrajo la atención de Danny, quien aceptó de buen grado la taza que ésta le ofrecía.

"Con el frío que hace, se agradece no tener que estar ahí fuera trabajando, ¿verdad?" le preguntó Viv. Empezaba a nevar de nuevo, después de una pequeña pausa.

Danny se encogió de hombros pero no dijo nada.

"Oye,… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?" preguntó ella.

Danny sonrió. "¿Amanda?" preguntó levantando una ceja.

"Más bien estaba pensando en tu hermano," empezó continuó ella. "Cuando estuviste en casa, me contabas que estos días los habías pasado con él…"

"Tienes buena memoria," Danny sonrió levemente, recordando aquel día en casa de Vivian, de baja pendiente de su operación, escuchándole atentamente, mientras él intentaba no venirse abajo, mientras intentaba encontrar a su hermano. "Obviamente este año no será así," continuó, desviando la mirada hacia la taza que tenía entre sus manos.

"Cuando tu hermano desapareció, viniste a casa. Me contaste algunas cosas. ¿Cómo van las cosas con ellos? Si no te importa que te pregunte." Vivian sabía que pisaba terreno pantanoso, pero no podía evitar preguntar.

"Bueno, Rafie está de vuelta en la cárcel, ahora tiene dos hijos y Sylvia hace lo que puede. Afortunadamente, sus hermanos la ayudan con los niños…"

"¿Mantienes el contacto con ellos?"

"No mucho, en realidad. Soy 'malas noticias' para ellos. Procuro no ir mucho por allí." Danny terminó casi en un susurro mientras miraba como los copos de nieve descendían.

"¿Malas noticias?" Vivian arqueó una ceja. "Salvaste la vida de tu hermano."

"Sí… y también le puse las esposas," murmuró Danny.

"Se las puso él solito. Te lo dije entonces, y te lo digo ahora. Y no creo que tu cuñada piense de diferente manera. No creo que te culpe por lo que ocurrió."

Danny permaneció callado.

"No lo hagas tú. Danny, sabes perfectamente que no es así." Vivian intentó presionar un poco, pero entonces empezó a dudar. ¿Qué habían hablado los dos hermanos en aquel garaje donde Danny encontró a Rafie, drogado e intentando acabar con su vida? ¿Cuál era su relación, la historia que ambos tenían en común?. Si Danny no le decía nada, mejor sería dejarle tranquilo.

"Creo que Sam y Martin están adornando el árbol de Navidad, ¿No quieres unirte a ellos?" preguntó, decidiendo cambiar de conversación.

"Claro," respondió Danny. Pero no se movió.

"Oye…" empezó ella.

"Estoy bien, Viv," le respondió Danny con cierta brusquedad, y tras una pausa sonrió levemente antes de seguir, "y pondré la estrella en lo más alto, si eso te complace."

"Por supuesto," dijo ella, ignorando su reacción inicial. Le conocía lo suficiente para saber leer entre líneas. "¿Entramos?"

Danny suspiró y apurando el té que Vivian le había dado, respondió: "Vamos, déjame ver esa estrella."

Dentro, Martin se afanaba en colocar adornos en el árbol, una vez abandonado el ordenador, aunque no su ceño fruncido. La soledad no era su problema. Con el billete de avión en el bolsillo, le esperaban unos días en Washington en un ambiente que recordaba con cierto desagrado. Sólo de pensarlo, la vulnerabilidad que sentía antaño regresaba con toda su fuerza.

Además, desde el incidente de la emboscada, su padre estaba empeñado más que nunca en que cambiara el rumbo de su vida y quería proponerle otro trabajo en el FBI, en Washington, con el que ganar prestigio y posicionarse políticamente. Nada más lejos de las intenciones de Martin, aunque ello no suponía ningún freno para Victor Fitzgerald, quien ya iba alardeando del futuro de su hijo cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Era lo único que parecía importarle, siempre había sido así. Martín había aprendido a vivir con el carácter de su padre, pero intentaba poner tierra entre ambos.

Martin tenía la impresión de que su familia también había influido en las reservas que Sam tenía de llevar adelante la relación que tenían. Una relación iniciada al poco tiempo de que Jack anunciara sus intenciones de dejar Nueva York camino de Chicago, en un intento de salvar su matrimonio, aunque nunca llegó a tomar aquel avión. Quizás el miedo al compromiso por parte de Sam ante la ilusión de Martin por buscar estabilidad con la mujer de la que se había enamorado e introducirla en su familia, quebró la relación llevada en secreto por expreso deseo de Sam aunque descubierta por Danny, quien no dudó en animarla y bromear con Martin sobre los 'sobrinos' que iba a tener.

Pero ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes. El triángulo formado por Sam, Martin y Danny giraba ahora en torno a las consecuencias que la emboscada había tenido para Martin. La adicción a los medicamentos estaba llegando especialmente lejos y tanto Sam como Danny estaban preocupados de que aquello pudiese poner en peligro no sólo a Martin sino a ellos mismos. Finalmente, fue Sam la que habló con Martin, quien, aún con las evidencias ante él, negó sistemáticamente tener algún problema. Fue Sam quien atrapó a Danny en el interior de su coche para pedirle ayuda; "Tú sabes lo que es pasar por ese problema, Danny. Tú puedes ayudarle." Sin embargo, Danny se revolvió. No podía hacer frente a más problemas, no podía responsabilizarse de Martin. Pero eso nadie lo entendía. Y aún seguía batallando, con Martin, con Rafie, consigo mismo.

Colocando la escalera junto al árbol, Danny tomó la estrella que le tendía Martin, y subió los tres escalones que necesitó para llegar al tope. Desde allí, mientras la aseguraba a lo más alto de árbol recordó una imagen de infancia, un rápido flash de un extraño día de complicidad familiar en que su padre le había cogido en brazos para colocar una estrella similar en otro árbol algo más pequeño, kilómetros al sur, en las cálidas tierras de Miami. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de la trascendencia de la conversación que aquella mañana había tenido con su hermano Rafie en Rickers.

Bajándose rápidamente de la escalera, se encontró de pronto con la mirada un tanto vidriosa de Martin. "¿Qué pasa?" le soltó, casi con miedo, consciente de su repentina ausencia mientras colocaba la estrella. Martin, simplemente levantó las manos a modo de respuesta y se dio la vuelta con un suspiro. Martin no entendía a su compañero. Desde que había vuelto al trabajo, desde su salida del hospital, Danny se había mostrado primero esquivo, luego observador y ahora tremendamente crítico con él. Y no era para tanto. Ya se lo había dicho a Sam. Necesitaba sus pastillas porque aún tenía dolores. ¿qué no entendían? ¿qué se creían? Él no era un adicto.

Sin embargo, se había dado la vuelta y se dirigía hacia los lavabos, sus dedos tanteando el pequeño frasco que guardaba en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Allí, se refrescó la cara y sacó tembloroso el frasco. Mirando a su alrededor, comprobando que no había nadie más, lo abrió y sacó el pequeño comprimido que aliviaría su estrés y el temblor de su mano.

Sam se quedó mirando a Danny inquisitivamente y él supo que no tenía elección. Nadie más que ellos habían notado el gesto de Martín, la mirada vidriosa y esquiva y su repentina prisa por salir de allí. "Por favor" leyó en los labios de Sam y en su mirada suplicante y Danny tuvo que aparcar a Rafie una vez más, en aquel día. De repente, anheló con todas sus fuerzas una llamada, un fotografía en la pizarra, y alguien a quien encontrar.

Pero no sucedió.

...

Cerró los ojos y mientras guardaba el frasco de nuevo en su bolsillo, sintiendo los efectos casi inmediatos del analgésico que provocaba en él una sensación seguridad, Martin escuchó la puerta de los servicios abrirse y también el clic de alguien que la cierra con llave, impidiendo el acceso de nadie más.

Danny.

No podía ser cierto. Necesitaba aquel momento, aquel instante de paz que le estaban robando. Notó el calor subir por sus mejillas, su rostro enrojeció de rabia en una reacción totalmente desmedida, pero no pudo hacer nada. Ligeramente embotado por el efecto de las pastillas, no pudo reaccionar cuando Danny le cogió por la chaqueta y lo empujó contra la pared. No pudo moverse cuando sacó de su bolsillo el frasco de pastillas y se lo puso delante de sus ojos. No pudo explicar nada cuando Danny le leyó el nombre del paciente a quien habían sido prescritas aquellas pastillas. No pudo decir 'no' cuando fue acusado de haberlo robado de la casa de un testigo en un caso en el que habían trabajado recientemente. No pudo negar que había puesto la vida de un niño en peligro y que Danny estaba allí, para encubrirle, para ayudarle. Igual que Sam. Ellos eran sus amigos y él les había defraudado. Ellos habían callado y estaban allí vigilantes, protegiéndole, jugándosela por él.

Y ante esa certidumbre, en aquel baño, sin más testigos, Martin Fitzgerald entendió que nunca podría salir de aquello solo y que necesitaría ayuda. Entendió que pedir ayuda no era una debilidad, sino la decisión más inteligente y valiente que podía tomar en aquel momento. Y así, rodeado de quien era su mejor amigo, se dejó llevar, se derrumbó y allí sentado en el suelo, su cabeza hundida entre sus piernas y totalmente avergonzado, dejó que las lágrimas que no había derramado en mucho tiempo, corrieran libremente, junto con el único testigo que podría entenderlas en aquel momento.

No sintió la mano de Danny sobre su hombro, ni como la introdujo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, ni como abandonó después de un rato aquel lugar; pero por la noche, cuando cansado de un día sin trabajo pero repleto de emociones, sus dedos tropezaron con una pequeña tarjeta de visita, recordó las palabras de su compañero y decidió que era hora de cambiar las cosas.

...

Con miedo e inseguridad, respiró profundamente antes de abrir la puerta del local. Al otro lado, alguien hablaba y desde allí fuera, podía sentir la sensación de grupo. No supo como reaccionar hasta que buscando entre la gente, distinguió la figura de su amigo, que le miraba, serio, pero invitándole a entrar. Apartó de la silla que tenía junto a él un periódico y le hizo una seña. Martin avanzó, dubitativo, con la rara certeza de que estaba en el lugar correcto, pero un lugar totalmente nuevo para él, y se sentó junto a Danny en aquel local donde todos tenían algo que compartir: una adicción contra la que luchar.

Varias veces, llevó su mano al bolsillo, tanteando el familiar botecito de medicamentos, recordando al no encontrarlo, que unas horas antes lo había tirado con decisión, dándose cuenta de que no iba a ser tan fácil como acudir a unas reuniones.

"¿Qué harás estas Navidades?" le preguntó Danny, mientras tomaban una taza de café caliente. Hacía un rato que había terminado la reunión y Martin se sentía perdido en un lugar donde todos parecían saber lo que había que hacer. Sólo se tranquilizó cuando su amigo se acercó a él. Tenía muy presente lo que había ocurrido esa mañana en el baño y se sentía avergonzado, pero hizo un esfuerzo por afrontarlo y agradeció que Danny no hiciera ninguna referencia a ello. Pronto se dio cuenta de que allí nadie hacía preguntas pero todos escuchaban cuando alguien quería contar algo, una experiencia, un logro, un fracaso, cualquier cosa. Martin había oído hablar de todo aquello y no confiaba mucho en el éxito de esos grupos, pero ahora se sentía reconfortado, y tenía que admitirlo, más de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

"Tengo billete para Washington el 16," le respondió Martin. "Tenía pendientes unos días de vacaciones anuales y…"

"¿No es mucho tiempo en terreno hostil?" bromeó Danny.

"Lo es, pero pasaré también unos días con mis primos. Desde que falleció mi tía Bonnie, no les he visto y siempre hemos estado muy unidos," le explicó Martin. "¿Y tú? ¿qué vas a hacer?" preguntó.

"Estuve en Acción de Gracias en casa de una amiga. Quizás la conoces, Polly, es asistenta social, trabajó con nosotros hace unos cuatro años. Faltaba poco para Acción de Gracias y me invitó a su casa. Ese año y el siguiente… y hasta ahora," Danny sonrió.

A Martin todo aquello le sonaba a nuevo. "Vaya," dijo.

"Sí… este año va a estar trabajando en Nochebuena. Han organizado una cena para familias necesitadas. Manos no sobran y me ha pedido ayuda. Quizás vaya. No lo sé, aún no lo he decidido," le explicó Danny.

"Es una buena cosa, ¿no?" asintió Martin. "Pensé que te pasarías por casa de tu hermano."

"No. Se reúne toda la familia de Sylvia y no sé, con todo lo que pasó con Rafie… yo… no me siento muy cómodo con ellos."

"¿Cómo le va a Rafie?" le preguntó Martin.

Danny recordó de golpe la extraña conversación de aquella mañana con su hermano, pero no la mencionó a su amigo. "No sé, no sé… creo que esta vez está siendo más duro para él. Creo… creo que estaba saliendo, de verdad."

Que Danny no fuera tan duro en sus opiniones sobre su hermano también era algo nuevo. ¿Sería aquel lugar? pensó Martin. "Oye, Danny. No… no te he dado las gracias por lo que has hecho hoy por mi."

"Yo no he hecho nada, Martin. Es tu decisión, ¿no crees?"

"Sí, claro, pero me has apoyado, no has dicho nada y me has ofrecido una salida sin tener que avergonzarme delante de nadie en la oficina. Yo… no sé como agradecértelo."

"Somos amigos, Martin. Y lo que te está ocurriendo es consecuencia de algo que nos sucedió a los dos."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"A la emboscada, por supuesto. De no ser por eso, no le habrías cogido el gusto a esas pastillas."

"Nunca hemos hablado de lo que pasó esa noche," murmuró Martin. "Pudimos morir los dos aquel día, ¿lo has pensado?"

"Procuro no hacerlo," respondió Danny. No le contaría la cantidad de noches que despertó en medio de una pesadilla en la que sus manos ensangrentadas intentaban inútilmente taponar las heridas mientras Martin agonizaba sin que él pudiera hacer nada. Martin, su padre, indistintamente se turnaban y le acusaban de su fatal destino.

...

"¿Hablaste con él?" Danny levantó la mirada del periódico para encontrarse con la ansiosa expresión de Sam.

Vivian, que iba a comentar algo con Danny, frunció el ceño. '¿Otra vez?', pensó.

"No creo que debas preocuparte más de ese asunto, Sam," respondió Danny.

"Pero, ¿hablaste con él?" insistió ella.

Danny se quedó mirándola un momento y no dijo nada. No quería comprometer a Martin justo ahora y además había una regla no escrita sobre las personas que acudían a Alcohólicos Anónimos. Por algo se le llamaba 'Anónimos'.

Pero Sam no parecía entenderlo. De hecho, su única preocupación era que Danny hablara con Martin, pero nunca sospechó que aquella misma noche, Martin había acudido a su primera reunión de Alcohólicos Anónimos.

Antes de que ella insistiera de nuevo, Martin apareció en la oficina, acompañado de una joven, con quien charlaba animosamente. La familiaridad con la que Martin se despidió de ella, había sorprendido a Sam, tanto como los propios sentimientos que aquel hecho despertó en ella.

Danny sonrió burlonamente al darse cuenta del gesto de Sam, al tiempo que se preguntaba si habría surgido de nuevo algo entre sus dos compañeros, algo que, sin saber por qué, le agradaba mucho.

Cuando, finalmente Martin llegó hasta ellos, le entregó ansioso la documentación que la joven le había dado, a Vivian. "Tenemos que preparar la declaración del caso Williams, Vivian. El Departamento jurídico no quiere errores. Sarah Parker está llevando el caso y no quiere contradicciones. Me ha dejado esto para que lo estudiemos," le explicó nerviosamente.

"¿Es esa joven con la que hablabas? No la conocía," dijo Vivian.

"Sí, bueno, es una vieja amiga de la familia. Acaba de incorporarse al área de personas desaparecidas, así que la veremos más por aquí," respondió él, rápidamente.

"Bien, no creo que debamos preocuparnos en exceso por ese caso, Martin," le tranquilizó Vivian, pues notaba cierta tensión en su compañero, y no recordaba ninguna irregularidad específica en aquel caso. '¿por qué le notaba tan nervioso?'

Sam y Danny también lo notaron, pero antes de que se pusiera más en evidencia, Danny se levantó y, cogiéndole del brazo, casi lo arrastró fuera. El gesto fue suficiente para Sam, que obtuvo así respuesta a su pregunta.

"Oye, céntrate, ¿vale?" casi le susurró Danny a Martin, camino de la máquina de café.

"¿Qué me centre?" casi aulló Martin. "No, no quiero café. Estoy como una moto," protestó rechazando la taza que le ofrecía Danny.

"Tómatelo, te aliviará. Oye, céntrate un poco. El principio es lo más duro pero lo superarás. Habla conmigo, vamos," le animó Danny mientras le obligaba a sentarse junto a él.

"¿De qué quieres que hable?" preguntó Martin confuso, mientras intentaba entender cómo iba a tranquilizarle el café.

"Cuéntame como te sientes," le pidió Danny. Recordaba que expresar en voz alta ese miedo inicial al descontrol, ayudaba precisamente a recuperar el control, especialmente cuando la otra persona conocía también esa sensación.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Martin estaba más relajado, después de narrarle a Danny la noche atroz que había pasado y como había sucumbido a la tentación y había buscado con desesperación sus pastillas, aquellas que había arrojado a la basura con determinación unas horas antes.

"Eso te va a ocurrir durante mucho tiempo, Martin," le anunció Danny. "Por eso es importante que tengas un patrocinador, una persona de confianza a la que puedas acudir cuando las fuerzas flaqueen."

Martin asintió.

"Te presentaré a alguien que puede venirte bien," añadió Danny. "No, yo no," aclaró. "Además, ya patrocino a alguien y sólo acepté porque me insistieron mucho en ello."

"¿Aquella chica con la que te quedaste hablando cuando yo me iba?" preguntó Martin, recordando la calidez con que Danny la había saludado.

"Sí, y lamento no tener demasiado tiempo para ella. Lamentablemente, este trabajo dinamita la poca vida social de que disponemos."

Martin asintió nuevamente. Poco a poco se había ido sintiendo mejor y más seguro. Se levantaron y arrojaron los vasos desechables a una papelera cercana, antes de encaminarse a la oficina. Fuera, comenzaba a nevar de nuevo. Y dentro, Jack avanzaba con expresión decidida hacia la pizarra. Allí, en el margen superior izquierda colgó una foto. 'Mal día para perderse.' Danny y Martin intercambiaron una mirada con una mueca de disgusto.

El caso llevó a Jack y Martin a casa de los padres de Allison Grifith mientras Vivian, Sam y Danny acudían a la escuela primaria, de donde la pequeña había desaparecido durante el tiempo de recreo. Mientras Sam hablaba con algunos alumnos, Viv entrevistaba a la tutora de Allison y Danny se entretenía registrando la mochila de la pequeña, que aún permanecía junto a su mesa.

"No tenía previsto irse," dijo en voz alta, mientras extraía un tapper con el desayuno y un jersey.

La tutora, desvió la vista hacia él. La mujer estaba bastante nerviosa, responsable como era de su clase. Que un niño hubiese salido del centro sin que nadie le viera era algo muy grave.

"Tenemos que ver las cámaras de seguridad del centro. Si se fue con alguien puede que le identifiquemos," dijo Vivian, marcando el número de móvil de Sam..

"Sí… por supuesto," dijo la tutora.

"¿Qué me puede decir de Allison? ¿Cómo es su relación con sus compañeros? ¿Ha notado algún cambio en ella que le haya llamado la atención?" preguntó Vivian.

"Bueno…Allison lleva poco tiempo con nosotros, en realidad, y aún arrastra el trauma sufrido por la pérdida de sus padres. No sé como sería antes, pero es bastante retraída en su conducta y no se relaciona mucho, pero claro, es pronto aún para ella… cambios… en lo que ha estado con nosotros, no."

Danny, que estaba hojeando los cuadernos de la niña, se los mostró a la tutora, mientras preguntaba, "¿Es así todo el tiempo?" La pulcritud y el orden del material llamaba la atención para una niña tan pequeña.

La tutora sonrió. "Sí… no sé si eso significa algo."

"Significa mucho," aclaró Danny, casi sin querer. "Desde su punto de vista, ¿qué me puede decir de sus padres? ¿han venido por el colegio, se interesan por ella…?"

"Creo que están haciendo un gran trabajo. No es la primera vez que acogen niños en su casa. Los Mathison colaboran con la asociación de familias temporales de acogida y tienen amplia experiencia, me consta porque Allison no es la primera persona en acogida por los Mathison que han pasado por esta escuela. Pero sólo han pasado cuatro meses desde que acogieron a Allison y el comienzo siempre es complicado."

"¿Qué ha ocurrido con sus padres biológicos?" preguntó Vivian. "¿Por qué la han separado de ellos?"

"Sus padres murieron, no sé si recordarán el caso. Salió por televisión, cuando la oleada de atracos en Brooklyn Heights. Por lo que tengo entendido, aquella noche, Allison la había pasado en casa de una amiga."

"¿Sabe dónde vivían?" preguntó Danny.

La tutora negó con la cabeza pensativa. "No… Allison está actualmente registrada en el hogar de los Mathison. No tenemos información anterior. Sé que era en Brooklyn, pero…"

"Tampoco sabe donde podrían estar enterrados…" intentó de nuevo Danny.

"No… lo siento." Respondió ella de nuevo.

"Disculpe," accedió él, mientras marcaba un número en su móvil.

Mientras Vivian continuaba hablando con la tutora de Allison Grifith, Danny se centró en la llamada que estaba haciendo. Una idea rondaba por su cabeza. Aquellos cuadernos tan pulcros y organizados guardaban el afán de agarrarse a algo seguro, buscar la calidez y la tranquilidad que no terminaba de encontrar en el hogar de los Mathison por empeño que éstos pusieran en ello. Un sentimiento que Danny conocía bastante bien. ¿"Polly Mathews?" preguntó cuando escuchó una voz al otro lado de la línea. "¿Danny?" preguntó ella.

"Sí, eh… oye, estoy buscando información, no sé si me podrás ayudar," Danny fue directo a lo que necesitaba. "Necesito localizar la vivienda de los padres de Allison Grifith o el cementerio donde están enterrados. Al parecer vivían en Brooklyn Heights. Murieron en un atraco hace unos seis o siete meses."

"¿Qué edad tiene?" preguntó Polly.

"Nueve años. Ahora está en acogida por la asociación de familias temporales de acogida, por la familia Mathison… mira a ver qué puedes hacer," Le explicó Danny.

"Claro," respondió ella. "Ahora mismo me pongo a ello."

"Brooklyn Heights está lejos de aquí. Si es allí donde vivían los padres de Allison, no sé como se las va a arreglar para llegar sin que nadie repare en una niña pequeña sola, y menos con este tiempo," le dijo Vivian cuando Danny se aproximó a ella.

"Nunca se sabe," dijo él. "¿qué hay de las cámaras de seguridad?"

"Sam está en ello," empezó Viv, mientras el móvil de Danny comenzaba a sonar de nuevo. Sin siquiera mirar de quien provenía, Danny atendió la llamada. "Dime Polly," empezó.

"¿Danny? Soy Sylvia," el tono ansioso de la voz de su cuñada, le hizo fruncir el ceño, sorprendido.

Antes de que pudiese decir nada, ella continuó: "¿hablaste con Rafie?"

"Sí", respondió Danny. "Ayer…"

"¿Y bien?¿Te harás las pruebas?" le cortó ella. "Los médicos dicen que no hay demasiado tiempo antes de que…" Danny notó como la voz se Silvia, enérgica al principio se debilitaba, sumida en la angustia. El caso es que Danny no podía darle respuesta. ¿De que hablaba? "No se de qué me estás hablando," respondió tras una pausa, maldiciendo al escuchar los sollozos de Sylvia.

Era cierto que Danny había hablado con su hermano en la prisión, pero lo que le estaba contando Sylvia era completamente nuevo. "Oye, ahora no puedo hablar contigo. Tranquilízate, ¿vale? Estoy en medio de algo, necesito el móvil libre. Lo siento." Danny se sentía fatal escuchando los sollozos de Sylvia. "Uhm… te llamaré en cuanto pueda, lo prometo. Y me cuentas entonces, ¿de acuerdo?" no se le ocurría otra cosa.

Danny colgó incómodo al sentir la mirada curiosa de Vivian y Sam, quien acababa de entrar con nueva información. "No hay nada en las cámaras de seguridad."


	3. Chapter 3

"Es posible que Allison se encuentre aún en el edificio," razonó Vivian. "Que todo el mundo se ponga a buscar. ¿tienen planos del edificio?"

"Claro, la directora dispondrá de ellos." Dijo la tutora, al tiempo que salía con los tres agentes.

"¿Conoce algún lugar donde pudieran esconderse los niños?" preguntó Sam.

"Alguna vez… en el cuarto donde se guarda el material deportivo…, en los servicios…" respondió, pensativa, la tutora. "Pero ya hemos buscado, allí. De hecho, les llamamos cuando no conseguimos encontrarla… estaba casi segura de que habría abandonado el centro…" continuó desconcertada.

"Buscaremos de nuevo," repuso Danny, caminando rápidamente sin un rumbo fijo. Sam respondió molesta con un "si quieres verlo por ti mismo, pero estaremos perdiendo tiempo," cuando Danny insistió en saber si habían revisado bien las cámaras.

Vivian le hizo un gesto a su compañera de que no le hiciera demasiado caso. Sam también conocía a Danny, pero a ella también le afectaban estos casos, habría que tener el corazón muy duro para que no fuese así.

La tutora les guió hacia el polideportivo. Era el último lugar donde las cámaras habían detectado la presencia de la niña. Algún resquicio tendría que haber por allí.

Mientras gritaban su nombre, buscaron por todas partes. Fue Sam quien levantó el brazo, mientras apartaba los cordajes de una red de portería.

"Hey," dijo suavemente a la figura que tenía frente a ella. Allí, en una esquina, sentada con los pies encogidos y rodeados por sus brazos, la cabeza gacha y la cara oculta entre ellos, estaba Allison Grifith.

Los demás dejaron de buscar y un suspiro de alivio escapó de su tutora. Intentó acercarse a la niña, pero Vivian le pidió que se mantuviera al margen. Sólo Sam tenía acceso a la pequeña en aquel delicado momento, mientras Danny permanecía un poco más alejado.

Sam consiguió poco a poco ir calmando a la pequeña hasta que ésta levantó la cabeza y sus ojos azules se posaron en los de Sam, quien no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Sonrió a la pequeña mientras le tendía los brazos. La niña dudó un momento antes de lanzarse a ellos y agarrarse a Sam con fuerza, mientras sollozaba incontroladamente. Sam dio gracias de estar de espaldas a todos mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos, sin saber que tras ella, Danny hacía lo propio.

Vivian se mantuvo al margen ocupada en dar órdenes y avisar a Jack, lo cual agradeció igualmente.

Una vez que los sanitarios comprobaban que la pequeña Allison se encontraba bien, ésta, un poco más tranquila pero aún nerviosa empezó de nuevo a sollozar mirando para todos lados sin fijar su mirada en ningún punto concreto. Sam le preguntó: "¿qué ocurre? ¿buscas algo?" mientras colocaba una manta a su alrededor. La niña bajó la mirada y sintiéndose avergonzada, susurró: "Tambor, no sé dónde está, se me ha perdido."

Sam intercambió una mirada confusa con Danny, quien se agachó de forma que Allison le tuvo a su altura. "¿Estabas buscándole aquí?" preguntó.

La niña se encogió de hombros. "Siempre venía conmigo, y si no, mami me lo traía. Pero no está, no le gusta esta casa nueva… no puedo dejarle solo."

"¿Por qué no le gusta la casa nueva?" preguntó Sam. Muchas veces, los niños contaban cosas que les resultaba difícil relatar por medios diferentes, poniéndolos en boca de otros niños, a través de dibujos, o incluso de sus mascotas.

"La Sra. Mathison me dijo que me compraría uno nuevo, ella no lo entiende. Tambor siempre ha estado conmigo."

"Entiendo que no te has separado nunca de él," le dijo Danny. "¿Dónde crees que estará?"

"Supongo que en casa, esperándome… no dejaron que viniera conmigo y… no pude decirle nada…" respondió ella preocupada y aliviada al mismo tiempo al sentir que, estas personas sí, tomaban en serio a Tambor.

Vivian se acercó a ellos. "Un coche está esperando para llevar a Allison a casa."

Ni Danny ni Sam tuvieron estómago para decirle a Allison que 'casa' no era aquella en la que ella pensaba, a juzgar por su expresión de alegría, sino la de los Mathison, donde a bien seguro estaría bien atendida, tal y como había sido corroborado por Jack y Martin.

"Estará bien," comentó Sam, de vuelta al coche con Danny.

"Sí, ha tenido suerte," dijo Danny, mientras claramente algo daba vueltas en su cabeza. "Disculpa un momento," continuó mientras marcaba un número.

"¿Polly? Soy Danny, de nuevo. Quería decirte que ya hemos encontrado a la niña, pero… ¿tienes la información que te pedí?"

Sam le miró, intrigada. "Ajá,… claro, gracias. Te llamaré. Adiós." Danny cortó la comunicación y le dijo a Sam "Orange St, 35".

"¿De hay ahí?" preguntó ella intrigada, mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.

"Tambor," contestó Danny con una sonrisa pícara. "A ver si tenemos suerte."

"¿Estamos buscando un conejo?" exclamó Sam.

"Yo tenía una pantera," respondió Danny por toda explicación, mientras sin quererlo, una oleada de recuerdos volvían a su cabeza… y con ellos Rafie… y la llamada de Sylvia Márquez un rato antes.

…

"¿Alguien quiere compartir algo con nosotros esta noche?" preguntó Adam Leonard, el moderador de la reunión de AA de aquella noche. Martin sintió una punzada de nerviosismo en el estómago cuando vio como Danny levantaba la mano.

Para él era una experiencia totalmente nueva, pero pronto había descubierto aquellos pequeños secretos que su compañero no solía desvelar en el trabajo. Sin embargo, la privacidad de Danny se rompía en pequeños detalles cada vez que acudían allí, y comenzaba a preguntarse si sería buena idea acudir a las mismas reuniones que su amigo.

"Hoy ha sucedido algo… y he de dar gracias a este grupo, porque gracias a vuestro apoyo, he podido valorarlo de diferente manera e incluso ayudar a alguien," empezó.

"Adelante," dijo alguien.

"Cuando bebía, una de las muchas excusas que me planteaba, era olvidar, cerrar los ojos y olvidar, los momentos malos y los buenos que iban inexorablemente unidos a los primeros. Todos sabemos que eso no ocurre, no podemos olvidarlos, tan sólo asumirlos y colocarlos a un lado… al menos los malos."

Danny hizo una pausa.

"Hoy recordé uno de aquellos momentos buenos, y también pude, de alguna manera recrearlos en la figura de una niña. Ella se llama Allison y había perdido a Tambor, su conejo de peluche. Ella… ella estaba viviendo unas circunstancias algo parecidas a las que viví yo a su edad y entonces recordé… recordé una pequeña pantera de peluche y lo importante que era para mi entonces."

Danny sonrió nerviosamente y bebió un poco de agua, antes de continuar. Los demás le escuchaban atentamente. Martin sabía algo por lo que le había contado Sam que habían hecho ella y Danny aquella tarde.

"Entiendo que desde luego, si no fuera por vosotros, por el apoyo que me habéis dado todos estos años… posiblemente mi historia con la pantera se habría perdido ahogada en alcohol… o no, pero es claro que jamás habría podido ver la cara de felicidad de Allison cuando esta noche le devolví a Tambor, su conejo de peluche."

_Flashback_

"_Danny, han pasado unos meses, ¿no crees que esa vivienda estará ya alquilada, vacía…?" preguntó Sam._

"_No perdemos nada con preguntar," respondió Danny, mientras, después de programar el GPS dirigía el SUV por las calles de Nueva York en dirección a Brooklyn Heights._

"_Es un muñeco de peluche, Danny. ¿qué vas a decir en la oficina? ¿qué vas a decirle a Jack? ¿qué estamos buscando un peluche perdido? Vale," concluyó al notar que no habría forma de convencer a su compañero._

_Entraron en el edificio de ladrillo rojo, que albergaba al menos unas cincuenta viviendas. En la parte inferior había un antiguo recibidor y un hombre de unos 70 años, calvo y con expresión malhumorada respondió a Danny y a Sam que aquella vivienda ya había sido alquilada de nuevo._

"_Sí, aquello pasó hace unos meses. Vinieron y se llevaron a la niña. Hace dos meses que está alquilado."_

"_¿Qué pasó con las pertenencias de la familia Grifith?" preguntó Danny._

_El hombre levantó los brazos. "Los muy desgraciados no se llevaron nada, mi mujer y yo tuvimos que hacernos cargo de todos las cosas de esa gente. Al menos los muebles estaban bien conservados y los dejamos para los nuevos inquilinos," les explicó._

"_¿Y qué hicieron con las cosas?" preguntó Danny de nuevo._

"_Verá, estamos buscando algo muy específico," intervino Sam. "Un conejo de peluche…" el hombre arqueó una ceja. "es muy importante para la niña… Allison, ¿la recuerda?"_

"_¡Pete!" se oyó una voz de algún lugar más alejado. Una mujer mayor se acercó a ellos, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. "Están preguntando por las cosas de los Grifith, ¿verdad?" preguntó, y sin esperar confirmación, añadió, "este viejo gruñón quería quemarlo todo… en realidad, regalamos la mayor parte de las cosas… nadie las reclamaba y no teníamos espacio."_

"_Vaya," dijo Danny con pesar, que realmente sentía. Sam se sorprendió de lo importante que aquello era para su compañero y no terminaba de entenderlo._

"_Pero recuerdo aquel conejito de peluche," añadió ella con una sonrisa. "La pequeña no se separaba de él, me extrañó que no lo llevara consigo, así que lo guardé."_

"_¿Lo tiene usted?" casi exclamó Danny._

"_Sí, lo tengo guardado en algún sitio. Si tienen algo de tiempo, lo puedo buscar," añadió ella._

_Danny miró a Sam con expresión triunfal y ella no pudo menos que alegrarse de haber encontrado a su peluche desaparecido del día._

_Sam intuía las razones de Danny para buscar aquel peluche, pero la realidad se plantó frente a ella cuando Danny hizo entrega de Tambor a su propietaria, Allison Grifith. Al intentar buscar algo tan significativo en su vida infantil y no encontrar nada, una ola de tristeza cruzó su mente. No era lo que no encontró, sino lo que recordó en ese momento lo que la hizo cortar los recuerdos de golpe. En algunas cosas, ella y Danny se entendían bastante bien. Mejor dejar el pasado tranquilo._

_Fin del flashback_

"No os podéis imaginar la cara de felicidad de aquella niña, y lo reconfortante que resultó. Es algo que no habría ocurrido si en un momento de mi vida no hubiese decidido parar lo me estaba llevando a mi propia autodestrucción," concluyó Danny.

Un hombre, de unos 50 años, levantó la mano dubitativo. Leonard, le señaló, dándole la bienvenida y animándole a contar algo. "Adelante Joe,"

"Hoy he pasado la tarde con mi hijo Joey. Ha sido algo totalmente nuevo para mi. Creo que nunca había estado sobrio junto a él. No… no le conocía. Tiene 7 años… nos hemos reído juntos… le llevé al parque... jugamos… Había un asistente social… vigilando, supongo. Bueno, supongo que eso es normal… ha sido la primera vez, y me ha dado fuerzas para seguir adelante."

Martin no dijo nada. No tenía nada que contar, en realidad. Dudaba de que alguna vez tuviera que narrar alguna experiencia. Su adicción no había llegado tan lejos, concluyó.

En aquel momento, comenzó a dudar de su presencia en aquel lugar, pero entendió que Danny no le dejaría ir tan fácilmente. De hecho, cuando un rato más tarde, éste le presentó a Ed Gordon, quien sería a partir de entonces su patrocinador, se sintió atrapado y ansioso. Aquello era extrañamente real, dentro de lo irreal que le parecía todo aquel día.

Ed Gordon, un policía jubilado de Nueva York era experto en alegrar el día a cualquiera. De fácil empatía, al poco rato Martin olvidó el malestar que sentía un rato antes.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar ver como Danny se alejaba de Amanda, con quien llevaba un rato hablando, y como, con su móvil pegado a la oreja, sus gestos indicaban a las claras que estaba discutiendo con alguien. Su reacción inmediata fue acercarse a él, pero sorprendentemente, Ed Gordon le frenó. "No, déjale resolver sus asuntos. Sigamos con lo nuestro. Danny tiene su propio patrocinador, déjale."

"No sé si es buena idea que coincidamos. Trabajamos juntos, no…"

Ed Gordon acaba de conocer a Martin pero ya se daba cuenta de que había algo que unía de manera especial a aquellos dos hombres, y no era su trabajo únicamente.

"De igual manera que en tu trabajo muestras una actitud más profesional, estás aquí por algo, Martin. Y él también. Si algo bueno tiene este sitio es que uno puede sentirse vulnerable sin correr peligro," sonrió. "Yo también he pasado por esa fase, pero ya son muchos años, ya ni recuerdo lo que me trajo aquí," mintió.

"Por eso mismo lo digo. ¿Qué le digo mañana, cuando le vea en el trabajo? ¿hago como si esto no estuviera pasando?" preguntó Martin apesadumbrado. Danny acababa de colgar y de buena gana habría arrojado el móvil contra una pared, con furia. Sin embargo, se quedó apoyado en ella, un rato, tratando de calmarse, supuso Martin.

Amanda se había levantado y cogido su abrigo. No era buen día para charlar con Danny. Raymond la paró antes de salir un momento y luego se dirigió hacia él. Ray Coleman, la persona que patrocinaba a Danny, quien le ayudaba cuando las fuerzas flaqueaban, aquello de lo que le habló Danny, puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo, y le susurró algo, mientras con firmeza le dirigió hacia una silla.

"Siéntate," le dijo Ray. Estaba preocupado, había visto la escena desde lejos y en el momento en que Danny casi destroza su móvil, dejó lo que hacía y se dirigió hacia él, parando sólo un momento para comprobar que Amanda estaba bien. "Danny, cálmate. Ven conmigo," le susurró, casi forzándole hacia una silla. Danny le miró desconcertado. "Ahora me cuentas, pero tranquilízate, por favor," le insistió Ray.

Y Danny se sentó. Pero no se tranquilizó. No era buena cosa perder el control, menos allí. Pero no podía evitarlo. Que Ray estuviera allí era providencial, que Martin lo presenciara, un desastre.

"¿Qué ocurre, Danny?"

El móvil empezó a sonar al poco tiempo de que Danny y Amanda se sentaran a charlar un rato.

Frunciendo el ceño, al identificar la llamada, Danny se disculpó y se alejó un poco. "¿Sylvia?" afirmó, más que preguntó.

"¿Por qué no me has llamado?" preguntó ella en un tono claramente molesto. "He estado todo el día esperando a que me llamaras, Danny."

"Oye, lo siento. Estaba trab…"

"No estarás poniendo excusas," le cortó ella. Parecía que no le estuviera escuchando.

Danny trató de conservar la calma. "¿Qué es lo que ocurre?"

"Tienes que ir mañana a primera hora al St. Andrews. Pregunta por el Dr. Trafford, te estará esperando," fue la sorprendente respuesta que recibió.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Danny sorprendido. "¡No puedes hacerme eso sin contar conmigo!"

"¡Es lo que llevo intentando hacer todo el día, Danny, pero no hay forma de que o cojas el teléfono, o me llames o atiendas a lo que te estoy diciendo!" exclamó ella antes de continuar. "Rafie se está muriendo, ¿vale? Sólo hay una forma de intentar salvar su vida y eso pasa porque tú te hagas las pruebas."

Danny se quedó helado. "No… no sabía nada."

"¿Cómo que no? Casi gritó ella. "¿Qué estuviste hablando con Rafie, entonces? ¿Es que no te lo dijo?"

"No…"

"No te creo, Danny. Lo que pasa es que no quieres ayudarle. Es eso, claro. Estás más cómodo con Rafie en la cárcel, siguiendo con tu vida…"

"¡Eso es injusto, y además no es verdad!" exclamó Danny intentando no levantar la voz demasiado, pero estaba realmente nervioso y sus gestos le delataban.

"¡Pues demuéstramelo!" gritó ella entre sollozos. "Hazte esas pruebas, mañana, ya te lo he dicho, hospital St. Andrews, Dr. Trafford. Ya hablaremos después."

Danny intentó memorizar el nombre. No le quedaba otra opción. "¿De qué pruebas me hablas?"

"Lleva una prueba de orina y ve en ayunas. Será una analítica, una simple analítica," dijo ella. "Tengo que colgar, tengo turno de noche y llego tarde al trabajo. Adiós."

Sylvia cortó la llamada y Danny se quedó mirando el teléfono. Una oleada de miedo, mezclado con el enfado que tenía por las acusaciones que había lanzado Sylvia contra él, casi le hizo perder el control, pero se encontró de golpe con Raymond Coleman, su patrocinador a dos palmos suyo invadiendo claramente su espacio, quien le agarró con fuerza por el brazo y con gesto serio comenzó a hablarle, a pedirle que se calmara. ¿Tan evidente había sido? Danny pensó de pronto en la gente que estaba allí, no parecían haberse dado cuenta. ¿Y Martin? Casi entra en estado de pánico al notarse en una posición tan vulnerable, pero al parecer, sólo Ray parecía entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Un poco más tranquilo, intentó explicar lo que ni él mismo entendía, pero se quedó sólo en unos hechos que sonaron a hueco, que no explicaban su reacción, la cual iba mucho más allá, mucho más atrás en el tiempo, en ese vínculo que les unía y del que parecía no poder escapar.

…

Arrastrando la maleta por los pasillos del FBI, Martin escrutó nervioso las oficinas, sin saber muy bien como enfrentar la situación que había vivido la noche anterior con Danny. No tenía demasiado tiempo para hablar con él, si es que surgía esa oportunidad y le pesaba tener que tomar el avión hacia Washington esa misma tarde. Pero no vio a su compañero.

"¿Te vas hoy?" le preguntó Vivian reparando en la maleta.

Martin lanzó un gruñido. "Sí," suspiró. "¿Has visto a Danny?" no pudo evitar preguntar.

"Llamó hace un momento. Llegará en un rato," le explicó ella.

"¿No dijo por qué?" volvió a preguntar Martin, arrepintiéndose al instante, al notar el gesto sorpresivo de Vivian.

"No… ¿hay algo que quieras contarme, Martin?" siguió ella.

"No, no… es sólo que quería dejarle unas cosas que me pidió…" mintió él, sabiendo que Vivian no le creería.

"De acuerdo," concedió ella. Algo ocurría entre sus tres compañeros y ella estaba al margen. No dejaba de molestarle, pero por otro lado, intuía que quizás mejor era así. Su responsabilidad podría obligarla a hacer algo que prefería no tener que hacer.

Cuando una hora más tarde, Martin vio que su compañero entraba en la oficina y se dirigía directamente al despacho de Jack, creyó que la escena que había presenciado la noche anterior tendría que ver algo con eso, pero lo único que le vino a la mente fue la historia que el propio Danny había contado en la reunión de Alcohólicos Anónimos. Sin embargo, reparó en Sam, que también estaba con Danny y no parecía en absoluto preocupada por nada. Frunciendo el ceño, intentó centrarse en poner al día documentación pendiente, lo cual consiguió durante un tiempo.

No fue un asunto muy largo lo que tuvo retenido a Danny en el despacho de Jack. Según salía de su despacho y se dirigía a su mesa, sintió la mirada de Martin sobre él y se sintió algo cohibido, aunque no demasiado. Los acontecimientos de aquella mañana en el hospital le mantenían distraído con otros asuntos.

"Buenos días," dijo como si tal cosa.

"Buen trabajo ayer," le comentó Vivian con una sonrisa. Danny la miró y luego a Sam, que se echó a reír. "Te advertí que pasaría, Danny."

Él se encogió de hombros. "No estaba de más intentarlo."

"Reggie tenía un peluche que le regaló su tía cuando nació. Era un tigre pequeñito, pero que resultaba enorme a su lado," empezó a contarles Vivian. "Se acostumbró a él y siempre lo utilizaba para dormirse. Un día, tenía unos siete años, el peluche aún existía y hacía su cometido, Marcus y yo salimos y le dejamos en casa de un amigo. Marcus tuvo que salir del restaurante, ir a casa, coger el peluche y llevárselo. Mi hijo montó un número en casa de su amigo, cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba su tigre." Vivian se echó a reír. "Pesó más la necesidad que la vergüenza de confesar que sin su tigre, no se dormiría. No pensé yo que fuera tan importante a los siete años, y el peluche estaba bastante destrozado ya, pero…"

"¿Tú ves?" Danny se echó a reír, mientras Sam levantaba las manos dándolo por imposible.

"Sí…" Martin sonrió. "Yo también tenía a 'alguien', pero no os voy a decir qué era," aclaró. "Voy a por café, ¿alguien quiere algo?" continuó mientras se levantaba. "¿Danny?" preguntó específicamente, lo que llamó la atención de Vivian.

"Claro," accedió Danny.

Una oportunidad para hablar.

"Esta tarde me voy a Washington," empezó Martin, colocando el vaso en el hueco de la máquina de café. Como Danny no decía nada, continuó. "Anoche… estuve hablando con Ed Gordon. Creo que funcionará, es un tipo de fácil conversación y…"

"Me alegro," dijo Danny con una sonrisa. "Te irá bien. Además es muy bromista… eso también te irá bien."

"Danny…" protestó Martin. Danny parecía siempre reírse de él. En cierto modo, era cierto que la rigidez de su educación había dejado huella y Danny estaba prácticamente en el otro extremo. Esa forma de sacudirle verbalmente de vez en cuando, en lugar de molestarle, había llevado a la profunda amistad que tenían.

Martin se echó a reír, finalmente. Y se dio cuenta de que no hablarían de nada más relacionado con las reuniones de Alcohólicos Anónimos. "Y tú, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿vas a aceptar la proposición de aquella chica… Polly?"

"No lo sé, aún. Tengo… tengo otras cosas pendientes," le respondió Danny.

"¿Tiene que ver con lo que has estado haciendo esta mañana?" Martin estaba serio.

"¿Qué he estado haciendo esta mañana?" Danny se echó a reír, lo cual hizo sonrojar a su compañero.

"Lo siento," respondió Martin. Tirando el vaso de café vacío, suspiró. "¡volvamos al trabajo, aún tengo que terminar algunas cosas antes de irme! Eh… ¿sabes? Ed Gordon me dio un par de direcciones en Washington, por si quería ir a alguna reunión… no sé qué hacer. Es otra gente…"

"Ve, en el fondo es lo mismo, sólo un poco más al sur," replicó Danny sonriendo burlonamente.

Martin le miró. "¿qué te pasa hoy? ¿no me vas a dar tregua?" Y sin esperar respuesta, se dirigió a su mesa.

A veces lo utilizaba para no dejar entrever lo que había detrás. Danny sabía lo que pretendía Martin esa mañana y él no dejaría que fuera tan lejos. Lo que ocurría en las reuniones de Alcohólicos Anónimos, allí quedaba.

Y más cosas quedaban tras la puerta de su casa. Por eso, tener que hablar con Jack esa mañana, nada más llegar del hospital, se le hizo complicado, especialmente cuando no quería dar más detalles.

Con las palabras ensayadas, Danny salió del ascensor y se dirigió directamente al despacho de su superior. Tocó suavemente en la puerta acristalada para llamar la atención de Jack y entró.

"Me ha llamado esta mañana la Sra. Mathison," le dijo Jack, con expresión incrédula.

Eso no lo esperaba. De pronto, olvidó sus palabras ensayadas, mientras buscaba una justificación. Pero Jack no parecía enfadado. "Supongo que fue todo un detalle de tu parte," continuó Jack, "pero no lo incluiré en el informe final.

"Ya, bueno… está bien," balbuceó Danny. "Eh… oye, quería pedirte… necesito un día, quizás una mañana libre…" añadió.

"¿Tiene que ver con tu visita al hospital esta mañana?" preguntó Jack, frunciendo el ceño. Danny no le había dado muchas explicaciones y se preguntaba si le ocurriría algo.

"Ah… sí. Es… es algo rutinario," empezó Danny.

"¿Algo de lo que preocuparme?" preguntó Jack.

"No,… no." Danny no sabía que añadir. Con lo bien que se lo había aprendido, le estaba saliendo fatal.

Afortunadamente para él, Jack tampoco pretendía inmiscuirse en la vida de nadie y confiaba en él. "Muy bien, mañana entonces."

"Sí," dijo Danny aliviado. "Vendré lo antes que pueda," añadió mientras abría la puerta.

"Claro." Jack se puso las gafas antes de volver a la documentación que tenía en su mesa, pero levantó de nuevo la mirada y siguió los pasos de su agente hacia su mesa. Le vio saludar y bromear con sus compañeros, y dedujo que efectivamente, no tenía por qué preocuparse de nada.

Jack no fue consciente de nada hasta que tres días más tarde, su superior, Alexander Olczyk se presentó en su oficina visiblemente alterado.

La orden tajante del Director Adjunto del FBI, Victor Fitzgerald, cogió desprevenido al supervisor Alexander Olczyk, aunque no le extrañó. Si por algo era conocido Jack Malone, era por llevar sus investigaciones hasta el límite, rozando en ocasiones la legalidad y poniendo en apuros a su superior.

Descolgó el teléfono para llamar a su agente, pero luego, pensándolo mejor, decidió bajar las 3 plantas que les separaban y abordarle en su despacho lo antes posible. A Olczyk también le intrigaba lo que Malone pudiera estar investigando en una persona de la reputación de George Gordon. Antaño político con una sólida carrera, se había ganado el respeto y prestigio al poner en marcha la Fundación Caroline, una iniciativa personal que había comenzado su andadura a finales de los años 70 y que hoy era una gran organización con centros repartidos por varias ciudades de los EEUU. Sustentada en su mayor parte por aportaciones altruistas de amigos y simpatizantes, aunque también por acciones propias, la labor de la Fundación Caroline suponía un soporte cada vez más importante y notorio a las familias que, de otro modo, habrían terminado totalmente desestructuradas. En concierto con los Servicios Sociales, prestaban apoyo educativo a centenares de niños, atendiendo las necesidades de sus familias y evitando en muchas ocasiones la separación de los menores del entorno familiar, al tiempo que ayudaban a mejorar la situación afectiva y económica de sus miembros. El porcentaje de éxito de los programas de apoyo a la familia de la Fundación Caroline, había merecido a George Gordon un reconocimiento público y varios premios, y las donaciones que sustentaban su Centro hacían que ésta fuera ampliando su labor social a lo largo de los años.

Hasta donde alcanzaba a intuir Olczyk, George Gordon debía ser, además, un buen amigo de Victor Fitzgerald, así que más le valía a Jack Malone tener una buena razón para investigarle.

A ello iba, dándole vueltas en la cabeza cuando abrió la puerta del despacho de Malone sin avisar y saltándose cualquier tipo de saludo preguntó: "¿por qué estás investigando a George Gordon?".

Arqueando las cejas en un gesto de sorpresa por la abrupta entrada de su superior, pero también por la pregunta, Jack finalmente frunció el ceño e invitó a Olczyk a sentarse con un gesto, algo inútil pues éste no se movió y no cambió el tono inquisitivo.

"¿Te refieres a George Gordon… el senador?" preguntó Jack intrigado. Aunque ya no lo fuera, Gordon parecía conservar su condición política a perpetuidad.

"Por supuesto," repuso Olczyk antes de que Jack pudiera siquiera concluir su pregunta.

"Pues… no. No estamos investigando a George Gordon. ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?"

"Un agente, de tu equipo, ha estado haciendo preguntas incómodas, y yo he recibido una llamada de arriba con la orden de parar esto de inmediato."

"Pues no sé de que se trata," respondió Jack. Y añadió: "pero pareces saber tú más que yo, Alex." Fuera lo que fuera, era algo que estaba fuera del control de Jack, y al llevar su diálogo a un tono más familiar, pretendió dejar el tema entre ellos dos, como colegas con años de experiencia.

Pero no le salió bien.

"Bueno, entonces preguntaremos a tu agente. Entiendo que el control que tienes sobre tu equipo sigue…" empezó Olczyk.

"Vamos, Alex" le interrumpió Jack. "¿de qué va esto? Sabes que mi equipo ha salido de una situación muy traumática y no creo que volver a pedir mi cabeza y desestabilizar a mi equipo sea lo más inteligente por tu parte, aunque estés siguiendo órdenes."

"No eres tan importante, Jack. Y no sigas sacando punta a la emboscada en que se vieron envueltos tus agentes. Todo tiene fecha de caducidad," soltó Olczyk, incómodo por el ataque de su agente. "Veo que no tienes ni idea, así que mejor, le preguntamos al agente Taylor, tu agente, por qué ha estado llamando insistentemente a los Servicios Sociales del Condado de Miami, solicitando información sensible que atañe a George Gordon."

Jack intentó poner cara de póquer, mientras se revolvía en su asiento.

"La insistencia ha sido tal, que ha llegado a oídos del propio Gordon, el cual se ha puesto furioso pues sabes de la importancia que su imagen pública tiene para el sostenimiento de la Fundación que dirige."

"Eso no le convierte en intocable," dijo Jack, frunciendo en ceño.

"Así que reconoces que le estáis investigando."

"Yo no estoy reconociendo nada. Ya te he dicho que no tengo constancia de nada de lo que me cuentas. Mis agentes revisan casos sin resolver casi constantemente, sin que haya de enterarme de nada, a menos que surja algo realmente relevante. Solicitar información no significa acusar a alguien de nada." Jack no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo Danny, pero desde la emboscada, con o sin fecha de caducidad, no podía poner la mano en el fuego por él. Así y todo, intentaba razonar de la manera más coherente posible.

"Bien, dado que tengo que dar una respuesta y tú no la tienes, no me queda más remedio que preguntarle al agente Taylor, directamente," replicó Olczyk, señalando con un gesto el teléfono.

Eso era lo que más temía Jack. El sabía y podía tratar con Olczyk, le conocía bien. Pero sus agentes estaban en una situación más vulnerable.

"Me han llegado quejas de los servicios sociales de Miami, por su insistencia en obtener unos expedientes que ya se le ha dicho que no va a obtener," le soltó Olcyck, nada más Danny abrir la puerta.

Danny no era muy bueno a la hora de tratar con sus superiores. Siempre había llevado mal según qué órdenes y según que tono se usara y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para entender de qué iba todo aquello. Para empezar, la sorpresa del comentario de Olczyk le dejó desarmado.

"Es un asunto personal," se le ocurrió decir, y fue un error al observar la expresión de Jack cerrando los ojos un momento.

"Y, ¿usa usted sus credenciales del FBI para obtener algo que de otra manera no se le habría dado?" preguntó entonces Olczyk.

Danny no sabía qué contestar. "Es importante para mi," respondió finalmente.

"Sí, ya le he oído, es un asunto personal. Pero entenderá que ha cometido usted una falta muy grave."

Danny miró a Jack confuso, quien frunció el ceño. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando y en ese momento no encontró otra justificación mejor. "Vamos Alex, ¿quién no ha recurrido a ello alguna vez?"

"Espero su explicación, agente," insistió Olczyk, ignorando las palabras de Jack.

"No… no puedo darle ninguna, señor. Como le he dicho se trata de un asunto personal. No creo que haya comprometido nada al intentar obtener algo que no es de mayor interés para nadie más."

"Eso dirá usted. Pero el objeto de todo esto es lo de menos. El asunto es el uso que hace usted de su placa," Era una excusa débil, pero justo lo que Fitzgerald quería. "A partir de hoy, tendrá usted tres semanas para reflexionar sobre ello. Queda suspendido de empleo y sueldo durante ese tiempo. Reflexione y piense si vale la pena volver a intentarlo. Las reincidencias se pagan caras."

Dicho eso, Olczyk abandonó el despacho de Jack, dejándoles a los dos sin capacidad de reacción.

Danny había palidecido ostensiblemente. ¿qué había ocurrido allí? ¿qué había hecho? Pensó en las palabras de su hermano, ¿habría algo de realidad en la historia que le había contado Rafie? ¿por qué no le había creído cuando Sylvia e incluso los médicos del hospital le habían dado ese crédito?

_Flashback_

_Danny llegó temprano al hospital, tal y como le había dicho Sylvia. Muy a su pesar, había memorizado el nombre del hospital y del médico con quien tendría que hablar. A pesar de su enfado, allí estaba… nadie iba a responsabilizarle de no ayudar a un hermano que le había abandonado por unos gramos de cocaína y algo más._

"_Querría hablar con el doctor Trafford, por favor. Soy Danny Taylor, creo que me espera," dijo en recepción._

"_Un momento, por favor. Puede esperar en la salita, le avisaré."_

_Impaciente, miró la hora. Se le haría tarde. 'Maldita sea', murmuró mientras marcaba el número del móvil de Jack._

"_Malone," escuchó al otro lado._

"_Jack, soy Danny. Oye… estoy… voy a llegar un poco tarde, creo."_

"_¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Jack._

"_Estoy en el hospital, no es nada, solo unas pruebas rutinarias, pero esto está lleno de gente y…"_

"_De acuerdo," le cortó Jack. "¿Estás bien?"_

"_Sí, sí, no es nada. Gracias, Jack." Danny maldijo en silencio, no iba a dar explicaciones. Si Rafie había entrado en la vida de sus compañeros de trabajo, sólo había sido por accidente. No volvería a ocurrir._

_Diez minutos más tarde, el Dr. Trafford le explicaba por qué estaba allí, mientras un enfermero le extraía sangre. Finalmente, se enteraba de lo que le ocurría a su hermano._

"_Rafael está gravemente enfermo. Los excesos han dañado su hígado hasta tal punto que va a ser necesario un trasplante. De lo contrario, sus esperanzas de vida no son muy buenas. No sé si él o su mujer le han explicado algo de esto."_

"_No… bueno, algo, pero no sabía que fuera tan grave," dijo Danny._

"_Hemos estado valorando su caso y ahora mismo, esperar por un órgano compatible no está dentro de las posibilidades de Rafael, así que hemos pensado que la mejor forma es acudir a algún familiar. Supongo que si está usted aquí es porque ha dado su consentimiento…"_

"_Mi consentimiento… ¿para qué?" preguntó Danny temeroso._

"_Podemos extraer una parte del hígado de un pariente, compatible y lo trasplantaríamos a Rafael. Me ha comentado que es usted el único pariente conocido, así que… ¿no le ha dicho esto su cuñada?" preguntó el médico preocupado, al observar la cara de sorpresa de Danny._

"_No… ella, ella sólo me habló de unas pruebas…, una analítica…" Danny no sabía qué decir, ni qué hacer. Y tampoco estaba seguro del estado de su hígado, al cual también había maltratado durante años._

"_Sí, bueno. Si usted accede, aparte de la analítica que estamos haciendo hoy, tendría que venir usted mañana para realizar una prueba un poco más delicada. Se trataría de realizar una biopsia, coger una muestra muy pequeña de su hígado para analizarlo y estudiar la compatibilidad. Hemos de estar seguros al 100%."_

"_Oiga, yo no se si yo…" empezó Danny._

"_Entiendo sus dudas. Por descontado tiene usted derecho a negarse y pondríamos a Rafael en la lista de espera de trasplantes, pero como ya le he dicho quizás la espera sea demasiado larga para él y no parece haber forma de localizar a sus otros hermanos así que…"_

"_Mis otros… hermanos," murmuró Danny. "Oiga, dudo mucho que haya otros hermanos. No sé lo que le ha contado Rafael, pero creo que eso forma parte de su imaginación."_

_El médico frunció el ceño. "¿No es cierto? Rafael nos ha explicado que tienen ustedes dos hermanos, una chica y un chico. Incluso me dio sus nombres."_

_Danny negaba con la cabeza mientras el médico le hablaba. "No, no. Es imposible, yo lo sabría y nunca… nunca se habló de ningún hermano o hermana en casa, ni yo los vi."_

"_Su hermano nos dijo que se los llevaron, que fueron adoptados. Que nunca se volvió a hablar de aquello, y que incluso él llegó a tener dudas de que hubiera ocurrido. Rafael reconoce que su mente tiene lagunas, reconoce el daño que las drogas le han hecho, pero parece muy seguro de esto."_

"_Pero, él nunca me había hablado de ello hasta…"_

"_¿Le habló de esta posibilidad?"_

"_Sí… hace unos días… en prisión… eh… ¿por qué… por qué está en prisión, si está tan enfermo?" Danny se sentía confuso, incrédulo, no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo._

"_Ya no lo está, está aquí. Si quiere puede pasar a verle."_

"_No puedo," dijo Danny demasiado rápido. "Tengo trabajo y llego tarde," intentó justificarse._

"_De acuerdo, pero piense en esa prueba, podría ayudarle, podría salvarle la vida. Y si no, indague sobre esos otros familiares."_

_Danny negó con la cabeza. "No sé… vendré, vendré a hacerme esa prueba, pero no creo que pueda ayudarle."_

"_Bien," dijo el doctor Trafford, quien no parecía dispuesto a perder la oportunidad. "En ese caso, venga mañana, a las 9.30. No le llevará más dos horas aquí, y apenas molestias que se irán a lo largo del día."_

_Danny no supo que decir. Se vio atrapado y así se vio luego en el despacho de Jack pidiéndole un día libre, sin demasiadas excusas y bastante torpemente, todo por culpa de un peluche._

_El peluche, las bromas de sus compañeros, el intento de Martin por hablar con él de lo que había pasado la noche anterior en la reunión de AA, su partida hacia Washington aquella tarde, la documentación que tenía sobre la mesa y que, a falta de un caso que resolver, debía organizar y guardar, no fueron suficientes distracciones para hacerle olvidar los acontecimientos de aquella mañana, de la noche anterior, de unos días atrás cuando recibió la llamada de Rickers reclamando su presencia allí. Rafie quería hablar con él. ¿De qué? ¿Del pasado? Desde el principio, supo que había sido una mala idea, pero ahora no sabía como debía actuar._

_Varias veces a lo largo del día, indagó en el teléfono al que debía llamar. Dudaba de que fueran a darle información alguna por esa vía. _

_A las siete, ya hacía rato que había oscurecido. Jack había salido, Sam estaba en el archivo y Vivian también se había ido con un asunto familiar. Si había algún momento durante el día en que podía hacer esa llamada, era aquel. Nervioso, Danny descolgó el teléfono y marcó un número. Tuvo que carraspear varias veces, al notar que los nervios le dejaban sin voz._

"_Esa información no podemos facilitársela ahora, señor. Ha de venir por aquí y rellenar un formulario…" le dijeron desde el otro lado de la línea._

"_Oiga, ya lo sé, pero es un dato puntual, le puedo dar la referencia del expediente si quiere…"_

"_Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo facilitarle la información que me está pidiendo."_

"_Verá, soy agente del FBI, trabajo en personas desaparecidas," Danny le dio el número de identificación, sabiendo que aquello no estaba del todo bien, pero ¿qué daño hacía? Y ¿no lo habían hecho antes? "Necesito esa información. Es vital para el caso en el que estamos trabajando."_

"_Un momento," le dijeron al otro lado de la línea._

"_¿Agente Taylor?" preguntó alguien al otro lado. No era la misma persona._

"_Sí, dígame," respondió Danny ansioso._

"_Siento mucho no poder darle la información que está usted pidiendo. Si quiere obtener algo, tendrá que hacerlo personalmente aquí, rellenar el formulario y ya veremos qué se puede hacer."_

"_Oiga, ¿sabe usted el frío que hace en Nueva York? Hay alguien ahí fuera que necesitamos encontrar y necesitamos esa información."_

"_Busque usted por otro lado. Comprenderá que de esta manera no le puedo ayudar. Utilice la vía correcta, envíen un agente del FBI en Miami, si quiere. Por teléfono, no puedo atender su petición por urgente que sea." _

_Danny se quedó con el teléfono en la mano. Le habían colgado. De alguna manera, se sintió aliviado por no tener que indagar en una historia que había prometido dejar bien enterrada. Y tenía que reconocer que aquel invento de Rafie, parecía sólo eso, un invento._

_Se haría las pruebas. Pero no alimentaría la locura de su hermano, decidió._

_Fin del flashback_

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Jack. "¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo, Danny?"

"No… no lo sé. No… esto no tiene sentido, Jack. ¿Cómo se ha enterado?"

"¿De qué se ha enterado?" insistió Jack. "¿Sabes el ridículo que he hecho delante de Olcyck, sin poder darle ninguna explicación a nada? ¿Qué estabas haciendo?"

"Es… es algo personal." Insistió Danny.

"Eso ya lo has dicho, buena respuesta. Tres semanas de vacaciones," replicó Jack enfadado.

"Es injusto, yo no he hecho nada…"

"Usar tus credenciales del FBI para obtener información que de otra manera no se te habría dado, es algo, Danny," le aclaró Jack. "Aunque alguna vez lo hayamos hecho… pero es acceder a información, a bases de datos. No puedes exponerte de esa manera."

"No entiendo, sólo estaba pidiendo mi expediente personal, de mi familia. ¿Qué puede importarle eso a Olczyk? ¿Quién le ha llamado? ¿Por qué?"

"¿Conoces a George Gordon?" le preguntó Jack. El tampoco entendía nada.

"No," Danny frunció el ceño. "¿qué tiene que ver con todo esto?"

"Fue lo primero que me preguntó Olczyk," le explicó Jack.

"No sé quien es," se reafirmó Danny.

"Siéntate," dijo entonces Jack.

"Jack…"

"¡Siéntate, maldita sea! Y escúchame bien," exclamó Jack. ¿por qué le costaba tanto?.

Danny se sentó y se cruzó de brazos. "No puedes tener secretos conmigo, ni medias verdades. No conmigo, soy tu supervisor. Quiero saber qué está pasando y de aquí no vas a salir hasta que me lo cuentes."

Danny negó con la cabeza. "No hay nada que decir. Es algo personal."

"¿Qué estabas haciendo en el hospital?" Jack optó por lo primero que se le ocurrió, lo más reciente.

"Es personal," repitió Danny. "Acaban de suspenderme por mezclar mi trabajo y mi vida personal. Queda claro, ¿no?"

Jack sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, pero intentó no perder los nervios. "Yo no soy Olczyk. Danny, tú sabes todo lo que hube de evaluar cuando te uniste a nosotros. No es algo que utilice, pero conozco. Sé cosas de ti que me consta no te gustaría que supiera. Puedo ayudarte, si es necesario. Puedes confiar en mi."

"No puedo explicarlo," dijo Danny, después de tragar saliva. Era cierto que Jack sabía cosas de él que posiblemente le habían hecho dudar. Pero nada tan grave como para no elegirle para formar parte de su equipo.

"El hospital. ¿a qué fuiste?" preguntó Jack de nuevo.

"Es por Rafie," respondió finalmente, Danny. "Fui a donar sangre y luego me pidieron otra prueba, por si fuera necesario. Algo rutinario."

"Rutinario." Repitió Jack. "¿Qué le ocurre a Rafie?"

"No lo sé, está enfermo. Jack, siento todo esto que ha pasado. De verdad, no lo entiendo, pero si es así… lo siento, no pretendo ocasionar ningún problema," siguió Danny, levantándose.

Eso no era propio de él. Estaba claro para Jack que Danny se sentía incómodo y no iba a contestar a sus preguntas.

"Está bien. Tómate este tiempo como unas vacaciones y reflexiona sobre lo que sea está ocurriendo," le dijo Jack, incapaz de averiguar nada más. No iba a someter a un interrogatorio a su agente, no después de todo lo que había ocurrido. La emboscada que sufrieron Danny y Martin hacía tiempo que había ocurrido, pero sus efectos aún seguían muy presentes en todos ellos, en especial en Martin y en Danny.

Danny salía del despacho de Jack, cuando éste reparó en algo. Levantándose, le llamó, "Danny, has de darme tu placa y tu arma," no era agradable decirlo.

"Claro," respondió Danny mientras dejaba ambas cosas sobre la mesa. "Vacaciones," siguió.

"Sí," dijo Jack, dándole una palmada en la espalda. "Ya hablaremos."

Danny se fue, sin hacer ruido. Ni Sam ni Vivian se enteraron hasta bien pasado aquel día, cuando se extrañaron de su ausencia. Jack no les dio demasiadas explicaciones. A él mismo le parecía extraño, injusto. Era cierto que Danny había hecho mal, pero como él mismo decía, no era asunto de nadie, no era asunto para que Olczyk se hubiese presentado en su despacho de aquella manera. No era asunto para una suspensión de ese tipo.

Afortunadamente, venían unos días de descanso para ellos. El equipo de Nick Carter se haría cargo durante la siguiente semana de la unidad de Personas desaparecidas.

Y para cuando retornaran al trabajo, Martin ya estaría de vuelta y la ausencia de Danny no se notaría tanto.


	4. Chapter 4

"¡Marty, qué alegría verte!" exclamó su prima al abrir la puerta. Jamie esperaba la visita de su primo, a quien estaba muy unida. No en vano, habían pasado mucho tiempo en su infancia y adolescencia juntos, pues Marty, como le llamaban familiarmente, había pasado mucho tiempo con ellos.

Jamie había estado muy preocupada tras las graves heridas que su primo había sufrido y se alegraba de poder comprobar en persona que Marty seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

Martin también se alegró de ver a su prima, a su pequeña sobrina quien ya correteaba alegremente por la casa y recordó la última vez que había estado con ellos, hacía dos Navidades, cuando su tía Bonnie perdió el contacto con su familia y Jamie no dudó en llamar a Martin en busca de ayuda.

¡Qué diferentes eran las cosas entonces del momento que él estaba viviendo ahora! Y pensando en ello, se encontró sentado en el confortable salón de su prima, abriendo su corazón y contándole a ella, y sólo a ella, la situación personal por la que estaba pasando.

"Pero, ¿cómo empezó todo? ¿cómo no se te ocurrió pedir ayuda?" preguntó ella con preocupación.

"No… no lo sé, Jamie. Durante un tiempo fue el recuerdo de lo que ocurrió, de aquellos momentos. Siempre han sido confusos, tengo la información porque leí los informes del caso, pero para mi es muy confuso. Recuerdo… recuerdo la expresión de mi compañero y como me llamaba. Luego… luego, nada. Cuando me desperté en el hospital estaba papá… ya sabes, no sabía si me iba a reprochar algo o qué. Me sentí fatal. Entonces no sabía que había estado a punto de morir y sólo había preocupación en su mirada, pero claro…"

Jamie sonrió. Conocía bien a su tío. Victor Fitzgerald siempre había sido escaso en mostrar cariño… o cualquier sentimiento en realidad, hacia su familia, pero ello no quería decir que no les quisiera. Pero también sabía cuanto daño había causado eso a su hijo. Martin era diferente, era más como Bonnie, como ella misma. Sus ojos azules mostraban una bondad difícil de ver en los ojos de Victor Fitzgerald.

"Cuando salí del hospital, me dieron una medicación para aliviar el dolor. Regresé al trabajo, y todo iba más o menos bien, excepto cuando intentaba acercarme a Danny."

"Danny es tu compañero, quien estuvo contigo en la emboscada," quiso aclarar Jamie.

Martin asintió. "Sí, por alguna razón nos ha resultado muy difícil conectar de la forma que lo hacíamos antes. Es como si un muro invisible se hubiera levantado entre nosotros y…"

"Es normal, ha de haber sido duro para los dos. Por lo que me has contado, estáis vivos de milagro. ¿Nunca hablasteis de lo que ocurrió?"

"No, pero cada vez que le veía, era como si viera flashes de aquel momento… creo que a él le ocurría igual y era, es, complicado de asumir. Descubrí que la medicación que me ayudaba con el dolor físico, también me ayudaba con el dolor emocional… creo que ahí fue cuando me decidí y tomé ese camino… Jamie, no te puedes hacer idea de lo que es, lo que cuenta esa gente en las reuniones a las que voy…"

"¿Alcohólicos Anónimos?" preguntó ella. "Me lo puedo suponer. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió ir allí? Alguien tuvo que ayudarte, ¿no?"

"Sam, ¿la recuerdas? Estuvo conmigo cuando lo de tía Bonnie… y Danny, claro. El me ha ayudado muchísimo… me dejó las cosas claras y me ofreció una salida. Estaba tan perdido… Sé que no va a permitir que me venga abajo, que fracase, porque creo que sería su propio fracaso. Es toda una presión, pero está bien, es bueno para mi."

"Pero… es tu decisión, tu vida, Marty, de la que estamos hablando," objetó Jamie con preocupación. Ella no conocía al tal Danny, no podía ser que su primo dependiera tanto de él, no a ese nivel que se desprendía de sus palabras.

"Sí,… es lo que él siempre me dice, pero,… creo que no podría hacerlo si no estuviera él ahí, vigilante," razonó Martin, dándose cuenta por primera vez de aquel sentimiento. ¿qué haría durante las semanas que iba a estar con sus padres? ¿lejos del control de sus compañeros, de Danny, de Sam?

"Pues tendrás que hacerlo, primo. Tienes tres semanas por delante en Washington," dijo su prima preocupada.

"Sí, tendré que hacerlo," accedió Martin. "¿Y Allison?" preguntó por su otra prima.

"Nos reuniremos en Nochebuena aquí, en casa de papá y mamá. Está haciendo un curso de diseño de interiores en Chicago. Vendrá la próxima semana. Tenemos tiempo de vernos de nuevo."

"Claro," dijo Martin. "La verdad… sé que no es lo correcto, pero..."

Jamie sonrió y descansó su mano sobre la pierna de su primo. Le había leído el pensamiento y le entendía. Sus padres nunca habían tenido la vida familiar que Bonnie sí había sabido dar a los suyos. Incluso, en su ausencia, su influencia se dejaba sentir y querer por toda la casa. Y Martin había pasado largas temporadas con ellos, tiempo del cual guardaba gratos recuerdos.

"Te entiendo, no te sientas mal por ello. Pero ven por casa, no estamos tan lejos," le animó Jamie. "Por cierto, te quedas a cenar hoy, ¿verdad? Vamos a estrenar barbacoa."

"Por supuesto," Martin sonrió agradecido.

Era allí donde realmente se sentía a gusto, en familia. Seguir su viaje hasta la casa de sus padres, se le hacía cuesta arriba. Intentaría estar allí el menor tiempo posible. Intentó imaginar algo acogedor en su propia casa, pero no lo encontró. Su madre, dedicada en cuerpo y alma a causas benéficas y su padre, engullido por el trabajo y su carrera política tenían poco tiempo para la familia. Y eso era así desde que Martin tenía uso de razón.

No pudo menos que recordar el recibimiento de su prima, cuando su madre abrió la puerta de casa. "¡Martin, cariño!" exclamó ella con una sonrisa. Ambos se abrazaron, mientras de lejos se escuchaba una discusión.

"Ah… tu padre al teléfono," excusó a Victor. "Hemos preparado unas jornadas benéficas en el St. Patrick." El St. Patrick era el hotel de moda en Washington. Se había inaugurado hacía siete meses y sus amplios y lujosos salones lucían como recién estrenados. Ya se habían celebrado algunas convenciones con cierta repercusión mediática, recordó Martin, que le venían muy bien al hotel como promoción.

"Dejaré la maleta en mi habitación," dijo Martin, dirigiéndose a las escaleras que llevaban a la parte alta de la casa. Su madre le siguió, dándole la lista de apellidos ilustres que acudirían a aquellas jornadas benéficas. Nunca tuvo claro si se hacían a beneficio de algo o para promocionar la carrera política de su padre. O para buscarle una novia de su agrado.

En un momento dado de su recorrido, creyó escuchar a su padre mencionar a 'Malone' y al poco colgó el teléfono, visiblemente malhumorado, por lo que pudo Martin encontrarse cuando regresó a la parte baja de la casa. Su padre apenas le hizo caso, ni le dio la bienvenida. Tan solo rugió, "¡No sé qué le ves a ese incompetente, Martin! ¡Así, mis esfuerzos no van a servir para nada!"

"Hola, papá." Fue lo único que Martin dijo. Y se sintió ridículo por no recoger sus cosas e irse.

…

Caminando hacia la oficina, Danny no pudo evitar sentir como su estómago se encogía de los nervios, pero tuvo tiempo de prepararse mientras se dirigía a su mesa.

Los adornos navideños habían desaparecido y sus compañeros debatían sobre algún caso en el que trabajaban, llenando los espacios vacíos en la vida de la persona desaparecida en las horas anteriores, una información que solía ser de gran utilidad para encontrarla.

Poco podía aportar Danny a un caso que le cogía a mitad, así que se limitó a reubicarse en su lugar de trabajo y esperó a que sus compañeros finalizaran.

No era lo mismo una bienvenida tras unas vacaciones o una enfermedad, que después de tres semanas de suspensión de empleo y sueldo, y Danny lo notó en sus compañeros, especialmente en Martin quien, por alguna razón, actuó un tanto esquivo. No dio tiempo para mucho pues, con un gesto, Jack le indicó que le siguiera. Una sonrisa cómplice de Sam acompañada de un disimulado 'ánimo' no hizo sino ponerle más nervioso, mientras no le pasaba desapercibida la mirada de advertencia que Vivian dirigía a su jefe. ¿les habría contado algo Jack? Seguro. ¿Qué habría pasado durante esas tres semanas? Y, ¿por qué Martin apenas le miraba?

En esas preguntas ocupaba su mente mientras seguía a Jack a su despacho, pero cuando éste, tras dejarle entrar, cerró la puerta, el silencio inmediato le pareció una eternidad y le devolvió de golpe a valorar la situación que le había llevado hasta allí.

"¿Cómo ha ido?" le preguntó Jack, mientras abría un cajón y sacaba el arma y la placa de Danny.

"Bien," respondió Danny.

"Tostándote bajo el sol, veo," observó Jack al notar el ligero bronceado en la piel de su agente.

Danny se encogió de hombros.

"De Miami, supongo" continuó Jack.

Danny se sintió incómodo pero no podía negar lo evidente. "Sí, he estado en Miami."

"¿Buscando esa información?" preguntó Jack.

Para que negarlo. "No he conseguido gran cosa, de todas formas ya no importa." Tuvo que esforzarse para que su voz no se quebrara.

Jack le miró. Sabía que no le sacaría nada que Danny no quisiera decirle. Algo había ocurrido, estaba claro. ¿lo sabría alguna vez?

"De acuerdo." Jack le tendió una documentación. "Oye, esto… todo esto ha sido extraño. No creo que te merecieras esa suspensión. En realidad, creo que, como siempre los de arriba van contra mi. Si… pudiera hacer algo, si me contaras…"

"Esta bien, Jack," le cortó Danny. "Yo… yo metí la pata, hice algo que no debí hacer. Eso es todo. No volverás a tener una queja de mi. Al menos, no por eso. ¿qué es esto?" preguntó mirando el listado que le había proporcionado Jack.

"Trabajo," Jack sonrió con malicia. "Hazme un seguimiento de esas cuentas."

Danny hizo una mueca. Eso significaba horas de oficina. Supuso que lo merecía. "Gracias," dijo. Y abandonó el despacho de Jack, en busca de una taza bien llena de café antes de dirigirse a su mesa.

"Hey Danny ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde has estado? Regreso de Washington y me encuentro que estás desaparecido, suspendido. He ido por tu casa, no te he visto en las reuniones…" empezó Martin, visiblemente preocupado.

Nada más ver que salía del despacho de Jack, Martin se había levantado y acudido a su encuentro.

"¡Hey!" le cortó Danny, sorprendido, y viendo que Martin mantenía el gesto preocupado intentó tranquilizarle. "Está bien, no pasa nada."

"¿Cómo que no, Danny? Creí que éramos amigos, que estábamos juntos en esto…" insistió Martin.

"¿En esto? ¿en qué? Oye, Martin… no estamos juntos en esto. Creo que estás confundiendo las cosas…" Danny estaba sorprendido por la reacción de Martin. No recordaba haber dejado nada pendiente con él.

Como Martin no parecía ahora sólo preocupado sino también algo enfadado, Danny continuó, siendo fiel a la línea que se había propuesto marcar entre vida personal y trabajo. Si eso incluía a partir de ahora a Martin, era algo con lo que tendría que lidiar, algo que frenar. "¿Crees que tengo que darte explicaciones de algo? Donde haya estado y lo que haya pasado es cosa mía. No te interesa."

"Me preocupo por ti, creía que podíamos confiar el uno en el otro. Yo he contado contigo, he confiado. Creí que tú harías lo mismo, Danny. No… no puedes desaparecer así como así." Martin había relajado el tono, pero Danny no pudo.

"¿Vas a poner mi fotografía en el panel? Olvídalo Martin. No es un viaje que te gustaría hacer conmigo."

"¿Qué pasó? Jack nos dijo que te habían suspendido de empleo y sueldo. Oye…" Iba a añadir algo de la conversación sobre Malone que había tenido con su padre, pero algo le hizo parar.

"Nada, fue una tontería. Déjalo."

"Una tontería no se castiga con tres semanas de suspensión, Danny," objetó Martin. "Mientras estaba en Washington, ocurrió algo. Escuché a mi padre hablando con alguien, sobre Jack, muy enfadado. Creo que tenía que ver con esto, creo que… creo que mi padre te culpa por lo que ocurrió en la emboscada."

Danny sintió como se le helaba la sangre. Mantuvo la calma como pudo. "¿Tú padre o tú?" encaró a Martin.

Este no se esperaba la reacción de Danny, pero en ese instante se dio cuenta de lo vivo que estaba aún aquel acontecimiento. "Yo nunca te he culpado de nada, Danny. Estábamos juntos, te pudo pasar a ti, como me pasó a mi, y lo sabes. Pero no conoces a mi padre, él…"

"No inventes excusas por tu padre, Martin," le cortó Danny con desdén.

Martin se quedó mirando fijamente a su amigo. Algo había ocurrido en aquellas tres semanas, algo que había hecho cambiar a Danny. La idea de que su padre pudiera tener algo que ver con ello, que fuera una venganza hacia la persona que más le había ayudado, su amigo, le resultaba difícil de afrontar.

"No son excusas, lo único que digo es que esa sanción es claramente excesiva, y por lo que me dijo mi padre y lo que oí, he supuesto que podría estar relacionado. Sé como funciona mi padre. No pienses ni por un momento que lo que ocurrió aquella noche fue culpa tuya, Danny. Ni se te ocurra."

"Lo sé." Danny se quedó callado un momento. Se sentía muy cansado y confuso. Y vulnerable, también. Pero la decisión de dejar para sí mismo lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida privada era firme. "¿Qué tal Washington?" preguntó como si la tensión que aún existía entre ellos se hubiese desvanecido.

Martin movió la cabeza disgustado. "Como quieras, Danny." Y sin contestarle, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Danny, permaneció un rato donde estaba. Se sentó en una silla, y empezó a beber el café. Intentó calmarse pero no podía. No quería estar allí, cuando hacía nada era lo que más deseaba. Quería llorar pero no podía y no sabía por qué, tampoco. Las tres últimas semanas habían sido intensas, en especial las dos últimas. Y aún no había derramado una lágrima.

_Flashback_

_De pronto, Danny se vio en su casa, sin nada que hacer, con tres semanas por delante en las que tendría que, según Jack, reflexionar sobre su comportamiento. Además, tendría que economizar._

_Tiempo libre era lo que menos gustaba a Danny. Tiempo libre significaba tentaciones a las que prefería no acercarse. Estuvo tanteando el móvil, guardado en el bolsillo del pantalón, pensando en Ray Coleman, pero en el último momento Danny tecleó otro número. "¿Polly? Soy Danny," continuó al escuchar la voz de su amiga. "Me preguntaba si tendrías algo de tiempo libre."_

_Polly conocía lo suficientemente bien a Danny para darse cuenta de que algo había ocurrido. Miró la hora. ¿qué habría pasado?. "Tengo media hora," respondió. "¿Dónde estás?" _

"_En casa." Dijo Danny._

_Definitivamente, algo había pasado. "Tengo una reunión en el Ayuntamiento, si quieres podemos vernos a la entrada y tomar algo cerca. Pero tienes que salir ya."_

"_De acuerdo," accedió Danny. Colgó y después de coger su abrigo y las llaves de su casa, salió y bajó corriendo los cinco pisos que le separaban de la salida del edificio donde vivía en Queens. _

_Cuando llegó a Manhattan, Polly ya estaba por fuera del Ayuntamiento esperándole. "Lo siento," dijo Danny, "he venido todo lo rápido que he podido"._

"_Aún tenemos tiempo," respondió Polly. "Vamos, conozco una cafetería a cien metros de aquí. Hace frío."_

"_Sí," Danny se frotó las manos, nervioso._

_Delante de dos tazas de cacao hirviendo, Polly le preguntó. "Querías verme, ¿qué pasa? ¿no tienes trabajo hoy?"_

"_Sí… bueno, quería consultarte algo. No sé, es… es una locura."_

"_No debe serlo," dijo ella con preocupación._

_Danny la miró a los ojos. "Hace poco, mi hermano me llamó. Quería hablar conmigo. Me resultó extraño porque Rafie no suele hablar mucho, menos conmigo, así que una mañana temprano fui a verle."_

_Polly escuchaba con atención. No conocía al hermano de Danny, y él no le había hablado mucho. Por lo que había podido enterarse, Rafael había estado en la cárcel por algún asunto de drogas._

"_Me pidió que buscara una información en el expediente que existe sobre mi familia en los Servicios Sociales. Al principio me negué, no quería estar leyendo cosas sobre mi paso por todos aquellos centros, pero me aclaró que no se trataba de mi expediente, sino el de mis padres."_

"_¿Encontraste lo que te pidió?" preguntó ella._

"_No, no he conseguido ese expediente. Es obvio que por teléfono no me iban a decir nada, así que… estoy pensando en ir a Miami," le dijo Danny. En realidad, se le acababa de ocurrir esa idea._

"_¿Qué quería tu hermano?"_

"_Me contó una historia. La verdad, no sé si creerle o no. Es algo totalmente nuevo para mi. El… no está bien, tiene lagunas, fantasías, las drogas… ya sabes. No le di mucha credibilidad, pero me pidió que buscara en ese expediente a dos hermanos…"_

"_Espera un momento, Danny," le cortó Polly. "Eso es una fantasía muy habitual," siguió suavemente. No quería herir los sentimientos de su amigo, pero su experiencia narraba la aparición de familiares fantasma en más ocasiones de las que le hubiese gustado reconocer._

"_Lo sé, lo sé. Eso pensé yo en un primer momento pero luego Sylvia, su mujer y los médicos del hospital… ellos le creen y…"_

"_Y te han pedido que los busques," concluyó ella. "Danny, entiendes dónde te estás metiendo, ¿verdad?"_

"_Sí… creo que sí. No quiero hacerlo, en realidad, pero por eso estoy aquí."_

"_¿Qué quieres de mi?" preguntó ella._

"_Hace unos días llamé a Miami y solicité el expediente familiar. Me lo negaron, claro, como te dije. Hice algo, una tontería, algo que no debí hacer y bueno, esta mañana vino el jefe de mi jefe hecho una fiera y me ha suspendido durante tres semanas."_

_Polly abrió los ojos sorprendida. _

"_Lo más extraño del caso fue que me dijo que habían llamado de Servicios Sociales. Luego Jack me preguntó por un tipo… no recuerdo su nombre ahora. No lo había oído nunca. Pero me sorprendió todo aquello porque ¿qué interés puede tener que yo llame solicitando el expediente de mi familia?"_

"_La verdad es que es extraño, Danny. No sé cuál será tu caso, pero date cuenta de que normalmente esos expediente contienen información sensible, denuncias, malos tratos, abandonos… hay incluso personas que han cambiado de identidad, o que están protegidas por el Estado."_

"_Polly, mis padres murieron. Solo quedamos Rafie y yo," razonó Danny, "a menos que lo que me dijo mi hermano sea cierto."_

_Polly movió la cabeza pensativa. "¿Qué ganarías con ello? ¿qué te encontrarías?"_

"_No lo sé, estoy asumiendo esa posibilidad remota. Para Rafie es importante, quieren hacerle un trasplante de hígado y aún no se si puedo ayudarle. Sería… una última esperanza."_

"_Vas a responderme a una pregunta," dijo Polly. "¿Cómo te sentirías si a tu hermano le pasara algo sin que tú intentaras, al menos, averiguar si es cierto lo que te contó?"_

_Danny lo medió un momento y sonrió. "¿Te casarás conmigo?" fue su sorprendente pregunta._

_Polly le miró y sonrió también. "Sabes que no puedo casarme contigo, Danny." También sabía que por eso mismo Danny le había hecho esa proposición. _

"_En ese caso… creo que tomaré ese avión," replicó Danny._

_En sólo veinticuatro horas, Danny había pasado de salir de su casa con el abrigo más grueso de que disponía, a salir de un hotel con tan solo unos vaqueros y una camiseta. _

_Sin embargo, no estaba en Miami por vacaciones. Las oficinas de los Servicios Sociales de Hialeah seguían estando en el mismo lugar, pero no así los archivos de hacía más de veinte años, algo que agradeció pues recorrer aquellas antiguas estancias le trajo recuerdo muy vivos y dolorosos para él. Intentando no fijarse demasiado en lo que le rodeaba, acudió al moderno edificio de la zona gubernamental en Miami y siguiendo las indicaciones se encontró pronto en un mostrador. _

"_Buenos días," empezó. "Estoy buscando cierta información en unos expedientes que fueron cerrados, creo, a mitad de los ochenta," le dijo a la joven que tenía enfrente._

"_¿Apellidos?" preguntó esta, sacando automáticamente un impreso. _

"_Alvarez," respondió Danny, pensando que un apellido tan común daría para varios expdientes. "Mario y Sonia Alvarez," añadió algo turbado. Pronunciar el nombre de sus padres en voz alta le resultaba extraño, algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo._

"_Rellene este impreso, y si sabe el número de expediente, póngalo también. ¿Es usted familiar?" preguntó la joven sin emoción alguna en su voz._

_Danny podría haberle explicado algunas cosas al respecto, pero concluyó que no valdría la pena. "Sí," respondió, sin añadir nada más._

_Tomó un bolígrafo y cumplimentó el impreso con sus datos personales, los de sus padres, el número de expediente que había rescatado de algún documento que tenía aún en su casa. Se quedó dudando en el apartado "Motivos", y finalmente escribió "médicos". _

_Se lo entregó a la administrativa, la cual desapareció tras una puerta después de pedirle que esperara y le señaló un grupo de asientos que ya había visto al entrar._

_Al rato, salió con varias carpetas marrones y llamó a otras personas que estaban esperando. No a él. Inquieto se revolvió en el asiento mientras esperaba. La administrativa volvió a desaparecer y salió con otra carpeta marrón. Pero no se dirigió a él, sino a otra persona, algo más mayor que se encontraba en un despacho aparte. Fue quien salió y le llamó._

"_¿Es usted el agente del FBI que llamó hace unos días?" preguntó._

_Danny no supo que responder. "Sí," respondió finalmente. _

"_Y también es familiar," añadió ella, sin que él pudiera añadir nada._

"_En efecto," reconoció él._

_Ella abrió la carpeta delante de Danny. Sólo contenía un papel con el número de expediente, el nombre de sus padres y una anotación: 'Transferido'._

"_No está aquí. Algunos expedientes fueron transferidos a Luisiana en los años 90," le explicó._

"_¿A Luisiana? ¿Eso por qué?" preguntó Danny contrariado._

"_Lo desconozco, señor Taylor. Yo no trabajaba aquí en esos años," dijo ella, cerrando la carpeta. Se dio media vuelta y Danny se quedó sólo. La joven que le había atendido a la entrada, atrajo su atención y en cuanto la otra mujer desapareció, se acercó a él y le dejó una tarjeta._

"_¿Qué es esto?" preguntó él._

"_No levante la voz. Es de un abogado. Sé que se ha ocupado de algunos casos… de esos expedientes transferidos."_

"_¿Por qué?" _

"_Verá, tenemos orden de comunicar a ciertas personas cualquier incidencia sobre algunos expedientes. No sé la razón, pero es así. También tenemos órdenes de no mostrarlos, a menos que esas personas den el visto bueno."_

"_No creo que haya nadie interesado en ver el expediente de mi familia, excepto yo o mi hermano. Y él no lo ha solicitado," le dijo Danny._

"_No me refiero a usted, señor Taylor. No puedo decirle más, esa información la tiene mi jefa. Los expedientes están aquí, no en Luisiana. Puede usted ahorrarse el viaje. Pero este hombre," continuó señalando la tarjeta, "ha conseguido que otras personas consigan verlos. Creo que haría bien en contactar con él."_

"_Pero, ¿qué interés puede…?" Danny se detuvo al ver salir a la jefa de la joven y dirigirse hacia ellos. "Jennifer," llamó. Ella sonrió a Danny antes de darse la vuelta. "Quería saber a qué dirección de Luisiana debía dirigirse," dio por toda explicación._

_Y Danny se fue._

_Cuando se lo contó a Polly, ésta se extrañó mucho. "Ahí hay algo irregular, Danny. Eso no es normal. ¿Cómo se llama ese abogado que te dijeron?"_

"_Lukas Wyler, pone la tarjeta. No hay dirección, sólo un teléfono, un móvil. ¿Crees que debería llamar? No sé, Polly, todo esto es bastante desagradable y no sé si servirá para algo. Ya no sé qué pensar."_

"_Investigaré por ti. Te llamaré si descubro algo. Quizás sea un abogado especializado. Yo no he oído hablar de él nunca, pero puede que algún compañero sí."_

"_Gracias, te lo agradezco," dijo Danny. En aquel momento, no le apetecía nada seguir adelante. Se sentía cansado y confuso. Su experiencia con los servicios sociales nunca había sido buena, ni cuando era un niño, ni ahora. La frialdad seguía existiendo como si trataran con números y expedientes, y aunque los trabajadores sociales podían ser diferentes, al final, ellos nunca importaban, él nunca había importado, pensó._

_Estar en Miami, acudir a los servicios sociales, pronunciar el nombre de sus padres en alto, ver aquel expediente vacío, hizo remover antiguos sentimientos que le llevaron, sin saber por qué, hasta el cementerio de Hialeah._

_Allí, en dos nichos, uno junto a otro, dos placas indicaban que detrás de ellas se encontraban los restos de sus padres. Se sorprendió de recordar aún el lugar. No llevaba nada, ni flores, ni palabras. Sólo confusión. Antaño, era la culpa, los remordimientos y las imágenes de aquellos últimos trágicos momentos. Ahora, veinte años después, nada había cambiado. Su padre gritándole a su madre y él en la parte de atrás del coche… ya podía haberse mantenido en silencio. Pero tuvo que hablar, ¡en qué estaba pensando! ¿acaso iba a conseguir algo diciéndole a su padre que dejara de gritar? Sí claro. Eso fue lo que consiguió, que su padre se girara a darle una bofetada. Pero no llegó a tiempo, el volantazo desequilibró el coche, y para cuando paró de dar vueltas, su madre estaba muerta y su padre le miraba, agonizante, con su camisa empapada en sangre._

_Intentó eliminar aquellas imágenes de su cabeza e hizo un esfuerzo por ir más atrás, intentar recordar alguna referencia hacia esos hermanos que se había inventado Rafie. No podía ser, él no era tan pequeño, habría recordado algo. Su madre no podía haber permanecido en silencio tanto tiempo, ni Rafie. Pero no encontró ninguna referencia. 'Tiene que ser mentira', concluyó, sintiéndose más aliviado._

_Se fue de allí un poco más tranquilo, temeroso de la noche que se avecinaba, temeroso de no poder afrontar las tentaciones que acechaban, prestas a recordarle quién era. 'Maldito seas, Rafie', pensó. Siempre era él, su hermano, quien le hacía recordar lo fácil que era volver al infierno donde había estado._

_Después de dar un paseo por las calles iluminadas con motivos navideños y llenas de gente, terminó, finalmente, en su habitación del hotel, con una pizza y una botella de agua que había comprado de camino. No salió, no pasó por el restaurante, ni por el bar. Una pizza, una botella de agua… y Raymond Coleman, con quien estuvo charlando durante casi dos horas, antes de que el sueño le venciera._

_Tenía cuatro días más por delante, pensó Danny a la mañana siguiente, nada más abrir los ojos. Pero ya no le quedaba nada que hacer en Miami._

_Un vistazo al exterior, le trajo la luz del sol y el azul del cielo que hacía días no se veía en Nueva York. Abajo la cercanía de las playas y los paseos, el suave vaivén del mar le atrajo de una forma que no pudo explicar._

_Aunque no había llevado ropa de baño, eso no suponía un problema. En los paseos cercanos a las playas había numerosas tiendas donde podías encontrar todo lo necesario. _

_Danny comenzó a caminar por la orilla de la playa, hundiendo sus pies en la arena. Después de un rato, permaneció quieto y dejó que el agua al retirarse hiciera que sus pies se hundieran aún más en la arena blanda. Observando la espuma y la suavidad con la que el agua iba y venía, Danny encontró una paz que hacía mucho tiempo no vivía. Retirándose un poco más atrás, extendió la toalla y se sentó en la arena. Durante un buen rato permaneció disfrutando de la tranquilidad que el mar le proporcionaba y finalmente se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. El murmullo de la gente, el olor a la sal marina y el suave sonido de las olas casi le deja dormido por completo, si no llega a ser por un grupo de niños que se pusieron a jugar con la arena húmeda cerca de él._

_Incorporándose, se quedó observándoles un rato, recordando esos momentos infantiles con sus padres y Rafie, cuando aún era muy pequeño y ajeno a lo que ocurría en su casa._

_Sabía que, por placentero que fuera aquel momento, no podía durar mucho. Cerca de mediodía, recogió sus cosas comenzó a caminar hacia su hotel, percatándose en su camino que había dejado el móvil en la habitación. _

_Apenas había comido y su estómago comenzaba a protestar. Danny pensó en las llamadas que podría tener perdidas, pensó en la tranquilidad de la playa, en la gente que paseaba ociosa a su alrededor o no tanto… la visión que tienes cuando estás de vacaciones… sólo que él no estaba de vacaciones. Había sido suspendido y estaba allí por una razón muy concreta. _

_Pero decidió dejar todo aquello de lado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía a gusto. Quien se lo iba decir, justo en el lugar al que se había prometido no volver._

_En un restaurante del paseo, Danny dejó todos sus problemas a un lado y disfrutó de un rato de descanso que realmente necesitaba._

_Cuando al caer la tarde, después de un reconfortante baño en el mar, regresó al hotel, su móvil le había dejado varias llamadas perdidas. Polly, Raymond, Martin, Sylvia._

_No le apetecía llamar a ninguno de ellos en aquel momento. Tendido en la cama, recapacitó sobre todo lo que había sentido aquel día y se dio cuenta de que, de algún modo, se trataba de una reconciliación. Una reconciliación consigo mismo._

_Era la noche previa a Navidad, cuando el avión aterrizó con alguna que otra sacudida en el Aeropuerto de La Guardia, de vuelta al frío y a la ciudad que le había acogido, Danny se sintió extrañamente abrumado por el contraste entre las dos ciudades y por la experiencia emocional que inesperadamente traía consigo._

_Ahora sí, su primera llamada fue para Polly. Repentinamente recordó que había quedado en echarle una mano en una cena solidaria de la que se había olvidado por completo. No sabía si llegaría a tiempo. Quizás sí, pensó mirando su reloj. _

"_¿Polly? Soy Danny, ya estoy de vuelta," dijo al escuchar su voz. _

"_¡Danny, te he estado llamando!" casi gritó Polly. Había un gran bullicio allí donde se encontraba. "¡He conseguido información sobre el abogado del que me hablaste!"_

"_Estupendo," contestó él. "Oye, perdona, había olvidado por completo que había quedado en ayudarte. ¿Estoy a tiempo?"_

"_Estarás cansado, Danny. Mejor déjalo y ya hablamos mañana." Polly, miró a su alrededor. Aún estaban cubriendo las mesas con manteles de papel y la furgoneta con platos y cubiertos estaba a punto de llegar. En la cocina, en enormes calderos, sopas y guisos terminaban de cocinarse._

"_No, no estoy cansado," le respondió Danny. "Dime dónde es, me acercaré en un momento."_

…

_Los primeros rayos de sol del día de Navidad, se colaron tímidamente a través de las nubes y atravesando las ventanas llegaron hasta la habitación. Polly Mathews se dio la vuelta al sentir la claridad, aún adormilada. Somnolienta, tanteó a su lado y buscó la cara de Danny, que descansaba a su lado. El protestó un poco antes de girarse hacia ella y perezosamente abrió los ojos. La noche había sido larga y definitivamente diferente a otros años, en los que Danny compaginaba trabajo con viejos sentimientos que no dejaba aflorar para poder disfrutar algo del ambiente._

_Pero Miami había calmado su alma… y Polly estaba junto a él. Habían terminado tarde en una jornada que había transcurrido entre colocar y retirar adornos navideños, preparar las mesas, recibir a todas las personas que acudieron al Centro, repartir comida, sentarse junto a ellos, cenar todos juntos… poco a poco la gente fue retirándose y los que quedaron aún tuvieron que recoger todas las cosas._

_A las cuatro y media de la madrugada, habían terminado de sacar todas las bolsas de basura y cerraban la puerta del local. Entre despedidas, Danny y Polly se quedaron solos. _

"_Gracias, Danny… por todo," dijo Polly con una sonrisa. "Debes estar agotado, nada más llegar y…"_

"_Ha estado bien," dijo él con una sonrisa. Danny miró la hora. "Ya es Navidad," añadió. "Hace frío y…" _

_Iba a añadir algo, pero se encontró con los labios de Polly que le hizo callar de golpe. Sin pararse a pensar en nada, le devolvió el gesto en un prolongado beso. _

"_Tu casa está más cerca que la mía," murmuró ella, apenas despegando los labios de los suyos._

"_Sí." Danny paró un taxi y dio su dirección. Se sentía nervioso y feliz al mismo tiempo. Hacía mucho que no sentía algo así, y sabía que con Polly podía estar seguro y no tenía que dar demasiadas explicaciones de nada. En realidad, no tenía ni por qué darlas. De repente, le entraron ganas de reír._

"_¿Café?" preguntó Danny, mientras Polly se dirigía a la ducha, arrastrando una toalla. Ella se volvió con los pelos revueltos, ojerosa y con algunas marcas de las sábanas en la cara. Asintió, como si el cansancio no la dejara siquiera hablar._

_Danny sonrió, era la imagen menos glamorosa que jamás había visto en Polly y, sin embargo, se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo._

_Las cosas quedaron claras a lo largo de esa misma mañana, después de recoger algunos regalos navideños para los sobrinos de Polly y compartir ese día con su familia._

_En la parte trasera de la casa familiar de los Mathews, en un momento que encontraron para estar solos, Polly afrontó la realidad, una realidad que Danny no terminaba de ver. Ese era el problema. Ya se lo había dicho en otra ocasión y le había explicado las razones. Entonces, él lo había entendido, pero ahora…_

"_Danny, no confundamos las cosas," le dijo acariciando su brazo. El, de espaldas a ella, observaba a través de la ventana como la nieve comenzaba de nuevo a caer, formando un ligero manto blanco en el jardín de la parte trasera de la casa de los padres de Polly. "No podemos seguir adelante con esto, no nos conviene, a ninguno de los dos," continuó ella._

"_¿Por qué? ¿No te sientes a gusto conmigo?" preguntó él, volviéndose hacia ella._

"_Por supuesto que sí, Danny, pero esa no es razón para, no es la única razón para comprometerme. Mi… mi trabajo puede afectarnos. Tú lo sabes y yo también. Danny, intento dejar las emociones de mi trabajo fuera de casa, pero no siempre es posible. No… no puedo llegar y encontrarme contigo, no puedo confundirme." Polly intentaba explicar algo sin que sus palabras fueran malinterpretadas, pero no estaba teniendo demasiada suerte, a juzgar por la cara que puso Danny._

"_Danny, no malinterpretes mis palabras. Circunstancias parecidas a las que tú viviste te afectan y es lógico. Y es con lo que yo trabajo cada día. No podría… no podría hablar de ello contigo," siguió._

"_¿Y qué me dices de mi trabajo?" objetó él. "Polly, hay miles de cosas de las que hablar y que hacer. ¿No lo pasamos bien? ¿Hablamos de trabajo cuando estamos juntos, acaso?"_

"_Más de lo que tú crees, Danny. Piensa un poco. Además…" no quiso decir lo que estaba pensando, no quería hacerle daño. "Danny, tenemos una bonita amistad, dejémosla así."_

"_Entonces, ¿qué pasó anoche? ¿esta mañana? ¿hace un rato?. Y no me digas que fue un error."_

"_No lo fue… o sí. No quiero crear en ti falsas esperanzas, Danny. Si pasar la noche contigo ha supuesto algo más en esta ocasión, yo lo siento. Creía que entendías la situación." Polly empezó a dudar de que aquellas proposiciones que medio en broma, medio en serio le lanzaba Danny, no contuvieran algo de verdad. _

_Además, y eso no quería añadirlo, no quería comprometerse con una persona que en el fondo le traería muchas complicaciones. No era sólo el trabajo, era él en sí mismo. Su alcoholismo del pasado siempre estaría allí amenazante, su hermano, su historia familiar… todas esas circunstancias a las que Danny no quería dar importancia y, sin embargo, habían forjado su carácter y podría ser, en algún momento determinante. Y Polly, que conocía mucho de eso, no quería arriesgarse._

"_De acuerdo," dijo él después de un rato callado, unos segundos que a Polly le parecieron una eternidad. "Oye, creo que voy a irme…"_

"_Danny no, quédate… lo pasaremos bien," suplicó ella, aunque sabía que no tendría éxito alguno. No soportaba dejarle así, pero de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que sus argumentos tenían mucha razón. Le miraba con compasión, algo que Danny odiaba con todas sus fuerzas._

…

_Danny casi había olvidado el motivo por el que había ido a Miami unos días antes, el motivo por el cual le habían suspendido. Había olvidado la enfermedad de su hermano, a Sylvia, las pruebas médicas… pero el mismo día de Navidad, por la tarde, recibió aquella llamada._

"_Lamentablemente, los test han dado negativo. Señor Taylor, disculpe que le haga esta pregunta, ¿ha sufrido usted alguna enfermedad del hígado?"_

_El Dr. Trafford quería verle en su consulta en el hospital donde estaba ingresado Rafie._

"_No," respondió Danny escuetamente._

"_Se lo digo porque en la biopsia que le realizamos observamos algunas anomalías… quizás ha estado usted sometido a un fuerte estrés…"_

_Danny se sintió incómodo._

"_Lo que quiero decirle es que quizás haya algún componente genético en todo esto…"_

"_Lo dudo," contestó Danny._

"_Señor Taylor, me gustaría que fuese usted sincero conmigo," le dijo el médico, intuyendo algo más._

"_Creía que era usted el médico de mi hermano," le contestó Danny, claramente molesto._

"_Por desgracia, a su hermano ya no le queda mucho tiempo. Dudo mucho de que vea el Año Nuevo. Únicamente quiero corroborar, a la vista de los resultados de la biopsia que le hicimos a Ud., que el seguimiento ha sido el adecuado."_

"_Entiendo," respondió Danny. Rafie iba a morir. "¿Puedo verle?"_

"_Por supuesto," accedió el médico, quien, viendo que no conseguiría ninguna información de su parte, dio por terminada la consulta._

"_Danny, acércate," le dijo Rafie, con voz apagada. Su aspecto había impresionado a Danny al entrar en la habitación del hospital. Muy delgado, pálido y sin atisbo de la fiereza que había albergado antaño, Rafael Alvarez se moría._

_Tomando la mano de su hermano, Rafie continuó. "He de pedirte un favor, hermano. Tengo poco tiempo. No… quiero irme de aquí sin ver a mis hijos." Danny asintió. "Pero no quiero que me vean así, Danny."_

"_¿Qué quieres que haga?" le preguntó Danny._

"_Aún me siento con algo de fuerzas, será lo último que haga en mi vida, así que si me quedo sin ellas, nadie lo va a notar. Creo que hay un parque por aquí cerca. Me gustaría… me gustaría que les trajeras ahí… Sylvia, Nicky y Natalie. ¿Me ayudarás?"_

"_Claro, pero…"_

"_Me ayudarás también a vestirme… será… será como si no pasara nada… lo que siempre quise," las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, pero Rafie carraspeó un poco y consiguió alejarlas. "¿Harás eso por mi?"_

_Fue un 27 de diciembre. Tal y como los médicos pronosticaron, Rafie no llegaría a fin de año. Aquella mañana, el tiempo respetó sus últimos deseos y el cielo despejado dejaba pasar con fuerza la calidez del sol. Rafie y Sylvia, sentados en un banco del parque charlaban tranquilos, mano sobre mano. Sylvia tenía a la pequeña Natalie sobre su regazo, la cual agitaba uno de los juguetes que había llevado consigo. _

_Nicky y Danny jugaban ahora con un balón, antes hacían carreras y antes reían por cualquier cosa. Nicky había congeniado muy bien con Danny, a quien los niños siempre se le habían dado bien, quizás porque él se convertía en uno de ellos en esas ocasiones._

_Sylvia reprendía a partes iguales a su cuñado y a su hijo, pero terminó dándolo por imposible. Especialmente, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que significaba aquella imagen para Rafie, cuando después de unos 20 minutos se quedó ensimismado observándoles jugar con el balón. _

"_Ayúdame a levantarme, Sylvia," le pidió, finalmente. _

_Danny y Nicky pararon de jugar y se quedaron observando como Rafie se dirigía hacia ellos, hacia Danny. Le dio un beso a su hijo y revolvió su pelo, como hacía muchos años con su hermano. _

"_Danny," le dijo mirándole a los ojos._

_No hubo más palabras. El parque, la gente que había allí, todo desapareció cuando ambos hermanos se fundieron en un largo abrazo. No era un abrazo de despedida, o sí, era un abrazo de reconciliación, de paz, una sensación muy parecida a la que Danny había sentido unos días antes en la playa, en Miami. "Lo siento mucho, Danny, perdóname por todo el daño que te he hecho." Murmuró Rafie. "Tú no…" empezó Danny. "No, Danny, déjame. No me queda mucho tiempo…" Rafie le miró a los ojos. "Eres mi hermano pequeño, la única familia que he tenido durante la mayor parte de mi vida… y te abandoné. Te abandoné por la misma razón que ahora me impide continuar. No… no he sido una buena persona, pero…"_

"_Rafie, no…" empezó Danny, aunque en realidad no sabía qué decir._

"_Te quiero, nunca he dejado de pensar en ti y siempre he estado orgulloso, aunque no te lo dijera, de la forma en que saliste adelante. Siempre."_

_Rafie puso sus manos en los hombros de Danny y apretó lo más fuerte que pudo. "Danny, a pesar de todo lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros, ahora me doy cuenta de que puedo irme tranquilo, porque sé que mis hijos y mi mujer pueden contar con alguien realmente bueno," Rafie hizo una pausa visiblemente cansado y sus manos se relajaron un poco. Pero aún tienes un trabajo pendiente, Danny. Ahí fuera hay dos personas que…"_

"_Rafie, no…" le interrumpió Danny._

"_No me interrumpas, hermano. Escúchame bien porque no tengo tiempo, estoy muy cansado y no te lo voy a repetir." Insistió Rafie._

_Danny asintió._

"_Ahí fuera hay dos personas que forman parte de tu familia, Danny. Personas que probablemente serán mucho mejores que yo. Búscales, no pierdas la oportunidad de relacionarte con tu familia, con nuestros hermanos. Sé que están ahí, Danny. Ahora sé que no eran imaginaciones mías."_

"_Vale, de acuerdo, Rafie, les buscaré, pero no les conozco. Tú eres mi única familia. Hemos vivido juntos, sabemos por qué y cómo llegamos a donde hemos llegado, Rafie."_

"_Tú, búscales."_

_Y Danny supo que tendría que buscarles, aunque no existieran más allá de la imaginación de su hermano._

…

"_¡¿En Miami?!" exclamó Sylvia._

_Danny se encogió de hombros. "Es lo que dice aquí," dijo señalando el párrafo del documento que tenía en sus manos. "Quiere ser enterrado en Miami."_

"_No me lo puedo creer," Sylvia, totalmente abrumada por los acontecimientos, ahora tenía que lidiar con el traslado de los restos de Rafie a Miami. "¿Cómo… cómo voy a hacer eso?"_

"_Parece que Rafie tenía un fondo, un seguro… ellos cubrirán los gastos," le explicó Danny._

"_¿Sabías tú algo de esto?" preguntó ella._

"_No, no tenía ni idea." Respondió Danny. "Sylvia, no te preocupes, estaré contigo. Iremos… iremos todos. Los niños tienen vacaciones y yo.."  
><em>

"_¿Tu trabajo?" preguntó ella._

"_Tengo unos días libres," le explicó él. "No te preocupes, yo me ocupo de todo. Y celebraremos el Año Nuevo en Miami." Añadió él. "Vamos, Sylvia, es su deseo y estoy convencido de que Rafie no quería que estuvieras triste por él, o por los niños."_

"_¿Qué sabrás tú?" murmuró ella, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Danny la cogió por las manos y la atrajo hacia él, sintiendo que el calor que le proporcionaba a su cuñada suponía un alivio para ella. ¿Sería capaz de recorrer con ella los lugares que había compartido con Rafie cuando eran pequeños? Aún los efectos que su reciente visita a Miami habían causado en él permanecían muy vivos y, de alguna manera, anheló hundir los pies en la tibia arena y dejar que el agua al retirarse, los hundiera aún más en ella._

_Fin del flashback_


	5. Chapter 5

"Llegó así de Washington." Era Sam quien hablaba, mientras se servía un café. Se sentó junto a Danny. Desde la oficina había visto la tensión entre los dos amigos. "Me pregunto si habrá recaído," dijo con preocupación.

Danny la miró pero no dijo nada. En su lugar, terminó de beberse el café, ya frío, y se levantó.

Sam reparó en que no le había preguntado nada. "¿Y tú qué tal? Veo que te has tomado unas vacaciones… lo digo por el bronceado," sonrió.

"Bien, de vuelta al trabajo. Oye, Sam, no… no quiero hablar de lo que pasó, vale? No sé lo que os habrá contado Jack, pero…"

"Está bien," dijo ella. "Jack sólo nos dijo que Olczyk te había suspendido porque habías hecho una estupidez." hizo una pausa, "pero tres semanas… es excesivo."

"Puede," Danny hizo una mueca. Podría contarle las teorías de Martin, pero evitó hacerlo. "Ahora tengo trabajo para rato," le dijo blandiendo los papeles que le había dado Jack.

"Me imagino," dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona. "Me alegro de que estés de vuelta, te hemos echado de menos."

"Por supuesto," dijo él, y ambos se echaron a reír.

Viéndoles entrar riendo despreocupadamente en la oficina hizo pensar a Martin que había enfocado mal el asunto. Pero era algo que torturaba su mente desde que a su regreso de Washington se enteró de lo ocurrido. Ahora, era la pregunta que le había hecho Danny lo que le torturaba. ¿Le consideraba culpable de lo ocurrido en la emboscada? ¿de haber salido indemne de ella mientras él aún seguía tratando en secreto las consecuencias de ello?

A su regreso había intentado localizarle para hablar con él. Pero había sido totalmente imposible. Danny no contestaba sus llamadas ni sus mensajes, Raymond tampoco sabía nada y estaba preocupado. Tras enterarse de que le habían suspendido, la preocupación de Martin fue en aumento. Extrañado de sus ausencias en las reuniones de AA, en repetidas ocasiones pasó por su casa, pero nadie respondió. Finalmente, olvidó por qué quería hablar con él y únicamente permaneció la preocupación, hasta esa mañana, que le vio entrar en el despacho de Jack.

Entonces, a la preocupación se le unió una suerte de enfado y un afán de aclarar las cosas. No dudaba, después de haber escuchado parte de la conversación telefónica que mantenía su padre con alguien, de que la suspensión de Danny tenía que ver con ello, y no se le ocurría otra cosa más evidente que las nefastas consecuencias que la emboscada, aun ocurrida hacía ya más de un año, habían tenido para él.

…

Sarah cogió los informes que tenía sobre la mesa, tras considerar que era mejor discutirlo con Jack Malone, en lugar de una negativa por teléfono que no iba a ser bien recibida. Una negativa a una actuación que, de llevarse a cabo, podría ocasionar problemas en un juicio futuro con consecuencias no deseadas para nadie. Las sospechas que recaían sobre el sujeto en cuestión eran claras, pero aun así había que ser precavidos en la obtención de las pruebas aunque no fuera lo deseable. En estos casos, si podía ser, a Sarah le gustaba proporcionar alternativas viables que quizás no se le hubiesen ocurrido a los agentes. Podía parecer presuntuosa, pero lo prefería a un simple 'no se puede'.

Recordó entonces que tenía que hablar con la agente Johnson sobre el juicio que tendría lugar dentro de tres días. Le gustaba repasar y tener todo claro antes de enfrentarse a los giros que la defensa daría a los hechos.

También Martin Fitzgerald tenía que hacer su declaración en aquel juicio, así que después de hablar con Malone, se dirigió hacia la mesa donde Martin observaba a sus compañeros que entraban charlando alegremente y se dirían a sus mesas.

Sarah se situó frente a él y rio burlonamente. Su amigo estaba totalmente distraído y ni siquiera la había visto aproximarse. Podía haberle gastado una broma, pero en el trabajo, Sarah prefería mantener las distancias y la profesionalidad que su puesto demandaban.

"Agente Fitzgerald," llamó la atención de Martin.

El parpadeó y Sarah juraría que se había sonrojado, antes de saludar. "Hola!".

Sam y Danny que habían sido testigos de la situación, se miraron y Sam no pudo evitar reírse. No así, Danny, quien frunciendo el ceño, abrió la carpeta que le había dejado Jack y se sentó en su mesa.

Sarah sonrió. "¿Recuerdas que tenemos que repasar esto? El juicio es el jueves," le aclaró.

Martin miró a su alrededor buscando a alguien. "Vivian, la agente Johnson no está ahora. Pero si quieres podemos verlo juntos," se ofreció.

"¿Puedes ahora? Estaría bien," accedió ella.

"Claro, pero vayamos a otro sitio," dijo Martin.

"¿Qué tal las vacaciones?" preguntó ella. "¿Fuiste a ver a tus padres?"

"Sí," respondió él con una mueca. Ella se echó a reír. "Veo que las cosas no han cambiado mucho. Por más que pasen los años, nos siguen tratando como si fuéramos pequeños tesoros. Espero no cometer el mismo error con Timmy."

"Sí, ya sabes, a mi padre todo le parece poco. Está empeñado en que deje esto, que me vaya a Washington. Dice que aquí estoy arruinando mi carrera," le comentó Martin.

"Y no es así," dijo ella.

"Desde luego que no. Estar aquí es lo mejor que me ha ocurrido en años. Me siento valorado profesional y personalmente. Tengo buenos amigos y desde luego mucha más atención que la suya."

"¿No les intimida que seas el hijo del Director Adjunto?" se interesó ella.

"No… me intimida a mi, en realidad. Cada vez que viene por aquí, me pregunto si juzga el trabajo que hace Jack o a todos nosotros por el hecho de estar yo aquí."

"Ah, venga, no será para tanto," dijo ella.

"Pues no sé." Martin lo dejó, no se sentía cómodo hablando de eso, ni siquiera con Sarah, a quien conocía desde que eran pequeños. "Y tú, ¿qué has hecho estas fiestas?"

"Me quedé en Nueva York, papá, mamá y Matt vinieron a pasar estos días con nosotros. ¡La hija de Matt, Silvina, está enorme y preciosa. Sacó los ojos azules de su padre y el contraste con la tez morena de su madre es fantástico."

"Me lo puedo imaginar," dijo Martin. No conocía mucho a Matt, el hermano menor de Sarah y Will, pero sí recordaba el gran parecido que guardaba con su madre, Ingrid, cuyos rasgos nórdicos había heredado su hijo menor y, al parecer, su nieta. "¿Y qué tal tus padres?" preguntó Martin, reparando en que ella no había nombrado a Will.

"Mayores. Les noté… frágiles, sobre todo a mamá," respondió ella, dejando entrever un halo de tristeza. "Papá va a dejar la dirección de la Fundación en manos de Matt, oficialmente, en unos meses, aunque en realidad es un hecho que Matt lleva trabajando en ello hace ya unos cuantos años. Quiere pasar más tiempo con mamá. Él también está preocupado por ella. Pero, en fin, es ley de vida, supongo", terminó con un suspiro.

"Sí, claro" concedió Martin. No se atrevió a preguntar por Will, al notar que Sarah había dado por concluida aquella pequeña licencia y abría la carpeta que contenía las declaraciones que tendrían que corroborar en el juzgado, tres días más tarde.

"¿Danny?" exclamó Sylvia al otro lado de línea telefónica. "Lo he conseguido… me han dado el traslado, nos vamos después del verano." En su voz había alegría y nerviosismo al mismo tiempo.

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde el fallecimiento de Rafie y aquel viaje a Miami, y desde entonces, Sylvia había estado barajando la posibilidad de trasladarse allí a vivir con sus hijos.

Al principio, Danny estuvo muy en contacto con ellos, y fue un apoyo que Sylvia agradeció mucho, pero luego, poco a poco, la cotidianeidad del día a día les fue alejando. Sylvia volvía a apoyarse en aquellos que tenía más cerca, su hermano, su cuñada y Danny les visitaba esporádicamente, cuando tenía algún día libre.

Irse a Miami suponía desprenderse de todo aquello, pero, aunque fuera una locura, era para Sylvia el lugar donde reposaba su marido, Rafie y sin querer reconocerlo, Danny había hecho un buen trabajo, recorriendo con ella y los niños aquellos lugares donde, en su infancia, había pasado sus mejores momentos con su hermano.

"¡Vaya!," exclamó con sorpresa Danny. Aunque sabía de las intenciones de Sylvia, no creía que finalmente siguiera adelante con la idea de irse a Miami. "Me alegro por ti… de verdad. Pero, escucha, ¿estás segura? Quiero decir,… aquí tienes a tu familia…"

"Ya me las arreglaré, Danny. Pero sé que es donde quiero estar. En parte, es culpa tuya, lo sabes."

"Bueno, no es lo mismo estar allí una semana, prácticamente de vacaciones, como estuvimos nosotros, Sylvia, que el día a día…"

"Danny, no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión ahora, ya es tarde, pero…" Sylvia dudó, "aún tenemos tiempo, podremos despedirnos bien y bueno, no todo se acaba ahí… sabes que Nicky y Natalie te quieren mucho. No dejaré que se olviden del hermano de su padre fácilmente."

Danny sonrió. "Gracias, sabes que no merezco tanto."

"Tonterías, oye, te dejo, tengo trabajo. Ya te llamaré," dijo ella.

"De acuerdo, adiós."

Danny colgó el teléfono, con la sensación de haber vivido los últimos minutos de una época, y en ello pensaba cuando Vivian le sacó de sus pensamientos y le devolvió a la realidad.

Mientras Sam y Jack se dirigían a la escuela, Vivian y Danny llegaron a la vivienda donde Laura Collins vivía con su hija Vanessa, de cinco años. Había sido la directora del colegio quien había dado el aviso a los Servicios Sociales, tras comprobar que la niña había faltado a clase durante una semana y, al intentar contactar con la madre, no habían localizado a ninguna de las dos. Los antecedentes familiares hicieron sonar las alarmas y ahora casi ocho días después de su desaparición, las cosas se ponían difíciles para el equipo de Jack Malone, quien desde el comienzo se mostró poco esperanzado con el caso.

El casero de la sra. Collins abrió la puerta de la vivienda para que Danny y Viv entraran. Cerrando la puerta, Danny despidió con una sonrisa al casero, a quien en ese momento no necesitaban para nada.

La vivienda parecía en orden, aunque como pudieron comprobar Danny y Vivian, hacía varios días que allí no había nadie. Los platos sucios y comida ya en mal estado, aún encima de la mesa, indicaban precipitación. ¿Huía Laura Collins de algo, o de alguien?. Revisando la casa, repararon en la ropa acumulada en las camas de la niña y de su madre. Los armarios estaban vacíos, alguien había hecho una maleta precipitadamente… o dos. Mientras Vivian seguía registrando la vivienda, Danny descolgó el teléfono para escuchar los mensajes. Varias llamadas del colegio de la niña, confirmaban lo que les habían contado, pero tras ellas, el mensaje de un hombre dándole una dirección llamó la atención de Danny. El modo en que dijo "espero que esto no sea otra treta tuya. No voy a darte más dinero," le hizo concluir que aquel debía ser el padre de la niña.

"Vivian, tengo una dirección del padre," dijo mientras la anotaba. La vivienda de la Sra. Collins no daba para mucho más, así que Danny y Vivian se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el lugar indicado por el marido, una vivienda unifamiliar de dos plantas en una zona residencial, en Queens.

Ambos agentes se acercaron con cierta precaución y tocaron a la puerta. Pegando la oreja, Danny le indicó a Vivian que no se oía nada. Nadie abrió. Rodearon la casa sin observar nada extraño y sin ver a nadie.

"Aquí no están," concluyó Viv.

"¿No vamos a entrar?" preguntó Danny ansioso.

"¿Tienes la orden?" preguntó Viv.

Danny hizo una mueca. Aunque en su mente estaba convertirse en abogado algún día, ahora mismo, odiaba todas las trabas que ponían los jueces para llevar adelante las investigaciones. Sabía que si entraban en aquella vivienda sin una orden y encontraban algo, no podrían usarlo en un juicio.

Recordando a la amiga de Martin, se atrevió a bromear sobre ello. "Quizás Martin pueda pedírsela a su amiga Sarah Parker,"

Vivian arqueó una ceja. "¿Tienen alguna historia esos dos?"

"Lo ignoro," respondió Danny, mientras marcaba el teléfono de Martin. "¿Martin?" dijo, nada más escuchar a su compañero al otro lado de la línea. Vivian lo miró con sorpresa, '¿de veras hablaba en serio?'

Lo cierto es que saliendo o no, amistades aparte, dos horas más tarde, que se les hicieron eternas, Danny y Vivian tenían la orden que les daba vía libre para entrar en la casa, que permanecía tan silenciosa y solitaria como la habían encontrado.

Danny forzó la puerta y sacando su arma, entró con sigilo en la vivienda, seguido por su compañera. Ningún sonido llegó a sus oídos y poco a poco, habitación por habitación, fueron comprobando que allí no había nadie, ni nada parecía fuera de lugar. Señalando la parte superior, Danny comenzó a subir las escaleras, donde a medio camino encontró la primera prueba de que allí había ocurrido algo. Una huella ensangrentada de la palma de una mano en la barandilla de la escalera. Siguió subiendo mientras su corazón se aceleraba, concentrado en detectar cualquier peligro y con cuidado de no destruir ninguna prueba que pudiera encontrar en su camino. Una habitación infantil, sin nada que llamara la atención del agente, otra habitación de la que Vivian salió con un movimiento negativo de su cabeza y la habitación de matrimonio, donde encontraron todas las evidencias de lo que había ocurrido allí.

Tendido en el suelo, con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, yacía Tony Collins. No hizo falta que Danny buscara el pulso para saber que el hombre estaba muerto.

Después de llamar a la policía científica y al forense, Danny y Vivian se dedicaron a buscar otras pruebas, pruebas que les llevaran hasta Laura Collins.

Las únicas evidencias que encontraron fueron la enorme cantidad de huellas que se hallaron de la pareja, así como heridas defensivas y pequeños trozos de uña de Laura Collins.

La hipótesis que Jack puso sobre la mesa no ayudaba a encontrar a madre e hija, pero clarificaba lo que podía haber sucedido.

"Anthony Collins tenía una orden de alejamiento de su exmujer, Laura. En diversas ocasiones, la mujer había acudido a urgencias con hematomas que revelaban malos tratos, pero siempre fue acompañada de su marido y no denunció. Hasta hace unos meses. En aquella ocasión no sólo ella sufrió la agresión, sino también su hija, Vanessa. Los servicios sociales se hicieron cargo de la pequeña, abrieron el correspondiente expediente y se dictó una orden de alejamiento del marido."

"¿Por qué acudiría a su casa?" preguntó Martin.

"Había un mensaje en el contestador, él le daba una dirección," razonó Danny. "Esa no era la casa que compartían pero parecía un hogar familiar."

"Es la casa de los padres de él," explicó Sam.

"Está claro que Laura no tiene mucha relación con su familia política si no sabía la dirección," concluyó Martin.

"¿No tiene más familia? ¿Algún lugar dónde sentirse segura?" preguntó Danny.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Preguntó Sam.

"Si Laura Collins mató a su marido, aunque fuera en defensa propia, podemos pensar que, asustada, cogió a la niña y han huido a algún lugar. Martin, comprueba el uso de las tarjetas de crédito de la madre. Sam, intenta localizar a algún familiar de Laura Collins. Hablad con ellos, pero con tacto. Puede que se encuentren con alguien conocido," ordenó Jack.

"¿Qué hay de los amigos?" preguntó Vivian. "No sabemos de la madre, pero es frecuente que los padres de niños que son muy amigos en el colegio, lo sean también."

"Buena idea, Viv. Llama al colegio y que te den los datos."

Diez minutos más tarde, Vivian entraba en el despacho de Jack. "Tengo esa lista, Jack. Pero hay algo más. La tutora de Vanessa ha recordado que la niña estaba ausentándose periódicamente en las últimas semanas. Por lo visto, tiene un problema de nacimiento y está pendiente de un trasplante de riñón…"

"Quizás estaban preparándola para ese trasplante," concluyó Jack con preocupación.

"¿Y si fuese ese el motivo por el que contactó y accedió a ver al padre? Una madre desesperada podría ser capaz de algo así…" añadió Vivian. "Explicaría la cita en aquella casa."

"Pero, ¿por qué acabó mal?" se preguntó Jack. "Llama al hospital, a ver si te pueden dar alguna información útil y conocer el tiempo de que disponemos aún. Maldita sea, por intentar salvar a su hija, ahora puede que esté en peligro, más que nunca."

Vivian salió del despacho de Jack, al tiempo que Sam se dirigía hacia algún lugar, sin rumbo fijo, intentando que nadie la viera. Necesitaba un momento de tranquilidad, tiempo para pensar y recobrar el control que había perdido un momento antes. Después de intentar con una segunda llamada, localizar a algún pariente de Laura Collins, los recuerdos se le echaron encima, un secreto que nunca había desvelado a nadie, y que nunca lo haría. Recuerdos que habían causado tanto dolor y había separado a tres personas que no debían estarlo y que nunca afrontaron.

_Flashback_

_Pedaleando con fuerza, Sam avanzó a través del pequeño bosque en dirección a su casa. Hacía rato había anochecido y pudo distinguir la luz en el cobertizo cercano a la vivienda. Al acercarse, también escuchó los gritos, unos gritos que su madre no escuchaba desde la casa. Era su hermana, Emily. Se bajó rápidamente de la bicicleta y se dirigió al cobertizo. Una imagen dantesca la dejó paralizada, mientras su hermana en el suelo, incapaz de moverse, era violada salvajemente por el hombre con quien compartían la cena cada día. Una oleada de rabia la sacudió y la hizo reaccionar. Tomó una estaca de madera y comenzó a golpear con furia a aquel hombre. No pudo parar, ni siquiera cuando su hermana comenzó a gritarle a ella que parara. Le enterraron unos cuatrocientos metros hacia dentro en el bosque. Ni ella, ni su hermana, ni su madre volvieron a hablar del tema. Nunca. Al poco tiempo su hermana se fue y Sam se quedó sola con su madre, una madre que de tanto tratar de ignorar, fue poco a poco adormeciendo su mente y dejando sólo que pequeños y triviales asuntos ocuparan su vida. Sam no le perdonó a su hermana el haber huido, pero años más tarde descubrió la razón de su huida. Un embarazo no deseado, un hijo dado en adopción. Para cuando regresó a casa, ya no quedaba rastro de lo ocurrido._

_Fin del flashback_

Pero Martin la vio. La vio colgar el teléfono, meditar, levantarse y salir de la oficina y por el modo en que lo hacía, supo que a su compañera le ocurría algo. Así que salió tras ella. La encontró sentada en una de las salitas donde solían recibir a los familiares de las personas que trataban de buscar.

"Hubo un tiempo, hace muchos años, en que mi madre estuvo con un hombre que era así. Lo siento." Sam supuso que con eso sería suficiente para justificar su repentina falta de control.

"Sam, no lo sientas. No somos máquinas, es lógico que nos remuevan sentimientos cuando nos encontramos casos que nos hacen recordar."

"Lo sé, Martin, pero no estamos aquí para derrumbarnos, sino para ayudar y que estas cosas no vuelvan a ocurrir," dijo ella.

"Sam…" Martin se sintió incómodo.

"Y estamos perdiendo el tiempo," concluyó ella poniéndose en pie.

"¿Y por qué iba a recurrir al padre?" preguntó Danny.

"A ver, Danny. Laura Collins no tiene más familia. Su hermana murió en un accidente el año pasado, sus padres ya son muy mayores…"

"¿Y el padre? ¿No tiene más familia, hermanos, primos… no sé… alguien?"

"No creo que quiera saber nada de la familia paterna dadas las circunstancias…" le dijo Vivian.

"¿Cómo que no Viv? Si fue capaz de contar con aquel que la maltrataba, es capaz de contar con el diablo, si es preciso." Danny se levantó y recogió un papel de la impresora, de una búsqueda que había realizado mientras hablaba con Vivian. "Vamos," dijo, blandiendo una hoja de papel con algunas direcciones.

Vivian le siguió. Danny tenía razón. Cuando tocaron en la puerta de la casa de la hermana de Collins y ésta abrió, un ruido en la parte trasera les alertó. Aunque intentó entorpecerles el paso, Danny se abrió paso a través de la puerta, atravesó el salón y se dirigió hacia donde venía el ruido. Una ventana abierta le dio una de por donde podrían haber escapado. Desesperado se asomó a ella, para darse cuenta de que, si bien, él podría haber saltado con cierta dificultad, desde luego Laura Collins o su hija Vanessa, no.

"¡Cierra la puerta!" le gritó a Vivian. Se había girado buscándolas en aquella misma habitación. "¡Señora Collins, somos del FBI, estamos buscando a su hija, ha de llevarla de inmediato al hospital!" gritó entrando en cada una de las estancias, mientras Vivian interrogaba a la tía de la niña, intentando sonsacarle algo. Las palabras no salieron de su boca, pero su ojos, su mirada la delataron. "¡Danny, en la cocina!" avisó.

Danny entró en la amplia estancia, y empezó a abrir todos los armarios bajos, donde podía esconderse una persona, hasta que escuchó tras uno de ellos unos sollozos. Respiró profundamente, antes de abrir la puerta con suavidad. Dentro de un pequeño cubículo se habían ocultado madre e hija.

Danny les tendió la mano. "No voy a hacerles daño. Soy agente del FBI. Señora Collins, el hospital ha encontrado un riñón para su hija, pero es muy, muy importante que la llevemos allí de inmediato."

Laura Collins aflojó el brazo con que rodeaba a la niña y la empujó un poco, animándola a salir. La niña se resistió sollozando, mientras Danny le tendía la mano. "Vamos, Vanessa," le dijo. "Tienes que ayudarme, porque yo no puedo entrar contigo. Y se cansa el brazo," sonrió e hizo un gesto que relajó un poco a la pequeña. "Has de salir, tu primero, para que luego pueda salir tu mamá. Dame la mano, pequeña."

Vanessa dudó un poco, antes de tímidamente alargar el brazo. Tan pronto como pudo, Danny la agarró y la sacó del pequeño armario. "¡Quiero a mi mamá, quiero a mi mamá!" empezó la niña a gritar de inmediato.

"Ahora sale tu mamá, Vanessa, mira cómo sale, ¿ves?" le dijo Danny. Los gritos de la niña, animaron a la madre, quien se resistía a salir. Un mar de dudas la asaltaban, se podía imaginar Danny.

Fueron los moratones y los cortes del brazo los que evidenciaron la situación en la que aquella mujer se había visto envuelta. Danny sabía de lo reacia que sería a que la tocara, así que con toda la delicadeza que pudo, volvió a tender su mano para ayudarla a salir y la soltó de inmediato en cuanto su ayuda ya no fue necesaria. Sin embargo, procuró mantener contacto visual con ella en todo momento, ofreciéndole todo el apoyo que pudo expresar. Sus manos, sus uñas, aún tenían restos de la lucha que había mantenido con aquel hombre. Danny le indicó una silla donde sentarse, siempre abrazada a su pequeña. "¿es cierto?" preguntó ella.

"Necesitamos llevar a su hija ya al hospital, para continuar su tratamiento previo al trasplante. Sin ello, no podrán llevarlo a cabo."

"Pero usted dijo…" ella le miró confusa.

"Yo lo haré," interrumpió la tía de la niña.

Laura miró a su cuñada y luego a Danny, quien a su vez le hizo un gesto a Vivian. Ella se acercó y con delicadeza apartó a Vanessa de su madre. La niña tenía que acudir al hospital, pero el destino de su madre era incierto.

"Sra. Collins," empezó Danny, una vez se hubieron ido. "Hemos encontrado el cuerpo de su marido. Hay… hay signos evidentes de violencia y sus huellas están por todas partes."

Laura comenzó a sollozar, a medida que Danny la ponía al corriente de su situación. Él no podía hacer nada más, no podía darle esperanzas sobre lo que podía ocurrir a continuación, pero intentó calmarla lo mejor que pudo.

"Fue un accidente…" empezó ella. "Ya no sabía a quién recurrir. Los médicos me dijeron que Vanessa estaba muy enferma y que necesitaba ese trasplante pronto."

"Entiendo," le dijo Danny en tono reconfortante.

"No tengo a nadie, mis padres son muy mayores y mi única hermana falleció el año pasado. Sólo me quedaba él. Sabía… sabía a lo que me exponía pero por un momento pensé que… pensé que tratándose de su propia hija…" Laura miró a Danny buscando algún tipo de confirmación a lo que había hecho. El asintió. "Al principio todo fue bien, me dijo que acudiría al hospital a primera hora de la mañana, pero luego… cuando me iba a ir… no quiso dejarme. Me atrapó… no me di cuenta hasta ese momento de dónde estábamos. En aquella casa no vivía nadie. Estábamos solos en su dormitorio, y toda la pesadilla de la que había huido regresó. Forcejeé, le golpeé, intenté escapar… pero no pude. Creo… creo que le di un golpe y resbaló… había una alfombra, creo. Se golpeó con la mesita de noche…"

Cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, los sollozos le impedían continuar. Vivian, había regresado de dejar a la pequeña en uno de los coches policiales de apoyo y esperaba, apoyada en la puerta. Laura Collins estaba confesando un crimen y Vivian se preguntó si Danny le había siquiera leído sus derechos. Se temía que no.

"Agente, le juro que fue un accidente," repitió ella, como si Danny no pudiera entenderlo. Lo entendía, demasiado bien.

Miró a Vivian sin saber cómo seguir adelante. No sería él quien le leería sus derechos ni le pondría las esposas.

Viendo cómo se alejaba el coche policial, con Laura Collins dentro, Vivian y Danny se miraron consternados. Habían resuelto el caso, la pequeña Vanessa ya estaba a salvo y probablemente recibiría ese trasplante en poco tiempo. Pero su madre… ¿cómo iba a ir a la cárcel? "Fue en defensa propia," razonó Danny en voz alta.

"Eso tendrán que decidirlo los jueces," dijo Vivian. "¿Le leíste sus derechos?"

"No sé si me escuchó," respondió Danny.

"Danny…"

"Lo sé Viv, no se puede justificar. Ella acudió a su casa, él resultó muerto, la justicia tendrá que hacer su trabajo. Maldita sea, Viv, ¿tú viste las marcas que tenía?"

Vivian sintió la rabia que desprendían las palabras de Danny y sabía que aquel caso le llegaba cerca. "Tranquilo, la justicia también sabe ver esas marcas." Le dijo apretando afectuosamente su brazo. "Vámonos a casa," dijo tras una breve pausa.

"Sí, aquí ya no hacemos nada," accedió Danny.

Sam entró en el bar, cansada de deambular por las calles de Manhattan, sin conseguir despejar aquellas imágenes de su cabeza. Sabía que no hacía bien, pero en aquel momento, era lo único que deseaba. Con la quinta copa, el camarero le planteó la posibilidad de dejarlo. Había otra solución. Ella le miró. Se llamaba Brian, aunque al despertar junto a él la mañana siguiente, apenas recordaba su nombre.

Aquella noche, Danny no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Sólo deseaba una cosa con mayor fervor que en otras ocasiones. Por eso había acudido aquella noche, que no era ni martes ni jueves, a una reunión de Alcohólicos Anónimos. Sentado, escuchando las experiencias de otras personas, se sentía seguro, sabedor de que allí no le ocurriría nada. Se sorprendió de ver a Martin, hacía tiempo que no coincidían.

Al finalizar la reunión, Martin se dirigió a él. Después de aquel encontronazo a la vuelta de su viaje a Miami, la relación entre ambos había evolucionado de una forma extraña, conscientes ambos de que había algunos temas de los cuales era mejor no hablar. Sin embargo la confianza que tenían uno en el otro permanecía intacta.

"Hey, ¿qué tal?" preguntó Martin, sentándose a su lado.

Danny se encogió de hombros.

"Un caso difícil, ¿no? Estoy preocupado por Sam."

"¿Y eso?" preguntó Danny.

"Estaba muy afectada por algo relacionado con este caso, me dijo algunas cosas… no sé. Igual debería haberla llamado, pero…"

Danny miró la hora. "Quizás aún estás a tiempo."

Martin dudó un momento. "Está bien," dijo, sacando su móvil. No sabía si era la decisión correcta y en cierto modo, se sintió aliviado al escuchar el buzón de voz.

Danny sonrió. "Estará bien, todos lo estaremos," le dijo. "Hacía tiempo que no te veía por aquí."

"Yo tampoco," comentó Martin. "He… he cambiado los días, Danny. No… no te lo tomes a mal, es que… no sé, es… extraño coincidir. Aquí…" Martin no sabía cómo explicarse.

"Te entiendo," Danny se alegraba, en parte, que Martin hubiese tomado esa decisión. A él también le incomodaba su presencia. No al principio, en que consideraba que tenía cierta responsabilidad con su compañero, pero ya no tenía sentido. "Bueno, me voy a casa, ha sido un día muy largo."

"Sí, yo también."

Había algo más que Danny tenía en mente y era la reunión que al día siguiente iba a tener con alguien a quien había olvidado por completo y aquel caso le había devuelto al primer plano.


	6. Chapter 6

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando Danny dejó las oficinas del FBI y, cruzando la Plaza Federal, se dirigió a una cafetería cercana. Aunque podría haberse reunido con Lukas Wyler en cualquiera de las dependencias del edificio federal, no quería arriesgarse demasiado. Ya lo era estar allí, en un lugar tan cercano, donde a buen seguro habría otros agentes que conocía, pero no tenía tiempo para mucho más. Danny pretendía zanjar el asunto bien pronto.

La persona que le esperaba le sorprendió. La viveza de sus ojos, contrastaban con su indumentaria descuidada. Danny ignoraba lo que había bajo aquel abrigo azul marino al que le faltaba algún que otro botón, pero los zapatos debían tener muchos kilómetros de viaje, pensó. Era un hombre alto y delgado, y en buena forma física para la edad que las arrugas de su rostro pálido dejaban entrever, pudo observar Danny, por la forma de moverse.

"Hola," saludó nervioso. "Soy Danny Taylor, hablamos anoche por teléfono."

"¿Qué tal jovencito? ¿Qué le parece si nos sentamos?" dijo él, señalando una mesa, donde descansaba una taza de café humeante.

"¿Toma algo?" una camarera se acercó a ellos.

"Otro café," respondió Wyler. "Y para él también," añadió antes de que Danny pudiera decir nada. "¿Y bien? ¿De qué se trata?"

"Para empezar, le diré que no sé si esto es buena idea…"

"Lo es, créame."

"El caso es que alguien me dio su tarjeta. Estuve en Miami, por Navidades, alguien me había pedido…"

"Alguien, alguien, alguien… señor Taylor. Mi nombre es Wyler, Lukas Wyler. ¿Y el suyo?"

Danny se sintió cohibido. "Danny Taylor," respondió finalmente.

"¿De primeras o de segundas?" preguntó entonces Wyler.

Danny frunció el ceño. "De… segundas," respondió de mala gana.

"Muy bien, Danny Taylor de segundas. Dígame exactamente qué quiere de mi, y deje de divagar. Deme nombres y hechos. No tenga miedo. Cuénteme su historia y ya veremos si estamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo o no. Yo, por lo pronto, lo estoy pasando muy bien." Wyler sonrió burlonamente y fijó sus ojos sobre los de Danny. La intensidad hizo que Danny parpadeara sin poder evitar sentirse como un colegial.

"Bien," comenzó de nuevo. "Por Navidades, fui a los Servicios Sociales de Miami, en busca de una información que, según me contó mi hermano, debía estar en el expediente de mis padres. Una información a la que yo no he dado demasiada credibilidad."

"¿Por qué?"

"Verá, mi hermano se estaba muriendo, era un drogadicto, se había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en la cárcel. De repente, me cuenta una historia sobre dos hermanos, de los cuales yo no oí hablar en toda mi vida, a nadie, ni a él, ni a mis padres. Me pareció una salida desesperada. El necesitaba un trasplante de hígado y yo no podía ayudarle." Danny soltó todo aquello de golpe, como si quisiera liberarse de la presión que le suponía. Sin embargo, se sorprendió de que le resultara tan fácil.

"Entiendo. Continúe."

Sorprendentemente, Danny vió como Wyler sacaba una pequeña libreta y comenzaba a tomar notas. Su letra, clara y ordenada, observó, contrastaba con la imagen que aquel hombre trasmitía.

"Por etapas, y un poco forzado por la situación intenté, primero telefónicamente y luego, como ya le he dicho, acudiendo en persona, conseguir esa información."

"Y le fue imposible."

"Me dijeron que esos expedientes estaban en Luisiana. Lo único que había era una carpeta con un folio dentro que decía '_Transferido_.'"

"Ahá," accedió Wyler como si supiera de lo que Danny le estaba hablando.

"Bueno, el caso es que antes de eso, ocurrió algo. Cuando…" Danny hizo una pausa, inseguro.

Wyler le miró y levantó una ceja en lo que a Danny le pareció una advertencia, o un recordatorio de que tendría que contarle todo lo que sabía.

"Cuando hice esas llamadas, antes de ir a Miami… intenté conseguir esa información alegando mi condición de agente del FBI."

"Por supuesto, es la vía más rápida," accedió Wyler con una sonrisa.

"Pero no conseguí nada. Mi jefe, por orden de un superior, me suspendió de empleo y sueldo."

Wyler no sonreía ahora.

"Tres semanas," añadió Danny.

"¿Cómo se llama su superior, y el superior de su superior…? ya me entiende," preguntó Wyler.

"Uhm… Jack Malone y Alexander Olzcyk. Fue éste último quien obligó a Jack a llevar a cabo esa sanción. Jack… él también la consideró injusta, pero no pudo hacer nada," quiso aclarar Danny, sintiéndose incómodo por Jack.

"Bien," dijo Wyler, tras apuntar los nombres. "Continúe."

"Una de las administrativas de la oficina de Miami, me dio su tarjeta y me dijo que los expedientes estaban en Miami. También me dijo que tenían orden de comunicar a ciertas personas cualquier incidencia sobre algunos expedientes, así como no mostrarlos a menos que esas personas dieran el visto bueno. Me dijo que usted se había ocupado de algunos casos."

"¿Qué más?" preguntó Wyler.

"No hay nada más," respondió Danny.

"Todo eso ocurrió en Navidades, estamos en mayo, señor Taylor. ¿Qué ha pasado por su cabeza en este tiempo y por qué ahora?"

"Sinceramente, pasé página. No… es algo que nunca formó parte de mi vida. Lo olvidé, lo descarté. Pero verá, trabajo en Personas Desaparecidas y hace un par de días nos llegó un caso, una madre desesperada por encontrar un donante para su hija. Eso me hizo recordar y… bueno…"

"Está usted solo."

La frase que había pronunciado Lukas Wyler, sus ojos fijos en él los de Danny, hizo que éste perdiera por unos segundos el control, ante una realidad tan cierta.

"Sí," dijo casi en un murmullo.

"De acuerdo, vayamos a algunos aspectos técnicos que necesito y veré lo que puedo hacer. Algo le traeré, no lo dude. Ahora mi pregunta es, "¿está dispuesto a encontrar cosas que jamás habría sospechado, relacionadas con su familia?"

Danny le miró un momento. ¿Hablaba en serio aquel hombre? Si no fuera por el respeto que imponía, Danny habría soltado una carcajada. Pero Wyler le miraba fijamente, esperando respuesta, y su expresión era todo menos cómica.

"No… no lo sé," terminó diciendo.

"Buena respuesta. Mienten todos los que dicen que sí. A ver, cómo se llaman sus padres, cuántos hijos tuvieron, cuantos están vivos, dirección si lo recuerda, cuando fallecieron y como, donde están enterrados…"

Danny fue contestando como pudo a todas las preguntas que siguieron a continuación.

Cuando regresó a las oficinas había transcurrido una hora y media, y más de uno se preguntaba dónde estaría. Jack lo achacó al último caso y dedujo que quizás Danny habría ido al encuentro de su patrocinador. Sam había pasado el día distraída y evitando contacto visual, no sólo con él, sino también con sus compañeros. La conocía bien, habían tenido una relación algunos años antes, durante una de sus crisis matrimoniales con María, y sabía por sus gestos que la noche anterior había sido más larga de lo habitual y que probablemente las pastillas que había tomado disimuladamente, pretendían aliviar el dolor de cabeza ocasionado por la resaca.

No pretendía disculparla, pero entendió que aquel caso era difícil para ella, igual que lo era para Danny.

Danny no volvió a tener noticias de Lukas Wyler en las siguientes tres semanas, tiempo en que se dedicó a investigar un poco sobre aquel peculiar personaje. Descubrió que había trabajado para el FBI antes de dedicarse a la abogacía y había coincidido con el actual Director Adjunto del FBI y el actual Director de Seguridad Nacional. Las bases de datos no daban demasiada información sobre él y únicamente un par de artículos le mencionaban en relación a una operación llevada a cabo en los años setenta: la Operación Canguro.

"¿Trabajas con Fitzgerald?"

Danny dio un respingo y levantó la mirada. Por encima de su mesa, los ojos inquisitivos de Lukas Wyler esperaban respuesta. Danny casi entra en pánico, ¿cómo había entrado aquel hombre por allí, como si estuviera en su casa?. Los demás también esperaban respuesta, al parecer. Lukas Wyler no era persona que pasara desapercibida para nadie, le conocieran o no. Martin frunció el ceño, había escuchado la pregunta y se preguntaba de qué conocía a aquél hombre. Le recordaba a alguien, vagamente, pero no daba con ello.

"¿Qué hace aquí?" preguntó Danny a su vez.

"No has contestado a mi pregunta." Insistió él.

"Ya ve que sí."

"¿Y es un gilipollas como su padre o es algo más espabilado?" preguntó, al tiempo que Martin se ponía rojo como la grana y Sam ahogaba una carcajada.

"Lo segundo," dijo Danny, en tono serio.

"Bien, vayamos a lo nuestro, ¿dónde podemos sentarnos a charlar un rato?" dijo, mirando alrededor.

"Aquí no. En realidad, no en este edificio. Y hoy… tengo mucho trabajo… no…"

"¿Tienes miedo?" preguntó Wyler.

"Oiga," Danny estaba comenzando a enfadarse. Por las buenas o por las malas, Wyler tendría que irse, pero ya no podía evitar las preguntas.

"De acuerdo," le cortó Wyler. "Llámeme." Y sin más, se dio la vuelta y desapareció.

"¿Qué… qué ha sido eso?" exclamó Sam.

"Nada," contestó Danny, de mala gana. Pero todos le miraban, esperando respuesta. "Es… está ayudándome a preparar el examen de acceso a la abogacía," se le ocurrió de pronto. "Es un poco excéntrico, lo siento."

"Excéntrico es poco decir," rió Vivian.

Martin gruñó. No le había hecho gracia el comentario que había hecho de él. ¿De qué le conocía?

Fue a principios de julio cuando Martin volvió a ver a aquel tipo, en un lugar donde nunca habría imaginado. Había viajado a Washington, donde su padre iba a recibir una condecoración, otra más. Era un secreto a voces que Victor Fitzgerald sería el siguiente Director del FBI, aunque en su fuero interno Martin pensaba que Thomas MacAllister tenía más posibilidades.

Sentado junto a su madre, en primera fila, no pudo más que sentir admiración por la trayectoria profesional de su padre, al ser presentada. Lástima que como hijo no pudiera sentir lo mismo por su progenitor. Cuando los asistentes se levantaron y ofrecieron una ovación cerrada al Director Adjunto del FBI, Martin miró a su alrededor, escrutando las caras de los que estaban allí. Fue entonces cuando le vio, acompañado de quien supuso sería su esposa y una joven que indudablemente era su hija. "Alicia," pronunció el nombre en voz baja, y recordó de golpe de qué conocía a Lukas Wyler, el antiguo agente del FBI, compañero de su padre… Martin se vio reflejado en la figura de su padre y pensó en su compañero, en Danny, quizás reflejado en el abogado Lukas Wyler.

También recordó por qué la relación que había iniciado con Alicia Wyler unos meses antes, fue bruscamente interrumpida en el momento que Wyler y toda su familia, desapareció de su vida. Lo que ocurrió entre Victor Fitzgerald y Lukas Wyler quedaría entre ellos, pero nunca más volvió a escuchar Martin el nombre de Wyler de labios de su padre.

Ver allí a Wyler, en pie, aplaudiendo a su padre, le resultó extraño y más aún la presencia de su mujer y su hija.

Terminado el acto, Martin no pudo evitar unirse a sus padres en el aperitivo que se sirvió a continuación. Eso era lo que más gustaba a Victor, pues era la oportunidad de hacer política, su verdadera vocación.

Intentó hablar con su padre sobre Lukas Wyler pues seguía intrigándole su presencia allí, pero mirando a su alrededor, no consiguió localizarle y optó por no mencionarlo.

"¿La has visto?" Una voz conocida detrás suyo, le hizo girarse. "¡Sarah, ¿qué… qué haces aquí?!" exclamó torpemente.

Ella se echó a reír. "Salvarte el culo, como siempre."

"¿Es tan evidente?" preguntó él.

"No, lo haces bien, Marty. Pero te conozco, sé lo que piensas," respondió Sarah. "¿La has visto?" repitió la pregunta.

"¿Alicia Wyler? Sí, la he visto un momento, antes. Pero…"

"Hacía tiempo que no la veía. A mi madre no le gustaba nada, ¿sabes? Decía que se interponía entre tú y yo, ¿te imaginas?" Sarah se echó a reír. "¿Has hablado con ella?"

"No, en realidad, la vi un momento. Estaba con sus padres, creo. Pero ahora no les veo."

Sarah miró a su alrededor. "No. Es extraño que hayan venido. Después de lo que pasó entre tu padre y él."

"¿Sabes qué ocurrió? Eran íntimos amigos, compañeros."

"No lo sé, pero pocos meses después Wyler dejó el FBI. Durante un tiempo estuvo involucrado en algún asunto turbio… no sé, creo. Estoy hablando de oídas. Se que a mi padre tampoco le gustaba. Y luego…, desapareció."

"¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido venir?" preguntó Martin, cambiando de conversación.

"He venido a visitar a mi madre, no se encuentra bien y Matt me llamó," le explicó Sarah. "Me enteré por mi padre de este acto y se me ocurrió venir."

"Vaya, lo siento, me habías dicho que no se encontraba bien, pero…"

"No hay muchas esperanzas para ella. También he llamado a Will, supongo que vendrá de un momento a otro, no lo sé. Con él nunca puedes saber que hará," siguió ella. "Y tampoco sé si será bueno para mi madre verle… hace tanto tiempo… en fin. Oye, voy a pasar por allí cuando acabe esto, si quieres…"

"Claro," dijo Martin. Conocía desde pequeño a la madre de Sarah y ella parecía aliviada de tener a alguien cerca. Se preguntó dónde estaría su marido, Rob Parker.

Sarah aparcó el coche a la entrada de la casa y ambos se bajaron. El trayecto desde el salón de actos del FBI hasta su casa le resultó peculiarmente agradable a Martin. Aunque coincidía con Sarah regularmente en el trabajo, la proximidad que tenían, la amistad que aún con el paso de los años conservaban, y la conversación agradable y fluida, le hizo sentir muy cómodo. Además, ambos pertenecían a familias con rasgos muy similares y eso creaba un especial nexo de unión. Quizás la madre de Sarah tenía razón respecto a Alicia Wyler, pensó. Quizás por eso a él nunca le gustó el imbécil de Rob Parker.

Matt, el hermano menor de Sarah les abrió la puerta. "Hola," dijo apesadumbrado. "Will acaba de irse," anunció, con todo lo que aquello significaba.

"¿Se ha ido?" exclamó Sarah. "Oh, es increíble, ¿y no va a volver?"

"Me dijo que tenía que irse, que tenía una entrevista de trabajo en Nueva York y no quería perder el avión."

"¿Y papá?" preguntó ella.

"Se cruzaron en la puerta. Casualidad ¿no?" Matt hizo una mueca. "Hola Martin, perdona, no te he saludado. No se me ocurre otra cosa que soltar el rollo familiar de siempre. Lo siento."

"No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado," aceptó Martin, dándole la mano.

"¿Cómo se lo ha tomado mamá?" preguntó Sarah preocupada.

"Pues imagínate…" empezó Matt.

_Flashback_

_Matt escuchó el claxon del taxi, que ha había divisado. Miró a su madre, que descansaba en el sofá del salón. Su expresión era tranquila. "Alguien viene, hijo" murmuró._

"_Sí, mamá. Voy a abrir," le dijo él, inseguro._

_El hombre que se encontró al abrir la puerta era exactamente el mismo que aún recordaba, la misma expresión tensa, la mirada demandante… y quince años más. En cierto modo, sintió lástima por él._

"_Will," dijo. Y sonrió._

_Pero su hermano no lo hizo. "Matt," dijo con vehemencia, antes de entrar. Llevaba una pequeña maleta, que hizo pensar a Matt que se quedaría algunos días. "Estoy de paso, voy a Nueva York," aclaró Will. "¿Está tu padre?" preguntó a continuación._

_Matt suspiró. La distancia y los años no habían calmado a su hermano ni un ápice. ¿Para qué había ido, entonces? se preguntó._

"_No, papá no está, Will… no tienes que hacer esto si no quieres," siguió con preocupación. _

"_¿Cómo está mamá?" preguntó Will entonces, relajándose un poco._

"_Está bien, tranquila. Oye… dale un poco de tiempo, ¿vale? Hace… hace mucho tiempo que no te ve y…" empezó Matt._

_Will miró a su hermano, quien pensó que se derrumbaría allí mismo. "Descuida." Vill sonrió un poco, lo cual era mucho, dedujo Matt._

_Will se dirigió a la sala de estar, donde su madre descansaba. Mientras, Matt les observaba desde la puerta, atento a la reacción de su madre._

_La forma en que sus ojos azules brillaron al verle, le dio una pista clara a Matt. Ella había reconocido a su hijo, y aliviado, comprobó la alegría que eso le proporcionó, más allá de cualquier conjetura._

"_William, hijo," dijo ella extendiendo sus brazos hacia Will. El se sentó a su lado y tomó las manos ancianas y frías de su madre. Ella sonrió, sintiendo las suyas, grandes, protectoras, fuertes. "Hola mamá," dijo él en un tono suave y con un cariño que Matt no había visto en ningún otro momento. "Hace mucho tiempo," siguió Will. _

_Ingrid asintió. "Espero que estos años haya servido para calmar tu alma, hijo, siempre fuiste muy impetuoso" dijo ella. El sonrió. "Sí, por supuesto. ¿Cómo te encuentras?"_

"_Bien, bien… qué quieres que te diga… los años pasan Will. Llevo enferma mucho tiempo…" le dijo con resignación. "Sé que me queda poco," susurró. "Pero, cuéntame ya que has venido, cuéntame como te va, dime que tengo algún nieto por ahí que aún no conozco… Sarah tiene a su pequeño Timmy, Matt a Silvina…"_

_Will sacó una fotografía de su cartera y se la mostró a su madre. "Diane, mi mujer, y Victoria. Tiene nueve años."_

_Ella sonrió y acercó la mano de su hijo a sus labios. Le besó suavemente y Will tragó saliva. "¿Eres feliz, Will?" le preguntó._

"_Mucho, mamá," respondió él. "Diane es una mujer maravillosa, se parece mucho a ti."_

"_No digas eso, hijo. Si eso fuera así, te habría retenido conmigo más tiempo del que pude," dijo ella._

"_No fue culpa tuya, papá…"_

"_Tú padre siempre ha tenido su carácter, pero es un hombre bueno, ha hecho mucho por…"_

"_Lo sé," le cortó él. "¿sigue trabajando en la Fundación?" Will no supo por qué le había preguntado aquello._

_Ella negó. "No, hace tiempo que se encarga Matt de todo eso, aunque tu padre siempre está por ahí dándole órdenes, ya sabes como es."_

"_Claro," dijo Will. "¿Necesitas algo?" preguntó con preocupación, al notar el gesto de dolor de su madre._

"_Necesito mis pastillas… ¿te importa? Están en un cajón de la mesa de estudio de tu padre. Arriba."_

_Will se levantó asintiendo. "Es un frasco con la tapa azul… no recuerdo el nombre, son tantos los medicamentos… los diferencio por el color de la tapa, así es más fácil," Añadió ella._

"_Oye, ¿te importa quedarte solo con mamá un rato?" le preguntó Matt, al salir Will de la habitación. "Será un momento, he de recoger a Silvina, está jugando en casa de unos vecinos. Es cerca."_

"_Claro, descuida," accedió Will, sonriendo esta vez más calmado. Matt le devolvió la sonrisa. "Me alegro de que hayas venido, Will."_

"_Sí, bueno… yo también," añadió Will._

_Fin del flashback._

"Cuando regresé con Silvina, papá acababa de llegar. Casi no pude despedirme de Will. Me dijo que llegaba tarde al aeropuerto y se fue." Matt siguió con pesar. "Por otro lado, dudo que quisiera quedarse más tiempo, se fue en el mismo taxi que le había traído hasta aquí."

Martin hizo una mueca. Lo sentía por Will, pero sobre todo por Sarah, cuya expresión no podía disimular el pesar que sentía.

Martin saludó un momento a los padres de sus amigos y poco después se fue, asegurándose de que Sarah se encontraba más aliviada.

…

"Has tardado en llamarme," protestó Wyler.

"No vuelva a presentarse en la oficina de esa manera o no le llamaré más," replicó Danny en tono molesto.

"Creí que el interesado eras tú," dijo entonces Wyler sin amedrantarse. "Tengo información para ti, si quieres oírlo."

Danny se aflojó el nudo de la corbata, el calor era sofocante y el aire acondicionado de aquella cafetería estaba estropeado. Wyler sonrió burlonamente.

"Bien," dijo, al tiempo que ponía delante de suyo una carpeta.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Danny, abriéndola.

Wyler puso su mano encima de la de Danny, obligándole a cerrarla. "Esto es un resumen de toda la información oficial que se encuentra en dos cajas guardadas en los archivos de los Servicios Sociales, en Miami. Es todo lo que puede interesarle sobre sus padres y la información que busca. Lléveselo a casa y mírelo con tranquilidad, tome notas de lo que le interese y devuélvamelo en 48 horas. Es el tiempo que tiene si no quiere que alguien más se entere."

"¿Quién?" preguntó Danny aturdido, mientras intentaba abrir la carpeta.

La mano firme de Wyler sobre él, se lo impidió, una vez más.

"Eso aún no lo sé, pero no debería importarle si encuentra lo que busca, ¿no cree?"

"¿Qué quiere decir?" preguntó Danny de nuevo.

"Cuarenta y ocho horas," le repitió Wyler, levantándose.

Danny sabía que no le sacaría nada más. Era Wyler quien marcaba las pautas de aquella locura. Danny empezó a plantearse si habría hecho bien en confiar en aquel tipo que, en definitiva, no conocía de nada. Quizás Martin le conociera, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle, menos después de lo que había dicho Wyler sobre su padre.

Guardó la gruesa carpeta en su bolsa y rápidamente regresó a la oficina donde, a buen seguro, el aire acondicionado funcionaba perfectamente. El calor de aquel mes de agosto estaba resultando agobiante.

Las horas se le hicieron eternas, pensando en el contenido de aquella carpeta. Cuarenta y ocho horas le había dado Wyler y no podía contar con el tiempo que pasaba en la oficina. Al menos, no había ningún caso abierto en ese momento. Podría ir a casa y estudiar aquella documentación durante la noche, aunque era jueves, uno de los días que solía ir a las reuniones de AA.

"Hey, ¿va todo bien?" Martin había notado la distracción de su compañero, especialmente desde que había regresado de alguna cita.

"Sí, claro," respondió Danny. "Es… es este calor."

"Hace calor en la calle. Aquí no." Martin no se tragó la excusa.

Danny hizo una mueca.

"¿Qué tienes ahí?" le preguntó Martin, refiriéndose a la pila de papeles que tenía en su mesa.

"Son los registros de llamadas del móvil de Samuel Patricks. Aún no los he guardado." Danny se refería al último caso en el que habían trabajado.

"He estado con Wyler," dijo de pronto.

Martin le miró sorprendido. "El abogado que te estaba ayudando con los exámenes de acceso…" recordó lo que le había dicho Danny en su día.

Danny asintió. "¿De qué le conoces?" preguntó.

Martin sonrió. "Cuando vino a verte, me sonaba su cara, pero no le recordaba."

"O sea, que le conoces."

"No personalmente, o casi. Estuve saliendo unos meses con su hija, Alicia," le contó Martin.

Eso cogió por sorpresa a Danny. "Vaya, señor Fitzgerald, así que usted también tiene vida social que ocultar," dijo burlonamente. Era una especie de venganza. Martin siempre estaba lanzándole indirectas sobre Amanda, la chica que patrocinaba en AA, aunque Danny siempre le decía que no había nada entre ellos.

"Fue hace muchos años, Wyler trabajaba en el FBI, era compañero de mi padre," le explicó Martin.

"¿Ah sí? Vaya…"

"Sí, algo pasó entre ellos, se pelearon. Sin embargo, mi padre conserva una fotografía de esa época, con Wyler y otro tipo… creo que es el jefe de seguridad nacional ahora, John Riley."

"El garbanzo negro…" dedujo Danny.

"No te puedo decir mucho, Danny. Perdimos el rastro. Sarah fue la que me lo recordó."

"Sarah…"

"Sarah Parker, sabes quién es. Su hermano Will y yo, en realidad las dos familias éramos amigos y ella conocía a Alicia. Al verla en Washington el otro día, me lo recordó."

"Sé quién es Sarah Parker," Danny sonrió.

"Sí, bueno…" Martin no quería desvelar la relación que actualmente mantenía con Sarah, y que había iniciado después de que ella le confesara que su matrimonio había terminado al poco tiempo de nacer Timmy.

"Está bien, Martin, está bien. Me alegro por ti. Sabes que no diré nada, si tú no lo haces." le tranquilizó su compañero.

"Claro… gracias," replicó Martin. "Por cierto, hablando de ello, he quedado." Miró la hora.

"Sí, yo también tengo cosas que hacer. Creo que Samuel Patricks puede esperar a mañana."

Ambos recogieron sus cosas, uno en dirección a las dependencias de los servicios jurídicos del FBI, el otro en dirección a su casa, intrigado por el contenido de una carpeta que tornaría el resto de la jornada en una pesadilla.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack alargó la mano hacia su mesilla en busca de su móvil. Al tiempo que miraba la hora descolgó, preguntándose quien sería. El número desde el que llamaban no le sonaba a nadie conocido.

"Diga," dijo con voz ronca. Carraspeó un poco, mientras intentaba entender lo que le decían, pero la somnolencia y el ruido de fondo se lo impedía. "¡Oiga, no le oigo, quién es?"

"Perdone, agente Malone. He tomado su número del móvil de uno de sus agentes, le tenía como contacto…"

Jack se incorporó de golpe en la cama. Sam fue la primera que acudió a su mente.

"Perdone que me meta donde nadie me llama, pero creo que debería usted venir. Soy Mark, no sé si me recuerda, del bar donde se suelen ustedes reunir…"

"Sí, sé quién es. Voy ahora mismo."

Vistiéndose rápidamente, Jack cogió las llaves de su coche y salió en busca de Sam. ¿Qué habría pasado? se preguntó mientras conducía rápidamente. Afortunadamente, el tráfico no era muy denso a aquellas horas de la noche. El reloj del coche marcaba las 4.20 de la madrugada.

Rodeándole con el brazo, Jack, furioso por otro lado, sujetó a Danny. "Sólo han sido tres copas, agente Malone," Le explicó Mark. "Pero me he dado cuenta de que el agente Taylor nunca bebe, y la reacción que estaba teniendo no me pareció normal. Su móvil le tenía como contacto de emergencia y he pensado que…"

"Está bien, gracias Mark," le cortó Jack, aún sorprendido por encontrarse a Danny en aquel estado. "Vamos Danny, vamos a llevarte a casa, ¿de acuerdo?"

Danny apenas contestó, balbuceó algunas palabras que Jack no pudo entender. Le metió en el coche, rogando por qué no vomitara y condujo hacia Queens. El aire de la noche y los acontecimientos le habían despejado por completo. ¿Qué había llevado a Danny a aquella situación, después de tantos años? No podía saberlo. Escrutaba en los últimos casos en los que había trabajado pero no encontró nada significativo; quizás alguna mujer, pero no era propio de Danny tirar sus años de sobriedad por la borda por ello; pensó entonces en Rafie, y fue lo más plausible que se le ocurrió.

Con dificultad, entró en el edificio y le metió en el ascensor que les llevaría 5 plantas más arriba. Hurgó en los bolsillos de su agente hasta que encontró las llaves de la casa y abrió. Encendió las luces y le condujo hacia el baño, donde comenzó a desnudarle. Con un poco de fortuna, al día siguiente no recordaría nada, pensó. Abrió el agua, y dejó que corriera un rato hasta que estuvo tibia, casi fría y le hizo entrar en la ducha. Danny protestó algo, pero se dejó llevar.

Buscó algo de ropa limpia, la ayudó a vestirse y luego le llevó a la cocina, donde le hizo sentarse. Danny apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa, mientras Jack calentaba agua y buscaba algunos ingredientes que conocía bien.

Obligó a Danny a beber una taza caliente de aquel preparado y esperó un poco. La bebida tuvo el efecto deseado. Danny vomitó todo el contenido de su estómago en el fregadero de la cocina. Probablemente se sentiría fatal, pero seguramente, de eso tampoco se acordaría a la mañana siguiente.

Una vez más tranquilo, Jack le guió hasta su habitación y le ayudó a meterse en la cama. Danny, una vez más protestó balbuceando palabra ininteligibles, pero Jack le dijo que se callara. Se quedó un rato, no demasiado largo, antes de que Danny se quedara profundamente dormido. Entonces buscó un papel y un bolígrafo y le dejó una nota en su mesilla, junto con una píldora.

"_Tómate esto y ven a verme cuando estés listo. Jack_."

Permaneció un momento en la puerta de la habitación, asegurándose de que todo estaba en orden y se dirigió a la salida.

Fue entonces cuando reparó en la mesa, delante del televisor. En la libreta abierta y en la documentación desparramada por la mesa. Se acercó y cogió un papel… lo que leyó le aclaró las razones por las que Danny había terminado en aquel bar y en aquellas condiciones.

Se quedó mirando toda aquella documentación. ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Y por qué lo tenía Danny? Miró la hora, ya había amanecido y prácticamente tenía el tiempo justo para llegar al trabajo, aunque una llamada de la oficina, según salía de la casa, le llevó a un pequeño piso que compartían dos jóvenes estudiantes de Universidad. El regreso de una de ellas después de unos días de vacaciones, había hecho saltar las alarmas al encontrar el piso revuelto y al ver que su compañera no contestaba a sus llamadas.

Estuvieron fuera gran parte de la mañana y ahora, se encontraban los cuatro frente al panel, determinando los momentos en que aún no sabían qué había pasado con Lindsay Murphy. Tanto Martin, como Sam o Vivian habían reparado en el aspecto demacrado de Jack aunque, concentrados en el trabajo, no habían podido comentar prácticamente nada. También habían reparado en la ausencia de Danny, a quien creían en la oficina recabando información y al cual no encontraron a su regreso de la calle.

Habían pasado las 2 y media de la tarde, cuando le vieron llegar, y también vieron cómo según entraba y se dirigía a su mesa, Jack le señalaba su despacho.

Vivian movió la cabeza y miró a Jack preocupada. Martin frunció el ceño y trató de averiguar que estaba ocurriendo. Sam aún miraba el panel, intentando encontrar alguna pista que llenara los espacios en blanco para Lindsay Murphy. Ya no encontraba sitio para más problemas que los suyos propios, aquellos fantasmas que se resistían a alejarse.

Danny esperó impaciente en el despacho de Jack. Paseando de un lado a otro, su corazón latía a toda velocidad, mientras se castigaba a sí mismo, con todos los calificativos que se le ocurrían. Su mayor angustia en aquel momento residía en llenar los espacios en blanco de aquella noche y, sin duda, eso lo iba a hacer Jack. Si no, ¿cómo había llegado aquella píldora y la nota hasta su mesita de noche? Más lejos de eso no acertaba a dilucidar, salvo el momento en que decidió salir de su casa y dirigirse a las oficinas del FBI, en busca de algún trabajo que hacer. Recordaba haber telefoneado a Ray Coleman y que éste no contestó a su llamada, y recordaba haberse desviado en el último momento y en lugar de entrar en el edificio del FBI había entrado en el bar en el cual en algunas ocasiones se reunían al finalizar el trabajo.

Se sentía avergonzado y cuando Jack abrió la puerta, sólo pudo murmurar un "lo siento."

"Eso ya lo sé," le dijo Jack invitándole a sentarse. Su expresión seria y las ojeras bajo sus ojos, le dijeron a Danny que él tampoco había dormido mucho.

"Anoche, de madrugada, me llamó un camarero de Randers. Tuviste suerte de encontrar un amigo en él porque sabía que no bebías, y estaba viendo el efecto que estaba haciendo el whiskey que estabas tomando. Así que me llamó, te recogí antes de que pudieras montar un numerito, y te llevé a tu casa. Fin de la historia. Nadie más sabe esto y nadie más ha de saberlo. Ya has tenido demasiados problemas y no voy a añadir uno más, si lo puedo evitar."

Danny asintió, extrañado de la benevolencia de su superior. "No… no sé qué decir…" empezó. Aún le dolía la cabeza.

"Cuando salía de tu casa, vi los papeles que tenías sobre la mesa. Y leí algo del que estaba a la vista. El combustible perfecto."

Danny asintió incómodo.

"Podías haber llamado a tu patrocinador, a mi, a Viv… son los papeles que fuiste a buscar a Miami, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, llamé a Ray, mi patrocinador, pero no contestó mi llamada y no… no quería dar más problemas."

"No es propio de ti indagar en cuestiones de tu familia. ¿Por qué esa insistencia, Danny? ¿Es por Rafie? ¿Te ha pedido él algo?"

Danny negó con la cabeza. "No tiene importancia, Jack."

Jack dio un puñetazo en la mesa. "¡¿Pero tú has visto lo que te has hecho?!" El grito que dio hizo mirar hacia su despacho a unos cuantos agentes.

"Ya te he dicho que lo siento, Jack," Danny bajó la mirada.

"No me digas que lo sientes, quiero que me digas qué está pasando. ¿qué estás buscando en esos papeles?"

"En realidad… en realidad nada." Danny se sintió intimidado por su jefe, quien, puesto en pie, se había situado muy cerca. "Ha sido un error," reconoció, convenciéndose en ese momento de ello.

Jack se volvió a sentar y esperó.

"Me… me habían pedido averiguar algo. El médico que atendía a Rafie quería saber si había antecedentes familiares en lo que le estaba ocurriendo y yo tenía esa información," mintió. "Así que… pensé que… que en algún sitio habría algo."

"¿Lo encontraste?"

Danny negó con la cabeza. "Eso no, pero…"

"Te topaste con el informe que yo leí en tu casa. Danny, escúchame bien." Su tono volvía a ser cordial, especialmente al ver la cara de pánico de su agente. "Es un informe, un informe de un trabajador social. Dime, sinceramente…" Jack sabía que se estaba arriesgando pero no tenía alternativa, "en todos los años que viviste con tu madre, tuviste alguna vez una experiencia que te indicara algo de lo que dice ese informe?"

Danny negaba incluso antes de que Jack terminara la frase. "No, pero…"

"Me lo imaginaba. Que tu madre quisiera desprenderse de ti, pudo obedecer a una situación singular y probablemente angustiosa para ella, seguramente, algo que dijo desesperada, incluso quizás queriendo salvarte de una situación insostenible. Pero desde luego no lo sentía. No lo sentía porque si no, no te habría educado de la forma en que lo hizo. Danny, son frases, expresiones que puestas luego en un papel por un técnico, por alguien que en realidad es ajeno a la situación emocional de las personas, hacen entender cosas que no son."

"¿Cómo sabes tú eso?" le preguntó Danny.

"Yo tenía 17 años, cuando mi madre… mi madre se quitó la vida en el garaje de casa. Ya lo había intentado antes," le dijo Jack. "Durante algún tiempo, más del que querría reconocer, tuve la sensación de que mi madre me había abandonado, de que yo no importaba. Eso… eso también fue alimentado por comentarios que escuchaba aquí y allí, pero un día, en un momento en que pude entender algunas otras cosas, me paré a pensar y valorar como había sido mi relación con ella, como era su vida y su relación con mi padre y con su entorno, y las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza y que entonces yo no era capaz de entender. Descubrí el cariño y el amor, descubrí cosas que ningún papel podría sostener. No dejes que un informe arruine tu vida, cuando tú sabes que las cosas no eran así."

La voz de Jack era firme, pero en sus ojos se agolpaban las lágrimas.

Danny permaneció callado, valorando lo que Jack acababa de contarle, examinando su propia infancia y la relación que tenía con su madre.

De buena gana, Jack habría abierto el cajón de la izquierda de su mesa, donde guardaba la botella de whiskey. Pero se contuvo. El silencio de Danny le ayudó a calmarse, mientras recordaba como esa relación con su madre había sido utilizada en su contra por María, durante el proceso de divorcio.

"Supongo que tendré que empezar de cero," dijo finalmente Danny. "Tienes razón, fui un estúpido al dejarme llevar por esos papeles. Creo que… creo que voy a devolverlos. Tenía hasta mañana para mirarlos, pero creo que no lo haré."

Jack le miró. "¿Y qué pasa con tu hermano, Rafie?"

Danny le miró sin comprender, hasta que se dio cuenta de que hasta eso, se lo había guardado para sí mismo. "Murió." "En diciembre," siguió ante la cara de sorpresa de su jefe.

"No dijiste nada."

"No, las cosas estaban… turbias. Ocurrió mientras estaba suspendido y luego… lo dejé correr. Lo siento, debí decírtelo," se excusó Danny.

"Bueno, en realidad no. ¿Serás capaz de tomarte el día libre sin hacer ninguna locura?" le preguntó Jack.

"Creo… creo que sí. Jack, no te he dado las gracias y, de verdad, no creo que merezca lo que has hecho por mi esta noche. Cometí una estupidez."

"Todos cometemos alguna, de vez en cuando." Jack se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. "Vete a casa, haz lo que tengas que hacer. Mañana será otro día."

Vivian, Sam y Martin observaron cómo ambos salían del despacho de Jack, cómo éste daba una palmada en la espalda a Danny antes de dirigirse hacia ellos. Y como Danny se iba.

"¿Y bien?" dijo en un tono que no admitía preguntas.

…

"No han pasado 48 horas," observó Wyler, mientras revolvía el café. Debía de ser su mesa favorita, pues Danny le había encontrado sentado en la misma, en las tres ocasiones que se habían visto en aquella cafetería.

Danny había sacado la carpeta y la dejó cuidadosamente sobre la mesa.

"Lo sé. He decidido que…" paró al ver como Wyler se detenía. "Lo siento, creo que todo esto ha sido un error."

"¿No has encontrado lo que buscabas?" preguntó Wyler.

"Como usted me dijo… he encontrado otras cosas. Es… no me va a llevar a ningún lado y no creo que me haga ningún bien, ¿entiende?"

"Perfectamente," accedió Wyler. Danny se sintió aliviado de que Wyler no le abrumara a preguntas o le echara en cara el trabajo que había realizado para conseguirle esa documentación.

"Ya se lo advertí, señor Taylor. Le pregunté si estaba usted preparado… y me dijo que no sabía. Verá… tengo cierta experiencia con estos temas y aunque uno vaya en busca de algo concreto, no se puede evitar leer, averiguar y encontrar otras cosas. Ciertas o no, pueden causar algunos problemas."

Wyler parecía saber lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, o al menos eso fue lo que le pareció a Danny, quien tragó saliva. ¿Estaría Wyler en aquel bar? ¿Y no hizo nada por él?

Sin quererlo se había quedado mirando fijamente a aquel hombre, a quien aún no conocía de nada. "Uhm… siento haberle hecho perder el tiempo, Sr. Wyler."

"No lo sienta. Si alguna vez se encuentra con fuerzas, podemos volver a intentarlo," dijo Wyler, guardando la carpeta en su maletín y levantándose a continuación.

Danny se levantó, apesadumbrado y estrechó la mano que el hombre le tendía. "Nos veremos," dijo. Y sin más, abandonó la cafetería, dejando a Danny allí de pie, con una taza de café medio llena y fría en la mesa.

Miró la hora. Ya eran las 7 de la tarde, quizás un poco temprano para una reunión de Alcohólicos Anónimos. Pero tenía que llamar a Raymond. ¿qué le diría? Hacía años que no se sentía en una situación tan comprometida con su patrocinador.

…

Sarah se giró perezosamente hacia su pareja pero al estirar su brazo no encontró más que las sábanas, aún tibias. Gruñó y se giró de nuevo para mirar la hora. Las 05.45, aún le quedaba una hora de sueño, pero su ausencia en la cama y la certeza de que aún no se había ido, la despejó.

No le dejaría irse sin despedirse. De ninguna manera. Desde que estaban juntos, en cada ocasión que Timmy pasaba un fin de semana, unas vacaciones con su padre, Martin se trasladaba a su casa, o ella a la de él. Eventualmente, su relación empezaba a consolidarse y ya no les molestaba los comentarios de pasillo.

Su relación era reciente, pero su amistad antigua y muy cercana. Para Sarah era como si Martin hubiera estado ahí toda la vida, esperándola. No sabía si él sentía lo mismo, pero se sentía feliz de haber traicionado su propia promesa, una vez conseguido el divorcio de Rob Parker, su novio de juventud, su marido, el padre de Timmy.

Escuchó como el agua de la ducha dejaba de correr y al poco tiempo se abrió la puerta. Martin, aún medio mojado y con una toalla enrollada a la cintura salió del baño sacudiendo el pelo con otra toalla. "Ha llamado Jack, tengo que irme." La besó y Sarah disfrutó del aroma y la suavidad de su cara. "Siempre tienes tiempo para un afeitado," observó. El sonrió. "No voy a levantar sospechas, no veas como te miran cuando no está todo en regla, sobre todo Jack."

"¿En serio?" exclamó Sarah, "no me lo imaginaba de Jack."

"Pues imagínatelo, y todo lo que vino a continuación, también," añadió Martin cogiendo las llaves. "Nos vemos luego."

Un instante después, el sonido de la puerta cerrándose dio la bienvenida a un inusual silencio, al menos en su casa. Sarah suspiró, no todo podía ser perfecto. Aún quedaban tres días para tener de nuevo al pequeño Timmy a su lado y le echaba de menos.

Alcanzó su despacho en el edificio del FBI, a tiempo de escuchar los gritos de su compañero Alan, que caminaba impaciente por la oficina con el móvil pegado a la oreja. Los gritos pronto la alcanzaron, al identificar el tema de discusión. Una mueca de disgusto mientras miraba a su compañero le confirmó que tendrían un día complicado. Tendría que posponer ese encuentro de media mañana con Martin.

Aún tenía que llevar algunos documentos a su jefe y de paso bajaría a la planta 12 y dejaría una nota para Martin, pues dudaba verle allí.

No sólo no estaba él, ninguno de sus compañeros parecía haber siquiera llegado y en la pizarra aún no había fotografía ni dato alguno. El caso debía ser muy reciente. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda pensando en la complicada situación de alguien en aquel preciso momento, mientras ella, despreocupadamente, escribía en un post-it una nota para su novio.

Salía pensando en ello, cuando una figura familiar la hizo parar en seco. "¿Will?" preguntó casi sin creérselo. No es que no le reconociera, por supuesto que sí pero… hacía tanto tiempo y… ¿qué hacía allí?

"Hola, Sarah," dijo él incómodo, sin saber bien cómo actuar. Sarah le echaba tanto de menos y él parecía tan perdido que las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y no queriendo que él las viera, se acercó y le abrazó, mientras dejaba que la calidez del abrigo de lana oscuro de su hermano la tranquilizara. Notó las manos de él sobre sus brazos y como la apartaba suavemente. "Sentí no poder verte el día que fui a ver a mamá, pero…"

"Tuviste que irte. Me lo dijo Matt. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?" Tenía tantas preguntas y tan poco tiempo. Maldito recurso, pensó.

"Esa era una de las razones, me han enviado a Nueva York, para dirigir "The Architect" aquí. Aquel día estaba de paso, rumbo a una entrevista con el Director General," le explicó su hermano.

"Eso suena bien. Pero… ¿Y tu estudio?" Sarah recordaba que en las pocas ocasiones que había contactado con su hermano mayor, él le había hablado del estudio que había montado en Chicago.

"Bien, sigue adelante, pero ahora mismo estoy más centrado en esto. No es exactamente lo que me gustaría…"

"Director de 'The Architect', wow," le cortó Sarah sonriendo. Estaba claro que algo había ocurrido pero él no se lo iba a decir.

"¿Y tú qué tal?" preguntó él. "Matt me dijo que trabajas aquí como abogada. Eso suena importante."

"No creas, pero estoy contenta. Por cierto, aquí también trabaja un viejo amigo tuyo. ¿Recuerdas a Martin Fitzgerald?"

No supo por qué, pero notó como la expresión de Will se tensaba por una fracción de segundo. "Claro, cómo no. Hace tiempo que no le veo. No sabía que trabajaba para el FBI, por otra parte, supongo que lógico."

A Sarah le apenó no tanto el comentario de su hermano sino la aparente indiferencia con que había tomado la noticia. El y Martin habían sido muy buenos amigos en el pasado, hasta que él decidió irse de Washington y poner una amplia distancia entre él y toda su familia, y al parecer, amigos.

Su móvil empezó a sonar inoportunamente. Era Alan. "Tengo que dejarte, Will, tengo muchísimo trabajo. Pero… ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Nada, he venido a solucionar un tema, no tiene importancia. Oye, Sarah, me ha alegrado verte, y tan bien." Era la primera vez que Sarah le veía sonreír, y al menos parecía sincero.

"Podemos… podemos vernos. ¿Vives ahora en Nueva York, supongo?"

"Sí," respondió él, "en la zona de Tribeca."

"Vaya," dijo ella.

"Sí, eh…" Iba a añadir algo, pero Sarah sacó una tarjeta, que siempre llevaba encima y, cogiéndole la mano, la puso sobre su palma. "No dejes de llamarme. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Pero ahora tengo que irme."

Sarah se despidió con un beso y con la esperanza de que Will la llamara, algún día.

El permaneció allí, esperando por una persona a quien no conocía, sin saber muy bien, como contarle qué le había hecho llegar hasta allí. Finalmente, tras casi una hora de espera, el agente al cual se había dirigido al llegar, le señaló, al tiempo que hablaba con otra persona.

Jack le miró de arriba abajo y Will tragó saliva. "Disculpe," le dijo en tono seco, pero ofreciéndole la mano, que Will aceptó. "Se nos ha presentado un caso y…"

"Entiendo," dijo Will. "No hay problema." Intentó que su voz no delatara los nervios que empezaba a sentir. Si aquel era el Jack Malone de la carta que había leído en casa de su madre, el hombre podía intimidar hasta límites insospechados.

"He visto que trabajan ustedes con personas desaparecidas," dijo torpemente, mientras se sentaba frente a Jack en su despacho. Se sentía como un sospechoso a punto de ser interrogado y no era para menos. No era el mejor día de Jack, tal y como el caso que comenzaban a investigar se presentaba.

"No tengo demasiado tiempo, pero ya que señalaba usted la urgencia en verme…" No había cordialidad en el tono de Jack, más bien fastidio y Will empezó a plantearse lo absurdo de su idea.

Sacó la carta que guardaba en el bolsillo del abrigo y se la dio.

"Estoy aquí por esta carta, en la que se le nombra a usted," empezó, mientras Jack la ojeaba por encima. "Es una carta que dirige el Director Adjunto del FBI a mi padre."

Will iba a continuar, pero paró en seco al notar la mirada de Jack sobre él, al tiempo que doblaba la carta. Parecía a punto de romperla pero simplemente se la devolvió.

"¿Qué quiere su padre ahora? ¿No le pareció suficiente? ¿De qué tiene miedo y por qué no viene él mismo a dar la cara?" Jack se había levantado y estaba abriendo la puerta.

Will no se movió del sitio. Quien estaba enfadado ahora era él. Y las preguntas de Jack, en lugar de intimidarle, le hacían sentirse convencido, ahora sí, de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

"No he venido por mi padre, agente Malone. He venido por usted, y por lo que ustedes estaban investigando. En esa carta…" Will la abrió para leer el párrafo que le interesaba especialmente "… dice _'__Sin embargo la investigación, puesta en marcha de forma particular e irregular por uno de nuestros agentes, no tenía nada que ver con tu persona, y se le ha abierto expediente, por el uso indebido de sus prerrogativas como agente del FBI. El Departamento de Personas Desaparecidas que dirige Jack Malone no tenía ningún conocimiento de esos hechos, para tu mayor tranquilidad.'"_

Jack seguía de pie, y la puerta aún estaba abierta. "Me gustaría que, si esa investigación es lo que creo, siguieran ustedes investigando."

La puerta se cerró de golpe.

"Ustedes buscan personas desaparecidas. No sé, su agente.. igual alguien le pidió que investigara algo y yo… uhm… disculpe, no me estoy expresando bien."

"¿Qué es lo que quiere de mi?" le preguntó Jack.

"Quiero que encuentre a mi familia," respondió Will.

Aquella noche, en la semioscuridad de su despacho, con un caso aún a medio resolver, con todos sus agentes en la calle, Jack sacó un vaso y la botella de whiskey que guardaba en su cajón. Alargó la mano y cogió la carta, que había quedado abandonada a un lado de su mesa, doblada, tal y como se la había devuelto William Gordon esa misma mañana. Sirviéndose un poco de whiskey, arrugó el entrecejo. Iba firmada por Victor Fitzgerald, lo cual le extrañaba. Si hubiera algún asunto turbio tras esa carta, Victor nunca habría dejado una prueba tan evidente. Pero estaba claro que hablaban de los documentos que tanto le había costado a Danny encontrar y que tanto daño le habían causado.

No le había prometido nada, ni siquiera tenía claro si era buena idea abrir la investigación. Sólo le dijo que le llamaría. Si se trataba de los mismos documentos tras los que iba Danny, ¿qué habría en ellos para relacionar a los Gordon con Danny y Rafie? Jack dobló la carta y la guardó. Se bebió el whiskey, se levantó, cogió su abrigo y, apagando la luz, salió de su despacho.

…

"Felicidades," saludó Danny, dándole una palmada en el hombro. Martin se giró con cara de sorpresa. "¿Por qué?" preguntó.

"Este año, la estrella la pones tú," fue la respuesta de su compañero.

Martin no entendió nada, pero aquellas Navidades de 2005, él puso la estrella en el árbol, justo antes de que Vivian conectara la electricidad de los adornos navideños.

Un año había pasado desde aquel día en que Danny había puesto una tarjeta en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Martin, desde aquel día en que Martin se había deshecho del último frasco de pastillas, desde su primera reunión de Alcohólicos Anónimos. Aquella noche, Martin recibiría su primera pequeña medalla, un año limpio. Aquella noche, alguien más había en la reunión de Alcohólicos Anónimos. Sentada junto a Danny, Sarah le aplaudía orgullosa por el logro conseguido.

Mucho le había costado a Martin contarle a Sarah por qué dos días en semana, no tenía excusas para su ausencia. Danny, como siempre Danny, le había ayudado, a pesar de que él nunca había tenido demasiada suerte con eso.

_Flashback_

"_Vamos… ¿por qué no vienes? Me dijiste que esa película te encantaba, he preparado cena, Timmy no está y mañana libras. ¡Es perfecto!" protestó ella._

_Martin negó. "No puedo Sarah, tengo un compromiso que…"_

"_Cuando te pones así, pienso que me estás ocultando algo," Sarah estaba enfadada, contrariada._

_Sentado junto a ella, Martin le cogió las manos. Ella las notó frías y temblorosas. Empezó a dudar, empezó a preocuparse. "¿Qué ocurre Martin?" preguntó._

"_Verás, hace… hace un tiempo, durante una investigación, sufrimos una emboscada, Danny y yo."_

_Ella asintió. Conocía la historia y lo grave que había estado Martin._

"_Me hirieron gravemente y durante la recuperación yo… bueno… me acostumbré a tomar analgésicos. Al principio, era algo normal, pero luego, mi cuerpo cada vez pedía más y analgésicos más y más fuertes. No me di cuenta."_

"_Entiendo," Sarah le animó a continuar._

"_Me convertí en un adicto casi sin darme cuenta. No fue hasta que Sam y Danny me hicieron ver lo que me estaba ocurriendo que no tomé la decisión de dejarlo, pero…"_

"_¿Sigues tomando esas pastillas?" preguntó Sarah._

"_No, lo dejé, pero comencé a asistir a reuniones de Alcohólicos Anónimos. Allí… allí va gente como yo, alcohólicos, adictos a medicamentos. Dos veces por semana…"_

"_Vale… ese es tu compromiso entonces…" dijo ella pensativa._

"_Sí. Sarah, no voy a negar que esto no es algo que quisieras escuchar pero yo prefiero asegurarme y pensar que no fue algo puntual. Fue demasiado fácil caer en esa adicción y no quiero que me vuelva a ocurrir. Pero no te lo puedo prometer."_

"_Por eso no querías decírmelo…" dijo ella y Martin no supo interpretar si estaba enfadada o no._

"_No quiero perderte," dijo simplemente._

"_Pues ya tienes dos razones para no recaer, esas reuniones y yo. Ve a esa reunión, pero aprende a ser sincero conmigo. No me gustan las sorpresas, ya tuve bastante con Rob." Sarah, permaneció seria. Estaba preocupada, no sabía bien donde se estaba metiendo, su relación llevaba pocos meses y esto era totalmente nuevo para ella. Aunque quería a Martin con locura, prefirió mantenerse firme y no dejarse llevar por los sentimientos._

_Fin del flashback_

"¿Y tú cuantas tienes, Danny?" preguntó Sarah, mientras observaba con detenimiento el pequeño obsequio que le habían entregado a Martin.

Danny no supo que contestar, pero Martin se le adelantó. "Muchas más que yo, Danny es un veterano, cualquier día lo jubilamos."

Todos se echaron a reír, y Danny no corrigió a Martin su error. Hacía unos meses que ya no tenía las medallas de sus once años de esfuerzo. Pero eso sólo dos personas lo sabían: Jack y Raymond.

"Bueno, ¿Y ahora qué?" siguió Sarah.

"Ahora nos vamos a casa, hace mucho frío ahí fuera. ¿Qué harás estos días Danny?" preguntó Martin, recordando algo sobre una chica que le solía invitar el día de Acción de Gracias.

"Uhm… me voy a Miami," fue la sorprendente respuesta que les dio.

"Mi cuñada, Sylvia y los niños están viviendo allí y me han pedido insistentemente que vaya. No he podido decir que no," aclaró.

"Al menos no te helarás," dijo Sarah con una sonrisa.

Martin no se atrevió a preguntar por Rafie, pero dudaba que le dieran permiso para salir de la cárcel y menos para viajar hasta Miami.

…

"Creo que es por aquí," dijo Martin, señalando la fila de naves comerciales alineadas una junto a otra. Eran todas idénticas, ninguna les daba la pista de cuál podría ser. Naves a un lado y a otro de una calle desierta.

"¿En qué te basas?" preguntó Danny con una mueca. "Esto no me gusta nada. Aquí no hay un alma," protestó.

Martin levantó entonces el brazo y le señaló el candado y las cadenas que cerraban las puertas de una de ellas. Danny asintió con la cabeza. Eran nuevos, diferentes a los otros. Con cuidado, Martin avisó por radio a Jack y Vivian que iban por el otro lado de las naves y les indicó aquella que le había llamado la atención, al tiempo que otros agentes de apoyo tomaban posiciones.

La nieve acumulada a la entrada indicaba, sin embargo, que aquella nave no había sido usada recientemente, pero aun así, rompieron los candados y abrieron las enormes puertas de cremallera. Por un lado, Martin y Danny. Por el otro extremo, Vivian y Jack y una docena de agentes, se encontraron de repente en un laberinto de paredes desconcertante. El techo de la nave, acristalado, dejaba entrar la luz y pudieron ver que efectivamente, se trataba de una especie de laberinto que parecía cubrir todo la superficie. "Cerrad las puertas," ordenó Jack. Martin miró a Danny, la sensación claustrofóbica de aquel lugar le causaba una inquietud que trató de superar centrándose en su trabajo. Alerta, poco a poco todos los agentes fueron dispersándose entre aquel maremágnum de paredes y laberintos que parecía no tener fin. Poco a poco todos fueron separándose. Aparentemente, allí no había nadie, sólo se escuchaba el ruido de los agentes desplazándose y alguna que otra paloma revoloteando. Nadie vio nada. Martin y Danny avanzaban juntos, hasta que Danny paró un momento. "¿Escuchaste eso?" susurró. Martin también creyó escuchar algo. Empuñando su arma, Danny le hizo una señal al tiempo que avanzaba, entrando por un pasillo, dejando una pared a su derecha que le dejó fuera de la visión de su compañero. Martin avanzó un poco, tratando de establecer contacto visual con Danny, pero en aquel endiablado puzzle, no consiguió verle. El chaleco antibalas se le hacía incómodo, no quería desplazarse demasiado, pensando que Danny aparecería en cualquier momento.

Antes de escuchar el disparo, Danny sintió la quemazón en su pierna izquierda y cayó al suelo sin poder evitar un alarido de dolor. Fue el mismo instante en que Martin, unos metros por detrás de él se sintió cegado por el reflejo de una luz que le impidió ver. Pero luego le vio, apuntó y disparó. Otro disparo más se escuchó antes de que todo quedara en silencio.

Martin salió corriendo hacia donde suponía que estaba Danny, y al doblar una de aquellas paredes le encontró, tumbado en el suelo.

Se agachó rápidamente a su lado y comprobó con alivio que el chaleco antibalas le había protegido de una muerte segura. Su hombro le dolería durante un tiempo, pero la bala permanecía incrustada en su chaleco. "Te pondrás bien, compañero," le dijo sonriendo. "Vamos, te ayudaré," continuó, tendiéndole una mano. La mano ensangrentada que le tendió un semiinconsciente Danny, fue lo que descolocó a Martin. Fue entonces cuando reparó en la pierna, extrañamente doblada hacia fuera y la sangre a su alrededor. 'Oh, Dios' murmuró. Sacando su móvil, pidió una ambulancia de inmediato.

…

"Cuéntame qué ha ocurrido, Martin," le pidió Jack, intentando que su agente dejara de mirar como los sanitarios atendían a Danny.

"No… no lo sé, Jack. Danny se había adelantado porque escuchamos algo. Yo estaba… allí," dijo señalando el lugar. "Bueno, creo. El caso es que perdí de vista a Danny y de repente escuché un disparo."

Martin frunció el ceño. "Pasó algo extraño en ese momento, fue como… un reflejo de luz, un fogonazo y vi a alguien, disparé de nuevo y escuché otro disparo. Luego corrí hacia aquí y vi a Danny tendido en el suelo y…"

"Vale, viste a alguien. ¿Hacia dónde se dirigía? ¿qué aspecto tenía?" le preguntó entonces Jack.

Martin negó con la cabeza. "No le vi bien, estaba ahí mismo pero luego… no sé. Se desvaneció. Jack…" una idea horrible estaba formándose en su cabeza, que Jack pareció adivinar.

Mirando a su alrededor, Jack vio como Vivian se acercaba a él. "Hazte cargo de esto, revisadlo todo. Martin, explícale a Vivian lo ocurrido. Yo me voy con Danny al hospital."

"¿Cómo está?" preguntó Vivian, mirando hacia su compañero, a quien aún atendían. El charco de sangre a su alrededor, le hizo temer lo peor. Sin embargo, escuchar como uno de los sanitarios decía 'estabilizado' al tiempo que levantaban la camilla y rápidamente se dirigían a la ambulancia, le hizo albergar esperanzas. Jack le señaló con la mirada a Martin, al tiempo que entrando en la ambulancia, se sentaba junto al cuerpo inconsciente de Danny.

Las puertas se cerraron rápidamente y pronto lo único que quedó en aquella extraña nave fue un charco de sangre, un grupo de agentes que seguían peinando la zona y a un desconcertado Martin. Ni rastro de sospechoso alguno, menos de la víctima a quien buscaban sin descanso desde aquella fría mañana de diciembre.

Vivian se situó junto a Martin, quien parecía aún en estado de shock. "¿Y bien?" preguntó ella.

Martin sacudió la cabeza. Permaneció un momento en silencio. "¿Y si le disparé yo?" preguntó. Su mirada suplicaba una negativa por parte de Vivian, pero la veterana agente se limitó a mirarle un momento antes de dar sus órdenes sin más miramientos. "Dame tu arma, balística sacará sus conclusiones. Ahora cuéntame exactamente cuáles fueron tus movimientos y los de Danny."

Martin repitió todos sus movimientos lo mejor que pudo, incluido aquella luz cegadora que no sabía de dónde provenía. Caminando por aquellos pasillos, Vivian pudo comprobar como Martin había perdido contacto con su compañero. Desde donde estaba, uno de los pasillos separados por aquella suerte de muros laberínticos quedaba oculto a su vista. De pronto, su pie tropezó con algo en el suelo. Apenas perceptible, una pequeña anilla sobresalía del suelo. Se agachó y la observó con detenimiento. Luego tiró de ella. Con sorpresa, pues apenas se notaba, la tapa de una trampilla se abrió hacia arriba. Fue en ese momento cuando Martin gritó: "¡Era eso, Viv! ¡Esa es la luz que te decía!" Ella hizo una mueca, la parte inferior de la trampilla, de metal brillante era lo que había dejado a Martin sin visibilidad.

Miró hacia el hueco que había quedado a la vista. Otro pasadizo, pero esta vez por debajo de la nave. Recordó que cuando entraron, la nieve permanecía intacta. Quizás esa era la puerta de entrada a la nave. Quizás existieran muchas más en aquel laberinto. Avisó a varios agentes y con cuidado se internaron en aquel nuevo conjunto de pasillos. Tras recorrer aproximadamente un kilómetro, vieron la salida, justo en el límite de aquel conjunto de naves comerciales. Fuera, se encontraron absolutamente solos. "Maldita sea," murmuró Vivian. ¿Qué clase de lugar era ese?

…

Jack caminaba de un lado a otro, impaciente. Los médicos habían llevado a Danny directamente a quirófano y de eso ya hacía una eternidad. Cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar y vio que se trataba de Vivian, solo deseó que le diera una noticia, para personalmente acabar con el tipo que había puesto en peligro la vida de su agente. Pero no era eso lo que Vivian habría de decirle.

"Todos los almacenes están conectados por estos laberintos, Jack. Y hay otro tanto bajo tierra. Esto es inmenso, tardaremos horas en revisarlo todo. Además, hay trampas, puertas que no se ven, que conectan unos laberintos con otros… no sé, Jack, parece… parece un tablero de juegos a tamaño real."

Las noticias eran desalentadoras, pero las últimas palabras de Vivian llamaron la atención de Jack. "¿Y si se trata de eso? ¿cómo un juego de supervivencia?"

Vivian asintió. "Puede ser. Llamaré a Sam, que busque si Ian estaba metido en algún grupo, algún juego de rol… puede que haya más víctimas… ¿Cómo está Danny?"

"Se lo llevaron a quirófano. Aún no sé nada. Investigad eso, centraros. Yo estoy con Danny," le respondió Jack. "Te llamaré en cuanto sepa algo. ¿qué hay de Martin?"

"Estaba desconcertado y preocupado. Cree que pudo haberle disparado a Danny, pero sinceramente, no lo creo. En cualquier caso, balística nos dirá algo definitivo en unas horas." Le respondió Vivian.

"Bien, cuida que no haga ninguna estupidez."

"Por supuesto."

Vivian colgó. Le habría gustado que le dijera algo más sobre Danny. Llamó a Sam, quien de inmediato se puso a buscar la información que sobre Ian Francis le pidió Vivian.

Esperando los resultados del ordenador, su mirada se desvió en dirección al árbol de navidad que decoraba la oficina y recordó la expresión alegre de su compañero pasándole la estrella de navidad a Martin. Qué diferentes iban a ser aquellas navidades de las anteriores, qué diferentes iban a ser ahora mismo.

…

La palmada en el hombro de Martin casi coincidió con el portazo que Jack había dado a la puerta de su despacho, antes de dirigirse a algún otro sitio, visiblemente enfadado.

Martin observó con el ceño fruncido a Jack, mientras sorprendido se giraba para toparse con un viejo conocido. "Joe Riley," medio exclamó.

"Sorprendido, ¿eh? Imagínate yo. De Missuri a Nueva York en veinticuatro horas. Y ¿con quién me encuentro? ¡Viejo amigo, dame un abrazo!"

Martin recordaba la personalidad arrolladora de Joe Riley y veía que los años pasados no habían acabado con ella. Sonrió un poco desconcertado. "¿qué haces aquí?"

"Me han destinado aquí."

Vivian y Sam se miraron preocupadas. Martin no se mostró precisamente contento. Antes de que pudiera responder nada, Riley continuó. "Entiendo que no es plato de buen gusto. Me refiero a sustituir a un compañero que no va a regresar."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Martin.

"Bueno, es lo que me dijeron… puede que esté equivocado. Pero bueno, tengo que hablar con un tal…"

"Jack Malone," dijo Jack, que ya venía de regreso. Se dirigía al despacho de Olczyk, pero dio media vuelta. Sería mejor encarar al nuevo, primero. "Viene usted de homicidios, por lo que me han dicho."

A los demás les sorprendió que Jack no le hubiera entrevistado y que las preguntas que normalmente hacía, se las hiciera allí mismo, de pie, y delante de todos. La seriedad y distancia que marcaba en exceso, dejaba claro que Jack sólo obedecía órdenes.

"Sí, en Missuri…"

"Nuestro método de trabajo difiere mucho de una unidad de homicidios, así que si va a usted a estar por aquí, limítese a observar."

"Disculpe, pero no he venido a observar, agente Malone."

"Mientras yo mande aquí, sí." Y dándose la vuelta Jack volvió a su despacho.

"Vaya…" Riley pareció un poco desconcertado, pero se recuperó bien pronto. "Bueno, Martin, ¿Cuál es mi sitio, entonces?" preguntó alegremente.

A Martin se le atragantó Riley desde el momento que le vio. Al igual que los demás. La forma en la que retiró todas las cosas de Danny de su mesa y las metió en una caja, hería la sensibilidad de aquellos que aún esperaban que su compañero, convaleciente se recuperara.

Vivian tocó suavemente con los nudillos antes de entrar en el despacho de Jack. Sentándose, únicamente tuvo que esperar. Jack estaba furioso pero también apesadumbrado.

"¿Has tenido noticias de Danny?" preguntó ella.

"He tenido noticias, sí. Ayer, cuando fui a verle al hospital, casi no me dejan entrar en la habitación."

Vivian arqueó una ceja.

"Me dijeron que se encontraba fatigado y debía descansar. Han transcurrido sólo dos días, Vivian, y dos tipos de asuntos internos se pasaron más de una hora haciéndole preguntas."

"¿A él sólo? ¿No había nadie? ¿No sabías nada?". Vivian se hacía todas esas preguntas en voz alta. Desde luego era una forma de actuar muy extraña. Sin quererlo, le recordó a la suspensión con la que su compañero había sido castigado el año anterior. "¿Qué te dijo?"

"¿Danny? Poca cosa, estaba agotado."

"Jack…"

"Le dije que las pruebas de balística eran claras y que Martin no le había disparado. No sé qué les habrá contado a los de asuntos internos. Para él, la situación fue muy confusa."

"¿No vio a nadie?"

"No. Sólo sintió los disparos pero no vio a nadie, salvo a Martin corriendo hacia él."

"¿Crees que Martin tendrá problemas?"

"No, no lo creo. Pero supongo que por si acaso, nos han enviado a un perro guardián."

"¿Te refieres a este… Riley?"

"Es el hijo del Director de Seguridad Nacional, Viv. Íntimo de Victor Fitzgerald. ¿Crees que es casualidad que me lo hayan colado de esta manera?"

"¿Y qué pasa con Danny?"

"No lo sé. Los médicos no dan muchas esperanzas con su pierna. El disparo fue a bocajarro, tiene dañada toda la estructura muscular, el hueso de la cadera... No sé, Viv. No sé qué va a pasar con Danny. Tendré que pensar en algo."

"¿Has hablado con Olczyk?" preguntó Vivian.

"Iba a hacerlo, pero prefería hablar con este tipo primero."

"¿Qué dice su expediente?" Vivian fue a la parte más práctica. Ella era la que siempre conseguía calmar las aguas turbulentas.

"Lo tiene Olczyk. Se lo enviaron por fax, según me dijo cuando me telefoneó para darme la noticia. Tengo que ir a buscarlo."

"A lo mejor es un buen agente, Jack. No te precipites. Lamentablemente, si la situación de Danny es esa, puede que no pueda volver a trabajar con nosotros."

"Eso ni lo menciones Viv. Danny tiene su sitio aquí, con Riley o sin él."

"Pero…"

"Ya te he dicho que pensaré en algo."

Jack se levantó y salió con Vivian, quien se dirigió a su mesa, mientras él iba a hablar con Olczyk.

Sam entró en su despacho con la caja donde habían guardado las cosas que Danny tenía sobre en su mesa. "Jack, hemos pensado… vamos a ir a Randers a tomar algo antes de ir a casa. Viv, Martin, yo… si quieres unirte a nosotros… creo… creo que nos hace falta."

No era lo que Jack tenía en mente, pero se dio cuenta de que efectivamente les hacía falta. Los nervios estaban crispados por los últimos acontecimientos, al tiempo que la preocupación por su compañero, les unía de forma especial.

Cogiendo su abrigo y los guantes salieron juntos del despacho y se dirigieron al ascensor. Martin y Vivian ya habían salido, y Sarah se uniría a ellos en cuanto terminara de redactar unos informes.

El recorrido del ascensor se hacía interminable. Sam no supo si era por la época navideña, por lo que le había ocurrido a Danny o simplemente el estar ellos dos solos, pero algo muy lejano despertó en ella. Y ocurrió que cuando Jack cogió su mano ella la apretó con fuerza. No se miraron, pero no fue necesario.

Al salir del bar, él la rodeó con sus brazos y dejó que apoyara la cabeza sobre su hombro. Sam no quería llorar pero por algún motivo se sintió tremendamente vulnerable y las lágrimas suponían un descanso para ella que no pudo explicar.

"No podemos estar juntos, es una locura." Le dijo ella, mientras él secaba sus lágrimas. Hacía rato que el taxi les había dejado en la casa que Jack había alquilado en Tribeca dos años antes, en uno de los innumerables intentos de reconducir su matrimonio con Maria, una casa que para él sólo resultaba enorme, fría y solitaria.

Ahora, sentados en el sofá y algo más repuestos de los acontecimientos de aquellos días, los sentimientos habían vuelto a brotar como si nunca hubieran desaparecido.

"Lo mantendremos en secreto," dijo él por toda respuesta. "Estoy cansado de ver como las personas a las que quiero sufren tanto por tan solo pretender tener un poco de felicidad en sus vidas. Se acabó Sam, se acabó."

"¿Y qué hay de ti?" preguntó ella.

"Llevo esperando este momento desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero estabas con Martin y… no quise interponerme. Soy consciente de que te hice daño y no estaría bien dar el primer paso."

Sam sonrió. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan cómoda, tranquila y feliz como en aquel momento.


	8. Chapter 8

Su mujer había puesto el grito en el cielo, pero Raymond Coleman ya había tomado una decisión. Sabía que los obstáculos que ponía Sophia eran fundados, pero él la tranquilizó.

"Será poco tiempo, hasta que él pueda valerse por sí mismo. Danny no tiene donde ir. En casa siempre hay alguien por si necesita algo," le explicó.

"Me parece excesivo, Ray. Eres su patrocinador, no puedes hacer eso con toda la gente que patrocinas."

"Pero si es el único al que patrocino. Además, le conoces, son muchos años, Sophia. Vamos, Danny es un buen tipo. No dará problemas."

Fue Martin quien se lo propuso a Raymond. Danny no podía seguir en el hospital, al que debía acudir a sus intensas sesiones de rehabilitación cada día, pero no permanecer en él. "Ninguno de nosotros estamos en casa el tiempo que él necesitaría y su cuñada vive ahora en Miami. No sé si es correcto o no, pero no se me ha ocurrido otra persona a la que recurrir," le había explicado. "Además, creo que si estás cerca, le vendrá bien."

"¿Qué le ha ocurrido?" preguntó Raymond. Estaba extrañado de no verle por las reuniones de AA y Martin no había tenido oportunidad de contarle nada en las cinco semanas que ya habían transcurrido.

"Le dispararon. Tiene una cadera bastante mal. No es un buen pronóstico," le explicó Martin. "Quizás sea el momento de animarle a prepararse ese examen de acceso a la abogacía del que habla en ocasiones."

"Entiendo," dijo Raymond. "Hablaré con él, en casa siempre hay alguien, mi mujer, yo mismo o alguno de mis hijos. No habrá problema. Pero hablaré con él."

"Claro, gracias Ray," agradeció Martin aliviado. Había sido Sarah quien le había dado la idea, cuando se lo comentó.

_Flashback_

_Martin se había volcado en su compañero durante aquellas semanas, visitándole cada vez que podía en el hospital e incluso animándole en las primeras sesiones de rehabilitación, que resultaban ser realmente complicadas. _

"_¿Qué hay detrás de todo esto, Martin?" le había preguntado ella._

"_¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó él._

"_Vamos, trabajo en el mismo lugar que tú, Martin. Se oyen cosas, hay rumores…"_

"_¿Y tú les crees?" preguntó él frunciendo el ceño._

_Sarah sonrió y con sus pulgares separó las líneas fruncidas. Le besó antes de contestar. "Por supuesto que no, pero me preocupas tú."_

"_Danny es mi mejor amigo, Sarah. Y esas cosas que se oyen… tienen cierto fundamento, ¿sabes?"_

"_No te entiendo."_

"_Danny hizo una declaración a dos agentes de asuntos internos y por lo que les dijo, podría haber dudas sobre quien le disparó," le explicó Martin._

"_Pero las pruebas de balística…"_

"_Sí, sí, Sarah, las pruebas de balística, que le interrogaran cuando él aún no estaba en condiciones, todo eso es entendible pero… la forma en que me mira cuando voy a verle… no sé Sarah, no sé que piensa de mi. Quizás por eso estoy todo lo que puedo con él, quiero que entienda, que rompa esa barrera."_

"_¿No lo habéis hablado?"_

_Martin negó con la cabeza. "Nunca parece un buen momento, creo que él sabe que su futuro ya no está aquí, en el FBI, con nosotros. Y eso es muy importante para él."_

"_No tiene por qué trabajar en la calle…" razonó ella._

_Martin sonrió. "No le conoces, sería como meterle en una jaula. Sin embargo,…"_

_Ambos se miraron con preocupación. _

"_Le darán el alta en unos días y aún no sabe qué va a hacer. No puede andar prácticamente nada aún, no puede estar solo. No conozco a nadie con quien pudiera estar hasta que pueda tener más autonomía…"_

"_¿Qué me dices de su patrocinador? Me pareció un buen tipo."_

"_¿Ray?" Martin no había pensado en ello. "Quizás, no sé si habrá alguna regla no escrita…"_

"_Vamos Martin, como amigo, no como patrocinador. No creo que después de tanto tiempo no sean algo más que un apoyo en horas bajas. Además, estas puede que sean horas muy bajas para Danny y va a necesitarle cerca," le dijo ella._

"_Sí, tienes razón, hablaré con él."_

_Fin del flashback_

...

**Oficinas del FBI. Nueva York, febrero 2006**

Jack se plantó en la oficina y se quedó un rato observando un lugar concreto de ella, junto a unos de los ventanales que daban a la calle. Asintió varias veces antes de regresar a su despacho. Los demás miraron hacia allí, pero no vieron nada. De momento.

Aun no lo había hablado con nadie, pero dos cosas había puesto en marcha Jack desde que Danny había salido del hospital. Sabía que pronto iría por allí y quería tener las cosas listas para él. Una de ellas tenía que ver con aquel espacio y era difícil.

La segunda parecía fácil, hasta que Jack empezó a tropezar con muros que nunca creyó que existieran.

Al rato, volvió a salir. Muy a su pesar, parecía que el agente Riley se había compenetrado muy bien con el equipo, en especial con Martin, a quien seguía a todas partes. Pero eso no sería un obstáculo.

Tocó con los nudillos y sin esperar, abrió la puerta del despacho de su superior. "Alex, tenemos que hablar."

Alexander Olczyk no estaba acostumbrado a aquellas interrupciones, pero sí a que su protagonista fuera Jack Malone.

"Jack, qué sorpresa, precisamente estábamos hablando ahora mismo de ti," empezó. "George, este es el agente Malone del que hemos hablado en un par de ocasiones."

Jack olvidó en el acto lo que le había llevado hasta allí.

"Vaya, agente Malone," dijo George Gordon ofreciéndole una mano que Jack no aceptó. El hombre la retiró con una mueca de disgusto. "Me han comentado que sigue usted empeñado en poner en peligro a miles de familias."

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Jack, sin saber de qué le hablaba.

"A ver cómo se lo explico. Dirijo una Fundación de carácter altruista, como debe saber, a poco que lea usted algo de prensa."

"La Fundación Caroline," admitió Jack.

"También sabrá que yo, muy a mi pesar, soy la cabeza visible de esa Fundación y mi reputación influye sensiblemente en todo lo que concierne a ella."

"Me lo imagino."

"Entonces, entenderá usted que si llega a oídos de alguien que el FBI está investigando a George Gordon, los fondos económicos que recibimos de cientos de anónimos y desinteresados contribuyentes, que mantienen nuestra Fundación, podrían desaparecer, ¿cierto?"

"Podría ser, pero no entiendo a donde quiere usted llegar, Sr. Gordon. Si usted no ha cometido ningún delito, no tiene por qué preocuparse. Y si lo ha cometido, veo que tampoco tiene por qué preocuparse," Jack no pudo contenerse y Olzcyk enrojeció.

"Ha llegado a mis oídos que está usted de nuevo solicitando una documentación a la que no ha de tener acceso nadie, excepto yo mismo, o alguien autorizado por mi," siguió Gordon, sin inmutarse.

"No he hecho tal cosa. Como dije en su día, nunca le hemos investigado. Alguien le ha informado muy mal. Me pregunto que contienen esos documentos que dice usted, que tan nervioso le pone. Quizás no tenga la conciencia tranquila sobre algo." Jack no sabía callarse y últimamente poco le importaba lo que pudieran decir de él.

"Se lo puedo explicar. Lo podría explicar al mundo entero y aún así se pondría en duda mi honorabilidad, aunque en el contexto y el momento en que se llevó a cabo las cosas eran muy diferentes. De hecho, la Fundación que puse en marcha está inspirada en lo que esos documentos contienen. Pero airear el contenido de esos documentos no beneficia absolutamente a nadie, y como le dije, puede perjudicar a cientos de familias que viven bajo el amparo de la Fundación Caroline."

"En ese caso, no debería usted preocuparse demasiado. Por lo que he podido conocer de la Fundación Caroline, es una organización bien establecida en nuestro país. No creo que por algún desliz del pasado, que usted puede explicar, vaya a sufrir ningún degaste. Por otro lado, le repito, nosotros no estamos investigándole, Sr. Gordon. No es ese nuestro trabajo. Nosotros buscamos personas desaparecidas y desgraciadamente, cada día ocurre algo que nos mantiene ocupados en nuestro trabajo, y bastante alejado de sus circunstancias."

Gordon le miró desconcertado. Y Jack aprovechó la ocasión para terminar aquella conversación. "En cualquier caso, Alex, necesitaría tu visto bueno para instalar un despacho en mi unidad."

"¿Para?"

" Voy a ampliar el equipo."

"No vas a hacer eso."

"Lo haré. Si no quieres que devuelva a tu agente Riley a Missuri, claro."

"Jack, no creo que este sea el momento…"

"Es para lo que había venido, no a saludar a tu amigo… George. Gordon."

Olczyk se quedó pensativo un momento. "De acuerdo."

"Es todo lo que quería oir," dijo Jack y dando media vuelta, salió del despacho de Olczyk, con expresión triunfante… aunque nunca recibió los documentos que había solicitado a los Servicios Sociales de Miami, atendiendo a la investigación del caso 45562, abierto a instancias de William Gordon.

…

Hacía tiempo que Jack y Vivian no iban juntos a entrevistar a un testigo de un caso. Pero Sam se había quedado en la oficina y ni Jack ni Vivian tenían intención de llevarse a Riley con ellos.

El largo trayecto comenzó con una charla sobre el caso, pero llegado un momento, el silencio se hizo entre los dos veteranos agentes, un silencio que ambos, que se conocían tan bien, clamaba un tema muy concreto. Fue Vivian quien rompió el hielo.

"He escuchado rumores de que has tenido un enfrentamiento con Olzcyk por el tema de Riley."

"Has escuchado bien," replicó Jack con un suspiro. "Nos han colado al hijo del Director de Seguridad Nacional, con calzador, y pretenden darle la patada a Danny, cuando aún está recuperándose."

"No es mal agente, Riley," empezó ella. "Quizás debiéramos darle una oportunidad. ¿Crees que Danny se recuperará?"

"Siempre mirando el lado objetivo, ¿verdad?" replicó Jack. "Sé que Danny tiene pocas probabilidades de recuperarse físicamente, pero es una persona muy valiosa para nosotros. Lo sabes, Viv." Hizo una pausa, antes de continuar. "También sabes que un supervisor elige a su equipo, no me gustan estas imposiciones con Riley, por buen agente que sea. También ha de reunir cualidades para conseguir un equipo cohesionado."

"Parece que ha hecho amistad con Martin," convino Vivian.

"Se conocen, al parecer Victor Fitzgerald y John Riley eran buenos amigos y Martin y Riley se conocen de la infancia."

"Martin me comentó que estudiaron juntos," añadió Vivian.

"He estado pensando, Viv. Voy a pedirle a Olzcyk una plaza para Danny, aquí con nosotros. En compensación por imponerme a Riley. No creo que sea mucho pedir," empezó Jack.

"Te escucho. ¿qué pretendes?" preguntó Vivian con interés.

"Un puesto de consultor. El único problema que tiene Danny es de campo. Pero puede hacer un trabajo brillante. Siempre ha sido despierto y ha desbloqueado casos más de una vez."

"Es cierto," accedió Vivian.

"He pensado que retome algunos casos que han quedado sin resolver…"

Vivian negó con la cabeza. "Uff… Jack, eso es duro. Frustrante. Cuando han quedado casos sin resolver, retomarlos es casi darse de golpes contra un muro. ¿Crees que sería bueno para Danny dedicarse exclusivamente a ello?"

"Tú misma resolviste un caso que llevaba estancado cuatro años, ¿recuerdas?"

"Sí, pero eso fue casualidad, saltó una pista… no se pueden forzar esos casos."

"Pero una nueva visión, un nuevo enfoque… creo que Danny lo puede hacer y si tiene éxito en el empeño, tendrá su trabajo asegurado y nuestra oficina se verá aliviada de tanto control que ejercen sobre nosotros."

Vivian se quedó pensativa, recordando algunos de esos casos. "Habrá que seleccionar qué casos se le dan… al menos al principio."

"Por supuesto," Jack sonrió viendo que podía contar con su compañera. "Me gustaría que me ayudaras a hacer esa selección."

"¿Ya has hablado con Olczyk?" inquirió ella no muy convencida.

"Algo… le convenceré," respondió Jack con seguridad.

…

"Pensaba que no me llamaría usted," fue la respuesta que obtuvo Jack a modo de saludo, cuando llamó a William Gordon.

"Disculpe. Como le dije en su día, no puedo tomar esta investigación como prioritaria aunque he estado trabajando en ello," le explicó Jack.

"¿Ha conseguido averiguar algo?" le preguntó Will.

"En realidad, no. Pero quería hacerle una pregunta, ¿le ha contado usted lo que pretende a su padre?" preguntó Jack.

"No… no, nunca haría eso. Hace años que no hablo con él, pero… quizás mi hermana… me vio el día que fui a hablar con usted, puede que le haya comentado que estuve allí. Yo no le dije nada a ella tampoco."

"¿Su hermana le vio conmigo?"

"Sí, trabaja ahí. No sé si nos vio. Creo que le dije que iba a hablar con usted. ¿por qué lo pregunta?"

"Porque su padre me pidió expresamente que dejara de investigarle y lo único que he hecho es solicitar su expediente familiar, con los pocos datos que usted me dio," le explicó Jack.

Le oyó maldecir y luego, nada. "¿Señor Gordon? ¿Will, está usted ahí?"

"Es lo que ha hecho siempre que he intentado averiguar algo de mis padres. Siempre ha sido así, tanta Fundación, tanto llenarse la boca con los logros conseguidos manteniendo a las familias unidas, pero a mi… a mi siempre me negó esa posibilidad," había rabia en la voz de Will, una rabia que Jack entendió muy bien.

"Bien, tranquilícese. Sólo intentaba averiguar como pudo enterarse su padre de esta investigación, pero parece claro que su hermana debió decirle algo. Bien, a partir de ahora, cuando haya de hablar conmigo, me llama y nos veremos en otro lugar."

"¿Puede hacer eso?"

"Por supuesto, y también le digo que tengo recursos para seguir adelante, aunque nos lleve más tiempo." A Jack le había sorprendido la pregunta.

"Nadie se ha tomado esa molestia, nunca," le respondió Will, y Jack entendió entonces. "No sabe cuánto se lo agradezco."

"No me lo agradezca, usted está en todo su derecho a solicitar esa investigación y nosotros la obligación de ayudarle."

"No lo entiende…"

"Le entiendo perfectamente. Will, estaremos en contacto." Jack no quiso que el joven siguiera autocompadeciéndose por más tiempo, pues ya le estaba resultando incómodo.

Esos recursos con los que contaba Jack, eran tan solo una pequeña tarjeta que Jack había encontrado en casa de Danny. Un nombre y un móvil. Lukas Wyler.

Con cuidado, Danny se dirigió al despacho de Jack. Por el camino, varios agentes le dieron la bienvenida. En la oficina donde trabajaba no había nadie en ese momento, aunque sí vio a Jack en su despacho, a través de los cristales que separaba su espacio del resto. Según caminaba reparó en su mesa de trabajo, donde ya no figuraba la placa con su nombre, donde ya no estaban las pequeñas maquetas de motocicletas y el trenecito que había colocado en la pequeña sobremesa. En su lugar, el nombre de un tal Joseph Riley, que le sonaba de algo, pero no consiguió dar con ello. Un latigazo en su cadera le recordó su propia condición física y el hecho de que probablemente se dirigía a hablar con su jefe para recibir una carta de despido. No sentía nada al respecto, casi le dolía más ver la placa del tal Riley que el hecho de no trabajar más allí. Quizás formaba parte de su castigo. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, mientras intentaba espantar aquel pensamiento.

Dos toques suaves en la puerta precedieron a su entrada en la oficina, cuando Jack levantó la mirada y le indicó que entrara.

Inmediatamente, se levantó y se acercó a él, ofreciéndole asiento, de una forma tan paternalista como fuera de lugar, especialmente para una persona como Jack Malone poco dado a ese tipo de actitudes. Sin saber si sentirse molesto o no, Danny no quería parecer impedido de ninguna manera, simplemente optó por sonreír y se escuchó a sí mismo dando las gracias torpemente.

"¿Cómo estás?" le preguntó Jack.

Obvio. "Bien, más o menos. Acostumbrándome a esto," respondió Danny señalando el bastón que le acompañaría probablemente el resto de su vida.

No pareció muy cómodo Jack con la respuesta. "Pero estoy, bien, Jack. Cada día mejor."

"Me alegra oír eso," dijo él. "Te preguntarás por qué te he hecho venir. Y no voy a hacerte esperar más. Tengo una oferta para ti." Jack decidió empezar por el final.

"¿Una oferta?" preguntó Danny intrigado.

"Te habrás dado cuenta de que, bueno, tu puesto ha sido ocupado por otro agente," empezó Jack. "No ha sido cosa mía," añadió, ahora con semblante serio.

"Entiendo," afirmó Danny. "Supongo que es lógico. Los informes de los médicos no son muy buenos, Jack. No veo como en mi actual condición podría seguir…"

"Seguirás." Le interrumpió Jack. "Ellos me han impuesto un nuevo agente en mi equipo, sin consultarme y sin mi visto bueno. Y yo he pedido mi compensación. Seguirás con nosotros, en calidad de consultor y como investigador."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Danny.

"Quiero decir, y esto no es negociable, que vas a tener tu despacho, en nuestra oficina, compartirás con nosotros opiniones y podrás discutir opciones en los casos en los que trabajemos. Además, y esto es muy importante, hemos de trabajar lo mejor que podamos, pues de ello va a depender que pueda justificar en el futuro tu continuidad, vas a recuperar casos no resueltos e intentar activarlos de nuevo."

Danny arqueó una ceja. Era mucho lo que le pedía Jack, aunque no podía estar más que agradecido. "Un trabajo de oficina. Activar casos no resueltos no parece tarea fácil, si además he de tener éxito en mi empeño. ¿con quién contaré?"

"Con las personas que trabajaron en el caso, tendrás acceso a todo lo que necesites, con Vivian y conmigo."

"¿Qué pasa con Sam o Martin?"

"Nada, también puedes contar con ellos, me refiero a que Vivian y yo seremos tus supervisores."

"Entiendo. Innegociable."

"Efectivamente. Y también hay otro asunto que no es negociable," continuó Jack.

Danny hizo una mueca de disgusto. Se imaginaba qué venía después, aunque tampoco podía poner la mano en el fuego. Esto no se lo esperaba hacía 10 minutos.

"El martes a las 10. Con la doctora Harris."

No, no se había equivocado. Tendría que ir al loquero. "Innegociable".

"Danny. Escucha. He tenido tu carta de despido en mis manos. Tú situación en los últimos tiempos no ha sido muy favorable. Tres semanas de suspensión de empleo y sueldo constan en tu expediente y pesan como una losa de mármol sobre ti. Aquello fue extraño y yo diría que injusto, aunque la falta existiera. Y lo que te ha ocurrido… en fin, no podía dejar que salieras de aquí de esa manera. Si sales, será porque tú lo decidas."

"Entiendo, Jack. Yo… sé que metí la pata entonces y agradezco la confianza que siempre has tenido en mi… no sé como compensarte… la verdad, no sé si me merezco esto."

"Lo mereces, déjate de estupideces, y sí sabes como compensarme. Haz tu trabajo, y sigue los consejos que te demos."

"¿Por qué lo haces?"

"No te gustaría oírlo," zanjó Jack, levantándose. "Vamos, te enseñaré tu nuevo despacho. No vas a echar de menos tu antigua mesa, te lo aseguro."

…

El martes a las 10 era la cita de Danny con la Dra. Harris. También era la cita que tenía Jack en una cafetería cercana en la Plaza Federal. Lukas Wyler ya había ocupado su mesa habitual y saboreaba una taza de café caliente, cuando Jack abrió la puerta.

Le observó detenidamente mientras el veterano agente se dirigía a la barra y hablaba con la camarera para luego, con paso decidido, caminar hacia la mesa, sin importarle demasiado el descaro con que Wyler le miraba. No era mal comienzo, pensó. La implicación no era tan directa, lo cual también ayudaba.

"De modo que se encuentra usted en una encrucijada," empezó a modo de saludo.

Jack se sentó frente a él y frunció el ceño. "Supongo que es usted Lukas Wyler," dijo.

"La fotografía que tiene el FBI de mi es antigua, pero no he cambiado tanto," Wyler sonrió, dando por hecho que Jack ya le había investigado. "Usted tampoco ha cambiado mucho," añadió.

La camarera puso sobre la mesa el café de Jack y Wyler le devolvió la taza vacía. "¿Desea algo más, sr. Wyler?" preguntó ella. "Agua," pidió él.

"¿Por qué dejó el FBI? Tenía usted una carrera brillante…" no pudo evitar preguntar Jack.

Wyler le miró un segundo y parecía a punto de responder. Pero en su lugar, cogió el maletín que tenía a su lado y de extrajo de él una carpeta que a Jack le sonó familiar. Era la misma que había visto en casa de Danny. Tragó saliva.

"No hemos venido a hablar de mi," le advirtió Wyler. Su tono serio no daba lugar a dudas de que el tema requería atención. "Me alegra saber que la persona con quien voy a tratar se toma las cosas tan en serio como yo. ¿Es así, agente Malone?"

Jack asintió. "Ya he visto esta carpeta antes y…"

"Eso no es del todo exacto. Si se refiere a la documentación que le proporcioné al agente Taylor, aquella contenía aproximadamente la tercera parte de lo que contiene ésta. Pero como le dije cuando entró, está usted en una encrucijada, especialmente si la información se la está solicitando William Gordon, a quien, por cierto, tengo bastante aprecio."

"¿Le conoce?" preguntó Jack, sorprendido.

"Le conocí. Hace años, antes de que dejara Washington. Entonces intenté ayudarle, hice algo parecido a lo que hizo su agente Taylor. Y me encontré con los mismos obstáculos que se encontró él, que se encontró usted. No puedo decir que me haya dedicado en exclusiva a estos casos, pero sí le puedo decir que soy el único que les dedica atención. He resuelto tres casos. Este es el cuarto. Y son doce en total."

"¿Doce? ¿Qué pasó con los demás?" preguntó Jack, entendiendo que estaba tratando un tema más complicado de lo que jamás pensó. ¿En qué estaba metido Danny? ¿O Rafie?

"Los demás no han acudido a mi. O no saben o no quieren saber. Vaya usted a saber. La gente es libre de buscar su camino, aunque mi experiencia me dice que siempre que son conscientes de ello, el deseo de encontrar sus orígenes es muy fuerte y no se rinden jamás. Es el caso de Will Gordon, desde luego. No sé si lo es para el agente Taylor o la persona a la que él representa. Me sorprendió que se rindiera con tanta facilidad."

Jack evitó explicarle las devastadoras consecuencias que había tenido para Danny la lectura de aquellos documentos.

"Encontrará gran parte de información en estos documentos. Es más de lo que le proporcioné a su agente, pero aún existen unas tres cajas repletas de informes, fotografías, documentación que está guardada bajo llave en el Pentágono. Me llevará algún tiempo conseguirla, pero si tiene usted paciencia, lo intentaré. En cualquier caso, tanto para Gordon como para Taylor esto debería ser suficiente."

"¿De qué estamos hablando sr. Wyler?"

"Se llamó _Operación Canguro_. A principios de los 70, el Gobierno americano puso en marcha una operación secreta para enviar ciudadanos americanos a Cuba y recabar información sobre la población cubana, situación económica, social, probabilidades de iniciar una sublevación… ya me entiende."

Jack asintió.

"Seleccionaron a doce personas, inmigrantes cubanos, sin preparación alguna y de dudoso comportamiento. Ladrones de poca monta, personas socialmente conflictivas,…"

Jack hizo una mueca de desagrado.

"Si regresaban con éxito, el gobierno conseguiría valiosa información. Si algo salía mal, se metían en líos, eran descubiertos… nadie les reclamaría."

"¿Qué recibirían a cambio?" preguntó Jack.

"El estado les retiró la custodia de alguno de sus hijos y los dio en adopción, con carácter temporal," le respondió Wyler.

"¿Qué?" Jack estaba estupefacto.

"Y dinero, claro. Eran familias que ya tenían problemas y los servicios sociales estaban todo el día encima de ellos. A sus mujeres se les dijo que era una separación temporal de sus hijos, un programa piloto que habían puesto en marcha y con ello lograrían mejorar su situación familiar y, por supuesto, recuperar a sus hijos."

"Pero no fue así."

"En algunos casos, sí. Supongo que están dentro de esos que nunca me llamaron. Pero en otros… la cosa se complicó y para cuando la Operación Canguro fue cancelada, era demasiado tarde para todos, o casi todos. Éste," Wyler puso la mano sobre la carpeta "es uno de esos casos."

Al quitar la mano, Jack pudo leer "_Operación Canguro. Expediente nº 9: Álvarez."_

"Esto es lo que teme George Gordon que salga a la luz," murmuró Jack.

"En efecto. Y su principal problema lo tenía en su propia casa. William fue adoptado cuando tenía 4 años, memoria suficiente para tener recuerdos de otra vida. Cuando tuvo edad suficiente se encaró a su padre, quería saber de sus padres y de sus hermanos. Mientras su padre montaba una bonita Fundación, su petición era ignorada. Y así fue durante años, hasta que un día me pidió ayuda."

"¿William Gordon le pidió ayuda?"

"Tenía unos 17 años. Su mejor amigo era el hijo de mi compañero en el FBI, Victor Fitzgerald…"

"¿Martin?" casi exclamó Jack.

Wyler sonrió. "Cuando le vi en su oficina, el día que vine a darle estos documentos a su agente, yo también me sorprendí. Fue un auténtico deja vu."

Jack pensó en la situación actual de Danny, a punto de dejar el FBI, y no pudo evitar la comparación.

"Victor Fitzgerald y George Gordon eran íntimos. Por aquel entonces, aunque Gordon prácticamente había abandonado la política, aún conservaban una amistad que me consta aún existe."

Jack podía confirmar ese extremo, pero prefirió no decirlo.

"Yo intenté meter las narices donde nadie me llamaba, entonces. Y ese fue el principio del fin. Creo que con ello he contestado a su pregunta."

"¿Qué…?" empezó Jack, y recordó que esa había sido su primera pregunta. Un hombre peculiar, Wyler.

"El día que recuperé estos documentos para el agente Taylor y me di cuenta de que se trataba del mismo expediente que afectaba a Will, estuve a punto de echarme para atrás, pero luego pensé que pondría fin a su angustia. Desconozco lo que hizo el agente Taylor con la información que le di, pero me temo que no mucho."

Jack negó con la cabeza. "No creo que leyera mucho de lo que usted le dio. El… digamos que sufrió una crisis, y no quiso saber nada. Su vida no ha sido fácil y ya me extrañó verle indagando sobre su pasado, sobre algo que desconocía por completo, me consta. El pasado era algo con lo que no quería contar para nada. Sólo las circunstancias que estaba viviendo su hermano hicieron que iniciara esa búsqueda."

"¿Qué buscaba?" preguntó Wyler.

Jack hizo un esfuerzo por recordar las palabras de Danny. "Algo referente a antecedentes familiares… Rafael tenía alguna enfermedad…"

"Entiendo, esto sería totalmente nuevo para él," razonó Wyler. "Recuerdo algo que me dijo William. Era una imagen que tenía de su madre con un bebé en brazos el día que abandonó su casa para siempre. Debía ser Danny."

Jack asintió. Ambos hombres se miraron apesadumbrados. Tenían una delicada situación ante ellos por concluir. "Una encrucijada," dijo Jack, recordando las palabras de Wyler.

…

Levantándose con cuidado, Danny alcanzó el bastón y se ayudó con él para terminar de incorporarse. Su maltrecha cadera protestó una vez, mientras él forzaba a su musculatura a suplir el trabajo que sus huesos apenas podían realizar. No se sentía nervioso, más bien era alivio de no tener que ver las caras compasivas de algunos de sus compañeros o la cara de este estúpido de Riley que ocupaba lo que durante años había sido parte de su vida, su trabajo, sus compañeros.

Afortunadamente, debían estar ocupados en algún caso, por lo que ninguno de ellos fue testigo del esfuerzo que hubo de realizar hasta llegar al ascensor. El despacho de la Dra. Harris se hallaba cinco plantas más arriba y en su recorrido tuvo tiempo para pensar en lo que Jack le había pedido. Estaba claro que Jack pretendía obtener un puesto permanente para él, a pesar de las escasas posibilidades de recuperarse físicamente, y seguramente ello pasaba por realizar satisfactoriamente algunos de los test de evaluación que el departamento psicológico tenía preparados. Así que, cuando se vió sentado frente a la Dra. Harris, esperó pacientemente a que ella, tras la habitual introducción, le tendiera uno de aquellos tests.

"Agente Taylor," tuvo que repetir por tercera vez la Dra. Harris, frunciendo ligeramente el cejo e invitando con una suave sonrisa a su interlocutor a relajarse. Evidentemente, el joven agente que tenía enfrente en nada se parecía a lo habitual que había visto en él. Finalmente, consiguió que él se fijara en ella.

Danny parpadeó, sorprendido él mismo por su distracción. "Perdone," casi murmuró.

Ella volvió a sonreír. "Bien," dijo. "¿qué es lo que le ha traído hasta aquí, agente Taylor?" preguntó.

'Jack Malone', pensó Danny para sus adentros. Esa no era la respuesta correcta, obviamente, así que pensó en la razón por la que Jack le había enviado allí. 'Salvar mi culo'. Tampoco serviría. Eso seguramente ya lo sabía la Dra. Harris. "No lo sé, no estoy seguro." Fueron las palabras que pronunció, mientras incómodo recordaba las sensaciones que le atormentaban cada día y que le había hecho aceptar aquella cita sin demasiada discusión.

"Tranquilo agente, está usted en un entorno seguro y nada de lo que hablemos aquí saldrá de estas cuatro paredes. Puede contarme lo que quiera, como se siente, como es su relación con sus compañeros en estos momentos, su trabajo… Pero siempre hay algo que le hace levantar el teléfono y pedir ayuda. Se que puede ser difícil, normalmente no es una única circunstancia, muchas veces ni siquiera lo sabemos pero hemos de comenzar por algún punto. Reflexione un poco y deme algo más que un 'no sé.'

Escuchar las palabras la Dra. Harris situó a Danny en una posición de vulnerabilidad que normalmente trataba de evitar. Pero en esta ocasión, también sintió la necesidad de despojarse de aquellos sentimientos que le hacían sentir tan confuso y que tanto miedo le causaban. Un miedo que había estado a punto de llevarle por el camino erróneo.

"Creo que… fue hace unos dos años. Fue el día en que operaron a Viv. Ella tenía una enfermedad grave del corazón y estaba preocupada y un poco asustada, pues la operación tenía sus riesgos."

Lisa Harris consiguió mantener su expresión, ocultando su sorpresa. Con tranquilidad, cogió su libreta y comenzó a tomar notas. "Continúe," animó al joven agente, consciente de que aún le estaba contando la parte fácil del asunto.

"Pues… íbamos en el coche, Martin… el agente Fitzgerald conducía. Era de noche y estaba bastante oscuro. Trasladábamos a un detenido y estábamos parados en un semáforo en rojo cuando mi móvil empezó a sonar. Era Jack con noticias sobre Viv. Buenas noticias. Supongo que en mi conversación con él, mientras Martin estaba pendiente del semáforo, no fui lo suficientemente vigilante. Como ya le he dicho llevábamos un detenido. No me fijé en lo que había a mi alrededor y sólo reparé en el peligro cuando Martin hizo sonar el claxon." Danny paró su relato y buscó algún tipo de confirmación de la Dra. Harris, quien simplemente sonrió. "Supongo que Martin ya le habrá contado esto," continuó él inseguro.

"No piense en lo que yo pueda o no saber, agente Taylor. Usted y yo no hemos tenido esta conversación antes y no ha de omitir nada que suponga que yo ya conozca. Cuénteme lo que quiera, cuénteme su experiencia." Le animó ella.

"Bien… el caso es que… bueno yo me distraje con la llamada, distraje a Martin y de repente aquello se convirtió en un infierno. Había una furgoneta delante de nosotros que no se movió al ponerse el semáforo en verde y fue lo que hizo que Martin tocara finalmente el claxon, sin percatarse, al igual que yo, de lo extraño de la situación y bueno, es que yo… yo estaba contándole lo de Viv y…" Danny paró, y se pasó la mano por el cabello, nervioso.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" preguntó ella con suavidad.

"Hubo un tiroteo," respondió Danny tras una breve pausa. Se abrieron las puertas de la furgoneta y dos tipos nos ametrallaron. Yo me agaché en mi asiento y grité a Martin que diera marcha atrás. Sé que hizo lo que pudo, yo no podía sino gritarle. Sólo quería salir de allí. En algún momento, chocamos con algo y creo que perdí el conocimiento porque de repente me desperté sobresaltado por el ruido de unos disparos. Entonces salí del coche y me protegí tras él, mientras disparaba a aquellos tipos, pero el arma se me encasquilló y uno de ellos escapó sin que pudiera hacer nada."

"Vaya, una situación difícil," concluyó ella.

"Sí. Bueno, no para mi, en realidad. Cuando me vi a salvo, reparé en Martin. Estaba sentado en el coche, al volante. Me miró… me miró de esa manera que te mira un moribundo… confundido, aturdido, intentando robar tu alma y salvarse, sin entender por qué tú estás ahí, vivo, mientras él está muriendo…" Danny se quedó un momento perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Martin Fitzgerald, su compañero, fue herido en ese ataque, lo recuerdo. ¿Qué hizo usted?"

"Llamé a una ambulancia e intenté ayudarle. Le saqué del coche, había mucha sangre. Le habían disparado en el pecho y yo… yo intenté taponar la herida. Era… era algo familiar. Era lo mismo. Ya lo había hecho otra vez, ¿sabe?"

"¿Trabajando en Personas Desaparecidas?" Lisa Harris no sabía adonde llegaba todo aquello y como podría estar relacionado con lo que le había ocurrido recientemente.

Danny negó con la cabeza. "Intenté salvar la vida de mi padre. El… él también me miraba de esa manera, mientras moría y yo trataba de parar toda aquella sangre a su alrededor. También en aquella ocasión, llamé su atención, como hice con Martin, le distraje y el coche empezó a dar vueltas de campana. Yo… intenté salvarles…"

"Entiendo." Dijo ella. "Entonces, estamos aquí por dos acontecimientos muy parecidos, alejados en el tiempo, donde dos personas importantes para usted resultaron heridas porque usted… ¿les distrajo? Desconozco el caso de su padre, pero por el caso que me cuenta de su compañero, en mi opinión no parece que tuvieran ustedes opciones diferentes a hacer lo que hicieron. ¿Qué pasó con su padre?"

"No lo entiende. Ellos… ellos…"

"¿Qué pasó con su padre?" repitió ella.

"Murió," respondió Danny. "Y mi madre, que iba a su lado, también. En el acto."

"¿Por qué cree que distrajo a su padre?" la Dra. Harris preguntó a ciegas. Desconocía totalmente aquel episodio y temía cometer algún error.

"Estaba… estaba discutiendo con mi madre, le gritaba por algo, no recuerdo qué, discutían mucho. Yo… yo iba detrás y quería que pararan. Dije algo, distraje a mi padre que se volvió hacia mi y…"

"Y el coche volcó, su madre murió, y usted intentó salvar a su padre." Concluyó ella. Al ver que Danny asentía siguió. "A eso lo llamo yo accidente. ¿qué edad tenía usted cuando eso ocurrió?"

Danny la miró y frunció el ceño. "Ya sé que no soy culpable de lo que ocurrió. Tenía 11 años, era un niño. Sin embargo…"

"Se siente culpable."

"A veces. Cuando nos ocurrió la emboscada a Martin y a mi, fue… sentí lo mismo y… y…" Danny se paró, había llegado al punto que le atormentaba y tenía miedo de decirlo, de las consecuencias que podía tener.

Ella esperó pacientemente. "Hay ocasiones en la vida que un acontecimiento determinado nos hace ligarlo a otro anterior. Entiendo que pudo sentir algo parecido, pero la situación es totalmente diferente, ¿lo comprende, agente Taylor?… ¿Danny?" intentó llamar su atención, aunque él parecía no escucharla.

"Cuando…" consiguió finalmente Danny arrancar. "Cuando me dispararon… estaba con Martin. Era una situación confusa, buscando a un sospechoso en un lugar lleno de trampas. Aquello era un laberinto donde resultaba difícil cubrirnos entre nosotros. Había varios agentes, aparte de nosotros. Yo entré con Martin, fui avanzando mientras él se quedaba cubriendo nuestra zona. No sé que ocurrió, había muros y sombras, en aquel laberinto y de repente sentí la quemazón en la pierna y el disparo. Y enseguida caí al suelo, y sentí el impacto en mi hombro. Recuerdo ver a Martin, con una expresión desencajada, tirando su arma al suelo, corriendo hacia mi… intentando ayudarme, tapar mi herida y yo… le miraba…"

"¿Qué sintió entonces?" preguntó la Dra. Harris, recordando las palabras de Danny sobre un moribundo robándole el alma. Intuyó una respuesta similar.

"Alivio," murmuró Danny.

"¿Cómo?" Lisa apenas había escuchado la respuesta de Danny.

"Alivio," volvió a añadir Danny, elevando la voz ligeramente, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Casi con rabia pasó su mano por la cara mientras recuperaba la compostura. Ya estaba. Ya lo había dicho.

"¿Por qué sintió alivio?"

"Sentí que era lo que merecía. Mi distracción acabó con mi madre y casi acaba con Martin. Estaba bien que Martin acabara conmigo. Se hacía justicia." Concluyó él. "No puedo evitar sentirme así, y he sobrevivido. Quizás el peligro de perder mi trabajo, de tener que andar con este bastón el resto de mi vida, quizás ese sea mi castigo."

"Pero Martin no acabó con usted."

"Es… es simbólico. ¿no? En realidad, estoy aquí, con usted ahora. No soy un fantasma," Danny consiguió sonreír ante su ocurrencia.

"¿Cree que fue Martin quien le disparó o es lo que le viene bien a usted, agente?"

"Sé qué fue él. Allí no había nadie más que nosotros. ¿Por qué me iba a venir bien que me disparara?" preguntó confuso.

Lisa no contestó de entrada. Anotó en su libreta 'consultar expediente' antes de responder. "Dígamelo usted. Dice que se sintió aliviado, que se hacía justicia. ¿Se habría hecho justicia si su compañero no le hubiese disparado?"

"Bueno, él me disparó. Eso es así." Respondió él, confirmando las sospechas de la Dra. Harris. "Pero no se lo diga a nadie. Yo no lo he hecho."

Ella le miró sorprendida. "De acuerdo," respondió. No quiso seguir ahondando ese día en las cuestiones que se le presentaban, no antes de revisar el expediente del caso.

Miró el reloj, aún quedaban 15 minutos de consulta y decidió cambiar de tema. "¿Qué trabajo está realizando ahora en el equipo?"

…

Saliendo del ascensor, Danny se dirigió lentamente, hacia su oficina. Los rayos del sol iluminaban las dependencias de la planta 12 del edificio del FBI dando la bienvenida a un nuevo día. En su habitual recorrido, Danny tenía la oportunidad cada día de observar de una nueva forma aquellas oficinas tan familiares para él.

Siete meses habían pasado desde que había vuelto, desde que se había hecho cargo del trabajo que Jack le había encomendado y, después de unas semanas de incertidumbre y ajuste, parecía que todo el mundo se sentía acomodado a la nueva estructura del equipo.

Todos menos él, claro. Rumores de pasillo le habían llegado de que no era una persona demasiado querida en la división de personas desaparecidas. Una llamada suya solía responder, según ellos, a una observación sobre un caso mal llevado. Y esos casos, los que llevaba Danny, concluían de dos formas: siendo archivados o resueltos una vez encontraban el cadáver de la persona desaparecida escondido en algún oscuro lugar. También, por ello, algunos le habían apodado D.D., por Danny Death

A pesar de que él explicaba que la razón de su llamada era simplemente cambiar impresiones, entender lo que los informes decían y aclarar si las dudas que se le presentaban tenían o no consistencia, no era bien recibido y más de una vez aquella conversaciones terminaban con un portazo. De 23 casos en los que había trabajado, había reactivado tan sólo 7, y finalmente resuelto 5, con el resultado esperado. Al final, a Danny solo le quedaba el consuelo de ver a una familia aliviada por poner fin a su búsqueda, aunque ese fin fuera seguido de un funeral.

Esa mañana no iba a ser diferente. Sus antiguos compañeros trabajaban concienzudamente en la búsqueda de un niño que había desaparecido la tarde anterior. En cierto sentido, se alegró de no tener que participar de ello. Los niños siempre eran una cuestión difícil. El de ellos era Thomas Grady, 12 años, desaparecido a la salida del colegio, en el trayecto de dos kilómetros que le separaba del centro cívico donde acudía dos veces en semana a jugar al ajedrez. 'Ajedrez', pensó Danny sin poder evitar extrañarse, al reparar en lo que rondaba en su cabeza a aquella edad.

Una palmada en el hombro le libró de sus pensamientos. Martin había coincidido con él la noche anterior en Alcohólicos Anónimos, donde su relación era muy diferente a la que tenían en la oficina. Era algo que ocurría desde que Joe Riley había ocupado su sitio y se había convertido en la sombra de Martin. Quien compartía café con él en aquellas reuniones nocturnas se le antojaba más auténtico, el Martin de siempre.

"Hey," respondió a aquella palmada, "¿cómo vais?" se interesó.

"La policía ha realizado una batida por la zona pero no han encontrado ni al niño, ni objetos personales. Hay unas huellas que parecen del niño, cerca de la parada del autobús, y unas marcas de ruedas de un vehículo que está investigando Viv. Sam y Joe están buscando posibles testigos, pero ya sabes como es la gente. A veces no ven nada…"

"Quizás se subió en el coche de un conocido y nadie reparó en ello…" razonó Danny.

Martin sonrió. "Sería una explicación," concedió. "A mi me ha tocado investigar a los padres… joder, espero no encontrar nada…" siguió más para sí mismo que para su compañero.

"Ya," le dijo Danny.

Martin se sentó frente al ordenador y accediendo a la base de datos que el FBI le proporcionaba se dispuso a escudriñar las cuentas financieras del Sr. Grady. Pareció olvidar que Danny seguía allí y viéndole fruncir el ceño centrado en su trabajo, Danny optó por dejarle y se dirigió a su despacho.

No era la primera vez que se sentía desplazado, pero era algo habitual. El ya no pertenecía a aquel grupo, aunque estuviera allí. Las ligeras paredes de cristal que separaban su despacho de los demás, separaban en realidad mucho más que un espacio físico. Y todos parecían haber asumido esa nueva realidad. Todos menos él.

El suyo, su caso, Travis Hewings, esperaba en su mesa pacientemente. Dos cajas de pruebas y documentación que empezaría a revisar esa misma mañana. Ese caso pertenecía al equipo de Nick Carter, quien ya llevaba tres años en Personas desaparecidas, pero que al tiempo de la desaparición de Hewings acababa de incorporarse a un puesto similar al que tenía Jack Malone, y este venía a ser su segundo caso. Carter provenía de la división de homicidios en Filadelfia, lo cual proporcionaba en este momento cierta ventaja a Danny, e incluso, actualmente, al propio Carter. La forma de tratar los casos era muy diferente al investigar un homicidio que cuando tratabas de encontrar a alguien, normalmente en tiempo record.

Era su caso número 24, en estos 7 meses.

Encendió la luz y se quitó la chaqueta que colocó en el respaldar de su asiento. Abrió las dos cajas que descansaban sobre su mesa y comenzó a sacar, en primer lugar los informes donde se documentaba todo el procedimiento. Abrió el primero de ellos y sacó la fotografía de Travis Hewings, que trabó en la pizarra que había hecho colocar a un lado de la habitación.

Su despacho, después del tiempo transcurrido, se había ido llenando de archivadores y carpetas y algunos libros, pero ninguna de sus pequeñas maquetas habían llegado a decorar algo de aquel despacho. No era únicamente la provisionalidad con la que Danny entendió su cometido, sino el convencimiento de que su vida personal no volvería a entrar en aquellas oficinas, jamás. Y ello incluía maquetas de motos y trenecitos.

Vivian compartía con Martin información sobre el caso en el que estaban trabajando, cuando reparó en Danny, apoyado en el amplio ventanal de su despacho, con gesto pensativo. Vivian seguía muy de cerca a Danny, no en vano, era su trabajo adicional que le había encomendado Jack, y no sólo por ello. Vivian sabía lo duro que resultaba intentar resolver antiguos casos, sabiendo que en la mayoría de los casos, como así estaba ocurriendo, o seguían siendo irresolubles o terminaban con un cadáver que entregar a los familiares. Había sido ella quien reprochó duramente las bromas sobre el agente D.D. que desveló Joe Riley y quien les había hecho reflexionar sobre la complejidad del trabajo de Danny y el esfuerzo que suponía para él resolver los casos satisfactoriamente para poder justificar su trabajo allí, en un momento, donde la carta de despido aún permanecía bajo llave en un cajón de la mesa de Jack. Eso, por supuesto, no se lo dijo a Riley, pero sí a los demás.

Martin reclamó su atención sobre algún detalle en los movimientos bancarios del padre de Thomas Grady y no volvió a pensar en Danny hasta unos 20 minutos más tarde, cuando le vio aún en el mismo lugar.

Mientras Martin cogía su chaqueta e iba a avisar a Jack para ir a interrogar al Sr. Grady, Vivian se dirigió al despacho de Danny.

Apenas golpeó la puerta con los nudillos y la abrió. Danny se volvió lo justo para saber quien era. Sonrió, la presencia de Vivian siempre le resultaba reconfortante y era persona a la que no hacía falta darle demasiadas explicaciones. No las pedía, pero sabía exactamente qué hacer. Era una habilidad que Danny destacaba, quizás porque precisamente él se sentía incapaz de algo así.

"¿Algún caso se te ha atascado?" preguntó ella.

Danny suspiró. "Más bien al contrario, Viv. Estoy… abrumado. No sé. He empezado con un caso y menos de media hora más tarde, me topo con algo que a mi entender es tan decisivo que no sé qué hacer con ello. La verdad."

"¿Quién llevó el caso?" preguntó Vivian, cogiendo los documentos que Danny tenía sobre la mesa.

"Nick Carter. Debió ser uno de sus primeros casos, hace tres años." Le explicó Danny.

"Tres años…" repitió Viv moviendo la cabeza.

"Sí… el caso es que… hay una coincidencia en varios testigos, compañeros que inciden en sus declaraciones en lo mismo y sin embargo, descartaron totalmente esa línea de investigación. No lo entiendo, se trataba de una simple comprobación." Le explicó Danny con un tono ansioso, que llamó la atención de Vivian.

"¿A qué te refieres? Cuéntame el caso," Le animó ella.

"Travis Hewing. Tenía 17 años en el momento de su desaparición y estaba estudiando en la Sanders School of graphics. Fue allí donde, preguntando a sus compañeros, todos coincidían en la posibilidad de que Travis estuviera escondiendo algo en su taquilla, por su actitud esquiva y el celo que ponía en que nadie viera lo que había. Aún así, algunos declararon que vieron lo que había en su taquilla y no repararon en nada extraño."

"¿Y qué había?" preguntó Viv.

"No lo miraron." Danny levantó los brazos y miró a Vivian directamente a los ojos.

Ella se mostró sorprendida.

"A partir de ahí, la investigación sigue otras líneas de trabajo que no llevan a ninguna parte, pero nunca retomaron, nunca hicieron una simple comprobación."

"Vaya… supongo que tendrá una explicación," razonó Vivian. "Y ya es tarde, claro. Comprobar esa taquilla ahora no tiene sentido. Tres años después…"

"No lo sé… te parecerá una locura pero me gustaría ver esa taquilla. He pensado que quizás los compañeros que no vieron nada de particular, realmente fue así, pero… algo me dice que he de buscar ahí… y no hay nada que perder," le dijo Danny.

Era prácticamente una invitación. Vivian lo consideró. Realmente no había nada que perder y comprobar algo tan sencillo no les llevaría demasiado tiempo. "De acuerdo, vayamos a ver esa taquilla."


	9. Chapter 9

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo." El director de la Sanders School of graphics se mostró sorprendido de ver a dos agentes del FBI investigando un caso del que la mayoría de los estudiantes conocían actualmente de oídas.

"Les mostraré esa taquilla, pero en este tiempo ha sido ocupada por otros estudiantes y no creo…" comentó, mientras buscaba en sus papeles el número de la taquilla en cuestión.

"246," le interrumpió Danny en cuando se dio cuenta de lo que buscaba el director. "Deje que seamos nosotros quienes valoremos la utilidad de la inspección," siguió. Su tono seco y contundente sorprendió incluso a Vivian. Hacía tiempo que no trabajaba con él. ¿Era posible que hubiese cambiado tanto?

Danny notó el gesto de su compañera y mientras el Director caminaba delante de ellos hacia las taquillas, le susurró "siempre me dicen que pierdo el tiempo."

Vivian sonrió al parar junto al Director delante de la taquilla 246. "Tendré que avisar al estudiante que ocupa esta taquilla. Ustedes entenderán…"

"¿Necesita una orden judicial?" preguntó Danny en tono irónico. "Quizás fue lo que retrasó y definitivamente descartó esa línea de investigación en su día."

"No, por Dios," aclaró él.

Iba a añadir algo más pero Danny le cortó. "Pues, ábrala."

A regañadientes, el Director abrió la puerta de la taquilla. En ella, los objetos propios de cualquier estudiante llenaban a rebosar el pequeño armario, pero Danny se centró en la parte interior de la puerta, la cual examinó concienzudamente. Con cuidado, retiró algunos papeles sujetos a ella y sacó su pequeña linterna, recorriendo cuidadosamente todo el lateral.

En la parte inferior pareció encontrar lo que buscaba. "¿Tiene tiza blanca?" preguntó al Director, mientras entornaba los ojos intentando leer algo.

El Director se giró y abrió la puerta de una de las aulas situadas frente a las taquillas. Al momento, intrigado, salió con una tiza blanca que entregó a Danny.

Con suavidad, éste comenzó a rallar la puerta de tiza por encima de las marcas que habían llamado su atención. Vivian sostuvo la linterna a la altura de las marcas y los tres pudieron ver como salía su significado al quedar atrapado el polvillo de la tiza. Una fecha y una dirección.

"Solicitaré refuerzos," fue todo lo que dijo Vivian, leyendo al acto las intenciones de su compañero. "Y una orden," añadió.

Llegaron tan solo unos minutos antes que un equipo de refuerzo. Danny se dirigió cojeando hasta la puerta. La casa parecía abandonada, a punto de derruirse. Apoyó la mano en el pomo de la puerta y ésta se abrió sola. "Danny, espera," le advirtió Vivian. Pero él ya había entrado, así que le siguió mirando hacia atrás y comprobando que un coche del FBI se aproximaba hacia allí. Pronto, varios agentes más se unieron a ellos rastreando la casa y sus alrededores. Finalmente, alguien dio la voz de alarma y todos corrieron hacia la parte atrás, donde uno de los agentes había abierto una trampilla y ahora vomitaba a un lado del jardín.

Para cuando Danny llegó, la desolación era evidente. Habían encontrado a Travis Hewings, pensó. No le afectó el hecho de que estuviera muerto, era lo esperado y era a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero cuando Vivian se acercó a él y le miró a los ojos, Danny supo que había algo más. "¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó.

"Hay una veintena de personas ahí dentro," fue la demoledora respuesta. "Todos muertos."

…

Cuando Jack llamó a Danny a su despacho, habían pasado cuatro días y todavía resonaban los ecos de aquel hallazgo por los pasillos. Sus compañeros no sabían si felicitarle o no, pero todos le miraban de una manera diferente. No era un héroe, no había salvado a nadie, pero la forma en que había llevado a cabo su trabajo durante todos esos meses, tomó una relevancia que hasta aquel momento no había tenido.

"Aquí le tienes," escuchó a Jack decir, cuando abrió la puerta del despacho y se encontró con la antigua Supervisora de Jack, Paula Van Doran, quien actualmente ocupaba un puesto superior en Washington.

"Agente Taylor," saludó ella, tendiéndole la mano. "Supongo que sabrá usted por qué estoy aquí."

"Supongo que por el caso Travis," respondió Danny un poco incómodo, devolviéndole el saludo.

"Por supuesto. El resultado de esta investigación ha sorprendido y mucho en mi oficina. No tenía conocimiento del trabajo que se está realizando revisando casos sin resolver y Jack me ha comentado como se ha empleado usted a fondo en estos meses de trabajo. Aprovechando que estos días tenía que venir a Nueva York, no quise dejar pasar la oportunidad de felicitarle en persona," dijo ella.

Danny vio por el rabillo del ojo la mueca de Jack e interpretó la adulación de Van Doran.

"Gracias, señora, se trata de un trabajo que Jack me encomendó y he puesto todo mi empeño en sacarlo adelante. No sólo yo, sino también todas las personas que en cada uno de ellos colaboran, recordando, reconociendo posibles errores, cosas que se pasaron por alto, lo cual no es fácil, especialmente por el tiempo transcurrido. Afortunadamente, no son tantos los casos que se han desactivado, lo cual indica que hacemos bien nuestro trabajo… salvo contadas excepciones."

Jack sonrió. No le sorprendía la pausada respuesta que Danny había dado a Van Doran. Era evidente que había cambiado. Y mucho.

"No se quite usted mérito," sonrió Van Doran.

Jack hizo un evidente gesto de burla que intrigó a Danny. No sabía él que Van Doran venía con felicitaciones expresas de Victor Fitzgerald por el excelente trabajo que hacía el equipo desde la incorporación de Joe Riley. No había escuchado las detalladas explicaciones que Jack había dado a Van Doran, sus quejas por la imposición de Riley y el mérito por aquel trabajo que únicamente correspondía a Danny Taylor. Verla cambiar todo su discurso en un momento, le causaba cierto regocijo y alegría por Danny, quien por fin veía reconocido el esfuerzo que estaba realizando, y no sólo en su trabajo, como Jack bien sabía y no porque Danny se lo hubiese dicho expresamente.

Cuando Van Doran abandonó el despacho, Jack se echó a reír. "¿Qué te pasa con Van Doran?" preguntó Danny.

"Nada, nada," respondió Jack. "Lo he pasado muy bien, eso es todo." Hizo una pausa, antes de ponerse un poco más serio. "Me ha gustado tu respuesta. Has… cambiado. Te has hecho mayor."

Danny arqueó una ceja. "Has madurado," añadió Jack. "Supongo que es eso."

"Más bien, algo me he acostumbrado," aclaró Danny. "No es sólo lo que encuentras al final, no es el mote que te ponen tus compañeros o la relativa soledad de estar investigando solo. Es… es abrir viejas heridas, volver a visitar a familiares, testigos, compañeros que no entienden que no es un reproche, es sólo el intento de resolver los casos… ¿sabes cuánta gente ha salido llorando del despacho al darse cuenta de que pudieron salvar una vida y no ocurrió porque pasaron algo por alto?" Danny movió la cabeza. "Daría lo que fuera por recuperar mi sitio y que Van Doran no viniera a felicitarme por nada. Pero esta pierna… esta pierna no quiere ponerse bien, ni por mil horas de rehabilitación que haga."

"Entiendo," concedió Jack, un poco sorprendido por la sinceridad de su agente. "Entiendo que todo esto es complicado, pero estás haciendo un buen trabajo y seguro que a partir de ahora las cosas serán diferentes."

"Me tomarán más en serio… y no querrán ni hablar conmigo. ¿Te has enterado de lo que le ocurrió a Carter? Ni siquiera llegué a hablar con él. Para mi el caso Travis Hewings era un caso más. Para Carter descubrir que posiblemente 17 personas murieron porque él no revisó una taquilla tuvo que ser terrible."

La noticia del suicidio de Nick Carter, había causado conmoción y había sido el comentario de pasillo durante el día anterior.

"Pero no tuvo que ser así."

"No me dio la oportunidad de decírselo. No se la dio a él mismo. No me siento responsable, pero no me gustan las consecuencias que mi trabajo están teniendo. Ni siquiera el alivio que las familias dicen sentir por no tener que seguir buscando es suficiente."

"Me sorprende que cuentes todo esto, Danny. No porque no lo entienda. Vivian vino a hablar conmigo hace un par de días. Quiere que te releve, pero por un motivo muy diferente."

Danny se revolvió nervioso, pero no dijo nada.

"Ella cree que te has acostumbrado. Le llamó la atención tu reacción cuando descubrieron la trampilla y todos aquellos cadáveres. Mientras otros agentes reaccionaban ante el horror que estaban viendo, tú te mantuviste al margen, y te limitaste a dar órdenes y hacer llamadas."

"No… no quise acercarme. Ya me daban bastante información sobre lo que había. Supongo que fue eso lo que me mantuvo firme. Alguien tenía que estarlo, no te puedes imaginar…" empezó Danny.

"Sabes lo que se dice, cuando nada te afecta, es porque has perdido la perspectiva." Le dijo Jack. Cogió una carpeta marrón que tenía sobre la mesa y se la dio. Danny la abrió y se encontró de frente a una fotografía de Travis Hewings. Tras ella, otros 16 rostros sonrientes que nublaron su vista.

"El equipo forense ha concluido las identificaciones de todos los cuerpos encontrados," le dijo Jack. "Y Homicidios ha abierto una investigación para ver qué estaba ocurriendo allí y quien o quienes son los responsables de todo ello. Por lo que sé, las primeras pesquisas se dirigen hacia el contrabando de órganos."

"Dios mío," murmuró Danny pasando una mano por su cara.

"No todo termina con el levantamiento de un cadáver. Puede que termine para ti, pero es posible que la investigación que ahora se ha abierto lleve a salvar más vidas que los 17 chicos y chicas que has encontrado tú. Supongo que eso lo entiendes, ¿verdad?"

Danny apartó la vista de aquellas fotografías por un momento y se encontró totalmente desarmado, ante su superior. "No, no sé qué decir, Jack. Esto…"

"Danny, escucha. Este trabajo exige mucho de nosotros, mucho de ti en este momento, pero es todo lo que tenemos por ahora. Siempre puedes dejarlo, irte, pedir otro destino administrativo, seguro que consigues algo, pero sé que no es lo que quieres. No soy el mejor consejero del mundo y mi propio ejemplo no te va a ayudar, pero has de intentar ver el lado positivo de todo esto, o si no…"

Danny asintió. Mil ideas pasaron por su cabeza en aquel momento que terminaban en algún punto que intentaba encontrar, cada vez más lejano. ¿cuándo habían empezado a torcerse las cosas?

"Jack, cuando… cuando salí del hospital sabiendo que probablemente no volvería a caminar sin ayuda, sabiendo que regresaría únicamente para despedirme… entonces quizás habría intentado una vez más ponerme a estudiar, sacar el examen de acceso y convertirme en abogado… y digo quizás porque entonces las cosas tampoco estaban nada claras para mi. Estaba confuso y necesitaba de algo o alguien en qué apoyarme. Tú me diste esa oportunidad y la tomé apenas sin pensarlo y luego… luego, tengo que reconocerlo, la Dra. Harris hizo un buen trabajo conmigo." Danny hizo una pausa. "Ahora no puedes pedirme que abandone. Que me vaya de esta manera, en este momento, sería lo peor que podría pasar. Yo… no quiero irme con la cabeza baja, dejando una estela de enemigos tras de mi."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Jack sorprendido.

"¿Es que no escuchas los comentarios de pasillo, no has oído lo que te he dicho, como es mi relación con mis compañeros, con aquellos que han llevado esos casos que yo reviso, con aquellos a quienes he considerado mi propia familia durante años? Ya casi no hablo con Sam, Martin casi me ignora… solo tengo a Vivian, porque tú se lo pediste…"

"No creo que eso sea así, sinceramente…" empezó Jack, antes de ser interrumpido por unos suaves toques en la puerta, que se abrió a continuación.

Sam interrumpió la conversación obteniendo una mueca por parte de Jack, que ella ignoró. La investigación primaba sobre cualquier otra cuestión. "Los padres de Tom Grady ya han llegado," anunció.

Jack se levantó. "Bien, veamos que tienen que decir," dijo con semblante serio, mientras se dirigía a la puerta. "Danny… seguiremos luego, ¿de acuerdo?" añadió.

"Claro," respondió él, recogiendo las fotografías y devolviéndolas a la carpeta que Jack le había entregado un rato antes. Jack y Sam desaparecieron y él se quedó sólo un momento, intentando evaluar todo lo que había ocurrido, desde las felicitaciones de Van Doran, las risas de Jack a saber por qué… hasta casi reconocer que no podría continuar con aquel trabajo por mucho más tiempo. El desgaste personal era evidente y el deterioro de las relaciones con sus compañeros iba en aumento. No era feliz allí, no era su sitio. Quizás fuera hora de intentar otras cosas. Pero a Danny no le gustaban demasiado los cambios, especialmente cuando conseguía cierta estabilidad. Pensando en todo ello, abrió la puerta del despacho de Jack y se dispuso a salir, cuando los acontecimientos se precipitaron. Sintió como le agarraban por los hombros y el golpe de su espalda contra la pared de cristal del despacho de Jack, oyó los gritos, vio la cara desencajada y sintió las gotas de salivas sobre su cara, al tiempo que una quemazón insoportable que nacía en su muñeca izquierda, llevaba oleadas de dolor por su brazo, arriba y abajo, mientras sentía el líquido tibio manar de su mano profusamente. El corte debió ser profundo, al impactar y resbalar su muñeca con el picaporte de la puerta del despacho de Jack. Segundos después de ser liberado se percató de la sangre caída en el suelo y de lo que había ocurrido. Entonces reconoció a Francis Channing, compañero de Nick Carter y entendió las palabras que gritaba a escasos milímetros de su cara, palabras que aún seguía repitiendo a pesar de haber sido fuertemente sujeto por otros agentes. "¡Tú le mataste!" "¡No tenías ningún derecho a tomar el mando de esa investigación, eso es cosa nuestra!" "¡Le pusiste en ridículo y has echado por tierra todo lo que ha hecho por esta unidad, por todo nuestro trabajo. ¡Ha sido un compañero y le has tratado como basura, no le dejaste explicarse ni aportar pruebas, ni siquiera reabrir el caso por sí mismo!" "¡Tú de qué vas, que medallas quieres ponerte, Taylor, a cuántos más vas a pisotear!". "Te crees que por tener tu propio despacho y dedicarte a leer informes, sin presiones, sin un reloj implacable que te obliga a tomar unas decisiones frente a otras, vas a darnos lecciones a todos nosotros!" "Estás muy equivocado, te has equivocado, te adelantaste y yo voy a acabar con esto!".

No fue Danny quien le contestó, sino el agente Chuck, quien siempre estaba a su lado, aportándole información, ayudándole en todas las investigaciones, un trabajo de oficina no siempre valorado. Danny no tenía fuerzas ni para responder a aquellas acusaciones, que a buen seguro Channing no iba a dar por buenas. Su jefe, Nick Carter se había suicidado, y lo había hecho por la responsabilidad que Danny, sin quererlo, había volcado sobre él. Danny nunca pensó en encontrar 17 cadáveres, nunca pensó ocuparse él mismo del caso… sólo estaba intrigado. Tenía que haberlo hablado con él y no acudir personalmente a mirar aquellas taquillas, pero… ¿habría cambiado algo, en definitiva?.

Mientras otros agentes se ocupaban de Channing, Danny entró de nuevo en el despacho de Jack, dejó la carpeta y salió en dirección al servicio más próximo para intentar parar aquella hemorragia que cada vez era más seria. El rastro que dejó en su camino, fue el que Martin siguió unos minutos más tarde cuando, al regresar de la feliz entrega de Tom Grady a sus padres y concluir con algunos detalles de aquella investigación se enteró de lo que había ocurrido. Ni Sam, ni Jack, ni Vivian sabían aún nada, pero sí Joe Riley, quien se había quedado observando la escena sin hacer absolutamente nada. Fue eso lo que le contó específicamente el agente Chuck a Martin, aparte de todo lo demás, y lo que hizo a Martin darse cuenta de la razón por la que en realidad Joe Riley estaba allí. Mientras se maldecía a sí mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes, y maldecía a su padre por entrometerse una vez más en su vida, Martin, corrió por los pasillos siguiendo el incesante goteo de sangre que dejaba Danny en su camino hacia el baño.

Allí le encontró, sudoroso, con la cabeza apoyada en el espejo que había sobre el lavabo, mientras intentaba con una toalla detener la sangre que fluía de su muñeca.

"Déjame ver," dijo Martin, tomándole la mano y retirando la toalla. "Dios, Danny, esto no se cura aquí. ¿qué estabas pensando? Voy a llevarte a urgencias," dijo. Danny le miró sin verle, estaba pálido y sin fuerzas. Simplemente asintió y se dejó llevar.

Dos horas más tarde, Martin hablaba con Jack por teléfono desde el hospital. "Está bien, han cerrado la herida y se recuperará pronto, pero quieren dejarle en observación unas horas, hasta que sus constantes se normalicen."

"Quédate con él, y no dejes que se vaya." Le ordenó Jack.

Martin sonrió. "Por supuesto, ya está protestando, pero hace bien en quedarse aquí. Estará bien, Jack. Mañana estará en plena forma."

Martin regresó al box donde permanecía Danny y, cogiendo una silla, se sentó próximo a su compañero, quien hizo una mueca. "¿Te vas a quedar a vigilarme?" preguntó.

"No tengo nada mejor que hacer," replicó Martin con una sonrisa que tornó en seriedad casi a continuación. "¿qué pasó? Chuck me ha contado toda una historia…"

"Nick Carter era el supervisor que llevaba el caso de Travis Hewings," le explicó Danny.

"Vaya…" dijo Martin. Se había enterado, como todos, de lo sucedido con Carter.

"Sí." Danny hizo una pausa antes de continuar. "Entiendo que Channing y todos sus compañeros se sienten afectados por las consecuencias que este caso ha tenido para Carter, por la propia conclusión del caso y… bueno…"

"No es culpa tu…" empezó Martin, pero Danny le cortó. "Nunca me había involucrado directamente, se veían nuevas líneas de trabajo y el equipo que llevaba el caso seguía adelante, lo has visto. Pero este caso… no sé, era tan evidente, tan fácil de comprobar… lo estaba hablando con Viv, ¿sabes?. Era… era como volver a estar ahí, con vosotros… como antes."

"Entiendo," concedió Martin, incómodo, al sentir como los ojos de su compañero se humedecían.

"No, no le entiendes. No te puedes hacer idea de lo duro que es estar ahí, ver cómo hacéis piña, como me ignoráis, como hacéis vuestro trabajo, como mi lugar ha sido ocupado por otra persona y ya no… no formo parte de todo eso. Creo que me precipité, primero en aceptar ese trabajo, y luego en este caso… en tomar las riendas, precisamente en este caso."

"No podías saber lo que ibas a encontrar, Danny. No podías saber siquiera que aquella corazonada fuera la llave para resolver el caso, y tan fácilmente. Cualquiera tendría que entender eso y sí, era responsabilidad de Carter y si no pudo aguantar la presión, no es por lo que hiciste. Si lo hubiese hecho él, si hubiera descubierto él todos aquellos cadáveres, ¿crees que habría sido diferente?".

"Lo habría hecho él. Es diferente," concluyó Danny.

"Bueno, en realidad estamos especulando, no podemos saber lo que habría pasado por la cabeza de Carter en ese caso. Pero Danny, parece mentira que tenga que aclararte esto. Nunca has dejado de pertenecer a nuestro grupo. Somos una familia, deberías saberlo. Especialmente tú y yo. Eres un hermano para mi, no sólo por las cosas que hemos pasado juntos, es algo más, es mucho más."

"Cuando estamos en las reuniones de Alcohólicos Anónimos así lo siento, pero aquí, en el trabajo… es como si se abriera una brecha. Yo estoy en aquel despacho, a lo mío, vosotros… yo creía que contaríais conmigo…"

"Ya nos gustaría, si tuvieras tiempo…" Martin sonrió. "Esta mañana me diste una idea en una conversación trivial que ayudó a resolver el caso de Tom Grady y tú ni siquiera te diste cuenta."

"Creí que no me escuchabas…" se sorprendió Danny.

"Ya ves, somos un equipo, siempre lo seremos. Y también una familia, no lo olvides nunca. Y no voy a incluir a Joe Riley en ella, si te estás preguntando por ese imbécil que nos impuso ya sabes quien."

"¿Quién?"

"Mi padre, por supuesto. Hace tiempo que vengo dándole vueltas y la actitud que ha tenido Riley hace un rato, por lo que me dijo Chuck, no hace más que confirmar mi teoría. No sé cómo lo hace pero siempre le tengo encima, y se las arregla para hacer parecer que somos íntimos, cuando de eso no hay nada. Me incomoda y mucho."

"Ya se nota, no lo sabía. Es lo que te decía antes. En AA eres el de siempre, en cambio en la oficina…"

"Hay algo más. Rara vez ocurre, por lo que cuenta Jack, que un agente es impuesto a un equipo sin el visto bueno del Supervisor. Riley no se ha compenetrado con el equipo y tú sabes lo importante que es eso. No creo que le interese, tampoco. Hay algunas circunstancias que me han llevado a una conclusión de por qué Riley se ha convertido en mi sombra y entorpece, porque creo que es así, entorpece nuestra amistad. Si supiese lo de AA, se haría adicto a algo, sólo por acudir a esas sesiones."

Danny se echó a reír ante la ocurrencia de su amigo. "Entonces, ¿cuál es la misión secreta del agente Joe Riley que tu padre le ha encomendado?"

"Creo que intenta salvar mi culo. Resumiendo." Martin hizo una pausa. Era una conversación delicada la que estaba esperando tener con su amigo en el momento propicio, y la iban a tener allí, en un box de urgencias, con Danny tumbado en una camilla más pálido que las sábanas. No, no era el momento ni el lugar propicio, pero era así como estaba surgiendo.

"Dispara, estoy intrigado," le animó Danny.

"Cuando Riley se incorporó al equipo, la investigación interna sobre los acontecimientos del almacén de distribución aún estaba en marcha. Tú aún seguías en el hospital y ni siquiera había un diagnóstico sobre tus heridas," empezó Martin.

Danny asintió.

"Sabes que mi padre siempre intentó alejarme de cualquier problema interno, nunca le gustó Jack, precisamente porque siempre estaba en el filo de la legalidad, según él y, también según él, podía perjudicar esa futura carrera política que tiene planeada para mi." Martin hizo una mueca. Danny todavía tenía fuerzas para sonreír burlonamente.

"No te rías de mí, Danny. No sabes lo que es tener un padre como él," dijo Martin, sin pensarlo siquiera, y arrepintiéndose al instante. Pero Danny sabía lo que quería decir y no se iba a ofender por ello.

"Además, no hacía demasiado tiempo que habías sido suspendido. Aquellas tres semanas que estuviste fuera intentamos averiguar qué había pasado. Jack no lo sabía y tú nunca quisiste decírnoslo. Pero algo pasó y mi padre sabe de nuestra amistad y también de lo que ocurrió en la emboscada con Dornval. Ya hemos hablado de esto, lo sabes Danny."

Danny no se reía ahora, pero escuchaba atentamente.

"Conozco a mi padre. Sé como piensa y los hilos que mueve con tal de dejarme fuera de cualquier amenaza. Te lo he dicho. Es él, no yo. Y por más que se lo he discutido, simplemente lo ignora. Sabes como me hace sentir, lo hemos hablado muchas veces."

Danny asintió. "Vale, lo entiendo, Martin."

"Sé que cuando aún los médicos ni siquiera habían dado autorización para ello, te visitaron en el hospital dos agentes de asuntos internos," empezó Martin por fin.

"Uhm… sí, aún… aún estaba muy confuso, no… no tenía las ideas claras. Martin, yo… yo sé que esa declaración…" Danny titubeó. "… esa declaración posiblemente…"

"La he leído y también la corrección que hiciste más tarde, una vez que las pruebas de balística fueron claras al respecto, lo cual te honra. Nunca hemos hablado de ello y no te puedes imaginar lo que me dolió que llegaras a pensar que fui yo quien te disparó. Pero en el estado que estabas entonces, en la confusión que había en aquel lugar, el hecho de que nadie más viera lo que yo vi, lo entendí. Lo entendí porque yo mismo llegué a dudar de mis acciones entonces. ¿Cómo no ibas a dudar tú?"

Danny podía haberle contado las consecuencias que para él había tenido la percepción de los hechos, pero afortunadamente era algo que quedaría entre la Dra. Harris y él. Pero se sintió aliviado de que Martin entendiera su punto de vista.

"Tendríamos que haber hablado de ello antes. Es obvio. No sabía que habías leído esos informes, lo siento mucho. Podría haberte explicado que nunca dije con seguridad que fuese así, pero… seguramente parecía que era así. Lo siento," respondió Danny apesadumbrado.

"Los leí cuando empecé a sospechar de Riley. Recordé lo furioso que se puso Jack al enterarse de que los de Asuntos Internos te habían interrogado sin estar siquiera él presente. Las fechas coincidían y pensé que ahí podría estar la clave. Estoy seguro de que mi padre envió a Riley entonces, para vigilarme y alejarme de ti, para vigilarte y conocer de primera mano cualquier posible acción que pudiera perjudicarme. Es… es vergonzoso. No lo pensé de entrada. Cuando vi a Riley, un antiguo amigo de Washington, con quien había estudiado, me sorprendí pero no pensé en nada de esto. Era el hijo del Director de Seguridad Nacional y creí que por ahí iba el asunto. Pero ahora ya lo sé. Se que fue mi padre quien le puso expresamente en tu puesto."

"¿Se lo has preguntado a tu padre?" observó Danny. "Martin, igual estás equivocado. No creo que tu padre…"

"Es así, Danny," le interrumpió Martin. "Joe Riley está aquí para cortarte el paso. Ocupó tu puesto, tu mesa, quitó tus cosas sin miramientos e hizo borrón y cuenta nueva. Su insensibilidad entonces, debió ponernos sobreaviso, pero no lo vimos. Sólo estábamos aturdidos, asumiendo que algo grave había ocurrido y no volverías con nosotros. Luego, nos enteramos de lo de tu pierna y las escasas posibilidades que tenías y no caímos en la cuenta entonces que eso había ocurrido posteriormente. Danny, no es tu pierna la que te impide volver. Es Riley, y mi padre está detrás de ello. ¿ves lo fácil que es?"

"¿Fácil?"

"Sólo tengo que llamarle, decirle lo miserable que es cuanto menos y exigirle que te devuelva lo que te pertenece."

"Si tanto poder tiene tu padre, no sé como vas a conseguirlo tan fácilmente," Danny no lo veía tan fácil ni mucho menos.

"Soy su hijo," respondió Martin.

La cortina del box se abrió y una enfermera entró, comprobó el pulso y tomó la temperatura a Danny. Escribió los datos y tras comprobar el suero e introducir alguna medicación en él, sonrió. Danny le devolvió la sonrisa y Martin no pudo evitar un gesto de incredulidad. ¿Estaba Danny flirteando con la enfermera?

"¿Qué?" exclamó, en cuanto ella salió.

"Vamos Danny, ¿qué pasó con la chica de AA?" le reprendió Martin.

"Sólo soy su patrocinador, no sería buena idea salir con alguien que tiene los mismos problemas que yo, ¿no crees?"

"Pues parece algo más cuando os veo hablar en las sesiones," dijo Martin.

Danny se quedó callado, lo cual sorprendió a Martin. "Oh, hay algo más, entonces."

"No, no lo hay. No lo hay, Martin," repitió Danny, ante la mirada insistente de su amigo.

"Vale, como tu digas." Martin se quedó callado un momento. Ya no sabía como retomar la conversación anterior y Danny no parecía querer seguir con ella, pero… "deberíamos hablar de todo esto Danny."

"No lo creo. No creo que sirva de nada, Martin y no creo que sea necesario. Como tú bien dices, somos amigos, somos familia. No sé para ti, pero para mi eso significa mucho y de verdad, no quiero quedarme con otra cosa. No vale la pena ya," Danny cerró los ojos. Definitivamente la enfermera había introducido algo en el suero, que le estaba dejando somnoliento. Hizo una mueca de desagrado.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Martin, preocupado.

"Estoy... estoy mareado."

Martin se levantó y abriendo la cortina, hizo una seña al médico que había atendido a Danny y que acudió de inmediato. Comprobó las constantes de Danny y revisó la herida de la muñeca. "Está todo bien. Pero será mejor que descanse unas horas. Dormir le sentará bien. Y su compañero podrá dedicarse a otras cosas," le dijo a Danny, mientras animaba a Martin a salir del box.

"Está bien, compañero. Descansa, vendré más tarde y ya veremos si te puedes ir, ¿de acuerdo? No se te ocurra irte por tu cuenta." le advirtió Martin.

"Descuida, no pienso moverme," le respondió Danny con voz somnolienta.

Martin salió del box, con gesto preocupado, pero el médico le tranquilizó de inmediato. "Se pondrá bien, le hemos suministrado un relajante. El descanso le ayudará a recuperar fuerzas."

"Gracias, doctor," dijo Martin aliviado.

Tendría que hablar con su padre. Lo haría, desde luego por Danny, por librarse de Riley, por el grupo. Enfrentarse a su padre siempre le había resultado desagradable pero estaba realmente cansado de que intentara gobernar su vida como si aún fuera un colegial.

Entró en el edificio del FBI con esa idea en la cabeza y se dirigió a la planta 12. El rastro de sangre que había dejado la herida de Danny ya había sido limpiado pero la gente aún hablaba por los pasillos del desagradable encontronazo. Se preguntó que opinarían de su compañero y se sintió dolido al escuchar fragmentos sueltos, a los que no quiso enfrentarse. Ya había demasiada tensión para ello y el tiempo pondría a cada cual en su lugar.

Dirigiéndose hacia su oficina, reparó en la figura que, de espaldas a él, le resultó enormemente familiar. "¿Will?" preguntó.

Hacía años que no le veía, aunque había estado a punto de hacerlo en el viaje que había hecho el verano anterior a Washington y había acudido a casa de sus padres con Sarah. Recordaba perfectamente ese día y la tristeza en los ojos de ella al no haber coincidido.

"Martin," saludó Will, sin demasiado entusiasmo.

Martin recordó lo que les había dicho Matt, apenas sonreía. ¿Qué le habría llevado hasta allí?

"¿Qué… qué haces aquí? ¿ha ocurrido algo?" preguntó Martin, preocupado también por Sarah en aquel momento.

Will sonrió. "No, no. No es nada. Sólo… he venido a ver a Sarah," respondió.

"Claro. Se entristeció mucho al no poder verte el verano pasado," le comentó Martin. "En casa de tus padres, en Washington," aclaró al ver que Will no parecía entenderle.

"Y ¿cómo sabes tú eso?" fue la cortante pregunta que le hizo Will.

"Yo estaba allí, también. Will, no sé si habrás hablado con ella pero… bueno… Sarah y yo…"

"Lo sé, estáis juntos. Sarah me lo dijo. Supongo que he de daros las felicidades," continuó él, sin emoción.

Martin se quedó mirándole confuso, sin saber qué decir.

"Oye, si puedo ayudarte en algo, yo… yo trabajo aquí mismo y…" Martin no estaba seguro de que ver a su hermana fuera la razón por la que Will estaba allí.

Will sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa amable.

"¿Está tu madre bien? Recuerdo que estaba delicada de salud…" recordó entonces Martin.

"Lo sabrás tú mejor que yo," le dijo Will.

Martin intentó cambiar de tema, pero en ese momento alguien desde dentro de la oficina exclamó, "¡William Gordon y Martin Fitzgerald juntos de nuevo!" Martin cerró los ojos al reparar en Joe Riley casi corriendo hacia ellos.

"Creo que mejor me iré. No tendría que estar aquí," dijo de pronto Will, quien había palidecido al descubrir a Riley. "No sabía que trabajarais juntos. Adiós Martin, ya nos veremos."

"Espera, Will." A Martin no se le ocurría nada, y sacando una tarjeta de su bolsillo se la pasó a su antiguo amigo. "Me gustaría hablar contigo, creo que hay cosas de las que debemos hablar."

"Claro," dijo Will. Dándose media vuelta, Will desapareció de su vista, antes de que Riley llegara hasta ellos.

"Vaya, ¿qué le pasa a ese?" exclamó.

"Nada." Respondió Martin molesto. En el último momento le pareció que Will iba a darle un abrazo, pero allí estaba Riley siempre dispuesto a arruinarlo todo.

Martin dejó pendiente la llamada a su padre. En su lugar, recordó una de las últimas veces que había visto a Will Gordon, cuando aún su futuro estaba por definir.

_Flashback_

_**Washington, octubre de 1991**_

_William Gordon apuró de un trago el whisky que acababan de servirle y con un gesto, pidió al camarero que volviese a llenar el vaso. Éste hizo lo que el joven le pedía, mientras observaba como el grupo de periodistas que se hallaba compartiendo mesa unos tres metros de la barra de la cafetería hacía comentarios imposibles de entender desde aquella distancia, pero referidos con seguridad al comportamiento de Will, a juzgar por las miradas furtivas que lanzaban hacia ellos._

_Dándose cuenta de la incomodidad del camarero, Will giró la cabeza y levantando el vaso hizo un gesto saludando a los periodistas, asegurándose así el titular de la prensa amarilla local. Pensando en los titulares soltó una risotada, antes de vaciar de nuevo el vaso. No estaba borracho, ni mucho menos, pero un poco de película vendría bien._

_Fuera de la cafetería del hotel, en uno de los locales habilitados para multitudinarias conferencias, su padre, George Gordon, ex senador reconvertido a filántropo, hacía lo mejor que sabía hacer en la vida: convencer a su audiencia para que vaciara sus bolsillos en aras de una buena causa._

_Will se conocía el discurso de memoria, las palabras de su padre retumbaban una y otra vez en sus oídos y no podía evitar que lo que un día le pareció la mejor de las causas, con el paso de los años se había convertido en un discurso lleno de palabras bonitas y leales propósitos que sistemáticamente le eran negados a él, a su hijo._

_Por ello, allí en el bar, fuera de toda la pompa que rodeaba la labor de su progenitor, Will tensaba la cuerda que aún les mantenía unidos. Poco le importaba lo que su padre pudiese pensar, la bronca que seguramente se llevaría al día siguiente cuando rojo de ira, después de abrir las páginas de los periódicos para saborear el éxito, se encontrara con una fotografía de su hijo mayor 'emborrachándose' en la barra del bar del hotel y tirando por la borda la imagen de unidad familiar y buen hacer de la familia Gordon._

_A sus 22 años, Will hacía tiempo que había decidido desligarse de su familia, desaparecer y no volver a saber nunca más de ellos, pero no terminaba de conseguirlo. Únicamente una persona le mantenía atado a ellos, a su pesar, y esa era su hermana, Sarah._

_No era la voz femenina de su hermana lo que escuchó a continuación, ni el taconeo se correspondía con el paso familiar de Sarah. Aún así, le era familiar. Esta noche la iba a bordar, pensó. Alice Cooper se acercó a él con la copa que el camarero acababa de servirle en la mano. Su traje verde oscuro ajustado a su espectacular cuerpo atrajo de inmediato las miradas de los periodistas. El corto de la falda y los tacones de vértigo, dejaban ver unas piernas que bien podrían haber sido sujeto de una aseguradora, y Alice Cooper lo sabía bien. Se sentó en la butaca, junto al joven, cruzando las piernas a lo Sharon Stone en Instinto Básico, y rozando la rodilla de Will, quien la miró divertido. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a acabar aquello, con Alice nunca sabías a qué jugar. No era la primera vez que ocasionaba un calentón y luego se iba por donde mismo había venido, contorneándose en un gesto que no sabías si era un regalo o una burla._

_El camarero volvió a llenar el vaso, mientras Alice, inclinándose sobre Will, susurraba algo que él no llegó a entender, distraído por las sensaciones que aquella mujer provocaba._

_Will y Alice se habían conocido en la Biblioteca de la Facultad, mientras preparaban exámenes de fin de cuatrimestre y de inmediato congeniaron. Guapa, alegre y de fácil conversación, al joven estudiante se le antojó la perfección, la mujer de su vida. Compartían no sólo su pasión por la arquitectura, sino además, asombrosamente, cada nuevo aspecto de su vida que iban descubriendo el uno del otro, casaba a la perfección. Will trasladó sus cosas desde el colegio mayor donde compartía su habitación de estudiante con otro compañero a la Residencia donde Alice vivía, en aquel momento sola, pues su compañera de habitación había regresado a Oregon por algún asunto familiar lo suficientemente importante para abandonar los estudios a mitad de trimestre. Allí pudieron dar rienda suelta a todas sus fantasías y su amor sin barreras, donde entre sexo, libros, planes de futuro y alguna maqueta a medio construir a punto de perder el equilibrio según que momentos, apenas daban crédito a su buena estrella._

_Ocho meses después de aquel primer encuentro en la Biblioteca, Will se dio de bruces con la realidad, una realidad para la que no estaba preparado. "No es nada, Will, no es como lo nuestro," le dijo ella, mientras pintaba sus labios con un carmín rojo extremadamente provocador, que hacía juego con un no menos provocador vestido. "Entiéndelo, es la única forma de poder pagarme los estudios." _

_Pero él no podía compartirla, no podía entender como se dejaba usar de aquella manera, aunque fuera por una causa que él debía entender. Su rechazo era instintivo, ya no podía acercarse a ella sin sentirse totalmente bloqueado, incómodo y desconcertado, examinando si su escala de valores se había quedado anticuada. _

_Y toda la magia desapareció de un plumazo._

_Pero cuando Alice se alejó de la barra del bar provocativamente, igual que había llegado, Will recogió la tarjeta de la habitación oportunamente olvidada y dejando unas monedas como pago de su whisky, salió tras ella, sin siquiera preguntarse qué hacía en el mismo hotel donde su padre estaba probablemente logrando una bonita recaudación con la que seguir tranquilizando su conciencia._

_Dos horas más tarde, de regreso al salón donde los invitados degustaban algunos de los manjares que ofrecía el servicio del hotel, Will notó la presencia de Alice en uno de los corrillos habituales, cogida del brazo de Mr. Cole, un tipo que le triplicaba la edad y cuya esposa no había podido asistir aquella noche. La palmada en el hombro de su hermano Matt, le hizo desviar la atención y aparcar el recuerdo de las sensaciones vividas un rato antes. "Papá me ha enviado a buscarte. Creo que se dio cuenta de que te fuiste, prepárate porque está bastante disgustado," le advirtió Matt. "Seguro," murmuró Will mirándose la punta de los zapatos por un instante, antes de fijar sus ojos oscuros en los azul nórdicos de su hermano. Matt Gordon era la versión masculina exacta de su madre, Ingrid. "¿no estás cansado de escuchar siempre lo mismo?" le preguntó. Matt se encogió de hombros y le dio una respuesta que le puso la piel de gallina a Will. "De esto vivimos, hay que dar buena imagen," "Una cosa está clara," repuso Will, "ya sabemos quien va a heredar el negocio." Su mal humor iba en aumento, mientras en su recorrido hacia la mesa donde se encontraban sus padres, conocidos y no tan conocidos que parecían saberlo todo sobre él, se paraban a saludarle y a felicitarle por la fantástica labor que hacía la familia Gordon a través de la Fundación Caroline._

_Sintió la mirada azul gélida de su madre sobre él mientras se aproximaba y toda su seguridad se tambaleó en una décima de segundo. ¿Estaré borracho? se preguntó, mientras disimulando su nerviosismo, se acercaba a ella con naturalidad y besaba su mejilla. "Hola, mamá," dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa, "Tú padre está buscándote," respondió ella por todo saludo, señalando con la cabeza hacia la izquierda donde, a unos metros de ellos, su padre charlaba animosamente con otro hombre de apariencia similar, acompañado de un joven a quien Will conocía bien, pues habían compartido la estricta educación de la escuela Mcfarlane y un mismo problema: el obsesivo empeño de sus padres en moldearles a su imagen y semejanza. Estaba claro que tanto para Will Gordon como para Martin Fitzgerald ese era un hueso duro de roer. La expresión distraída de su amigo y los intentos por, aún así, permanecer atento, hizo sonreír burlonamente a Will, antes de recordar el asunto que le había llevado al lado de su padre. Se situó junto a él, discretamente, sin decir nada, hasta que éste se percató de su presencia._

_La sonrisa forzada de George Gordon, desagradó tanto a Martin Fitzgerald, como la palmada que dio en la espalda de su hijo, haciendo que éste se adelantara bruscamente. "¡Will, hijo!" exclamó, forzando aún más la situación, "¿recuerdas a mi buen amigo, Victor Fitzgerald y su hijo, Martin?" "Claro," asintió incómodo Will, al tiempo que tendía la mano a Victor. "Señor Fitzgerald, espero que esté usted pasando una agradable velada," dijo educadamente. Dirigió una sonrisa a Martin. "Hacía tiempo que no te veía," comentó éste. Will iba a contestar algo, cuando su padre se adelantó. "Cierto, Will está muy ocupado últimamente con sus proyectos. Va a abrir un estudio de arquitectura y eso lleva mucho tiempo y dedicación. Tanto, que ni siquiera tiene tiempo suficiente para escuchar el discurso que he preparado para esta noche… por cierto, Victor, ¿crees que Martha podrá unirse a Ingrid en la campaña de Navidad? Sabes que estas fechas tan señaladas, suelen ser algo delicadas con nuestros pequeños y vendría bien algo de ayuda extra." _

_Con cierto alivio, Will y Martin observaron como sus padres se enfrascaban en su conversación, olvidándoles por completo. Will hizo una mueca, "¿tomamos algo?" le preguntó a Martin, señalando la barra libre, suficientemente alejada del lugar donde se encontraban. "Claro," dijo Martin. "Entonces, veo que las cosas te van bien."_

"_No tanto," replicó Will, "mi padre exagera, como siempre. En realidad, estoy pensando seriamente en irme de Washington."_

"_¿En serio? ¿Qué dirá tu padre de eso?" preguntó Martin._

"_No lo sé, me da igual, creo que se sentirá aliviado de no tenerme alrededor dando la nota," Will sonrió pensando en Alice Cooper y el bar donde había estado unas horas antes. "Y tú, ¿qué haces?"_

"_Voy a ir a Quantico. No, no es por mi padre, en serio. Me gusta la idea de trabajar para el FBI, e igual tengo suerte y también me envían bien lejos de aquí," le explicó Martin._

"_Uff, no sé, dedicarte a lo mismo que tu padre… con la carrera que él lleva…" empezó Will._

"_Esa es su vida, yo no tengo esa idea y desde luego no pretendo que haga nada por mi. Espero que se mantenga al margen."_

_Will soltó una risotada. "Agente especial Martin Fitzgerald. Creo que con sólo mencionar tu apellido, ya te mirarán con suspicacia."_

"_Mi padre no es nada."_

"_Es un jefazo tío, no seas ingenuo, y en camino ascendente. Llegará a Director del FBI y luego dará el salto a la política."_

"_¿Es qué conoces a mi padre mejor que yo?" le espetó Martin, algo molesto._

"_Vamos Martin, conozco a mi padre, y a los amigos de mi padre. Y eso se ve venir. Y si no, al tiempo."_

"_Bueno, en cualquier caso, yo iré por libre," insistió Martin._

"_Pues buena suerte con eso," sonrió Will, alzando la copa a modo de brindis._

"_No me resultará muy difícil. De hecho, mi padre está bastante disgustado con la idea. Ya sabes, todo le parece poco, no sé que demonios quiere de mi." Reflexionó Martin en voz alta. Incómodo, cambió de conversación. "No he visto a tu hermana, Sarah. ¿no ha venido?"_

"_Sí, no sé donde estará ahora," respondió Will recorriendo con su mirada el amplio salón buscándola entre los invitados. "No creo que se haya ido, igual está con el imbécil de Parker, por dios, no aguanto a ese tío adulador."_

_Martin se echó a reír. "Le declaraste la guerra desde que estábamos en la escuela Mcfarlane y veo que aún te dura el cabreo."_

"_Más me cabrea que a mi hermana le guste," replicó Will, haciendo una mueca. "Y a mis padres. Pero bueno, Sarah es el ojito derecho de papá, la abogada de la familia. Y Matt parece bastante interesado en todo este montaje." Will hizo un gesto con sus brazos abarcando el elegante salón comedor del hotel._

_Quizás había hablado demasiado, pero ¡qué demonios!. _

_Martin le observó serio. En ocasiones, le habría gustado tener la fuerza que su amigo tenía para enfrentarse con su padre. Se rumoreaba que hacía unos años, siendo aún adolescente, Will había desafiado a su padre de tal forma que las consecuencias de ello habían sido devastadoras para su relación y había abierto una brecha familiar entre los partidarios de su padre y él mismo. Aunque Will se había quedado absolutamente solo en aquel momento, las cosas se habían suavizado algo en los últimos tiempos._

"_¿Qué piensas hacer?" le preguntó Martin._

"_Bueno, aún tengo que terminar algo aquí, pero un profesor de la facultad me ha conseguido un contacto en San Francisco. Tiene una vacante en su estudio de arquitectura y me han dicho que estaría encantado de contratar a alguien recién salido de la Universidad, así que le escribí y estoy esperando su respuesta. Con suerte, en seis meses ya no estaré por aquí."_

_Martin silbó suavemente. "Eso no es precisamente lo que tu padre comentaba antes. Y San Francisco… estarás fuera de su radar. Mejor será que no siga hablando de tus planes de futuro o le vas a dejar en ridículo."_

"_Claro," dijo distraídamente Will. "De momento, sólo pienso hacer subir su presión arterial." De pronto, se animó. "No te pierdas la crónica social de mañana en la prensa. Con un poco de suerte, cuando me vaya, sentirá tanto alivio que no rogará mi vuelta."_

"_¿Qué hay de tu madre?", se le ocurrió, de pronto a Martin preguntar._

"_Bueno… eso es algo con lo que tendré que aprender a vivir. No sé como reaccionará, pero siempre ha apoyado a mi padre, siempre. En eso, tú y yo somos diferentes, Martin. Tus padres te quieren, a su manera, pero es así. Y tú a ellos. Yo hace tiempo que perdí esa conexión con ellos. Si aún estoy aquí, es por Sarah. Ella sí que me importa."_

"_Vamos Will, sabes que eso no es así," Martin sentía algo de lástima por su amigo. Aunque le comprendía. Sus padres, sobre todo Victor, parecía estar únicamente interesado en que Martin alcanzara cierto status. De resto, era como si no existiera. Y su madre, siempre estaba metida en alguna obra caritativa, siempre demasiado ocupada en organizar algún evento. _

"_Ya," repuso Will, pensativo. "¿No te parece patético todo esto?"_

_Martin dudó. No sabía si se refería a su conversación o al lugar en el que estaban. En cualquier caso, se le antojaba más patético lo primero. No podía evitar sentirse débil y vulnerable cuando su padre estaba alrededor y eso le disgustaba sobremanera._

_Fin del flashback_

…

Jack descolgó el teléfono de su despacho, sin reconocer el número desde el que le llamaban. "Jack Malone," dijo en su habitual tono profesional.

Soy Will Gordon. Acabo de estar en su oficina y me he encontrado con tantas caras conocidas que mi padre, a buen seguro, ya ha tomado un avión y se presentará de inmediato en su oficina."

"Tranquilícese, señor Gordon. Will… ¿por qué ha venido? ¿no habíamos quedado en…"

"¡Han pasado ocho meses, agente Malone, ocho meses! Me dijo que me llamaría." El tono descontrolado de William Gordon, convenció a Jack de que aquello no podía esperar más.

Le había llevado más tiempo del que pensaba, recopilar y repasar toda la documentación que Lukas Wyler le había ido pasando, una documentación que había de hacer suya, conocer y manejar lo mejor posible. Sólo así, sabría como abordar el asunto con Will Gordon.

"No le he olvidado, Will. Todo lo contrario, he conseguido cierta documentación, es parcial pero en breve tendré algo para usted. Tranquilícese, por favor. No me gustaría hablar de este tema por teléfono," Jack le habló pausadamente y lo más claro que pudo.

"Estoy en la entrada de su edificio," dijo Will. "Necesito respuestas, agente Malone," continuó.

"Y las tendrá. A su debido tiempo. ¿A qué viene esta urgencia? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?"

"No…" respondió dubitativo Will. Empezaba a sentirse como un imbécil. "Es sólo que… pensé que…"

"¿Quién le ha visto por aquí?" preguntó entonces Jack intentando ser más práctico.

"Fitzgerald. Martin Fitzgerald. Me preguntó que hacía aquí, por supuesto no se lo dije, pero seguro que se lo dice a mi hermana. Y Joe Riley," añadió.

Jack recordó entonces la amistad que Will tenía con Martin. Se le ocurrió una idea. "Bien, Will, tranquilícese, váyase a casa. Le prometo que le llamaré. Pero necesito algo de tiempo."

Colgando el teléfono, Jack se pasó la mano por la cara en un gesto de preocupación, antes de abrir el cajón de su mesa y sacar el resumen que originalmente le había dado Lukas Wyler.

Las tres cajas llenas de documentos pertenecientes al tiempo que Mario Alvarez pasó en Cuba, informes y fotografías de los Servicios Sociales, de la familia, de los niños, incluso algún objeto personal, permanecían ocultas en su casa. Tan sólo estaban allí como mudas pruebas de que lo que se decía en aquella carpeta que Jack tenía ahora sobre su mesa, era cierto.

Ya bastante complicado resultó leer su contenido. Examinar las fotografías e informes que contenían las cajas no le aportó nada nuevo a Jack, quien decidió que únicamente lo guardaría por si ellos querían ver, poner nombres, fechas y caras. Pero esperaba que no fuera así.


	10. Chapter 10

"¿Ya has hablado con tu padre?" Era Wyler quien preguntaba. Había entrado rápidamente en la oficina y se había dirigido directamente hacia Martin. Mientras se quitaba el abrigo y sacudía los restos de nieve, miró inquisitivamente al agente, sin reparar en nada más.

"No hará falta," dijo Martin. No sabía que clase de acuerdo habían alcanzado Jack Malone, Lukas Wyler y su padre, Victor Fitzgerald, pero en cuanto empezó a hablarle de Danny y de Riley, su padre le había cortado con un simple, "Olvídalo, ese tema está solucionado. Taylor no tendrá que preocuparse por nada."

"Bien. Eh, tú!" Llamó la atención de Joe Riley, quien frunció el ceño. "Te quiero fuera, ya."

"¿Cómo?" exclamó con sorpresa el agente.

"¿No trabajabas en Missuri? Aquí ya no tienes nada que hacer. Recoge tus cosas." Le ordenó Wyler con tal autoridad que Joe Riley no dudó un segundo en creerle.

"No… no me han comunicado nada," dijo, mientras recogía sus cosas, pensando en dirigirse al despacho de Jack Malone de inmediato.

Lukas Wyler le tendió una carta. "Aquí lo tienes."

"¿Quién es usted?" preguntó Riley.

"Vuelve a casa, hijo. Tu trabajo ha concluido."

El tono paternalista molestó y confundió a Riley, mientras leía la carta firmada de puño y letra por el Director Adjunto del FBI, Victor Fitzgerald. A Joe Riley no le gustaba Missuri, pero la carta no daba lugar a dudas. Regresaría a su antiguo puesto.

Danny había abierto la puerta de su despacho y contemplaba la escena sorprendido. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo allí? ¿Qué hacía Wyler allí? Y ¿por qué Martin le había advertido que hoy sería un día importante?

…

**Dos semanas antes…**

Jack terminó de leer la última parte del expediente de familiar de los Alvarez. Descolgó el teléfono y empezó a marcar un número, pero levantando la cabeza y mirando hacia la oficina, cambió de opinión. Colgó y levantándose se dirigió hacia sus compañeros.

"¿Cómo está Danny?" preguntó Sam, preocupada. "Martin nos contó lo ocurrido. No me lo puedo creer."

"Danny está bien. Es lo que te han dicho, ¿verdad, Martin?" respondió Jack.

"Sí, tenía un mal corte en una muñeca y sangró mucho, pero ya está bien. Está en observación, tenía las constantes un poco descontroladas y además le dieron un tranquilizante. Debe estar durmiendo como un angelito." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Como un angelito seguro que no," bromeó Vivian. Era algo que necesitaban, las cosas tenían que salir bien.

"Mañana le tendremos aquí de nuevo. Y chicos, cuidado con lo que se dice, por favor. Danny… no creo que aguante mucho con el nivel tan alto de presión que lleva. No es justo que se le trate tan duramente cuando sólo está haciendo su trabajo," la advertencia iba para todos, pero Jack miraba únicamente a Riley.

"Por supuesto," dijo éste.

"Bien. Martin, quiero verte en mi despacho cuando tengas un momento," continuó Jack. "Viv, te quedas al mando, hay un asunto importante que he de resolver y me va a llevar un tiempo."

"Claro," dijo ella.

Martin siguió a Jack, no sin antes intercambiar una mirada intrigada con sus compañeros.

"Siéntate," le dijo Jack.

Al hacerlo, Martin reparó en la vieja carpeta que su jefe tenía sobre la mesa. Intentó leer el rótulo que había por fuera pero le fue imposible distinguir bien las letras. Se preguntó si ese era el motivo por el que Jack quería hablar con él.

"¿De qué conoces a William Gordon?" le preguntó Jack, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

La pregunta le cogió desprevenido. No podía ser coincidencia que le viese hacía un rato y ahora Jack le preguntara por él.

"De toda la vida, crecimos juntos. ¿por qué?"

"¿Has mantenido habitualmente contacto con él?" preguntó entonces Jack.

"¿Qué quieres de mi, Jack? Me parece que ya conoces la respuesta a eso. Hacía 15 años que no le veía, me lo encuentro hace un rato ¿y me estás preguntando por Will?"

"El año pasado estuvo por aquí. Me pidió que hiciera algo por él." Jack puso la mano sobre la carpeta y obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba.

"Dios mío… Jack. Escucha, Will siempre ha estado obsesionado con eso. Toda su vida. Se peleó con su familia, desapareció de sus vidas y perdió todas sus amistades. Y no parece que haya conseguido ser feliz, a pesar de que me consta que tiene una familia y profesionalmente no le va nada mal."

"¿Dio para tanto el encuentro que tuviste hace un rato con él?" preguntó entonces Jack.

"No, lo sé por Sarah. Sarah Parker. Will no me contó nada, me dijo que había venido a ver a su hermana. Ahora creo que venía a verte a ti."

"¿Sarah es su hermana?" preguntó Jack. Eso no se lo esperaba, no alguien tan cercano. Recordó las fotografías de la pequeña de 2 años que había visto en las cajas que guardaba en su casa. Sonia Alvarez. Ni sus nombres habían respetado.

"Sí, ¿por qué?. Jack, ¿qué pasa?"

"Necesito tu ayuda, Martin. Lo que contiene esta carpeta es lo que tu amigo lleva buscando toda su vida. Pero Martin, es… es muy complicado, tanto para él como para el resto de su familia, al menos para la que le queda. Necesito tu ayuda porque tú te has convertido en el nexo de unión entre ellos, y veo que el vínculo es aún más cercano de lo que yo imaginaba."

Martin tragó saliva. "Jack, Will… no creo que él confíe en mi. Cuando me vio, casi entró en pánico, me saludó muy fríamente. No es el amigo que tenía…"

"Probablemente tenga sus razones, y probablemente ha sacado conclusiones muy precipitadamente, pero necesito que hables con él."

"Puedo intentarlo a través de Sarah," pensó Martin en voz alta. "Ella… ella también tendrá que saberlo… supongo. No sé… no sé como se lo tomará. Ella siempre intentó convencer a Will de que lo dejara correr y él le echaba en cara que se pusiera del lado de sus padres. A pesar de ello, siempre han mantenido el contacto, de alguna manera. Aunque Sarah también hace mucho tiempo que no le ve."

"Martin, Will y Sarah fueron tomados como garantía por los Gordon," empezó a explicarle Jack.

"¿Cómo?" Martin había palidecido.

"Puedo contártelo, o puedes leerlo tú mismo. Pero es a lo que se van a enfrentar. Y no sólo ellos dos. ¿Has oído hablar alguna vez de la Operación Canguro?"

Martin negó con la cabeza. Y entonces Jack le contó la historia que Lukas Wyler le había explicado en aquella cafetería de la Plaza Federal, historia que ahora sabía por completo y podía contar de principio a fin, aunque no era todo lo que pretendía contarle a Martin. Tan sólo hacerle partícipe de la complicada coyuntura en la que se encontraba.

"¿Qué… qué pasó con sus padres, con sus hermanos?" consiguió Martin preguntar, aún aturdido por lo que Jack acababa de contarle.

"Will y Sarah fueron adoptados oficialmente en 1984, unos meses después de la muerte de sus padres. Su hermano mayor ya tenía 18 años y en cuanto al pequeño… los Gordon estimaron que no debía ser una buena influencia para la familia que habían creado, así que terminó de hogar de acogida en hogar de acogida, de centro en centro… te puedes imaginar."

"Eso es cruel," murmuró Martin. "¿Y dónde están? ¿Cómo vas a encontrarles?"

"No me ha hecho falta. Hace un par de años, el hermano mayor le contó algo al menor, quien no sabía nada del asunto. Al parecer estaba enfermo y querían averiguar si se trataba de una enfermedad hereditaria."

"¿Se pusieron en contacto contigo?" preguntó Martin asombrado.

"No exactamente. El hermano mayor murió a finales del 2004 sin que su hermano hubiera conseguido nada. Abandonó la búsqueda pero más tarde, desconozco el motivo, la retomó, contactando con alguien especializado en este tipo de expedientes, alguien que conocía el tema de primera mano, Lukas Wyler."

"Le conozco," Martin frunció el ceño. "Lukas Wyler estuvo aquí. Ayudaba a Danny con los estudios para el examen de…" Martin paró en seco. "¿A qué nexo de unión te referías?" casi gritó.

Jack asintió. "A ese nexo de unión. ¿Entiendes ahora por qué necesito tu ayuda?"

"Pero entonces, Rafie…"

"Murió, Danny no nos dijo nada, ocurrió mientras le habían suspendido, precisamente intentando dar con esos documentos. Estos documentos que tengo sobre mi mesa."

"¿Conoce Danny el contenido?"

"Parte, Lukas Wyler le presentó una documentación parcial, algo que pudiera darle información sobre lo que buscaba pero sin demasiados detalles. Aún así, había un informe de Servicios sociales que le afectó profundamente. Tanto que devolvió todo a Wyler y no quiso saber nada más del tema."

"Y ahora hay que decírselo. A Danny. Y a Will. Y a Sarah. No me lo puedo creer. ¿Qué… qué he de saber? ¿qué les digo?"

"Tienes que hablar con tu padre. Dile que Lukas Wyler y yo queremos hablar con él. Iremos a Washington si hace falta. Puedes decirle que se trata del tema de Gordon. El lo entenderá."

"El expulsó a Danny," razonó Martin. Se sentía furioso y avergonzado.

Jack no le confirmó ni desmintió su razonamiento. "Eso no puede volver a ocurrir."

"Si lo que me has dicho de los Gordon es cierto, esto podría acabar con la Fundación que patrocinan," dijo Martin. "Si Will llegara a enterarse, o Danny, si alguien lo desvelara…"

"Efectivamente," le confirmó Jack. "Por eso era importante para Gordon mantener el secreto. Pero eso ya no tiene sentido y convendrás conmigo que hay dos personas que han sufrido y mucho las consecuencias de salvarle el culo a George Gordon."

"¿Cómo has conseguido toda esa información?" preguntó Martin.

"Yo también recurrí a Lukas Wyler. Encontré su tarjeta en casa de Danny. Recordé haberla visto allí y la busqué cuando estuvo en el hospital. ¿Sabías que Will también le pidió ayuda a Wyler?"

Martin negó con la cabeza.

"Según me dijo Wyler, cuando tenía 17 años. Tu padre y él eran compañeros y su padre y el tuyo… se armó una buena."

"Sería cuando Wyler se peleó con todos, se fue, dejó el FBI incluso. Nunca supe qué había ocurrido y Will nunca me dijo nada. Desconfiaría de mi, maldita sea."

…

Martin no sabía cual de todos los encargos que le había pedido Jack era más difícil, si lidiar con su padre, intentar localizar a Will, poner cara de póker ante Danny o hablar con Sarah. Se le partía el corazón sólo de pensarlo.

Mientras conducía de regreso a casa, iba ensayando diversas versiones de preguntas y posibles respuestas que le daría su padre. Eso era lo primero. Tenía que llamarle, no para lo que pretendía en un primer momento cuando había hablado con Danny en el hospital, sino para algo completamente nuevo.

"Con Victor Fitzgerald, por favor. Soy su hijo," le dijo a la Secretaria de su padre. "Hola Martin, ¿qué tal te va?" preguntó ella. "Bien, bien," respondió él. Ella notó la premura del agente y no alargó la conversación. "Te paso con él."

No había terminado de decir gracias cuando escuchó la voz grave de su padre. "¿Qué hay Martin? Me han comunicado una serie de altercados en tu oficina. Espero que no te hayas metido en ningún lío, hijo. Ya te he dicho que…"

"Papá, no me he metido en ningún lío. Escucha, esto es importante. Necesito que me confirmes una reunión."

"Martin, sabes que estoy muy ocupado…"

"Te he dicho que es importante. Jack Malone y Lukas Wyler quieren reunirse contigo para hablar de algo importante. Por favor, dime dónde y cuándo."

"¿Por qué no llaman ellos? ¿Wyler? ¿Malone?" preguntó.

"Ellos están en otro asunto. Papá, es un asunto bien feo, por favor, hazme caso por una vez en tu vida. Creo que estás apoyando a la persona errónea."

"¿De qué hablas?" había cierta duda en el tono de voz de su padre, algo a lo que Martin no estaba acostumbrado.

"Se trata de George Gordon."

Un largo silencio siguió a la pronunciación de aquel nombre. Martin supuso que su padre estaría pensando que respuesta darle. "¿Papá?"

"Supongo que era inevitable que algún día ocurriera. De acuerdo, hablaré con ellos. Tengo que ir Nueva York en dos días, dile a Malone que pasaré por su despacho."

Martin respiró aliviado. "De acuerdo. Gracias, papá." No supo por qué se lo agradecía, sólo rogaba porque hubiera actuado de buena fe y no estuviera enterado de las cosas que le había contado Jack.

Sarah y Will… Quizás Sarah, con Will sería más fácil hablar, estaría más dispuesto si veía que por fin pondría fin a su calvario. Pensó en todos aquellos años en que casi nadie le apoyaba, y le entristeció. Will… y Danny.

Miró el reloj. Sarah no tardaría en llegar. Nervioso, empezó a dar vueltas por la casa sin saber qué hacer. Abrió la nevera y se preparó un sándwich con casi todo lo que pudo encontrar, aunque el estómago se le había cerrado. Lo dejó a un lado, y se sentó en el sofá. Cogió el mando del televisor, pero no encontraba ningún canal apropiado. Al final, dejó el baloncesto, aunque apenas le prestó atención.

El sonido de las llaves en la cerradura le hizo reaccionar. De pronto, se le ocurrió que podría haber creado un clima más agradable, pero el sándwich a medio comer, los cojines tirados, el baloncesto… no era el mejor recibimiento.

Ella se quedó mirándole sorprendida. "¿Qué haces en casa tan temprano? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?"

El no supo que contestarle. "Me he enterado de lo de Danny, qué barbaridad. Está bien, ¿no?" continuó ella.

Martin asintió. "Sí, ha sido más espectacular que otra cosa. Sarah… hay algo de lo que debemos hablar," siguió invitándola a sentarse junto a él.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó ella sentándose. Martin no soportaba la expresión de preocupación de Sarah. No podía imaginarse lo que vendría a continuación y como podría cambiar su vida.

"Hoy he visto a Will. En la oficina. Me dijo… me dijo que iba a hablar contigo pero yo creo que no era así. Le noté incómodo por encontrarse conmigo."

"Llamaré a Matt. Habrá pasado algo con mamá…" empezó ella.

"No se trata de eso, tu madre está bien. Sarah," Martin cogió sus manos, "tú sabes por qué Will se marchó, aquellas peleas con tu padre y como tú le pedías que lo dejara correr… ¿recuerdas?"

"Sí…no es que no le entendiera pero veía como enfermaba cada vez que retomaba esa búsqueda. Sabes que sólo pretendía protegerle. ¿Qué hacía en el FBI? No me digas que… oh dios, no. Matt me dijo que estaba bien, aunque no le veía tranquilo el día que fue a ver a mamá y luego se fue tan precipitadamente…" las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos. Pensar en el sufrimiento innecesario de su hermano mayor le dolía tanto como la imposibilidad de poder ayudarle.

"Se que tus intenciones eran buenas. Pero Sarah… Sarah, atiéndeme." Martin sujetó con fuerza sus brazos reclamando atención. "Will tenía razón, tenía razón en muchas cosas que pedía, en sus recuerdos, en sus hermanos, en vuestros hermanos."

Sarah había dejado de llorar y le miraba horrorizada.

"Sarah, necesito que vayas asimilando esta realidad, por favor, poco a poco. Al final, verás que no va a ser tan terrible, recuperarás a Will y reconocerás a alguien más, a quien conocerás como tu hermano, pero por favor, haz de entenderlo."

"¿Y Will? ¿Qué… qué le diré a Will? No… no puede ser, no entiendo nada. ¿Por qué nos iban a ocultar tal cosa?"

Martin se temía aquella pregunta. No supo que responder.

"¿Martin?"

"Prefiero que por el momento, vayas entendiendo esto. Además, no tengo mucha más información para darte, ni este es el lugar apropiado."

"¿Qué sabes tú?"

"Sólo que están preparando la forma de explicaros todo lo que ocurrió. Nada más. Sarah, sé que confiabas en que nada de esto fuera cierto, pero esta es la realidad y necesito que lo vayas entendiendo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Sarah no respondió, tan sólo se acurrucó junto a él y descansó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Martin, dejándose llevar por el sonido rítmico de su corazón. No dijo nada. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas mientras imágenes de su infancia venían a su memoria. Will, siempre demandando respuestas, siempre exigiendo la vuelta a casa.

…

"No viniste a sacarme del hospital. Eso no es un amigo, me mentiste." Danny sonreía mientras revolvía la taza de café.

"Lo siento, Jack me encargó un par de asuntos…" se disculpó Martin. No podía evitar mirar a su compañero de una forma diferente. La historia que le había contado Jack, la conversación el día anterior con Sarah y la que aún le quedaba con Will… tenerle ahí delante sin poder decirle nada de lo que se le venía encima era complicado. Pero Jack le había dicho que Danny era asunto suyo.

"Me trajo el jersey naranja," gruñó Danny.

Martin se echó a reír. Recordaba ese jersey que Jack, nadie sabía por qué, guardaba en su despacho celosamente.

"Vaya, lo siento," dijo sentándose a su lado. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien, no fue nada. Ya sabes…" Danny intentó sonreír, pero de alguna manera no le salió bien.

"¿Ocurre algo?" le preguntó Martin. Necesitaba que Danny estuviera bien para lo que vendría en los siguientes días.

"No sé, Martin. No sé qué hacer. Creo que las cosas se han desbordado pero, no sé cuál es el siguiente paso que tengo que dar."

Martin dudó. Quizás Jack le había dicho algo. Igual se refería a su trabajo. "¿Has ido al médico? ¿Te han dicho algo de tu pierna?" intentó.

Danny se encogió de hombros. "Quieren hacer algo… es experimental, pero si funciona, podría recuperar casi el 100% de la movilidad. Eso dicen. Pero es un estudio en fase de prueba, no hay total garantía de que funcione."

"Y ¿qué vas a hacer? Si te recuperaras, podrías… podrías volver con nosotros, de verdad."

"Me dijiste que el problema no era mi pierna sino Riley. Y que ibas a hablar con tu padre."

"Y lo he hecho." Martin sospechaba que en el conjunto de conversaciones que Jack y Wyler iban a tener con su padre al día siguiente, Riley saldría en algún momento a colación, y Jack no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad.

"Danny, te voy a pedir un favor. No es mucho, sólo quiero que aguantes un poco. Tengo la impresión de que las cosas van a cambiar mucho en los próximos días."

"Vaya, ¿tu padre te ha dado información confidencial?" Danny sonrió. "Ya la estás soltando."

Martin sonrió. "Tú por lo pronto, intenta no meterte en líos, ¿de acuerdo?"

Danny se quedó mirándole un momento. "Creo… creo que Sarah te ha cambiado. Ya no me da tanto margen para tomarte el pelo. Me alegro por ti, creo que no te lo había dicho. Me parece una persona excelente."

"Lo es." Martin no pudo añadir nada más. Con la información que tenía, y sin poder decir nada, le resultaba complicado hablar con su compañero. "Oye, creo que voy a trabajar."

"Sí, yo también. ¿Sabes qué le pasa a Jack? Vivian me ha dicho que ha tomado el mando del equipo por unos días."

"Sí… eh… dijo que tenía que resolver algunos asuntos que le tendrían ocupado." Martin no mentía, sólo contaba una verdad a medias.

Aún no había hablado con Will. Y tenía pensado hacerlo aquella misma mañana.

Sarah le había dicho que vivía en la zona de Tribeca por lo que la búsqueda de su domicilio le resultó relativamente sencilla. Sin embargo, el caso que Vivian trajo a la pizarra, le mantuvo ocupado gran parte del día y no fue hasta pasadas las 7 de la tarde, cuando por fin pudo acudir al domicilio de su amigo.

"¿Qué te pasa?" le preguntó Sam. "Llevas todo el día distraído y mirando el reloj."

"Nada, es que tenía una cita hoy y…"

"¿Una cita? Con quién, ¿Con Jack?"

"¿Cómo?"

"Él está igual. Lleva desde ayer en plan misterioso y no sé por qué. Y ahora tú."

"No, no es con Jack. Se trata de un viejo amigo, de Washington. Tenía pensado verle hoy, pero no sé si me dará tiempo."

Eran las 6 y media cuando se encontraron con cinco cajas de correspondencia para revisar. Sam observó la cara de preocupación de Martin y, de repente de sé ocurrió una idea. Observando que aún Danny se encontraba en su despacho, se dirigió hacia allí y tras tocar suavemente, abrió la puerta. "Danny, ¿tienes un momento?"

"Claro, Sam. Pasa," respondió Danny sorprendido. Si no recordaba mal, ella nunca había estado allí. "¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"

Sam entró y se sintió cohibida. Desde que había vuelto, Danny siempre había trabajado allí y para ella aquel momento era algo nuevo. Se dio en cuenta entonces de lo alejada que estaba de su compañero, a pesar de que en realidad, no lo sentía así. "Eh… oye, Martin tiene que salir, es un asunto personal, algo de un amigo, me dijo. No sé, le noto preocupado y tenemos que revisar un montón de documentación. ¿Crees que podrías hacerlo tú por él y así dejarle ese tiempo libre? Si no estás ocupado, por supuesto." 

"No, no lo estoy," dijo él levantándose. "Os echaré una mano."

"Fuera," le dijo a Martin en cuanto estuvo a su lado.

"¿Qué?" preguntó él.

"Yo me encargo de esto," le respondió Danny. "Dice Sam que tienes algo pendiente ahí fuera, así que aprovecha que esto lo puedo hacer yo."

Martin miró a Sam y luego de nuevo a Danny. "¿Qué hay de Vivian?"

"¿Qué más da si el trabajo está hecho?" preguntó Danny.

"¿Y Riley?"

"¡Martin, vete!" exclamaron Danny y Sam al unísono. Y se echaron a reír.

Martin se quedó mirándoles un momento. Si ellos supieran… "Gracias," dijo y, cogiendo su abrigo, salió rápidamente.

Sam y Danny intercambiaron una mirada divertida mientras Martin salía. "Bien," dijo Danny sacando un fajo de cartas de una caja. "¿Qué estamos buscando?"

"Son cartas de fans," le respondió Sam, al tiempo que le tendía una hoja. "El calígrafo nos pasó esta lista de tipografías. Eso es lo que debemos buscar."

"¿Letras?" exclamó él sorprendido. "Creí que sólo había que buscar al loco de turno," añadió haciendo una mueca.

"Es posible que coincida," Sam sonrió. "Oye Danny, yo… antes… bueno, es que…"

Danny la miró y sonrió. "Nunca habías entrado en mi cueva."

"No, eh… me he dado cuenta de lo alejados que hemos estado todo este tiempo," dijo ella, buscando una disculpa. "Pero… en realidad… no es cierto, ¿verdad?"

"Claro que no, Sam. Yo tampoco he estado muy amigable. Este trabajo es…" miró hacia su despacho, notando la diferencia de perspectiva, "… te aleja de todo, es como si fuera destruyendo todo lo positivo que uno pueda tener…" Danny se quedó pensativo.

"¿Te has planteado dejarlo?" preguntó ella.

"Alguna vez, sí," reconoció él.

Ella le miró procurando disimular su tristeza. "Te entiendo, no creo que yo pudiera asumir un reto como el que te planteó Jack."

"Entonces no lo pensé mucho, no tenía demasiadas opciones. O lo cogía entonces o me quedaba fuera. Además, su entusiasmo no me permitía decirle que no. Ya había montado el despacho incluso antes de hablar conmigo. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no?"

"¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? Después de lo que ocurrió con Channing, ¿cómo te lo estás planteando?"

"No sé, no lo he pensado. Pero Martin me ha dicho esta mañana que aguante un poco y no me meta en líos. ¿Te dice algo eso?"

Sam arqueó una ceja. "No, pero Jack está muy misterioso desde ayer y no sé por qué."

"Martin cree que si no estoy aquí con vosotros es por culpa de Riley, no de mi pierna. No sé qué estará tramando, me dijo que iba a hablar con su padre… no sé. No me gusta. Prefiero tomar mis propias decisiones que estar esperando favores."

"No es un favor, Danny. Tú no estabas aquí cuando Riley llegó. No viste como te despojó de tu lugar, casi con desprecio. Es algo que no podré olvidar nunca, y aún no he perdonado," le aclaró Sam.

"Ya," dijo Danny, sintiéndose algo incómodo. "Bueno, será mejor que nos pongamos con esto o Vivian se va a enfadar de verdad," siguió, mientras comenzaba a comparar la primera carta con las letras que les habían pasado.

"Sí," suspiró Sam, haciendo lo propio.


	11. Chapter 11

Martin aparcó frente a la casa de Will y esperó un poco. Necesitaba serenarse y reflexionar sobre cómo abordar el asunto. No le había ido mal con su padre o con Sarah, pero Will iba a ser la parte más difícil.

Cuando, finalmente, se bajó del coche, su reloj marcaba las siete y cuarto de la tarde.

Pulsó el timbre y pocos segundos después escuchó una voz femenina, que no se dirigía a él, sino a otra persona dentro de la casa.

"¡Abre cariño, tiene que ser Marcia, dile que bajamos enseguida, estoy terminando de preparar la mochila de Victoria!"

Unos grititos infantiles acompañaron los pasos que se dirigieron a la puerta. Cuando ésta se abrió, la cara sonriente de Will Gordon cambió completamente, mientras Victoria cogía fuertemente de la mano a su padre y se situaba tras él. "Martin, ¿qué… qué haces aquí? ¿quién te ha dado esta dirección?"

"Trabajo para el FBI, Will," dijo Martin a modo de explicación. "¿Puedo pasar? Hay algo importante que debo decirte."

"Es tarde," dijo Will sin moverse de la puerta. Victoria se soltó de la mano y corrió hacia su madre que bajaba por las escaleras. "¿Quién es, Will?" oyó Martin que preguntaba.

"No es nadie," dijo él.

"Will, escucha. Ha ocurrido algo importante…"

"¿Le ha pasado algo a Sarah?" le interrumpió Will, con expresión preocupada.

"No, tranquilo, Sarah está bien. Vengo de parte de Jack Malone."

"Genial," Will hizo una mueca, pero aún no se movió.

"Lo es. También he hablado con Sarah, he tenido que explicarle algunas cosas que sé, me podré ahorrar contigo. Pero tienes que dejarme pasar, me estoy helando aquí fuera y no es cuestión de medio minuto," dijo Martin. "Por favor."

Will se quedó mirándole un momento. "Está bien, pasa."

"Jack me ha pedido que te transmita sus disculpas por haber tardado tanto en resolver este caso, pero quiere que sepas que no le ha resultado nada fácil," le explicó Martin, observando como Diane se sentaba junto a su marido y cogía su mano. Era evidente, que ella conocía bien el tema.

"Eso me ha dicho, una y mil veces. No pensaba que llegaría hasta aquí," dijo Will.

"Eso es porque no le conoces," Martin sonrió. "Will, yo también quiero pedirte disculpas en nombre de mi padre, aunque sé que él te las pedirá personalmente. Pero es importante que quede clara esta cuestión ahora, entre nosotros. Jamás, jamás haría algo que entorpeciera lo que sé que durante años has perseguido. Nunca he dejado de ser tu amigo, aunque, como dijiste, un día hiciste las maletas y te fuiste. Entonces lo entendí y no dejé de excusarte ante todos, no con mucha fortuna, todo hay que decirlo. Pero sé que mi padre, erróneamente apoyó al tuyo…"

"Encontré una carta suya dirigida a mi padre el día que fui a visitar a mi madre. Estaba en el escritorio de su despacho. Yo había entrado, buscando unas pastillas para mamá," dijo Will, dirigiéndose a su mujer. "En ella, el padre de Martin nombraba a Malone y le hablaba de una investigación por la que no debía preocuparse. En aquel momento… en aquel momento me di cuenta de que alguien podría estar buscándome, aunque no estaba seguro."

"Me lo contaste, Will. Te dije entonces que me parecía una locura, pensé que habías dejado ese asunto."

"Por un tiempo, pero cuando ya estábamos instalados aquí…"

Martin asintió. "Jack se tomó tu explicación y la carta que le diste muy en serio, Will. Porque además, al contrario que tú, sabía de qué se trataba al haber afectado directamente a uno de sus agentes, el cual por cierto, es muy buen amigo mío."

"¿Qué le pasó?" preguntó Diane, curiosa.

"No le dejaron investigar, su padre llamó al mío. Mi padre es el Director Adjunto del FBI, no tuvo más que levantar el teléfono, y mi compañero consiguió una bonita sanción."

"¿Y no hizo usted nada?" preguntó ella.

"No me enteré, Jack Malone me lo contó ayer mismo. No sabía nada."

"Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo…"

"Sí… hay gente muy buena en guardar secretos," Martin sonrió. Aquello también podía ir por Will. "Bien, Will, tu caso se puede decir que está cerrado. Al menos en aquello que pediste, pero tengo que advertirte de algo. No todo te va a gustar."

"¿Qué sabes?" preguntó él.

"No sé nada, bueno sé algo, pero no estoy autorizado a contártelo. Es lo que haremos, lo que hará Jack. Te llamará, os veréis allí. Sarah también irá, aunque creo que os haría bien hablar vosotros dos. Ella... se siente muy culpable por no haberte apoyado y…"

Will negó con la cabeza. "Por favor…" murmuró. "Qué fácil habría resultado evitar todo esto si mi padre no hubiese sido tan cabezota."

"Todo tiene su explicación, Will. Aunque no goce de mis simpatías."

"¿Podré… podré conocer a mis padres biológicos, a mis hermanos?" preguntó Will, mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.

"A uno de tus hermanos, sí. Tus padres murieron, poco antes de que Sarah y tú fueseis adoptados, definitivamente."

"No debían ser muy mayores, ¿de qué murieron?" preguntó Diane.

"Un accidente de coche," respondió Martin. "Está comprobado, totalmente cierto."

"Puede que fuera la única verdad que dijera. La última vez que intenté conseguir algo de él, me dijo que no quedaba nadie. No podía creerle…"

"Will… creo que es importante que hables con Sarah. Tenéis tiempo, aún Jack está trabajando en ello. Llámala."

Will asintió. "Lo haré, no lo dudes. Mañana mismo."

"Bien, pues por mi parte ya está todo dicho," dijo Martin levantándose. "Jack te llamará, o yo mismo te avisaré."

Will le acompañó a la puerta y la abrió. "Gracias," sonrió.

"No hay de qué," dijo Martin extendiendo la mano. Una mano que, en esta ocasión, Will estrechó con fuerza.

Martin se alejó hacia su coche, intentado ignorar el incipiente dolor de cabeza. Ahora sólo quedaba Danny. Confiaba en que Jack pudiera hacer bien su trabajo.

…

Lukas Wyler miró el imponente edificio, y se ajustó el abrigo. En los inicios del mes de noviembre el frío estaba adquiriendo un protagonismo que no gustaba demasiado a sus huesos. Ese iba ser su cuarto caso resuelto, un caso que le caía bien cerca.

No quería reconocerlo, pero se sentía nervioso, más aún cuando cruzó la puerta principal y recogió la credencial de invitado que le dieron en el control. Era la segunda vez que entraba en las oficinas del FBI en dos semanas, la anterior lo había hecho acompañado del Director Adjunto, Victor Fitzgerald.

En el ascensor que le llevaría hasta la planta 12 del edificio, repasó las líneas de actuación. Confiaba en que tanto Martin como Jack hubieran hecho su trabajo. Tomó aire, antes de que las puertas se abrieran y salió, con paso presuroso y, como era habitual en él, entró en la oficina principal como si fuera la máxima autoridad. Dirigiéndose a Martin, quien apenas le miraba, le soltó: "¿Has hablado con tu padre?" Quitar de en medio a Joe Riley era lo primero, más por simbolismo que por otra cosa.

Danny observó con sorpresa lo que estaba ocurriendo y se levantó. Abriendo la puerta de su despacho, se quedó mirando como Riley recogía sus cosas y salía. Recordó las palabras de Martin esa mañana, quien le había dicho que sería un día importante, pero no pudo entender qué hacía Wyler allí.

"Ve a avisar a tu novia," le susurró Wyler a Martin. Will debía estar a punto de llegar, ya casi era la hora. Martin tragó saliva mientras salía de la oficina. No se atrevió a mirar a Danny, quien no parecía entender nada. Sólo esperaba que Jack le hubiese explicado la situación.

Wyler le hizo una seña a Danny con la mano. "Ven conmigo," acompañó con el gesto.

Danny cerró la puerta de su despacho y se dirigió hacia Wyler quien se dirigía ya hacia el ascensor. Casi tropieza con Jack, quien salía a su vez del despacho con una pequeña carretilla donde Danny pudo ver tres cajas y una carpeta en la parte superior, una carpeta que le hizo parar en seco.

Vivian y Sam contemplaban la escena sin entender nada, aunque Sam sospechaba que mucho tenía que ver con el extraño comportamiento de Jack y Martin aquellos días.

Jack no supo que hacer, al ver como Danny frenaba en seco y palidecía. No pensó que fuera a reaccionar de aquella manera, pensó que Danny siempre se había llevado la peor parte y que le sería más fácil asumir la realidad, pero ahora… se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado. Había enviado a Martin para que preparara a Sarah y a Will, pero él no había hecho lo propio con Danny.

"¿Jack?" escuchó la voz grave de Wyler, quien se acercaba hacia ellos. Wyler entendió la situación y tras lanzarle una mirada furibunda a Jack, cogió la carretilla y se dirigió al ascensor con ella. "¡Arréglalo!" le gritó.

"Entra en mi despacho," le dijo a Danny rodeándole con un brazo. "Vamos, entra," le presionó al ver que no reaccionaba.

Danny entró en el despacho de Jack y se dejó caer en la silla. Apoyando la cabeza en la mesa, la cubrió con sus brazos, intentando entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. El miedo le atenazaba y no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

Sintió como Jack se agachaba a su lado y pasaba su brazo por sus hombros. Sintió como le llamaba por su nombre una y otra vez, con preocupación, pero él no podía reaccionar. Y sólo comenzó a sentir algo de alivio al dejar brotar las lágrimas contra las que había luchado con todas sus fuerzas unos instantes antes. Pero ya no había forma de pararlas.

Jack permanecía a su lado, intentando tranquilizarle, maldiciéndose por no haber previsto aquella situación, haciéndole una seña a Vivian que empezaba a abrir la puerta, para que se mantuviera al margen. Ese no era el plan que habían diseñado Lukas Wyler y él, pero ahora Wyler se encontraba en una habitación, tres plantas más arriba con toda la documentación, con Sarah Parker y Will Gordon esperando una explicación. Y él estaba allí, intentando que, al menos, Danny se tranquilizara. Ahora no sabía qué iba a ocurrir.

…

Martin se encontró de camino al despacho de Sarah con Will, quien hacía lo propio. Ambos hermanos se habían reunido y habían hablado sobre las circunstancias que les habían llevado hasta allí, sobre las actitudes que cada uno de ellos había tomado y dispuestos a seguir adelante siempre juntos, fuera cual fuera la dura realidad a la que habían de enfrentarse. Pues era lo que les había advertido Martin.

Apenas hablaron durante el recorrido que les llevó hasta el lugar acordado. Martin esperaba que Jack y Danny estuvieran allí, pero cuando llegó, sólo se encontró a Lukas Wyler con cara de pocos amigos. "¿Y Jack?" preguntó Martin.

"Le dije que no sobrevalorara a tu amigo, no en este asunto. Y no me hizo caso." Respondió malhumorado. "¿Will?" sonrió. "Volvemos a vernos," le tendió la mano que Will aceptó nervioso. "¿Está usted detrás de todo esto?" preguntó.

"Algo así. Entremos. Sarah, hija, no tiembles tanto. Estamos entre amigos." Wyler sonrió a ambos hermanos de una forma que Martin no había visto antes. El comportamiento de Wyler con Will y Sarah era tan paternalista como extraño para las extravagancias a las que estaba acostumbrado. Sin poderlo evitar, observó que, con excepción de su ya famoso abrigo negro, había cuidado mucho el vestuario aquel día. En ello estaba pensando cuando se encontró con la puerta prácticamente cerrada en sus narices.

Martin se quedó solo en el pasillo. Fue el momento en que reparó en sus propios nervios. Entonces recordó a Danny. ¿Qué le había dicho Wyler? Rápidamente bajó por las escaleras las tres plantas que le separaban de su oficina. Sam y Vivian aún seguían de pie, por fuera del despacho de Jack, con cara de pocos amigos. Se dirigió hacia ellas e iba a entrar en el despacho de su jefe cuando Vivian le paró. "No te dejará entrar. ¿Vas a explicarnos qué pasa?"

Martin se quedó mirándolas. "Viv… ahora… ahora no puedo."

"Tú sabes algo," le dijo Sam. "¿Le ocurre algo a Danny? ¿Está enfermo o algo? ¿Le han echado?"

"Vale. Sí, se algo, es obvio. Y no, a Danny no le ocurre nada, no está enfermo y no le han echado. Es… difícil de explicar, pero es algo bueno, en el fondo lo es. Pero ahora… por favor, dejadnos hacer nuestro trabajo."

"Fántastico," Vivian estaba realmente molesta.

"Viv, te entiendo de verdad, yo tampoco tendría que estar metido en este embrollo pero no me han dado opción. Por favor, confía en mí. Por favor." Insistió.

No quiso seguir más y, abriendo la puerta del despacho de Jack, entró y cerró, tras una última mirada casi de súplica.

Vivian y Sam se miraron preocupadas. "Es algo bueno…" murmuró Sam. "¿Y por qué a mi no me lo parece?"

…

"Bien," dijo Wyler mirando una vez más el reloj. "Parece que Jack Malone va a retrasarse algo, así que, aunque esto no estaba previsto así, comenzaré yo mismo a explicaros situación. Supongo que ayuda que estemos entre amigos." Wyler les miró a cada uno de ellos detenidamente.

"Para empezar debo comunicaros el acuerdo al que hemos llegado, por el cual George Gordon os cede el control absoluto de la documentación relativa a vuestra familia biológica. Un acuerdo que implica que la información que podáis leer en ella no saldrá del conocimiento de las personas que aquí estamos, y ello incluiría por supuesto a Jack Malone y a Victor Fitzgerald, aunque a éste último haya sido un poco difícil convencerle."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Will frunciendo el ceño.

"Quería matar a tu padre con sus propias manos," Wyler sonrió. "En fin. Ese es el trato."

"Yo no he hecho ningún trato con él, dijo Will. Sarah puso una mano sobre el brazo de su hermano. "Will, estas personas han hecho un duro trabajo para llegar hasta aquí. Esto es lo que querías, ver a tu familia, volver a casa."

Will la miró y no dijo nada. Sabía que Sarah tenía razón, pero sus deseos de venganza eran profundos.

Wyler entendía los sentimientos de Will. "En realidad, no es a tu padre a quien se pretende salvar con este acuerdo, sino a la Fundación Caroline, que dirige tu hermano Matt, por cierto. Hay que reconocer que es muy importante la labor que hacen y las donaciones que recibe hacen posible esa labor. Tu padre, Will, como decírtelo, el que tengáis acceso a todo esto, ya es suficiente castigo para él. ¿me entiendes?"

Will asintió.

"Bien, toda la documentación está ahí. En esas cajas que veis hay informes, fotografías, algún objeto personal. En la carpeta que veis sobre las cajas está documentado todo el contenido de las cajas, un resumen que, leyéndolo os pondrá en conocimiento de todo lo que tiene que ver con vuestra familia biológica desde el momento de vuestra adopción… en realidad, desde un poco antes."

"¿Y hasta dónde llega?" preguntó Sarah.

"Hasta el momento de vuestra adopción definitiva," Wyler hizo una pausa, "y la renuncia de los Gordon a adoptar a vuestro hermano menor."

"¿Cómo qué…?" los ojos de Sarah se llenaron de lágrimas. "¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso?"

"¿Mi madre también firmó eso?" preguntó Will. Eso se le salía de todos sus esquemas.

"Tuvo que hacerlo. Tuvieron miedo, es algo… humano."

"¿Miedo? ¿miedo de qué?" casi gritó Will.

"Supongo que suponía introducir en vuestra, perdonad, acomodada familia, pensad que también estaba vuestro hermano Matt…"

"¿También es adoptado?" preguntó Will irónicamente. Matt era clavado a su madre.

"No, evidentemente. Vuestros hermanos provenían de una familia muy desestructurada, con malos tratos, un padre borracho, vuestro hermano mayor ya había sido detenido por pequeños robos, algún asunto de consumo de drogas… vuestros padres no quisieron introducir eso en vuestras vidas."

"Era mi hermano, mi hermano pequeño. ¿Qué edad tenía? Yo tenía quince años cuando nos dijeron que nos habían adoptado de forma permanente. Tenía once años, es prácticamente la edad de Victoria. Un niño. No hay justificación para eso," dijo Will. "¿Qué… qué pasó con Rafie?"

Sarah se sobresaltó. "Veo que tienes buena memoria," Wyler sonrió. "Lo siento. Rafie murió, hace dos años. Fue él quien nos ha traído hasta aquí. Las drogas, el alcohol, la mala cabeza de vuestro hermano mayor hizo que enfermara. Tenía el hígado muy mal, los médicos barajaban un tratamiento pero por lo visto necesitaban de alguien compatible, algún familiar. Su hermano se hizo las pruebas pero resultó que él tampoco estaba en condiciones óptimas. Fue entonces cuando Rafie le habló a vuestro hermano de vosotros."

"¿No sabía nada?" preguntó Will sorprendido.

"No, por lo visto en aquella casa no se volvió a hablar más del tema, tanto que ni siquiera Rafie estaba seguro de que aquello no fuera una invención suya. Al menos eso fue lo que me contaron."

"¿Qué es lo que encontraremos en esta documentación, señor Wyler?" preguntó Will.

"Bueno, es a lo que iba. Esta documentación es vuestra, nadie os la va a quitar. Podéis leerla cuando queráis, os aconsejo que no lo hagáis solos. Pero si queréis os puedo explicar su contenido."

"No sé…" dijo Will. Levantándose, se dirigió hacia las cajas y cogió la carpeta. "Operación Canguro" leyó. "Expediente nº 9: Alvarez. Alvarez," repitió pensativo.

Sentándose junto a su hermana, con manos temblorosas abrió la cubierta y empezó a leer. Al poco tiempo, Wyler se levantó con sigilo y abandonó la habitación.

…

En el despacho de Jack, Wyler observó como Jack y Martin hablaban con Danny. De espaldas a él no podía verle, pero le decía mucho la expresión de Jack. Negó con la cabeza, ¿cómo le pudo dejar solo en aquel momento? Danny se había enfrentado al intento de su madre por abandonarle a cambio de sus hermanos y tendría que enfrentarse a la renuncia que los Gordon habían firmado, además de recordar aspectos de su infancia que no querría recordar y a buen seguro, responder a las preguntas de sus hermanos. Wyler se había leído el expediente de Danny una vez éste le devolvió los documentos sobre su familia y era consciente de que Jack también conocía ese expediente. Y aún así pensó que Danny no necesitaría un tiempo para ir asimilando lo que se le venía encima. Iluso.

Con una mueca de disgusto, abrió la puerta sin llamar. "Dejadnos solos," ordenó.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" le preguntó Martin.

"Nada, ¿qué habría de pasar?" le respondió Wyler.

Martin comprendió lo inoportuno de la pregunta, pero no lo pudo evitar. Estaba preocupado. Según salía, Wyler le susurró, "están en ello, leyendo la documentación. Juntos. Como debería estar haciendo Danny." Martin asintió, "Se ha venido abajo, no se lo esperaba."

"Esto no tenía que haber pasado, Jack," le dijo Wyler.

"Si no hubiese tropezado conmigo cuando salía, esto no habría ocurrido," le dijo Jack apesadumbrado.

"¿Qué os ha dicho?"

"No gran cosa, no entiende por qué estamos haciéndole esto," respondió Jack. "Pero al menos está más tranquilo."

"Por supuesto, hablaré con él," dijo Wyler.

Dicho eso, cerró la puerta y se sentó frente a Danny.

Danny no dijo nada, ni siquiera le miró. Sólo cogió el vaso que tenía delante y bebió un poco de agua. En su rostro aún permanecían los restos de las lágrimas que había derramado un rato antes, las ojeras que se dibujaban bajo sus ojos y la expresión vacía, tanto como su alma. Wyler sintió lástima por él, pero eso sería lo último que le haría ver.

"Me conozco el contenido de esa carpeta y las cajas que viste de memoria. Y no es fácil de asumir lo que he visto en él, en particular para ti. Te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a decir ahora."

"¿Qué hace usted aquí?" había desprecio en su tono de voz.

"Intento hacer mi trabajo. El que tenía que hacer Jack, por cierto. Pero has aprendido bien a ocultar ciertos aspectos de tu vida y estás pagando las consecuencias," le respondió Wyler sin inmutarse.

"Le devolví esa carpeta y le dije que no quería saber nada más," Danny le miró a los ojos y esperó respuesta.

"¿De qué tienes miedo? Y no me mientas, sabes que no me gusta perder el tiempo." Le preguntó a su vez Wyler.

"No… no puedo enfrentarme otra vez a eso," reconoció Danny, después de un momento. No podía quitarse los ojos de Wyler de encima. Sabía que no tenía elección.

"¿Enfrentarte? ¿Quién ha dicho que hayas de enfrentarte con nada? ¿Llevas llorando más de una hora por algo que no va a ocurrir? Si hubieses venido conmigo en lugar de sacar conclusiones precipitadas nos habríamos ahorrado todo esto. Y si Jack hubiese hecho su trabajo también, pero eso ya no tiene remedio."

"No lo entiende Wyler. Se sabrá la vida de mi familia de memoria pero no entiende. Si yo… si yo…" Danny no pudo continuar, volvía a tener aquel maldito nudo en la garganta, pero no volvería a perder el control. "Por favor…" susurró.

"Creo que te entiendo bien, Danny. Lo que ocurre es que eres muy duro contigo mismo, y no parece que sea algo nuevo, ¿verdad? Puedes llorar todo lo que quieras y puedes beberte la botella de whiskey que Jack tiene a buen seguro en su cajón, pero así no solucionarás nada. Te volverá a ocurrir, si no es con esto será con otra cosa, algo que te recuerde a algo, un caso... lo que sea. Debes afrontarlo, no tienes que enfrentarte a nadie más a ti mismo. Conocer lo que ocurrió de verdad y entenderlo te ayudará a poner las cosas en su sitio y te dará una idea bastante aproximada de tu implicación en ello, es decir, ninguna."

Danny simplemente negó con la cabeza. Se le hacía imposible y no entendía por qué había de hacerlo.

"Puedes pedirme por favor todo lo que tú quieras, pero no me iré de aquí hasta que vengas conmigo."

"¿Por qué me hace esto? ¿Por qué siguió adelante?"

"Porque hay alguien que está esperando respuesta y eso me ha llevado hasta ti."

"¿Qué?" Danny parecía cansado, a punto de derrumbarse. Wyler esperaba que entendiera el significado de aquella frase, aunque no tan rápido.

"Y para poder darle la respuesta que espera, no puedes aparecer pensando que todo ha sido culpa tuya. Eso no lo voy a permitir jamás."

Danny no dijo nada, se echó hacia atrás en la silla y cerró los ojos. Deseó no estar allí e intentó visualizar algún otro lugar. El suave murmullo del mar, sus pies bajo la arena cálida, el sol tostando su piel, su hermano haciendo volar la cometa mientras su madre intentaba sujetarse el sombrero de paja y su padre montaba la sombrilla. ¿Por qué aquellos recuerdos que había esquivado durante gran parte de su vida regresaban precisamente ahora? ¿por qué esos informes, esos documentos de los que le hablaba Wyler no recogía ninguno de esos momentos? Entendió entonces Danny, que no podía permitir que la persona que había al otro lado de aquella historia se quedara únicamente con lo más oscuro de los últimos años de la vida de sus padres. Ya lo había hecho con Sylvia, podría hacerlo una vez más. Sólo una. Aún así, tenía miedo.

"¿Por qué estamos aquí?" preguntó, abriendo los ojos. "Quiero decir, aquí, en este despacho, en estas oficinas. ¿Por qué ha traído su historia hasta aquí?"

"No la he traído yo. Jack solicitó mi ayuda cuando vió que no podía resolver el caso que tenía entre manos él solo. Y sabía a quien habías recurrido tú," le explicó Wyler.

"Pero Jack no se dedica a este tipo de casos," objetó Danny.

"Pero identificó algunos puntos de la solicitud con cierto asunto personal que intentabas investigar, por el cual fuiste suspendido. Eso fue suficiente para indagar un poco por su cuenta."

"No me dijo nada."

"Quería estar seguro. Tenía que hablar contigo antes de esta reunión. No sé por qué no lo hizo."

Danny sonrió y fue la primera vez que lo hacía desde que había entrado en el despacho de Jack. "No estaría aquí."

"Eres sincero. ¿No tienes curiosidad?" preguntó Wyler devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"No sé."

"¿Te cuento la historia?" ahora Wyler estaba más serio. "Podrás ver las pruebas más tarde, si quieres. No te mentiré."

Danny le miró, inseguro, miró hacia atrás en busca de alguien.

"No hay nadie, Danny. Solo estamos tú y yo. Olvida lo que hay fuera de este despacho. Puedo contarte lo que sé, podrás hacerme todas las preguntas que quieras. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ti."

"¿Y si digo que no?"

"En mi opinión, tienes mucho que perder si no lo haces, pero es tu decisión."

"¿Tiene que ser hoy?"

"Por supuesto. ¿Vienes conmigo?"

…

Will y Sarah habían hecho un recorrido rápido por toda la documentación que había en la carpeta, parándose en algunos hechos puntuales que llamaban su atención. Que su madre hubiese pretendido cambiar al bebé por ellos les había impresionado muchísimo, pero todo lo que vieron con posterioridad a ello, se basaba en la protección que de sus dos hijos hacía Sonia Alvarez, frente a los incumplimientos, una y otra vez de su marido, que en lugar de enmendarse y tratar con su conducta de que Guillermo y Sonia, sus verdaderos nombres, volvieran a casa, se iba convirtiendo en una persona cada vez más violenta. No había demasiadas referencias a ellos, salvo las insistentes preguntas de Sonia a los trabajadores sociales que no le daban respuestas, más allá de "están bien, señora Alvarez. No se preocupe, desde el momento en que tengamos un informe favorable, regresarán a su lado." A continuación, un demoledor informe, una visita a urgencias, una mano ensangrentada por el corte con una botella de cerveza, echaba por tierra cualquier esperanza.

También pudieron leer algunos informes que hablaban ya sobre la conducta delictiva del joven Rafael y alertaban del destino del pequeño de los hermanos, a quien pensaron alejar definitivamente de sus padres. Sonia prometió que velaría por él y no permitiría que su marido le pusiera la mano encima nunca más.

Will estaba devastado con las cosas que leía y miraba de reojo las cajas que aún no habían examinado. Recordó las palabras de Wyler, pero anhelaba ver una fotografía de su madre, de quien recordaba sus hermosos ojos verdes, los que había heredado Sarah. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia ellas, desoyendo la advertencia de Sarah. Rebuscando entre el contenido de una de ellas, consiguió una bastante aceptable. "Te pareces a ella," dijo mostrándosela a Sarah.

Sarah asintió. Aún tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Will se sentó junto a su hermana y la rodeó con un brazo. "Sarah… siento mucho todo esto. No… nunca me imaginé las cosas fueran de esta manera. Yo lo único que quería era volver con ellos. Ahora, sólo tenemos al pequeño Danny, y ni siquiera sabemos quien es, qué hace, donde vive, si tiene familia, si es feliz, si… lo único que quiero es abrazar a mi hermano. Todo esto ya me da igual."

"Pero no ha venido," dijo Sarah. "Ya viste lo que dijo Wyler."

"No sé, puede que sí. A mi me parece que ocurrió algo de camino. Preguntémosle a Martin. El debe saber," la animó Will, cerrando aquella carpeta.

Guardándose la fotografía de su madre en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Fuera no había nadie, pero salir de aquel sofocante ambiente le relajó. Sabía que estaba cerca, más de lo que nunca lo había estado. Volvió a sacar la fotografía de su madre y la miró. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas pensando en todos aquellos años de sufrimiento en los que Sonia esperaba que sus hijos regresaran a casa. La imagen de Ingrid, su madre adoptiva, cambiaba totalmente de significado en aquel momento y, aunque pudiera parecer injusto, Will sabía que nunca podría perdonarle el haber firmado los papeles de renuncia a la adopción de su hermano.

Martin intentaba junto a Jack, dar las explicaciones justas de lo que estaba ocurriendo entre Danny y Wyler a Sam y Vivian, quienes muy enfadadas, pero sobre todo preocupadas, querían saber qué le había ocurrido a Danny. Jack, finalmente lo había zanjado con "Es un asunto personal de Danny en el que Martin y yo nos hemos visto envueltos indirectamente y punto. No es que él haya acudido a nosotros a pedir ayuda ni nada. Sabéis que Danny no es así."

Ahora, más tranquilos, se limitaban a observar desde sus mesas, esperando que aquella puerta se abriera en algún momento. Martin casi dio un salto cuando su móvil empezó a sonar. Miró quien llamaba y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Sarah.

"¿Sarah?" dijo, atrayendo la atención de Jack. "Sí, eh… no sé si es buen momento para..."

"Es un momento perfecto. Entonces, ¿está aquí, en algún lado?" insistió Sarah.

Martin no supo que decir, miró a Jack en busca de ayuda pero él no entendió lo que Martin le intentaba decir. "¿Martin?, vamos, no nos has hecho venir hasta aquí para esto. Dime ahora mismo donde está."

Su tono demandante sorprendió a Martin, quien no estaba acostumbrado a esa actitud por parte de Sarah, no con él, otra cosa bien distinta era en la Corte. "Está bien," respondió, después de entender que Sarah tenía toda la razón. "Está en el despacho de Jack. Con Wyler."

No recibió respuesta, pero poco después la vio aparecer, seguida de Will. Ella paró delante de la puerta, pero él, sin siquiera tocar, la abrió y entró. Danny y Wyler se levantaron inmediatamente, sorprendidos. Sarah ahogó un grito de sorpresa, pero Will se acercó a su hermano y posó sus manos sobre los brazos de Danny, le miró a los ojos y sonrió. "Por fin," dijo. Y abrazándole, susurró en su oído, "desde los cuatro años llevo esperando este momento." Se separó un poco y le miró más detenidamente. "No me lo puedo creer," dijo, y le volvió a abrazar.

Danny no supo que decir. ¿Qué se decía en un momento como aquel? Por una fracción de segundo recordó aquel último abrazo que Rafie le había dado en el parque junto al hospital y la promesa que le hizo hacer. "Lo siento," dijo. "Siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado. Yo… yo…"

Will no le soltaba, no apartaba sus ojos de él, y Danny se sintió agobiado. Después del mal rato que había pasado en el despacho de Jack, no se sentía con fuerzas para seguir adelante. "Olvídalo. Llevamos un buen rato leyendo, viendo fotografías, documentos… no es eso lo que yo quería. Como le dije a Sarah hace un momento, cuando era pequeño quería volver a casa, ahora sólo quiero abrazar a mi hermano. Todo lo que hay en esas cajas, en esa carpeta es historia."

"No…" empezó Danny.

"Danny…" le interrumpió Sarah. "Danny… esto es increíble," añadió abrazando a su hermano.

"No… no sé qué decir…" empezó Danny torpemente. "Yo… lo siento, lo siento. Rafie…"

"Danny, soy yo quien lleva toda la vida buscándote. Soy yo quién aún recordaba. Sé que no te dijeron nada y hemos podido leer, Sarah y yo, algunas cosas terribles. Pero no lo sientas, es lo mejor que podía pasar," le dijo Will. Sus ojos humedecidos contagiaron a Sarah, no menos que a Danny.

"Pero escucha," siguió Will tras una pausa. "Todo eso es historia, no sirve. Vamos a construir esto desde hora y lo haremos juntos. No volveremos a estar separados, me da igual como seas tú, como sea yo, o como sea Sarah, de quien he estado separado también demasiado tiempo por este asunto. Se acabó. Y ahora nos vamos a celebrarlo."

Volvió a abrazar a su hermano y nadie estuvo seguro de si lo hacía simplemente para poder controlar las lágrimas. Danny, quién aún seguía confuso e indeciso, finalmente se relajó y hundió su cara en el hombro de su hermano.

Sarah se llevó las manos a la cara, aún sorprendida por la identidad de su hermano menor, por la simple certeza de que aquello por lo que Will había luchado siempre, era cierto. No pudo evitar pensar en Matt, ¿cómo encajaría todo eso el único hijo biológico de George Gordon?

Acercándose a ellos, pasó su mano por sus espaldas, tratando de llamar su atención. "Vamos, chicos, dejad un poco para mi." Will le revolvió el pelo, como hacía cuando eran pequeños, y ella protestó igual que hacía entonces. "Será mejor que salgamos de aquí," añadió él.

Wyler arqueó una ceja. Aquello estaba mucho mejor que la historia que iba a contarle a Danny. Sí, seguramente era el mejor golpe de efecto posible en aquel momento. Definitivamente, Will, quien a priori parecía el más débil de los tres, había venido a poner las cosas claras y dispuesto a mirar hacia delante.

Wyler salió del despacho de Jack y saludando con la mano, siguió caminando en dirección a la salida. Una vez en la Plaza Federal, respiró el aire frío de aquella mañana y recordó el café caliente de la cafetería donde se había fraguado aquel encuentro. Con paso rápido se dirigió hacia allí, entró y fue directo hacia la mesa que habitualmente ocupaba, pero se encontró con dos jóvenes que charlaban animosamente. Quizás era una premonición. Cambiando mesa por barra, pidió, sin embargo, su café de siempre.

…

**Miami, navidades de 2006**

"Nunca había pasado unas vacaciones tan diferentes," comentó Martin, caminando despreocupadamente por la playa, rodeando la cintura de su prometida. Sarah sonrió. Delante de ellos, su hijo Timmy, y sus tres primos corrían jugando con la arena de la playa. Victoria se había convertido en la prima protectora de la pequeña Natalie, mientras Nicky enseñaba algunas conchas que se iban encontrando a Timmy y le explicaba lo que eran cada una de ellas.

Diane charlaba animadamente con Sylvia mientras Danny y Will caminaban un poco más adelantados. Martin reparó en que Danny ya no usaba el bastón y apenas se le notaba la cojera. Con un poco de suerte, la operación a la que se sometería en un par de meses le devolvería la autonomía y la agilidad de antaño, y con ello su trabajo.

Will observaba algo que le señalaba Danny a lo lejos. Sylvia paseaba junto a Diane y les indicó, "Es el malecón donde Rafie le llevaba de pequeño a pescar." Danny nunca les dijo lo que ocurría después, aunque Martin lo recordó en aquel preciso instante.

La sonrisa de los dos hermanos y la admiración que Sarah sentía en aquel momento por ellos, por como se habían compenetrado en aquel cortísimo espacio de tiempo, le hizo enmudecer, aunque una punzada de tristeza rozó su corazón.

Danny siempre sería Danny.

FIN

Nota: Muchas gracias a los lectores de esta historia escrita en español. Las notificaciones del tráfico de visitantes han sido muy curiosas y realmente gratificantes. Espero que se hayan entretenido un rato y que les haya gustado.

Mi personaje favorito creado para esta historia, es decir, mío original, es y será siempre el señor Lukas Wyler.


End file.
